


Young Gods

by luixrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Flirting, Hate to Love, Love, M/M, Model Louis, Sex, Singer Zayn, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luixrry/pseuds/luixrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" - Dlaczego nie zostaniesz? - Harry spojrzał niżej i prychnął. - Co? </p><p>- Nie jesteś w moim typie, Louis - odparł przewracając oczami i siadając na skraju łóżka, by ubrać buty. </p><p>- Mówisz o facecie z którym właśnie uprawiałeś seks - czuł się sprytnie mówiąc to, ale Harry był krok przed nim z odpowiedzią na czubku języka. </p><p>- Widzisz, gdybyś był w moim typie, nie zrobiłbym tego - mrugnął bezczelnie. - Najpierw starałbym się cię poznać. </p><p>- Bzdura - oskarżył chłopaka, nie pozwalając, aby pokazało to jak był zaintrygowany. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nim nie jestem skoro mnie nie znasz? <br/>- Co ty na to, żebym podał pięć rzeczy o tobie, by udowodnić, że mam rację, a jeśli jedna z nich będzie nieprawdziwa, wrócę do łóżka. </p><p>-Ok. Zaczynaj."</p><p>Lub to, gdzie Louis jest modelem, a Harry zwyczajnym chłopakiem... Do czasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Young Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144786) by [sincewewereeighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincewewereeighteen/pseuds/sincewewereeighteen). 



TOMLINSON, Louis William

 **Wzrost:** 5,9/175 cm

 **Waga:** 68 kg

 **Narodowość:** Anglia

 **Data urodzenia:** grudzień, 24

 **Status:** przyjęty

 **Znany za:** oczy, opryskliwość

 **Agencja:** Modest Management

 **Znani znajomi:** piosenkarz R&B Zayn Malik, piłkarz Stanley Lucas

Najcenniejszy nabytek oraz osiągnięcie Modest Management, jak i największa duma Simona Cowella. W wieku 22 lat, będąc w biznesie od 2009 roku, po spróbowaniu swoich sił w stacjach telewizyjnych, kiedy jego nauczyciel dramatu odradził mu bycie aktorem, ponieważ _był zbyt dużym twinkiem, aby udało mu się w tym świecie_ i wręczył mu kilka numerów telefonu i adresów agencji modelingowych. Miał siedemnaście lat i znajdował się w desperackiej potrzebie pieniędzy, więc wypróbował wszystkie z nich i został zatrudniony do nastoletniego kalendarza zimowego. Reszta, jak to mawiają, jest historią.

Gdy po raz pierwszy Louis spotyka Harry'ego, zakochuje się. Cóż, nie zakochuje, ale jest _definitywnie_ zauroczony. Oto jak to szło:

**Czerwiec,** **2014**

\- Nie mogę _uwierzyć,_ że znów zmuszasz mnie do ubrania _Armaniego,_ Eleanor - sapnął będąc wykończonym. Wciąż była godzina 16. - To przestarzałe, nie mam pięćdziesięciu lat.. I nawet nie _lubię_ tej kolekcji, ona wręcz nie _pasuje_ \- narzekał, wsuwając swoje bokserki Calvina Kleina, podczas gdy jego asystentka ukośnik stylistka ukośnik anioł stróż, zdejmowała spodnie z wieszaka.

\- Spójrz, Louis, to dobre posunięcie, okej? Ten facet tam będzie - przekonywała dziewczyna.

\- Tak, ale ma 81 lat, czy on w ogóle _wie_ kim jestem? Rozpoznaje w ogóle swoje garnitury? - pytał zniecierpliwiony, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie zepsuć swojej fryzury. Nie był w najlepszym nastroju.

Eleanor zaśmiała się i zignorowała go, mówiąc, że jego ubrania czekały aż je ubierze, a samochód przyjedzie go odebrać o 18:30. Louis nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie z powrotem w swoim łóżku, następnego dnia lecąc do Nowego Jorku. Kochał swoje życie, naprawdę, po prostu czasami go nienawidził.

Louis był typem osoby, która oceniałaby modeli, gdyby sam do nich nie należał. Patrząc z zewnątrz, wszystko było proste i piękne, i być może takie właśnie było, porównując do "życia normalnych ludzi", tak mówiło jego sumienie. Ale w rzeczywistości, jego rzeczywistości, bycie modelem oznaczało absurdalne godziny oraz sztuczne uśmiechy; znaczyło zbyt wiele finezji, a za mało zabawy - wierzcie lub nie.

Gdy po raz pierwszy otrzymał swój kontrakt, kilka lat temu, jasnym było, że nigdy nie będzie modelem chodzącym po wybiegach, powód był prosty; był za niski, zbyt krągły, lecz wciąż miał w sobie to _coś._ \- Nie widziałem nikogo tak fotogenicznego od czasów Timothy'ego - powiedział Andrew G. Hobbs. - Masz symetryczne rysy, śmiałbym powiedzieć, że twoja twarz jest idealna - Wtedy, Louis był _tak_ podekscytowany pracą z nim, że ledwo mógł mu podziękować, uśmiechając się i próbując nie zwymiotować.

Jego kariera szybko nie wzrosła. Zajęło mu to rok małych zdjęć i żadnych wzmianek w ważnych magazynach, lecz pewnego dnia Simon postanowił, iż był gotów pozować w Vogue, w - kiedyś - nowej kolekcji H&M. Sfotografowała go Alice Hawkins, przeznaczając całą stronę na jego twarz. Ludzie się zainteresowali. Dwa miesiące później był na okładce magazynu GQ nosząc Burberry, otrzymując za to więcej pieniędzy, niż kiedykolwiek widział i zaproszenia na najbardziej luksusowe przyjęcia, poznając różne rodzaje ludzi.

Louis żył odtąd na nowym poziomie _bogactwa,_ tym, którym nie spodziewał się, że jest to możliwe. Był trzecim najlepiej opłacanym modelem na świecie i pierwszym w historii Modestu - Simon musiał podnieść jego pensję po tym jak agencja Mega Model próbowała ukraść go dwa lata temu. Miał ludzi. Miał "kolesia" od wszystkiego; i przez większość czasu tym _kolesiem_ była dziewczyna, ale to było w porządku, ponieważ jemu to nie przeszkadzało.

Mówiąc o...

\- Jesteś gotowy? - spytała Eleanor. On nawet nie zapiął swojej koszuli. - Kurwa, Louis, pośpiesz się, czas na makijaż - dała mu znać i postanowił mimo wszystko być przy tym bez koszuli.

~*~

Czterdzieści minut, nie do końca modnie spóźnionym, Louis dotarł do wypożyczonej na przyjęcie przez Simona rezydencji, gdzie był ustawiony rząd czarnych samochodów. Było zbyt wiele paparazzi, ale ledwie mrugał podczas drogi do głównego wejścia, będąc już przyzwyczajonym do fleszy.

Modest ukończył 25 lat i nawet jeśli był uznawany za zbyt _młodą_ agencję na rynku, byli wpływowi, szczególnie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ich główna siedziba znajdowała się oczywiście w Londynie, ale mieli też dwa inne budynki - jeden w Nowym Jorku, drugi w Mediolanie. Simon zbudował imperium warte czterech milionów dolarów i wiedział jak to świętować.

Gdy tylko wszedł do sali balowej, Lauren, żona Simona, podeszła w jego kierunku po uściski i całusy oraz _przedstawienie._

 _-_ Mój drogi, dawno się nie widzieliśmy - powiedziała, biorąc dwa kieliszki szampana z tacy mijającego ich kelnera, natychmiast wręczając mu jeden z nich. - Jak się masz?

\- Świetnie - odpowiedział, zaczynając grę. - Zmęczony, ale mam się dobrze.

\- Słyszałam, że rano lecisz do Nowego Jorku?

\- Tak, mam tam sesję pojutrze, plus mój przyjaciel ma koncert w Madison Square Garden w weekend, więc.

\- Zayn Malik, racja? - zapytała próbując zatuszować swoje oczywiste zniesmaczenie jego przyjacielem. - Jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi?

\- Najlepszymi - posłał jej swój najlepszy uśmiech.

\- Hm.. Towarzystwa w których się kręcisz, Tomlinson - zaśmiała się.

\- Nie wydajesz się nie lubić Stana - zaznaczył. - Być może dlatego, że jest szczeniaczkiem Beckhama, a wy staracie się namówić Brooklyna na podpisanie kontraktu z Modestem odkąd skończył szesnaście lat - powiedział tak uprzejmie jak tylko potrafił. - Teraz jeśli mi wybaczysz, wierzę, że widzę innych _przyjaciół_ w tym pomieszczeniu.

Lauren obdarowała go swoim firmowym uśmiechem, po czym przeszedł się wokół, rozmawiając z każdym kogo znał i machając do ludzi, którzy z pewnością wiedzieli kim jest, a którym nie został jeszcze przedstawiony. Znał każdego, kto był istotny.

Po pięciominutowej rozmowie z Simonem i poznaniu trzech potencjalnych modeli, których i tak poznałby na corocznym sprawozdaniu kilka tygodni od teraz - w którym Simon zmusiłby go do "pomocy nowym ludziom" (przez to miał na myśli "naucz ich jak grać na _moich_ zasadach) - Louis mógł w końcu wyjść na zewnątrz.

W Wielkiej Brytanii było kurewsko gorąco, a on miał na sobie garnitur. Zobaczył Alexe Chung przy basenie i podszedł się przywitać, była zabawna, a nie nadęta jak ludzie w ich świecie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Louis sądził, że wiedział jak dobrze wybierać swoje towarzystwo, dziękuję ci bardzo, Lauren.

\- Versace świetnie na tobie leży, moja droga - powiedział zbliżając się do niej.

\- Cóż, dziękuję kochanie - uśmiechnęła się, dając mu buziaka. - Dobrze cię widzieć Louis - przywitała, przyglądając mu się od stóp do głów. - Wyglądasz na wykończonego.

\- Jeszcze się nie upiłem - powiedział jako wymówkę, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. _Był_ wykończony, ale nigdy nie lubił pokazywać... Niczego, tak naprawdę.

\- Teraz byłby świetny moment na pójście do baru - Eleanor pokazała się przy jego boku, mając na sobie olśniewającą sukienkę, którego projektanta Louis nie był w stanie powiedzieć. Była to prawdopodobnie praca jej jeszcze-nie-znanego-ale-obiecującego przyjaciela. - Cześć Alexa - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wyglądasz stylowo jak zawsze, Eleanor - odwzajemniła uśmiech i na krótko się przytuliły. Wszyscy byli tak _przyjaźni_ dla Brytyjczyków. Znowu, Louis obwiniał za to ich świat. - Powinieneś umawiać się ze swoją asystentką, Louis.

\- Zrobiłbym to jeśli miałaby penisa - puścił oczko i obie dziewczyny głośno się roześmiały, a Eleanor pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w rzeczy, które Louis jest w stanie powiedzieć. - Daj spokój, znasz mnie od zawsze - dodał.

\- Nigdy nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać - powiedziała. - Idź do baru, Louis - Eleanor wskazała w kierunku Giorgio Armaniego, Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- On mnie nawet nie zna, to całkowita bzdura - ostrzegł ją pokazując na swoje ubranie, a następnie w kierunku jednego z najbardziej potężnych mężczyzny w świecie mody.

\- Ten facet nie jest zwyczajnym osiemdziesięciojednolatkiem - powiedziała mu Alexa. - Pierwszym razem, gdy go poznałam, powiedział, że skończę pracując dla magazynu i oto jestem, edytując dla Vogue'a - Ma wzrok.

\- No coś, oczywiście, że ma, inaczej nie zbudowałby pieprzonego imperium - wymamrotał. - Ok, idę tam i się upiję. Do zobaczenia później drogie panie. Albo nie - uśmiechnął się i odszedł od baru, prosząc od razu o najmocniejszego drinka.

\- Wiesz, twój wygląd wygaśnie, Tomlinson - Giorgio odezwał się do niego, odwracając się z uśmiechem na twarzy.

_Oh. On wie kim jestem. Kurwa, Louis, oddychaj._

Rzecz w tym, że: Louis nie musiał _kochać_ nowej kolekcji Armaniego, aby potwierdzić, że ten mężczyzna był inspiracją. Geniuszem. Pieprzonym Bogiem. I wiedział kim był Louis. Okej. Oddychał. Był w porządku.

\- Twój nie wygasł, więc mogę mieć nadzieję - odpowiedział nie wystarczająco szybko, lecz z odpowiednią ilością _flirtu_ w głosie, sprawiając, że Giorgio zaśmiał się i przez chwile mu się przyglądał.

\- Masz szczęście, że nie ma tutaj mojego partnera.

\- Właściwie to nie - Louis zmarszczył  brwi, z całych swych sił starając się wciąż być czarującym. - poznanie go byłoby dla mnie zaszczytem.

\- Być może możesz to zrobić - uśmiechnął się zadowalająco. - Mam dla ciebie zaproszenie, przyszedłem dostarczyć je we własnej osobie... Simon myśli, że jestem tutaj dla jego imprezy, ale shh.

\- Hm - proszę mi wybaczyć - doszedł do nich głos zza baru. - pański drink - powiedział mężczyzna, a Giorgio odwrócił się, by dać mu swoją uwagę, więc Louis zrobił to samo i matko boska kto to _był?_

Louis nie miał czasu, żeby się skupić czy chociażby prawidłowo ocenić mężczyznę, ponieważ Giorgio powrócił do rozmowy, a on wiedział jak traktować swoje priorytety. Poniekąd.

\- Jak podobałaby ci się podróż do Mediolanu pod koniec miesiąca?

\- Jaki rodzaj podróży? - zapytał biorąc łyk swojej _cuba libre._

\- Biznesowej - powiedział mu. - Widzę, że możesz nosić moje garnitury, Louis - kontynuował Giorgio i _nazwał mnie pierwszym imieniem to się naprawdę dzieje nie wariuj._ \- Pytaniem jest, czy możesz nosić wszystko inne?

\- Uhn - dokąd to zmierza?

\- Rozmawialiśmy o wiosennej kolekcji i _tak,_ wiemy, że to ostatnia chwila, ale - mieliśmy problemy. Twoje imię pojawiło się na wielu spotkaniach i jeden z moich asystentów powiedział, że nie łatwo cię przekonać, więc oto główny powód dlaczego tutaj jestem.

I Louis z _miłą chęci_ ą zrozumiałby wszystko co mówił, gdyby nie kręconowłosy barman, którego w tej chwili był świadomy.

\- Ja - uhn. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Modelować dla nas, oczywiście - powiedział. - przewodniczyć wiosenną kolekcję dla mężczyzn.

\- Nie robię wybiegów - jasno postawił sprawę i wziął kolejny łyk swojego drinka. - Nie jestem pewny czy mogę _przewodniczyć_ kampanii - Kłamstwo. W tym momencie przewodniczył kilku, ale dla marek, których _lubił, nowoczesnych_ marek. Tak bardzo jak szanował firmę, nie był przekonany czy czułby się komfortowo modelując dla ludzi, których często krytykował.

\- Tomlinson, ty i ja oboje wiemy, że możesz to zrobić - oskarżył go.

\- Ja - uh, potrzebowałbym czasu aby to przemyśleć, jeśli to w porządku, sir - dokończył.

\- To moja wizytówka, jest tu mój numer osobisty - powiedział i wręczył mu papierową wizytówkę. _Ludzie wciąż tego używają? Tak sądzę,_ wywnioskował, właśnie taką trzymając. - Moi ludzie skontaktują się z twoimi, ale przemyśl to - I wyszedł, właśnie tak, zostawiając sapiącego Louisa, w potrzebie większej ilości alkoholu.

Powiedzenie nie, prawdopodobnie zrobiłoby z niego zbyt wielkiego snoba. Powiedzenie tak, mogło zobrazować go jako tak staroświeckiego, jakim stał się Giorgio Armani i zakończyć jego karierę.

\- Szkocka, czysta - odwrócił się do baru. Kręconowłosy patrzył na niego, jakby był kosmitą.

\- Właśnie powiedziałeś nie Giorgio Armaniemu - powiedział chrapliwym głosem, a następnie poruszył się, by wziąć kolejną szklankę. Czy to był jego normalny głos? Czy ludzie w ogóle _brzmieli_ tak w _prawdziwym życiu?_

\- Powiedziałem, że to przemyślę - bronił się.

\- Zrobisz to? - zapytał mężczyzna i podał mu jego drinka.

\- Oczywiście, po prostu- _dlaczego w ogóle ci to mówię?_ \- muszę przemyśleć kilka rzeczy.

\- Jesteś szalony - zaśmiał się. - Ale zgaduję, że bycie Louisem Tomlinsonem pozwala ci na odrzucanie osobistych zaproszeń od Giorgio Armaniego.

\- _Nie_ odrzuciłem - powiedział starając się być niecierpliwym. Mężczyzna wydawał się być zahipnotyzowany całą sytuacją. Nie to, że Louis nie był, był po prostu.. _mniej,_ niż kręconowłosy chłopak.

Ktoś go zawołał. Chłopaka, nie Louisa. I musiał odwrócić się, aby przygotować kolejnego drinka, co dało Louisowi doskonałą możliwość na pożarcie wzrokiem jego idealnego ciała z dobrej odległości.

Był wysoki. Co najmniej pięć centymetrów wyższy od Louisa, jego włosy były długie i wydawały się jedwabiste oraz miękkie, i Louis desperacko pragnął je pociągnąć. Wraz z trwaniem nocy, rzeczy stały się jedynie bardziej interesujące, jako że zdecydował, iż chciał mieć te czerwone usta z pluszowymi, _pluszowymi_ wargami owinięte wokół swojego kutasa i palce być może zatopione w jego tyłku i co to _w ogóle były za nogi?_

Nie miał na sobie stroju jak pozostali barmani i kelnerzy. Chłopak był w najciaśniejszych spodniach jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział i czarnej zapinanej koszuli z białymi sercami, o której myślał, że każdy wyglądałby śmiesznie oprócz niego.

 _Stawał się pijany._ Przy swojej czwartej szklance whisky postanowił, że potrzebuje wody, a kręconowłosy był szczęśliwy mogąc pomóc, w końcu ponownie przy jego boku.

\- Wciąż tutaj.

\- To najlepsze miejsce na imprezie - odpowiedział.

\- A czemuż to? - chłopak zapytał, jakby _wiedział, ż_ e Louis go obserwował. Był tak oczywisty? Prawdopodobnie tak. Zayn miał zwyczaj mówić, że Louis nie potrafił kłamać, gdy w jego systemie krążył alkohol - co drastycznie różniło go od jego trzeźwej osoby.

\- Jak myślisz? - spytał i uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję, iż nie brzmiał zbyt dziwacznie.

\- Myślę, że gapisz się na moje nogi przez niezły kawał czasu i pochlebia mi to, szczerze - uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, Loczku? - zapytał ponownie, a na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmieszek.

\- Pełen nadziei - poprawił i odwrócił w bok, by móc odpowiedzieć na zawołanie dziewczyny po lewej stronie Louisa. Cholera. Powrót zajął mu mniej niż pięć minut. Louis powrócił do picia whisky. - Odlecisz w ten sposób - odparł długonogi kręconowłosy.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak mocną mam głowę - powiedział mu Louis. - Pijany, owszem, odlatujący.. Nigdy. Zgaduję.

\- Zgadujesz.

\- Jeśli tak było, nie pamiętam.

Chłopak się roześmiał. Głośny śmiech  który przedarł się przez muzykę i dotarł do uszu Louisa jak muzyka, czysta melodia. Właśnie w tym czasie oraz miejscu, Louis zdecydował, że nigdy nie słyszał czegoś tak wyjątkowego. Co się z nim działo?

\- Jestem Harry, swoją drogą - przedstawił się i nim Louis mógł coś powiedzieć, wyłonił się zza niego ogromny mężczyzna.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, H, utknąłem w korku i-

\- Jest w porządku, Mark - powiedział _Harry._ \- Weź się do pracy, tak? - Wielki mężczyzna powiedział _oczywiście_ i podziękował mu ponownie, skinając do Louisa.

\- Do zobaczenia, Tomlinson - uśmiechnął się Harry i opuścił bar.

To nie byłby ostatni raz, kiedy widział go na tej imprezie, nawet jeśli musiał go _szukać_ \- na co był wystarczająco pijany, by to zrobić.

~*~

Louis tańczył. Znalazł kilku modeli, którzy pracowali z nim przy ostatniej kampanii Adidasa i którzy byli zabawni, więc wypili razem pare drinków i poszli na parkiet, gdzie pracownicy Modest poruszali się bez właściwego odrywania stóp od podłogi. Ale Louis bawił się dobrze. Alkohol czynił cuda.

Eleanor okazjonalnie rzucała mu spojrzenia typu "bądź ostrożny", ponieważ wiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie następnego dnia się obudzić, jeśli nie trafi do łóżka do godziny 2. Sprawdził swój telefon i była ledwie północ, tak więc schował go z powrotem do kieszeni, a Lucca - jego imię było Lucca?! stanął za nim i poruszył ich biodrami do muzyki.

Zarzucił głowę w jedną stronę, jasno uśmiechając się i próbując nie rozlać swojego drinka, kiedy to zobaczył. Jego. Znowu. Długonogiego kręconowłosego chłopaka. Harry'ego. Harry to jego imię, Louis mógł to zapamiętać. Rozmawiał z Nickiem i oboje się uśmiechali i _nie,_ Louis pomyślał.

Nicholas Grimshaw był asystentem Simona. Czasami Simon znajdował sobie szczeniaczka, którym nudził się po kilku latach. Nick przyszedł dwa lata po zatrudnieniu Louisa i przy pierwszej rozmowie z tym kolesiem, Louis zyskał do niego niezłą niechęć. Pomimo jego nienagannego gustu w ubraniach, był okropnym człowiekiem.

A teraz rozmawiał z Harrym. Lecz Harry był już Louisa i byłby przeklęty, jeśli Nick złapałby tego chłopaka w swoje szpony. Nie ma mowy.

Poruszył nogami szybciej, niż pracował jego umysł i w mgnieniu oka był tuż przy nich.

\- Czyż to nie jest wszechmocny Tomlinson - powiedział, zadowalająco się przy tym uśmiechając.

\- Grimshaw - zauważył jego obecność skinięciem i odwrócił się do Harry'ego z najjaśniejszym z uśmiechów. - Miło cię znowu widzieć, Harry, minęło sporo czasu.

\- Jestem pewien, że twoje półtorej godziny bez mojej obecności było nie do zniesienia - wywrócił oczami.

\- Znacie się? - Nick spytał, jakby był szczerze zdziwiony, ale nie pozwolił żadnemu z nich odpowiedzieć. - Właśnie gratulowałem Harry'emu świetnej pracy z jedzeniem.... Wszystko jest niesamowite.

\- Oh ty.. - zaczął Louis.

\- Zastępowałem tylko przyjaciela, który się spóźniał, jak widziałeś - ale tak, zająłem się deserami i, jakby, rzeczami - wzruszył ramionami jakby to nie było nic takiego. Harry nie wyglądał na zbyt pewnego siebie, nawet jeśli zdawał się mieć swój moment. Louis był nim tak zaciekawiony.

\- Cóż, teraz kiedy wiem, że to _ty_ je przyrządziłeś, muszę ich spróbować, prawda? - posłał mu bezczelny uśmiech i czekał, aż ten się zarumieni, czego nie zrobił, co było miłym zaskoczeniem.

Louis był przyzwyczajony do pozostawiania ludzi zafascynowanymi, nawet jeśli był normalnym chłopakiem, samemu tak sobie powtarzając. Harry nie zdawał się być poruszony, jedynie pokazując mu w zamian swoje białe zęby i perfekcyjne wykręcenie ust w górę, wydobywając z tyłu gardła niski śmiech.

\- Obiecuję ci, że wszystko czego dotknę, smakuje całkiem dobrze - puścił oczko.

\- Boże, nie mogę znieść tych podtekstów - przewrócił oczami, urażonym głosem. Louis chciał zapytać go _zatem czemu do chuja się nie odpieprzysz?,_ ale nie musiał, ponieważ Nick już klepał Harry'ego po ramieniu, jako znak swoiego odejścia.

Chciał spytać Harry'ego czy znał go już wcześniej, czy byli przyjaciółmi lub czy po prostu Nick przystawiał się do niego tak, jak sam próbował kilka godzin wcześniej przy barze, ale postanowił, że lepiej iść dalej za swoim planem niż zaczynać rozmowę o jednej z jego najmniej ulubionych osób na świecie - a lista ta była _wielka._  
\- A więc, Harold, pozwolisz mi cię posmakować? - spytał. - To znaczy - rzeczy, które przygotowałeś?

Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko i po raz pierwszy tej nocy, Harry zdawał się być dotknięty. W końcu.

\- Mam na imię _Harry_ \- odpowiedział swoim niskim głosem. - I pozwolę ci zasmakować obu, jeśli dobrze rozegrasz swoje karty.

\- Jestem świetnym graczem, _Harold._

\- Racja - prychnął i zaczął odchodzić, pozostawiając oszołomionego Louisa za sobą. Ale wtedy odwrócił się i zapytał _idziesz?_ I tak, Louis poszedł.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - domagał się, gdy Harry wyszedł z sali barowej i minął bar, a Louis śledził jego kroki.

\- Do kuchni - Harry nie przestawał iść.   
\- Wiesz, że mogłeś po prostu wskazać na kelnera i bym tego spróbował, prawda?

\- Taa - wysoki chłopak rzucił mu uśmiech i otworzył srebrne drzwi, ujawniając masę ludzi ubranych na biało. Wszyscy krzyczeli przez coś, próbując skomunikować się przez hałas z zewnątrz i swoje własne głosy, Louis zadał sobie pytanie czy Harry musi radzić sobie z tym każdego dnia.

Paru z nich zatrzymywało się, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa idącego za Harrym, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się właściwie _wiedzieć_ kim on był, więc nie odezwał się ani słowem, po prostu czekając, aż Harry zatrzyma się nieopodal blatu, mówiąc coś do blond chłopaka, ale nie mógł nic zrozumieć.

\- Nie ruszaj się - instruował i _oh,_ Louis się podporządkował.

Było wiele poruszających się ciał, kelnerzy i kelnerki wchodzili do kuchni i opuszczali ją, drzwi wydawały dźwięk za każdym razem gdy były otwierane i zamykane. Blond chłopak wydawał wskazówki dwóm starszym mężczyznom i kilku dziewczynom dekorującym deser.

Louis w jakiś sposób nie mógł skupić się na żadnym z nich, obserwując tyczkowatego chłopaka poruszającego się wśród tych wszystkich ciał, jakby był w domu, chwytając coś z każdego blatu i wkładając to do - czy to było pudełko? Louis nie mógł zobaczyć.

\- Zabieram toooo - powiedział do dziewczyn pracujących przy deserze. - bo i tak nie wyglądają dobrze.

\- Harry - westchnęła jedna z nich.

\- Kocham cię - pocałował ją w policzek. - i możecie zrobić to lepiej. No dalej. Nie zepsuj tego, nie dzwoń do mnie.

\- Dzięki, szefie - inna z dziewczyn odpowiedziała ironicznym tonem i posłał jej buziaka, podchodząc w kierunku Louisa z nie tylko pudełkiem pełnym różnych rzeczy, ale także butelką winą, którego Louis nie rozpoznał. Był już wystarczająco pijany, ale.. Mógł wrócić do trzeźwości następnego dnia, racja? Tej nocy nie pił z powodu bólu, więc się nie liczyło.   
\- Chodź za mną - Wydawało się, że Louis robił tego już całkiem sporo.

~*~

Poszli na tył rezydencji, gdzie znajdowało się piękne podwórko z zapalonymi światełkami. Hałas nawet mu nie przeszkadzał, być może dlatego, że śmiech Harry'ego był od niego głośniejszy i go rozgrzewał. To było _niebezpieczne,_ bo Louis szukał jedynie szybkiego pieprzenia, z pewnością nie chciał polubić tego chłopaka.

Jego umysł zdecydował, że nadszedł czas na zakończenie gadki szmatki, kiedy w końcu zjadł ostatnią słodkość Harry'ego i poprosił o wino.

\- Żadnego szkła? - uniósł brew. - To trochę oklepane, Harold - dokuczał mu.

\- Oh, wszechmocny Tomlinson nie może pić z butelki? - przyłożył dłoń do serca z śmiesznie dokniętym tonem głosu w porównaniu do swojego zdumiewająco zachrypniętego. Kurwa, Louis mylił przymiotniki; to było _śmieszne_ i _zdumiewające._ \- Przepraszam jeśli moje standardy są dla ciebie zbyt wieśniackie.

\- Dam sobie radę - powiedział zamykając wargi wokół główki butelki i robiąc mały pokaz z piciem wina. Harry zarumienił się, oczy miał skupione na jego gardle i ustach. - Co? - uśmiechnął się lustrując Harry'ego, gdy postanowił, że ma dość.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze w ten sposób - wypalił, przybliżając się do niego. Siedzieli na trawie i Louis był pewien, że jego garnitur z _Armaniego_ był już brudny. Nie mogło go to mniej obchodzić. - Coś mi mówi, że twoje usta wyglądają świetnie owinięte wokół innych rzeczy.

\- Mówi to ten z pluszowymi wargami - odpowiedział niskim głosem, odrobinę się przybliżając, aż ich uda się nie stykały. Harry pochylił się naprzód.

\- Lubisz moje wargi? - zapytał Harry, oblizując je, wędrując wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Od oczu, do ust.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Nie wiesz?

\- Jeszcze ich nie próbowałem - powiedział i ruszył do przodu, zamykając dystans między nimi.

Jeśli Harry na to czekał, nie dał żadnej oznaki - wprost przeciwnie, wydał z zaskoczony dźwięk z tyłu gardła i chwycił klapę jego marynarki, bliżej go przyciągając, łącząc ich klatki piersiowe.

Kąt był dziwny, ponieważ wcześniej siedzieli obok siebie, ale usta Harry'ego były _tak_ dobre a uścisk silny i Louis nie chciał nic innego, jak tylko całego go wycałować. Cóż, to nie była do końca prawda. Louis chciał znacznie wiele.

\- Wstawaj - szepnął do jego ust, pozwalając mu się jedynie puścić, więc mogli podnieść się na nogi, gdzie przyciągnął go znów do siebie i złączył ich dłonie na jego lokach, łącząc ich usta z potrzebą, zbudowaną przez całą noc. Harry wcale nie był nieśmiały i Louis to _uwielbiał._ \- Teraz twój czas, żebyś za mną poszedł - wyszeptał i pociągnął go za rękę.

\- Dokąd idziemy? - zapytał Harry, dysząc i starając się ustać na nogach.

\- To rezydencja - wyjaśnił, wciąż idąc. - Powinna mieć wiele pokoi.

I _owszem,_ miała ich wiele. Trudne powinno być wkradnięcie się do jednego z nich, ale była pierwsza w nocy i wszyscy byli wystarczająco pijani, aby ich to obchodziło lub byli zbyt zajęci swoimi sprawami i mieli w dupie cokolwiek Louis chciał zrobić. Widział Simona wraz z jego żoną w dalekim kącie, rozmawiających z dziennikarzem Vogue'a i dziękował Bogom, że nie patrzyli w jego kierunku.

\- Czy to dozwolone? - Harry spytał go niskim głosem, kiedy dotarli na drugie piętro po wbiegnięciu po schodach.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - wyszeptał, przyszpilając go do ściany i gorąco całując jego szyję, rękami wędrując po jego ciele i czując jak _świetny_ był. Grzeszny, doprawdy. Jego ciało było szczupłe oraz umięśnione i Louis nie mógł się doczekać, aż go rozbierze.

Jego usta wyglądały na wyczerpane po kilku minutach całowania, a włosy były zepsute, bo Louis nie mógł się kontrolować. Harry złapał go za ramiona i odepchnął w tył, oddychając ciężko i otwierając drzwi przy swoim boku.

\- Boże, jesteś gorący - przyciągnął Louisa za talię, szybko umieszczając dłonie na jego tyłku i idąc do tyłu, póki nie uderzył w łóżko. Wtedy Louis to poczuł. Penisa Harry'ego. Był tak _twardy,_ jak to było możliwe? Następnie jedna z ogromnych - jak, _ogromnych_ \- dłoni Harry'ego chwyciła go przez spodnie z garnituru i był świadomy tego, jak twardy był sam.

Wsparł się obiema rękami przy jego głowie i ponownie pocałował go w usta, przemieszczając się na szyję zostawiając na niej pocałunki, zostawiając Harry'ego sapiąc pod sobą i wysilając się, by usunąć jego ubrania.

Koordynacja była okropna, bo Louis był bardziej niż pijany, ale Harry był trzeźwy i mu z tym pomógł.

\- Czemu twoje spodnie są takie ciaaasne? - narzekał, całując miejsce pod jego całkowicie nagim pępkiem, próbując uporać się ze spodniami.

\- Żeby moje nogi wyglądały - aahh - dobrze - powiedział z uśmieszkiem i pomógł mu z nimi.

\- Cóż, z pewnością to robią - wyszeptał nie patrząc mu w oczy i pocałował wewnętrzną stronę uda, masując jego wypukłość, sprawiając tym, że Harry jęczał z każdym ściśnięciem.

\- Lo-Louis - wołał, złamanym głosem, a Louis zdjął jego spodnie.

\- Jezu - gapił się ze zdumieniem, kiedy kutas Harry'ego uderzył jego brzuch.

Penisy nie bywały _ładne,_ obiektywnie mówiąc, ale ten Harry'ego... Cóż. Nie, Louis był tylko pijany. Wszystko związane z tym chłopakiem było po prostu za dobre, więc jego penis nie powinien być niespodzianką. Louis wciąż był zahipnotyzowany.

Sunął w górę jego ciała, zasysając sutki i ze zdeterminowiem głaszcząc jego kutasa, nim pocałował go znów, głęboko i gwałtownie i tak mocno, że gdyby nie Harry reagujący na jego poczyniania z wbijaniem dłoni ciasno w jedne z jego ramion, Louis pomyślałby, że działają _zbyt szorstko._ Później dowiedziałby się, że _szorstkość_ była dokładnie tym, co Harry lubił.

\- Czego chcesz? - powiedział do jego ucha, liżąc jego płatek i powstrzymując swój jęk, kiedy Harry złapał jego tyłek, wyrzucając biodra i ocierając o siebie ich kutasy. - Czego - ughhh Harry, co-

\- Pieprz mnie - szepnął, otwierając przed nim swoje nogi. - po prostu-proszę.

I Louis tego chciał. Bardzo. Chciał Harry'ego na swoich rękach i kolanach, chciał pieprzyć go od tyłu i porządnie w niego uderzać, z wyjątkiem tego, że...

\- Ja nie-cholera.

\- Co? - Harry otworzył oczy i _wow._ Zielone, szliste tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego. Były takie piękne i wyczekujące i _jesteś pieprzonym ciulem, Tomlinson._

\- Nie mam lubrykantu - ani gumki. Ja - powiedział i pocałował go w pierś. - Kurwa.

Postanowił, że skoro Harry tej nocy chciał czegoś w swoim tyłku, dostanie to. I oboje cierpieli z potrzeby pewnego rodzaju ulgi. Nie dał mu czasu na zezłoszczenie się, zjeżdżając ręką po jego klatce, całkowicie ignorując penisa i chwytając jego tyłek; ścisnął go lekko, przez co chłopak zakwilił na łóżku, wiercąc się na pościeli.

\- Boże, jesteś.. - zaczął. Zmagał się ze znalezieniem właściwego określenia, tego jak Harry wyglądał. - Hipnotyzujący - w końcu tego dokonał. - Nie martw się Harry - zniżył swój głos, całując jego biodro i wypuszczając powietrze na jego penisa. - Upewnię się, że twój tyłeczek jest dzisiaj dobrze traktowany - Harry jęknął na to. - Sprawię, że się rozpadniesz, kochanie - ostrzegł go, sunąc palcem w dół i górę jego uda, odrobinę za mocno ściskając jego wewnętrzną stronę, po chwili masując je, używając przy tym tego dokuczającego tonu, za którym faceci szaleli.

Harry wydawał się być za za każdym pomysłem, który miał w swojej głowie, a nawet odrobinę za chętny na jego usta i palce.

Przesunął się znów w górę, pociągając za jego penisa i wydobywając z chłopaka na pół stłumiony jęk, całując w usta i powodując, że jego ręka wokół kutasa Harry'ego przez chwilę była jedynym odgłosem. A Harry pozwolił mu się sobą zająć. Pozwolił mu mieć to wszystko i było to rzeczą, która nakręcała Louisa najbardziej; posiadanie kontroli nad niepoznanym jeszcze, niesamowitym ciałem wiercącym się pod nim.

\- Podobałoby ci się to, Harry? - zapytał odsuwając się po pocałunku, czując paznokcie Harry'ego na swoich plecach i starając się nie jęknąć za głośno, gdy wbił je zbyt mocno. - Chciałbyś tutaj moje usta, na twoim ładnym małym tyłku? - Harry zaczął biadolić, tak głośno, odchylając głowę w tył i wierzgając biodrami. Louis musiał kontrolować się, aby nie dojść w tamtym momencie, jego kutas był tak zaniedbywany, że stawał się fioletowy. - Wyobrażasz sobie mój język w twojej szparce? - kontynuował w jego ucho. - może palec lub dwa, jeśli będziesz gotów - jego głos wysyłał dreszcze w dół kręgosłupa chłopaka, był tego pewien, ponieważ ten jęczał bezwstydnie, jeżdżąc dłońmi wzdłuż jego ciała, drapiąc każdą jego część do której miał dostęp.

Harry złapał go za włosy, zmuszając tym do kolejnego pocałunku, gwałtownie i z potrzebą. Odsunął się, żeby spojrzeć na niego, a kręconowłosy był... _Stracony. Miał_ rozszerzone źrenice i kiedy popatrzył w jego szmaragdowe tęczówki, nie mógł się powstrzymać od zastanowienia jakby to było zobaczyć go w słońcu, które podkoloryzowałoby je na jeszcze bardziej zielone. _Skup się, Louis,_ przypomniał sobie i ponownie się przybliżył, by wyszeptać w jego ucho - odpowiedz mi Harry - zażądał.

\- Po prostu mnie wyliż, Louis - zakwilił, czując ręce Louisa na swoich nogach, więc model skinął bez słów.

\- Więc się dla mnie obróć, księżniczko - Nie miał pojęcia skąd wzięło się przezwisko, ale chłopakowi zdawało się podobać i był _tak_ wrażliwy za każdym razem, gdy Louis użył jakiegokolwiek, że nie mógł w to uwierzyć. - No dalej.

I Harry to zrobił. Obkręcił się na łóżku i rozchylił nogi, jego uda dotykały materaca a brzuch był wsparty przez poduszkę, głowa oparta na pościeli, oczy ledwie otwarte.

\- Boże, Harry - jęknął w podziwie. On był _taki_ piękny. Louis nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuł tak delikatnej skóry, a spał z wieloma modelami i gorącymi kolesiami.

Ale Harry był tutaj, bezwstydnie dla niego rozłożony, z tak wielką chęcią, że Louis się zatracał - jak uległy był ten chłopak?! Tego chciał się dowiedzieć. Czy kiedykolwiek chciałby innych możliwości? Oh, rzeczy, które chciałby zrobić Harry'emu, _z_ Harrym.

Zniżył się, przyciskając pierś do pleców Harry'ego i zaczął całować jego kark, jedną ręką mocno ciągnąc za włosy. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy Harry był bardziej stracony przez jego pocałunki, czy pociągnięcia włosów. Może była to kombinacja obu.

Tworzył sobie drogę w dół, czubkiem języka po jego kręgosłupie, czując jak chłopak drży. Odważył się spojrzeć na twarz Harry'ego, kiedy chwycił jego pośladki i masował je, wyrzucając z siebie jęk, gdy widział jak wbija zęby w dolną wargę po tym jak je rozchylił, ponieważ _on nie mógł być taki piękny, prawdziwy i tuż przed nim._

Język Louisa sunął od jego uda, do pupy, śledząc jej krągłość dłońmi, wciąż rozchylając pośladki, językiem poruszając w ich wnętrze tak, by mógł w końcu wypuścić gorące powietrze na jego dziurkę. - Cholera - Louis, kurwa - jęczał.

\- Ależ ja dopiero co zacząłem, księżniczko.

\- Lou- nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, składając pocałunek na jego wejściu, zatrzymując cokolwiek Harry chciał powiedzieć.

\- Tak lepiej, kochanie - powiedział i polizał znów, powoli, poruszając się kilka razy w dół i górę, masując przy tym jego tyłek.

Nie spieszył się z nawilżeniem go śliną, a kiedy Harry zdawał się całkowicie zatracić, próbując pieprzyć poduszkę, z trudem oddychając, Louis zlitował się nad nim i przenosząc jedną z rąk w górę, chwycił go za włosy pociągając za nie z wielką siłą. Drugą natomiast przytrzymując pośladek, wreszcie wsunął w niego język.

Dźwięki, które wydawał Harry powinny być nielegalne, a wraz z siłą przyciskania językiem, stawały się tylko głośniejsze, dawając mu pozwolenie, którego potrzebował do pieprzenia Harry'ego językiem podczas ciągnięcia za jego włosy bez patrzenia na to, co robi.

Louis nie był typem, który miewał twarz wetkniętą w czyimś tyłku, szczególnie gdy był to ktoś, kogo nawet nie znał. Ale Harry zwijał się, dysząc oraz jęcząc, jego wargi były rozwarte, a dłonie zwinięte w pięści na pościeli i nie mógł przestać się _ruszać,_ kręcąc biodrami, by zyskać więcej twarcia na swoim kutasie za każdym razem, gdy Louis wsunął język głębiej. To było po prostu za wiele.

\- Jesteś taki mokry, Harry - szepnął w niego, odsuwając się trochę w celu złapania powietrza. - Chciałbyś jeden palec, skarbie?

\- Ungh - odpowiedział, wgryzając się w swoje ramię.

\- Co?

\- Uhgfh - uhn, - Louis wziął to za tak, ale nim cokolwiek zrobił, złapał jego biodra i uniósł go do góry, więc jego penis już niczego nie dotykał, po czym Harry poruszył ręką, aby owinąć ją wokół siebie gdy tylko powrócił do lizania go, lecz model był szybki, żeby pacnąć jego dłoń i zastąpić ją swoją. - Lou-Louis - zapłakał.

\- Dalej, księżniczko - wyszeptał, gryząc wnętrze jego pośladków i synchronizując ruchy językiem z ręką na kutasie Harry'ego, wystarczająco szybko, by dostać skurczu w ramieniu, ale _nie_ przestając.

Na koniec, nie zajęło to zbyt wiele czasu. Louis dał mu kilka ciasnych pociągnięć i przewrócił go na plecy tak, by był zwrócony do niego twarzą. Policzki miał zaróżowione, a nogi rozchylone i Louis czuł jakby miał zaraz _sam_ dojść nietknięty, więc po prostu owinął wolną rękę wokół siebie i jęknął głośniej, niż myślał, podczas gdy Harry dochodził na swój brzuch, wykrzykując jego imię.

\- Jasna cholera - syknął, przyśpieszając ruchy.

\- Dojdź na mnie - szepnął i uśmiechnął się i jak mógł wyglądać tak cholernie niewinnie, mówiąc rzeczy jak te?

Louis zakrztusił się własną śliną i trysnął na krocze Harry'ego oraz podbrzusze, po czym opadł przy jego boku, gdy skończył, czując dłoń Harry'ego na swoich włosach i lekki pocałunek na wargach.

Oddychali ciężko obok siebie przez długi czas, piersi falowały w górę i dół, aż Louis w końcu znalazł w sobie siłę, by pójść do przylegającej łazienki w celu znalezienia materiału na ich wyczyszczenie.

\- Która godzina? - spytał śpiącym głosem Harry, od razu kiedy Louis skończył i rozciągnął się w kierunku podłogi, gdzie mógł znaleźć swój telefon w kieszeni spodni.

\- Dwadzieścia po drugiej - odpowiedział z zamkniętymi już oczami.

\- Cholera - chłopak powiedział głośno przy jego boku i usiadł na łóżku. - Muszę iść, nie ma już żadnych autobusów i chłopaki pewnie pojechali - kurwa kurwa kurwa - narzekał podczas próby znalezienia swoich ubrań. Oczy Louisa były ponownie otwarte i-

\- Dlaczego nie zostaniesz? - Harry spojrzał niżej i prychnął. - Co? Nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko - Każdy pokój był już prawdopodobnie zajęty. Simon znał swoich modeli. I obsługę.

\- Nie jesteś w moim typie, Louis - odparł przewracając oczami i siadając na skraju łóżka, by ubrać buty.

\- Mówisz o facecie z którym właśnie uprawiałeś seks - czuł się sprytnie mówiąc to, ale Harry był krok przed nim z odpowiedzią na czubku języka.

\- Widzisz, gdybyś _był_ w moim typie, nie zrobiłbym tego - mrugnął bezczelnie. - Najpierw starałbym się cię poznać.

\- Bzdura - oskarżył chłopaka, nie pozwalając, aby pokazało to jak był zaintrygowany. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nim nie jestem skoro mnie nie znasz?

\- Co ty na to, żebym podał pięć rzeczy o tobie, by udowodnić, że mam rację, a jeśli jedna z nich będzie nieprawdziwa, wrócę do łóżka.

\- Ok. Zaczynaj - Louis wsparł się łokciami, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Jeden, jesteś.. Miły, prawdopodobnie dorastałeś w domu pełnym kobiet. Dwa, jesteś szkodliwy, ale nie jestem pewien dlaczego. Trzy, nieuczciwy, ale jesteś modelem, więc musi to pochodzić z pracy. Cztery, niegodny zaufania. Pięć, odrzuciłeś Armaniego, bo uważasz, że będziesz źle wyglądał, nie myśląc nawet nad tym, jaki byłby to zaszczyt.

Louis miał zamiar otworzyć usta, by zaprzeczyć ostatniemu, ponieważ _powiedział, że przemyśli_ kampanię Armaniego, ale Harry nie mylił się co do powodu i wiedział o tym, więc nie dał mu możliwości odezwania się.

\- Na dłuższą metę, nie mój typ - dokończył. - Jakkolwiek, świetny seks.

I z tym, kręconowłosy, wysoki, gorący chłopak opuścił pokój, pozostawiając Louisa nagiego i z otwartą buzią. Czym do kurwy _był_ Harry? Nie wziął jego numeru, nie wiedział gdzie mieszka, nie znał nawet jego cholernego nazwiska.

Więc gdy Louis po raz pierwszy spotyka Harry'ego, jest odrobinę zakochany.

Za drugim razem, gdy Louis spotyka Harry'ego, nienawidzi go.


	2. Rozdział II

**Grudzień, 2015**

STYLES, Harry Edward   
Piekarz

Albo przynajmniej to, kim był rok temu. Teraz spogląda na Tokio ze swojego pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu, próbując dowiedzieć się jak do diabła zmieniło się jego życie.

Widzisz, Harry prowadził całkiem normalne, zwykłe życie. I lubił je. Było świetne. W czasie nocy pracował dla firmy cateringowej, która serwowała dla londyńskiej wyższej klasy, a podczas poranków chodził na uniwersytet. Studiował literaturę angielską i kochał to. Dzielił także mieszkanie z jednym ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół z dzieciństwa i gdy tylko mieli wolny czas, pędzili do pobliskiego pubu i wydawali pieniądze których sobie nie szczędzili, chodząc do łóżka z ludźmi, których nigdy więcej nie zobaczą. Było to idealne życie dla dziewiętnastolatka, który żył na własną rękę.

Aż później poznał Nicka Grimshawa, który, w tamtym czasie, był nikim więcej jak facetem, który zatrudnił jego firmę do pracy przy imprezie na cześć 25 rocznicy Modest Management. Oczywiście, że Harry słyszał o nim wcześniej, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie pomyślałby, że się nim zainteresuje.

Wciąż pamięta jak podeszło się do niego po tym jak opuścił bar, jak wizytówka Nicka znalazła się w jego dłoni i to jak tydzień później siedział w szklanym pokoju z masą papierów oraz wpatrującymi się w niego eleganckimi ludźmi. Wciąż pamięta podpisywanie tych papierów po miesiącu, myśląc, że nie ma nic do stracenia, nigdy nie rozważając tego, że może utracić to, co ma najważniejsze: siebie.

\- Hej H, jesteś gotowy? - ktoś woła zza jego pleców. Zatracił się w własnych myślach, kacu i pięknych światłach ukazywanych nocą w Japonii.

\- Tak myślę, tak - odpowiada, nigdy nie patrząc w tył, czekając, aż jego uśmiech dosięgnie oczu, tak by nie musiał niczego wyjaśniać. - O której wyjeżdżamy?

\- Teraz kochanie - odpowiada dziewczyna.

\- Okej, będę za minutę - odwraca się i spotyka oczy Olivii. Wygląda na niesamowicie zmęczoną i może ją zrozumieć.

Ich dwójka żyje w najbardziej szalonym z harmonogramów od zeszłego miesiąca, ze względu na ostatnie przygotowania do jego pierwszego Fashion Weeku w 2016. Jeśli ktokolwiek powie ci, że czas leci, lepiej mu uwierzyć.

\- Kiedy będziesz w Londynie o 14 masz spotkanie z Niallem Horanem, a o trzeciej będziemy musieli być w pracowni Vivienne.

\- To nie spotkanie, jest moim przyjacielem. To odwiedziny - stawia jasno, a ta przewraca na niego oczami. - Chodzi o Vivienne Westwood? - pyta rozszerzając swoje oczy i Olivia mówi _tak, Harry._ Ze wszystkich projektantów jakich poznał w czasie tego roku, ma słabość do kobiet. Ta, jest około siedemdziesiątki i wciąż dokonuje śmiałych wyborów z mocnymi kolorami, znacznie różnych od pastelowych, do których był zobowiązany podczas ostatnich sesji i bardziej w jego stylu.

Idą obok siebie do windy, a następnie do samochodu. Ktoś musiał znieść jego bagaż, ponieważ jedyną rzeczą w jego ręce jest komórka i kopia Duma i Uprzedzenie, którą kończy od dwóch miesięcy.

Z pomocą antydepresantów, które zdobyła mu Olivia chociaż nie wie dlaczego, Harry'emu udaje się przespać całą drogę z Tokio do Londynu, a kiedy dociera na miejsce, prawie czuje się wypoczęty, co jest świetne w czasie tych dni.

Jeśli byłby do tego przyzwyczajony, nazwałby Olivie swoją asystentką, ponieważ właśnie taki jest opis jej zawodu, ale jest bardziej dla niego jak matka, będąc jedyną przyzwoitą osobą którą poznał odkąd zaczął tą całą rzecz z modelingiem. Nick także nie jest zły, ale rzadko się widują od kiedy Simon umieścił go w Mediolanie. Zgaduje, że zobaczą się za kilka dni, jeśli dołączy na sylwestrową imprezę firmy.

\- Odbiorę cię za 45 minut - oznajmia, po raz kolejny wyciągając go ze swych myśli, po czym wychodzi z samochodu przed mieszkaniem Nialla. Jego starym domem.

Winda wciąż nie działa i pokonuje trzy piętra schodów rozpoznając każde pęknięcie w ścianie, szukając kluczy w swoich ciasnych spodniach i nie znajdując ich. W tej chwili przeklina się za zapomnienie ich gdzieś.

Puka do drzwi trzy razy zanim otwiera je blond czupryna, z zaspanymi oczami, kacem i niczym więcej poza slipkami.

\- Wyglądasz jak gówno.

\- Też świetnie cię widzieć, Niall - odpowiada ze zmęczonym uśmiechem i przytula swojego irlandzkiego przyjaciela.

Poznali się w wieku dziesięciu lat. Niall ostatnio przeprowadził się z Irlandii a Harry był samotny jak zwykle od śmierci mamy, mieszkając z ojcem w Manchesterze, bez przyjaciół z wyjątkiem kota i tych wymyślonych. Niall powiedział "Cześć, jestem Niall i pochodzę z Irlandii, jeśli będziesz dla mnie miły w następne wakacje zabiorę cię do mojego kraju" i już następnego dnia byli do siebie przyklejeni.

Kiedy skończyli osiemnaście lat, było jasnym to, że żaden z nich nie zamierzał zostać w mieście. Niall dlatego że był gotowy zwiedzać, a Harry ponieważ życie z ojcem stało się jedynie trudniejsze po tym jak się ujawnił i decyzja była prosta, kiedy złożyli podanie na ten sam uniwersytet i postanowili zamieszkać razem.

Harry nie widział go od pięciu miesięcy, od kiedy kupił mu przelot do Kopenhagi, by mogli spędzić wspólnie weekend. Musiał pracować przez 12 godzin tej soboty, ale wieczorem udali się na drinka i Niall nie był nawet na niego wściekły, więc było miło.

\- Zamierzasz mnie puścić w najbliższym czasie czy..? - pyta Niall, a Harry tylko zacieśnia wokół niego ramiona.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - wyznaje. - Nikt mnie nie przutula w pokoju hotelowym.

Lecz puszcza go i tak, ponieważ zaczyna brakować mu oddechu.

\- Więc, pamiętasz adres - mówi i zamyka drzwi za Harrym, który przechodzi do ich malutkiego salonu i opada na kanapę, a jego plecy natychmiast zaczynają boleć. Uwielbia to. - Jak było w Japonii? - pyta przyjaciel, nie dając mu możliwości na wymówki. W większości dlatego, że Harry ich nie ma.

\- Świetna zabawa, dobre kluby, spodobałoby ci się - uśmiecha się szczerze. - Mogę cię tam kiedyś zabrać.. Jak będę miał przerwę, to tyle - wzdycha. - Jak sobie radzisz? Jak studia? Chłopaki? Babs?

\- Dobrze, jestem bez pracy - ale dorabiam trochę jako DJ? Płacą nieźle i mama mi pomaga - wzrusza ramionami. - Studia wciąż takie same, chłopaki też.. Tęsknią za tobą. Babs na skraju zerwania ze mną, ale to w porządku.

\- C-co? Czemu?

\- Nie wiem. Przeczucie.

\- Przykro mi, Ni - ale ten to ignoruje. Jego dobry nastrój jest zaraźliwy i Harry jest mu za to wdzięczny. Nie pamięta już nawet jak zakończył się jego poprzedni związek, ale jest całkiem pewny, że nie był z tym taki w porządku.

\- Mike wyrządza imprezę sylwestrową, powinieneś przyjść.

\- Ja- firma też organizuje - zaczyna przepraszać. - Muszę iść nawiązując do Olivii, bo wiesz, jestem nowy.

\- Pewnie.

\- Mógłbyś przyjść? Z pewnością czułbym się lepiej - od zawsze zaprasza go na imprezy. Ale Niall nigdy na nie nie przychodzi.

\- Powiedziałem już Mike'owi, że idę - odpowiada i Harry robi wszystko co w jego mocy, aby jego uśmiech nie opadł, ale Niall nie daje mu nawet szansy na zasmucenie się, po prostu.. - Powiem ci coś, jeśli Babs odmówi pójścia tam ze mną, dołączę do ciebie, tak?

\- Tak - i nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie modlił się o to, by jego przyjaciel został wystawiony przez dziewczynę.

Rozmawiają jeszcze przez dwadzieścia minut dopóki Harry nie musi znów iść, obiecując wrócić później, żeby dokończyli i może nawet napili się piwa. Harry nie pił żadnego od bardzo długiego czasu z powodu swojej diety, zawsze wybierając takie napoje alkoholowe, których nie będzie miał w swoim organizmie podczas następnych ćwiczeń na siłowni.

Samochód już czeka na dole i Horan odsyła go jedynie z klepnięciem w plecy i "do zobaczenia później, frajerze". Jest szczęśliwy.. I nie tylko przez to, Harry jest szczęśliwą osobą... Zazwyczaj.

Jakiś czas temu poznał Care Delevingne i tak, ma _mnóstwo_ pieniędzy oraz obszerną karierę, ale dała mu najlepszą radę kiedykolwiek: _nie wydawaj pieniędzy na rzeczy, które możesz mieć za darmo_. Niewiele o tym wiedział, ale rzeczywiście sporo rzeczy dostaje za nic - nie musi nawet płacić za narkotyki. Nie to że je bierze. Nie często.

Teraz ma więcej pieniędzy, niż może policzyć. To nie tak, że dużo ich _otrzymuje,_ po prostu prawie za nic nie płaci. Jego ubrania od projektantów są za darmo, tak samo jak posiłki, podróże oraz pięciogwiazdkowe hotele - opłacane przez Modest lub magazyn, który go zatrudnił. Rachunek za telefon nie jest taki drogi, bo skype, snapchat i whatsapp są najlepszymi wynalazkami tych czasów. Nie płaci czynszu, ponieważ nie ma już dłużej domu i jedyne pieniądze, które wydaje miesięcznie to te, które przesyła ojcu, nawet jeśli ten z nim nie rozmawia.

Dociera do pracowni Vivienne z dziesięciominutowym spóźnieniem i zimną herbatą bez cukru w dłoni. Nienawidzi takiej, ale jest głodny, więc pije i tak.

Vivienne ma dla niego idealny garnitur, nawiązując do niej i jej dwóch asystentek, które przyglądają się Harry'emu jakby był ich nowym projektem. Wszyscy tak na niego patrzą.

\- Podoba ci się? - pyta dziewczyna, kiedy przegląda się w lustrze.

To ciemnoczerwony garnitur z białą koszulą pod nim. Po noszeniu tak wielu rzeczy, cieszy się, że w końcu czuje się w czymś komfortowo.

\- Uwielbiam go - uśmiecha się szczerze, bo wie, że wygląda dobrze. A on _lubi_ dobrze wyglądać. Co więcej, naprawdę, naprawdę chce tak wyglądać. Bo jest szansa - mała, lecz wciąż szansa - że będzie tam Louis, nawet jeśli zdołał unikać Harry'ego za każdym razem, gdy przebywali w jednym pomieszczeniu przez ostatni rok.

To nie tak, że Harry liczył dni lub coś, ale poniekąd tak właśnie jest.

~*~

Niall idzie z nim; niechętnie i ze złamanym sercem, ale idzie, bo jest najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego. On żyje imprezami, więc Harry wie, że wpasuje się w nią bez zbędnych minut, nawet jeśli jest przekonany, że "nie będzie tam pasował".

\- Rok temu powiedziałem to samo - mówi Harry, przewracając oczami, kiedy wchodzą do hotelu.

Simon to osoba z której trudno cokolwiek odczytać i Harry nigdy nie ma pojęcia jaka jest lub będzie jego rozgrywka, ale nauczył się o nim jednej rzeczy: facet wie jak urządzać imprezy. Tym razem jest organizowana w londyńskim hotelu Mondrian i mimo że Harry był w nim kilka razy gościem - _ponieważ jest wysoko usytuowany_ \- wciąż dobrze wie, że jest drogi jak cholera, pamięta jak myślał o tym że nigdy nie będzie miał pieniędzy, aby zostać w takim miejscu i to było w porządku, bo cóż, dlaczego miałby wieść luksusowe życie? On chciał być tylko szczęśliwy. Jeden wielki żart.

\- Kurwa mać, Harry - Niall uśmiecha się, jak tylko wystawiają nogę z windy. Był już pod wrażeniem kiedy weszli do samego lobby, ale gdy docierają do miejsca gdzie odbywa się impreza, zamkniętego pomieszczenia ze szklanymi oknami wychodzącymi na Tamizę, Harry może zobaczyć błysk w jego oku. Jest dzieckiem w czasie gwiazdki. Cóż, Nowego Roku.

\- Darmowe żarcie, drogie drinki.. Marzenie - uśmiecha się i przerzuca przez niego ramię, przechodząc się z nim i pokazując go przed ludźmi, uśmiechając się do kilku znajomych twarzy.

\- Styles, tutaj - ktoś unosi dłoń i tak, to Erika Bearman we własnej osobie machająca swoją ręką.

\- Witaj - mówi z największym z uśmiechów, całując ją w policzek i chwaląc jej suknię. - Wyglądasz świetnie.

\- Ty również, pozwolisz zapytać kogo masz na sobie?

\- Próbuj.

\- Panna Vivienne? - pyta ze swoim _wiem, że mam rację_ wyrazem twarzy.

\- Trafna jak zawsze - przyznaje czarująco i odwraca się do swojego przyjaciela. - Nialler, to Erika, skarb Oscara de la Renta i moja najdroższa przyjaciółka w świecie mody.

\- Heja, jestem Niall - potrząsa jej dłonią z uśmiechem. - Też jesteś modelką? - i Harry śmieje się, ponieważ _oczywiście_ Niall nie ma pojęcia kim ona jest. To pokrzepiające i w tej chwili, z nim przy swoim boku, Harry tęskni za nim jeszcze bardziej.

\- Oh nie, mój drogi - uprzejmie się śmieje. - Tylko dziewczyna od PR.

\- Nie myśl o sobie tak nisko. Jest geniuszem, Ni. _Geniuszem_ \- Harry powtarza a jej uśmiech się powiększa. To prawdopodobnie najbardziej uczciwa osoba jaką poznał. Jest wdzięczny, że postanowiła dołączyć na to przyjęcie, kiedy z łatwością mogłaby być _gdziekolwiek,_ od swojej pracy do Vogue w Nowym Jorku.

\- Myślałem, że jest - wzrusza ramionami.

\- Ty zatem jesteś jego chłopakiem? - pyta i oboje śmieją się głośno, wiedząc, że z pewnością roznoszą echo.

\- Hetero jak tylko się da - zaznacza Niall.

\- W modzie nie ma płci ani seksualności, kochany - mówi Erika.

\- Nie jestem w modzie, kochana - ripostuje, a ona jest oczarowana.

Rozmawiają przez długi czas, aż w końcu Simon przychodzi się przywitać i przedstawia Harry'ego - który czasami wciąż czuje się nieśmiało, chodząc i przedstawiając się ważnym nazwiskom - Sarah Andelman, która jest dyrektorem kreatywnym dla Colette. Kobieta jest prawdopodobnie królową współpracy, przekonując Hermès i Burberry do stworzenia specjalnej kolekcji.

Niall wydaje się być szczerze znudzonym podczas rozmowy i na jej końcu, kiedy Harry obiecuje jej, że wpadnie do sklepu w Paryżu w poszukiwaniu szalików z Burberry, oznajmia, że musi się odpowiednio upić w celu zakończenia roku całkowicie szczęśliwym, tak by nie pamiętał kim jest Barbara.

\- Ni, muszę porozmawiać z Nickiem przez sekundę, poradzisz sobie? - Harry pyta, kiedy znajdują kąt z podmuchem wiatru i przyciemnionym światłem. W pobliżu jest bar i tylko trzech ludzi, rozmawiających szeptem jakby podawali sobie sekret.

\- Dam sobie radę Hazza, tylko wróć przed północą, dobra?

\- Czemu, chcesz być moim noworocznym pocałunkiem?

\- Spierdalaj ciulu - śmieje się, a dziewczyny znajdujące się w pobliżu przyglądają się mu jak gdyby właśnie obrzucił krzyż kamieniami. Tak jakby każdy w tym świecie był taki uprzejmy.

\- Milej - uśmiecha się i przechodzi przez pokój, starając się szybko dostać do Nicka, co okazuje się niemożliwe, odkąd sporo jego znajomych modeli zatrzymuje się, by powiedzieć "cześć, co słychać?" Żaden z nich nie jest Louisem, więc nie przykuwa zbytniej uwagi.

Czy on w ogóle przychodzi? _Myślę, że tak._

To nie tak, że za nim biega, chodzi o to że po prostu czuje potrzebę przeproszenia za bycie kutasem podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Ponieważ teraz kiedy żyje w jego świecie, rozumie jego wcześniejszą postawę i sposób w jaki _przemyśla_ wszystko zanim powie tak; rozumie jego niekontrolowane picie i rozumie potrzebę uprawiania seksu z nieznajomymi. Więc, nie biega, po prostu chce powiedzieć "hej, ludzie są kimś więcej niż listą pięciu pierwszych wrażeń".

Nick skupia jego uwagę przez prawie pół godziny, lecz mają dużo do przegadania. I mówiąc dużo ma na myśli wszystkich modeli, którzy wchodzą do mieszkania Nicka w sobotnie noce, a ze wstydem opuszczają je w niedzielne poranki.

\- Jak to się stało, że nigdy do mnie nie uderzałeś? - pyta z nutą flirtu jak zwykle. - Czuję się urażony.

\- Nie dzielę facetów z Louisem Tomlinsonem - Nicholas parska w swój drink.

\- Nie jestem jego.

\- Ale tamtej nocy byłeś, prawda? - unosi brew, pokazując tym, że to pytanie retoryczne, a Harry nie musi odpowiadać. - Jeden raz jest wystarczający.

\- Dość sprawiedliwe - wzrusza ramionami. - To nie tak, że chciałem się z tobą przespać czy coś, byłem tylko ciekawy - prowokuje go, a Nick wydaje z siebie _próbuję się upić i dlatego za pięć minut będę bardzo głośny_ śmiech.

\- Proszę cię Styles, byłbyś _szczęśliwcem_ śpiąc ze mną - mówi. - Może będę twoim noworocznym pocałunkiem.

\- Może - uśmiecha się do niego z ukosa i przypomina sobie, że musi wrócić do Nialla, który albo 1) siedzi sam w jakimś kącie i pije więcej niż powinien lub 2) rozśmiesza ludzi.

Okazuje się, że to opcja druga.

I gdy tylko Harry do niego dociera, mówi - Ci nie są tacy źli, Hazza.

\- Widzę, że poznałeś Louisa - Harry uśmiecha się uprzejmie do niego i greckiego Boga przy jego boku, w którym rozpoznaje Zayna Malika; z którym spotkał się już raz, kiedy był na zajęciach z jogi w Kalifornii.

\- Oh - wzdycha Niall i spogląda między nimi. - Tego Louisa?

Harry jest pewny, że jest cały czerwony. Louis się tylko śmieje.

\- Dużo o mnie mówisz, Styles? - pyta sarkastycznym głosem i Harry ma już odpowiedzieć, iż nie podał mu swojego nazwiska kiedy się poznali, ale cóż, ono jest teraz _wszędzie._

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie - wywraca oczami i uśmiecha się. - Cześć Louis.

Chłopak tylko przewraca oczami.

\- Witaj Harry - odzywa się Zayn. - Wierzę, że się poznaliśmy. ..?

\- Tak, w LA, co u ciebie? - posyła mu uśmiech i stara się nie patrzeć na Louisa, mimo tego że zdaje sobie sprawę z szoku na jego twarzy, jakby był zdziwiony, że Zayn nie powiedział mu o ich spotkaniu.

\- Dobrze, ten tutaj irlandczyk jest świetnym towarzystwem.

\- Jest - uśmiecha się.

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy parą i _tak,_ w modzie istnieją płci i seksualności - broni się Niall i wszyscy się śmieją.

\- Poznał Erike - oznajmia Louis.

\- Taa - razem z Niallem odpowiadają w tym samym czasie.

\- Jak pierwszy raz ją poznałem powiedziała mi że szafy są dla ubrań - mówi Niallowi, wzrokiem nigdy nie spotykając Harry'ego. Nie powinno mu to przeszkadzać, z wyjątkiem tego, że przeszkadza.

\- Cóż, tak jakbyś wiedział jak to jest w niej być - dokucza Zayn, a Harry natychmiast uświadamia sobie, że są naprawdę, naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Czy są przyjaciółmi którzy się całują? Harry'ego to nie obchodzi. Nie.

\- Muszę cię poinformować, że byłem całkiem nieśmiały na początku kariery.

\- Dobra, ale zapomniałeś jak się poznaliśmy? - pyta i Niall zachęca go, by kontynuował. - Louis zniszczył moją imprezę z okazji wydania albumu, cztery lata temu i przespał się z moją randką.

\- Ej, nie wiedziałem, że był tam z tobą.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś gejem - jest tym co mówi Niall.

\- Szafy w przemyśle muzycznym służą do więcej rzeczy niż przechowywania ubrań - Zayn unosi drinka jakby wznowił toast i pochłania go jednym łykiem. - Plus, nie jestem gejem, jestem... wolny.

\- Najwyraźniej nie ma etykietek dla aroganckich piosenkarzy R&B - Louis powtarza jego czynność, również wypijając za jednym razem. Harry nie chce głośno się na to zaśmiać, ale to zrobił i _było_ to warte, ponieważ Louis patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem. - Co Harold? Ty także ich nie lubisz?

\- Całkiem homo, ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem - odpowiada prosto.

\- Tak, ja też - prycha, a Harry nie jest pewien czy mówi o sobie czy o nim.

Z wyjątkiem tej małej interakcji, Louis przez większość czasu z nim nie rozmawia, jedynie od czasu do czasu zauważając jego komentarze. Sporo ludzi zatrzymuje się, by się przywitać i Louis oczywiście zna ich wszystkich. Harry przedstawia się, nawet jeśli każdy z nich zdaje się znać jego imię, co jest odrobinę przytłaczające. Za każdym razem gdy to się dzieje, Louis drwi i bierze łyk drinka, żartując z Niallem i Zaynem.

Rzecz w tym, że Harry nie jest osobą, która wierzy w noworoczne postanowienia. Nie widzi konieczności tworzenia listy rzeczy do rozwiązania, gdy zegarek wybije północ w 31 dzień grudnia, kiedy ma możliwość ich rozwiązania, więc jest całkiem zaniepokojony nie-do-końca-oczywistą sytuacją pomiędzy nim a starszym modelem.

Jest piętnaście minut do północy, kiedy wychodzi za nim na korytarz i pyta czy mogą porozmawiać, ale Louis wydaje się być zajęty rozmową przez telefon. Mówi szybko i ostrym tonem, i Harry nie powinien próbować podsłuchiwać, ale _Cieszę się, że mają się dobrze, dzięki za kupienie prezentów - Prześlę więcej pieniędzy po londyńskim Fashion Weeku.. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Do widzenia._

Oh.

Jest ciekawy, oczywiście, że jest, ale czuje również poczucie winy, więc postanawia oznajmić swoją obecność przeczyszczając gardło. Louis odwraca się w sekundę.

\- Oh, to ty - mówi obojętnie, Harry prawie przegapia błysk strachu w jego oczach, jakby bał się, że kręconowłosy coś usłyszał.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? - pyta. - W prywatności?

\- Czemu miałbym chcieć z tobą rozmawiać? - Louis krzyżuje ramiona i podpiera się o ścianę. Wydaje się, że nikt na przyjęciu nie zwraca na nich uwagi, kiedy stoją między salą gdzie wszystko się odbywa a małym pomieszczeniem, w którym ludzie zostawiali swoje płaszcze i torby.

\- Bo chciałbym przeprosić - wyznaje zgodnie z prawdą, a Louis skrywa telefon do kieszeni swojego perfekcyjnego garnituru Givenchy stworzonego na jego perfekcyjne Tomlinsonowe ciało. Nie rozumie dlaczego nie chodzi na wybiegach, nawet jeśli prowadzi tak wielką ilość kampanii.

\- Za..?

\- Kiedy się poznaliśmy - wzrusza ramionami. - Byłem takim trochę kutasem.

\- Tak myślisz? - prycha ponownie jakby nie obchodziło go to, co Harry ma do powiedzenia, co tylko sprawia, że zielonooki się niecierpliwi.

\- Nie znałem cię a założyłem te wszystkie rzeczy i cóż, to nie jest łatwe.

\- Przepraszanie? Oh, słyszałem, że to całkiem ciężkie.

\- Nie-to też, ale. Bycie w tym biznesie. Nie jest łatwe - mówi, a Louis uśmiecha się, choć jest to dalekie od zrozumienia, bardziej jakby cieszył się z zakłopotania Harry'ego. - Zmienia nas, prawda? - pyta. - Prawdopodobnie nie opisuje cię żadna z rzeczy, które podałem, no i. Przepraszam cię za to - kończy swoją wypowiedź.

\- Pewnie - przyznaje obojętnie. - Skończyłeś? - pyta patrząc na swój zegarek.

\- Tak myślę.

\- Dobrze - i następnie go całuje. Całuje go dokładnie w tym samym czasie, kiedy ludzie zaczynają wiwatować 'SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU' kilka metrów dalej.

Całuje go w momencie, w którym powinien przytulać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i całuje go, gdy miał już nabrać głębokiego wdechu. Całuje go do utraty tchu i mijają dwie sekundy albo i może lata, nim się rozdzielają.

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Harold - odzywa się Louis i odchodzi.

~*~

Louis wraca na przyjęcie z sinymi ustami i zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Znajduje Zayna rozmawiającego z Eleanor, przytulając go od tyłu i wykrzykując - SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU - w jego ucho.

\- Ty dupku - mówi zaalarmowany. - Louis kurwa mać.

\- Nasz rok rozpoczynamy najbardziej uroczymi słówkami, widzę - parska i uśmiecha się, przytulając znów jego a następnie Eleanor.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - dziewczyna pyta z ciekawością.

\- Uhn-nie pytaj? - drapie tył swojego karku, rozwalając trochę fryzurę i unika wzroku swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, zabierając od Eleanor kieliszek szampana i pochłaniając go do dna.

\- Uprzejme - uśmiecha się. - A twoje usta krwawią kochany.

Przysuwa dłoń do dolnej wargi, gdzie odczuwa ból. To prawie nic, ale jest tutaj i wie, że musi mieć na nich czerwoną plamkę. Zayn spogląda na niego jakby wiedział co właśnie się stało, a Louis przewraca tylko oczami, tłumacząc się zapaleniem papierosa na balkonie.

Cholerny Harry ze swoimi cholernymi nogami i cholernymi lokami i tym cholernie niesamowitym garniturem pasującym na jego cholerne ciało. Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że użył właśnie sporo słowa _cholerne,_ ale cholera, co się z nim w tej chwili dzieje.

Widzisz, Louis nie lubi Harry'ego. Nawet odrobinę. Byłby w porządku gdyby nigdy więcej go już nie zobaczył. Z czym _nie_ jest w porządku, to fakt, że w mniej niż rok Harry stał się największą sprawą w przemyśle modowym.

Pamięta pierwszy raz, kiedy Simon wspomniał przyprowadzonego przez Nicka nowego chłopaka. Louis od zawsze lubił nowe osoby w swoim fachu. Po pierwsze dlatego, że byłby dla nich mentorem, a po drugie dlatego że uwielbiał poznawać czyjeś historie, dlaczego znaleźli się w tym miejscu, czy to, co robili przed dostaniem kontraktu. Mimo to nigdy nie opowiedział swojej, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że jego życie nie było łatwe a on sam doceniał wszystko co posiadał.   
Harry. Louis nienawidzi tego jak wszystko przyszło mu tak łatwo. Nienawidzi tego jak jego życie przeszło ze świetnego do niesamowitego, nienawidzi tego, że w rok osiągnął tyle co jemu zajęło co najmniej trzy i pół roku. Nienawidzi tego, że Harry będzie modelował dla Yves Saint Laurent w nadchodzącym Fashion Weeku i nienawidzi tego że Modest obsadza go w różnego rodzaju niesamowitych robotach.

On nie ma powodu do zazdrości. Nic nie stracił. Wciąż znajduje się na szczycie i nie postrzega Harry'ego jako rywala. Kurde, nikogo tak nie postrzega, ponieważ jest pewny swojej reputacji. Jest po prostu.. Wkurzony.

Plus, nienawidzi go z zasady. Tak, oczywiście. Chłopak uprawiał z nim seks jęcząc jego imię tak, by wszechświat usłyszał, żeby po wszystkim powiedzieć "nie jesteś w moim typie". Sprawił, że Louis doszedł szybciej i mocniej od długiego czasu tylko po to, aby dać mu listę kilku rzeczy o których pomyślał w przeciągu minuty, po czym tak po prostu odszedł. I owszem, przeprosił, ale. Ale co z tego?

Louis go pocałował. Boże, jest głupi, prawda? Ale potrzebował, by ten się zamknął, na jego zegarku były _trzy sekundy_ do północy i chciał żeby sprawy miały się dobrze, nawet jeśli miałaby to być jedna sekunda. To nie tak, że to się powtórzy.

Zayn znajduje go, gdy ma zamiar odpalić trzeciego papierosa.

\- Idziesz w stronę bycia zdrowszym tego roku - prycha i bierze jednego dla siebie.

\- Tak jakbyś mnie nie znał.

\- Więc pocałowałeś go o północy, huh? Po jakimś.. Roku?

\- I paru miesiącach, tak.

\- Romantycznie.

\- Zamknij się - mówi, gdy ten ledwo kończy słowo. - Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że go poznałeś.

\- To było na początku jego kariery... Nie potrafiłeś nawet słyszeć jego imienia - Louis spogląda na niego jak gdyby mówiąc _wciąż nie potrafię,_ ponieważ to w większości prawda. - Dlaczego tak jest, Louis? Nie zranił twoich uczuć; masz więcej jednonocnych przygód niż mogę zliczyć.

\- Mam swoje powody - powtarza odpowiedź, którą podaje Zaynowi od długiego czasu, a jego przyjaciel wie żeby nie naciskać.

Jakiś czas później około pierwszej w nocy, Brooklyn dzwoni do Louisa pytając czy jest w Londynie i czy zechciałby przyjść na pierwszą w roku imprezę w rezydencji Beckhamów i kim on jest, by odmówić? Zabiera ze sobą Zayna z którym tańczą do samego rana, śpiewają i upijają do nieprzytomności, a Louis ani razu nie myśli o ustach Loczka złączonego z jego, ani opuszczeniu imprezy bez pożegnania, a jedynie ze spotkaniem rozczarowanych oczu Harry'ego.

Postanowieniem noworocznym Louisa jest nie przejmowanie się dłużej Harrym, ponieważ właśnie to robisz z ludźmi, których nie lubisz: zapominasz. Racja?

Cóż. 


	3. Rozdział III

**London Fashion Week, styczeń 2016**  
Być może modelowanie Harry'ego dla więcej niż jednej marki po raz pierwszy na Fashion Weeku nie było dobrym pomysłem. Widzisz, według Nicka stanowiło to pomysł niesamowity - W ten sposób świetnie się pokazujesz i może pod koniec roku ktoś z nich poprosi cię na swoją wyłączność - Rzecz w tym, że Harry panikuje.

Dla niego wszystko jest pierwsze. Od mówienia mu, aby się obrócił i wypróbował różne pary butów do poprawiania włosów oraz uśmiechania się do osób, które z całą pewnością wiedzą kim jest i co z nim zrobić, nawet jeśli on sam tego nie wie. To ogromne miejsce w Soho teraz wydaje się być najmniejszym z przestrzeni, ponieważ wraz z każdą mijającą minutą, Harry czuje jakby to _on_ miał odlecieć.

 _Wdech, wydech,_ słyszy głos swojej mamy z tyłu umysłu i stara się pamiętać jak to było, gdy przeczesywała palcami jego włosy. Nie może tego teraz zrobić, bo wszystko zniszczy. Cholera.

\- Hej Harry, jak się masz? - pyta David siadając na krześle obok niego. Harry czeka na kogoś, kto przyjdzie mu zrobić makijaż, podczas gdy jego kolega z pracy zaczyna zajmować się swoimi włosami.

\- Dobrze, ty? - uśmiecha się uprzejmie.   
\- W porządku, podekscytowany na after party - oddaje uśmiech. David jest _zachwycający._ Jest także na swoim trzecim FW, więc niemożliwym jest, że rozumie przez co Harry w tej chwili przechodzi. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie ma stanów lękowych, no ale cóż.

Wszyscy modele są dla niego mili oraz włączają Harry'ego we wszystko co robią przez ostatnie miesiący, kiedy to poznali się na przesłuchaniach do pokazu. Nie ma tutaj nikogo z Modestu, nikogo z jego marki, więc wszystkie kontakty jakie miał z tymi ludźmi pochodzą z tych paru godzin, które spędzili razem na dyskutowaniu jak będą chodzili i gdzie.

Według Olivii, oni wszyscy mu zazdroszczą, ponieważ jest najnowszą i najgorętszą rzeczą na rynku. Harry nigdy nie uprzedmiotowił żadnej duszy.. To dziwne, że właśnie to się z nim dzieje w tej chwili. Nawiązując jeszcze raz do Olivii, która wysłała mu wiadomość, nie ma się o co martwić, ponieważ będzie błyszczał niż wszystko inne i sprawi, że ludzie będą dumni. Nie ma nic przez to na myśli i kończy swoją wiadomość X, przesyłając mu całusa, ale powoduje tym, że Harry wzdycha głęboko i zatapia się na siedzeniu, całkowicie zapominając, by odpowiedzieć Davidowi.

U kogo ma wywołać dumę? To nie tak, że są tu jego koledzy z collegu, no i nie mógł sprowadzić Nialla, bez względu na to jak bardzo starał się znaleźć mu miejsce. - To w porządku H, po prostu wkradnij mnie na after party a będziemy świętować - Nie próbował nawet dzwonić do Desa, bo poszłoby to na nic, jedynie by zadrwił, życzył mu powodzenia, ale _naprawdę nie chcę mieć nic do czynienia z tym pedziowatym światem,_ myśląc, że poprawi to fakt, iż jest homofobem.

\- Hejka skarbie! - pojawia się za nim malutka osoba, uśmiechając się jasno z pomarańczową pomadką, która-wow. Jest jaskrawa. - Mam na imię Lou i zajmę się twoim makijażem, czy to w porządku?

Odwraca się, nigdy nie lubiąc poznawać ludzi przez lustro, żeby spojrzeć na nią i prawidłowo się przedstawić. Oh, jest w ciąży.

\- Cześć, jestem Harry Styles, miło cię poznać - uśmiecha się.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś - radośnie kontynuuje. - Więc, sprawmy, że twoja idealna twarzyczka będzie jeszcze lepsza, co ty na to?

\- Ona nie jest idealna - szepcze pod nosem, ale ona tego nie słyszy, dzięki Bogu, a następnie prosi go o oparcie głowy _tak ostrożnie jak to możliwe, proszę_ o krzesło, by mogła zacząć nakładać podkład.

Lou mówi przyjaźnie o tym jak podeksyctowana jest pracą z nim i pyta czy później będzie mogła mu zrobić zdjęcie na jej Instagram.

\- Z miłą chęcią zrobiłabym twoje włosy, ale byłam zajęta zajmując się kimś innym.. To byłoby marzenie.

\- Uczesać mnie? - marszczy brwi i próbuje się nie śmiać.

\- Są _artykuły_ dedykowane twoim włosom, panie Styles.

\- Harry - poprawia z uśmiechem, lecz odkąd jest to trzeci-czwarty raz, gdy Lou go tak nazywa, podejrzewa, że robi to specjalnie. - I to dziwne, nie ma rzeczy ważniejszych do pisania artykułów? - ona unosi swoje brwi i nagle.. - Oh, przepraszam... Nie chciałem, ale ubóstwo, głód, no wiesz.. Są państwa, które nie mają wody i-i ja nie chciałem obrażać twojej pracy, uważam, że jest świetna, to tylko-jak. Przepraszam.

I wtedy Lou wybucha śmiechem.

\- Nic się nie stało, Harry - mówi. - jesteś.. Dokładnie taki, jak mówiła Olivia.

\- Oh, znasz ją?

\- Tak, z uniwersytetu - i później rozgaduje się o tym, by więcej się nie ruszał, póki nie kończy makijażu.

Kiedy kończą, Harry pyta o jej numer telefonu, ponieważ fajnie się z nią rozmawia, co kobieta z łatwością podaje. _Po Fashion Weeku możesz uczesać moje włosy i wrzucić je na Instagram,_ żartuje, ale ona prawdopodobnie bierze to bardzo, bardzo poważnie, ponieważ jej oczy zaczynają błyszczeć i uśmiecha się jasno, przesuwając do Davida, który znacząco mu się przygląda.. Albo przynajmniej udaje.

Bo najwyraźniej, wszyscy go _znają._ Ponieważ Harry jest flirciarzem, dlatego tylko zdobywa numery ludzi by ich potem zaliczyć i zostawić, później się z tego śmiejąc.

Nie jest święty. Ma prawie 21 lat, jest gorący, ma kontakt z gorącymi ludźmi przez 24/7 i tak, jest skłonny dobrze się bawić. Ale nie jest tak zły za jakiego mają go jego współpracownicy, czym przejmuje się bardziej niż powinien.

Z wykonaną fryzurą oraz makijażem, ktoś prosi go o zwolnienie krzesła dla kogoś innego - nie przykuwa uwagi do imion - i po prostu wstaje, będąc ostrożnym, aby szlafrok nie zaczepił się o oparcie, co przytrafia mu się za każdym razem.

Do teraz Harry nie wie ile zrobił sesji, ale jest przyzwyczajony do backstagów i naprawdę bogatych ważnych osób, które zachowują się jakby ich życie było ważniejsze, ponieważ znajdują się w Modzie - przez duże M, oczywiście - lecz wszystko w Fashion Weeku jest po prostu inne.

Na backstagu znajdują się różne rodzaje ludzi. Harry może zobaczyć pracujące z pewnością fryzjerki i makijażystki, prawdopodobnie robiące to wcześniej niezliczoną ilość razy. Widzi kamerzystę rozkładającego przewody oraz fotografów próbujących wykonać naturalne ujęcie po raz trzynasty. Widzi modeli połykających pigułki i odmawiających wody, po raz pierwszy uważając się za jednego z nich, a jego brzuch zaczyna boleć.

(Harry nie głodzi się, jest daleko od tego. Jest zwyczajnie zdrową osobą.. Zwyczajnie zdrową osobą, która nie jadła nic przez prawie cały dzień. Wypił natomiast dwie szklanki soku, a wciąż jest dopiero 18 i biorąc pod uwagę to, że wstał o jedenastej, ma się.. W porządku.)

\- Jestem obecnie z Harrym Stylesem, który jest dzisiaj modelem dla Alexandra McQueen'a i... - Co? Harry nie ma pojęcia kim jest ta kobieta, ale białe jasne światło rani jego oczy, a przed twarz zostaje mu wepchnięty mikrofon.

Ciemnowłosa kobieta wpatruje się w niego, prawdopodobnie czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Przepraszam, jeszcze raz?

\- Chcemy wiedzieć co sądzisz o tym co zamierzasz nam pokazać i czego możemy oczekiwać w następnym sezonie?

\- Oh-uhn, zawsze byłem wielkim fanem tej marki i to-jakby, wspaniała możliwość, żeby, jak, ją przedstawić - mówi. _Elokwentnie jak nigdy._ \- I jestem- um, bardzo wdzięczny, że mogę być w tym miejscu i erm, wszystko jest zawsze świetne, więc jak, można oczekiwać, hm, świetnych rzeczy.

Dziękuje mu i mówi coś jeszcze, nim światło znika. Ok.

Wiele się nasłuchał - szczególnie od Nicka, jedynej osoby, która tylko przez ostatnie dwa dni podwyższyła jego wariowanie - że FW zdaje się trwać wiecznie, ze wszystkim co się dzieje i całym udziałem, ale jak tylko to znika, ledwo możesz w to uwierzyć. Harry ma już-

\- Elokwentnie jak zawsze, Harold - słyszy za sobą wysoki głos, przerywający jego myśli.

Gdy Louis nazwał go tak kilka pierwszych razy, kiedy się poznali, brzmiało to na pełne czułości. Teraz to po prostu.. Paradoks. I Harry tego nie lubi.

\- Louis - mówi bardziej do siebie, niż do mężczyzny przed sobą. - Co tutaj robisz?

\- Cóż, _jestem_ modelem, Harry Stylesie, jestem pewien, że to wiesz - uśmiecha się. Wygląda nieskazitelnie, oczykurwawiście. A on jest w szlafroku.

\- Ale nie-nie pracujesz dzisiaj.

Louis się śmieje. - Przyszedłem tylko życzyć powodzenia znajomemu - mówi. - O, tutaj jest. Na razie - odchodzi w kierunku ciemnowłosego chłopaka o imieniu Luke, którego Harry uznaje za _aktrakcyjnego._ Jest też miły, jeśli ich głęboka konwersacja na temat podróżowania pociągiem sprzed kilku tygodni jest czymś, przez co można to oceniać. W tej chwili zbytnio go nie lubi, ale może to dlatego, że jest przyjacielem Louisa.

Później dowie się, iż to jest tak właściwie przeciwieństwo. Harry nie lubi go bo przyjaźni się z Louisem. A Louis nie lubi Harry'ego. I Harry'emu nie podoba się to, że Louis go nie lubi.

Teraz decyduje się na podążenie za głosem, który woła go, by się przygotował, ponieważ pokaz ma zacząć się za dwadzieścia minut, a musi założyć jeszcze swoje ubrania. Jest piątym modelem do wyjścia i nie wie czy to lepiej, bo będzie miał czas, aby móc odetchnąć gdy show sie zacznie czy też gorzej, ponieważ będzie miał tylko co najmniej minutę żeby zwariować.

Ubrania są niesamowite. Czuje na swojej skórze to, jak cudowne jest to co ma na sobie. Widzi w lustrze jak dobrze wygląda, a od dwóch kobiet, które właśnie go ubrały słyszy wszelkiego rodzaju pochwały. Wciąż. Chce zwymiotować.

Lou była miłym rozproszeniem. Później ten wywiad. No i Louis. Teraz czuje się jakby cały namiot miał zwalić się na jego głowę, a ściany się pomniejszały i on po prostu-nie może tego zrobić. Potrafi _piec,_ dlaczego on nie piecze? Co do diabła tutaj robi? Czemu myślał, że należy do tego świata?

Rozgląda się i wszyscy są opanowani. Oczywiście, że inni modele się denerwują tak jak i Sarah Burton, projektantka. Właściwie trochę się poci, ale wciąż, Harry nie sądzi, że z kimś jest tak źle jak z nim.

\- Gdzie mogę znaleźć toaletę? - pyta ochroniarza przy swoim boku.

\- Zaczynamy za pięć minut, Styles - woła do niego David, ale go ignoruje, patrząc prosząco na mężczyznę, który się nad nim lituje i wskazuje drogę do improwizowanej łazienki na backstagu.

I Harry zamyka się w niej. Jeśli zniknie nikt nie będzie wiedział, prawda?

Mija zaledwie minuta ćwiczeń z oddychania, nim ktoś puka do drzwi. I wtedy znów. A potem pięć razy pod rząd.

\- Tak? - pyta.

\- Otwórz te cholerne drzwi, Harry - mówi Louis _i-Louis._ Harry je odblokowuje. - Mogę wejść?

\- Mało tu miejsca - Louis nie odpowiada. - Wejdź.

I Louis mógłby robić tysiące rzeczy w tej chwili. Mógłby: 1) obściskiwać się z Lukiem przed jego wyjściem, bo Bóg wie, że robili to wcześniej 2) szukać swojego nie tak dobrego, lecz akceptowanego miejsca w głównej sali 3) snapować z kulis dla swoich tysięcy followersów 4) pić przed after party, ale. Nie. Jest w malutkiej improwizowanej łazience z Harrym Stylesem ze wszystkich ludzi, tydzień po pocałowaniu go.

\- Co ty robisz tutaj ukrywając się? - pyta niskim głosem, bo w jakiś sposób czuć, że źle byłoby wypowiedzieć to głośniej.

\- Cóż-ukrywam sie.

\- Ale czemu?

\- Boję się - mówi Harry. - I tak już się zaczyna, nie będą za mną tęsknić - kontynuuje, ale Louis wie, że mówi to w ten sposób jedynie po to, by nie musieć mówić _proszę nie zmuszaj mnie, bym stąd wyszedł._

Louis śmieje się odrobinę i nienawidzi go w tym momencie troszkę mniej.

\- Takie pokazy nigdy nie zaczynają się na czas, naprawdę - mówi mu. - Zawsze przynajmniej godzinę później, więc masz jeszcze czas. Ja z drugiej strony..

\- Reprezentujesz wyłącznie Marc Marc'a Jacobsa w tym sezonie, tak? - pyta z oczami pełnymi nadziei, myśląc, że przez to Louis nie wyciągnie go z tego małego, dusznego pomieszczenia. Myli się, ale Louis mu pobłaża, zdając sobie sprawę, że dogadza również sobie. Nie wie dlaczego.

\- Tak i zgaduję, że zmienia tradycję.. Kreuje nową czy coś... Zaczyna każdy pokaz na czas, albo tylko z dwudziestominutowym spóźnieniem. Więc tak, w tym sezonie nie mam żadnego czasu, by wariować.

\- Nie wariujesz już, prawda?

\- Nie do końca, nie - wzrusza obojętnie ramionami.

\- Czemu mi pomagasz? - marszczy brwi, pytając go. - Nie lubisz mnie.

 _Bez jaj, Sherlocku,_ Louis myśli i się śmieje - nawet jeśli jest to ochrypły śmiech. Ten moment nie ma niczego. Nie ma czasu, ani też miejsca i Louis nie wie jak się tutaj znalazł. Rozumie, że zobaczył Harry'ego biegnącego do tej kabiny z bladą twarzą, ledwo utrzymując się na nogach i rozumie empatię, bo cóż, jest człowiekiem. Ale.. Nie rozumie _dlaczego_ odczuwa ją w stronę _Harry'ego._

(Nie rozumie także jak przeszli od jednonocnej przygody w 2014 do całowania się na przyjęciu norowocznym rok później, więc robi to, co zwykle z rzeczami, których nie rozumie: nie myśli o nich.)

\- Byłem na twoim miejscu, raz - znów wzrusza ramieniem. To prawda. - Noah- Noah Mills, jestem pewny, że o nim słyszałeś był tutaj, na moim pierwszym Fashion Weeku: w Paryżu. Pomógł mi, a teraz ja pomagam tobie. Weź to za robienie czegoś dobrze, toczenie koła czy coś takiego.

\- Okej - szepcze.

\- Możesz to zrobić, tak? - pyta go Louis, nie dając czasu na odpowiedź, ostrożnie umieszczając dłoń na jego karku ( _zdychając,_ ponieważ nie _może_ dotknąć włosów Harry'ego) i kładzie w tym miejscu nacisk.

\- Tak?

\- Oczywiście - mówi. - Spójrz na te nogi, zostały stworzone do pokazów.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej nie powiedziałeś, że zostałem stworzony by być sławnym przez moje nazwisko - śmieje się Harry.

\- Słyszałeś to zbyt wiele razy do tej pory, prawda? - Harry kiwa głową. - Nie jestem teraz w nastroju na kiepskie żarty, więc jesteś ze mną bezpieczny.

Harry myśli nad czymś przez chwilę, nim ponownie się odzywa a wtedy..

\- Knock knock.

No i, w porządku. Chce powiedzieć żart. Teraz? Louis przewraca oczami i powtarza mentalnie, że dla mody wszystko. Uspokaja Harry'ego, by mógł wyjść z tej toalety i ustawić się z innymi modelami, więc pokaz Alexandra McQueena 2016 może się rozpocząć "na czas".

\- Who's there?

\- A cow goes - jego oczy się świecą. Dlaczego muszą błyszczeć tak jasno?

\- A cow goes who?

\- Nie. A cow goes moo - uśmiecha się i. I Louis się śmieje.

Nie uśmiecha się. Na jego twarzy nie pojawia się złośliwy uśmieszek. Nie- on się _śmieje,_ okej? Pełnym, głośnym louisowym śmiechem.

W przyszłości spojrzy wstecz i uświadomi sobie jak głupi był, nie zauważając, że _to_ była minuta, w której zaczął się zakochiwać. Dzisiaj.. Dzisiaj przestaje się śmiać i umieszcza rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego, mówiąc _no dalej, jesteś gotowy Harold._ A Harry uprzejmie mu dziękuje, nakładając na twarz maskę do gry - tej, za którą nie przepada. Wydostają się z dusznego pomieszczenia, Louis życzy mu powodzenia i odchodzi, nim ma szansę zrobić coś głupiego.

**Mediolan Fashion Week, styczeń 2016**

Tydzień później, wrócił do nienawidzenia Harry'ego. Ale, tak właściwie, wszelkie _bóstwa_ muszą nienawidzić _Louisa._ Nie, naprawdę go nienawidzą. Ponieważ Harry pracuje także dla Gucci'ego. I choć Louis nawet nie idzie na pokaz, bo nie ma żadnego powodu, kończą na tym samym after party, ponieważ właśnie tam zaciągnęła go Alexa.

\- Myślisz, że mi się dziś poszczęści, Louis? - pyta z uśmieszkiem.

\- Myślę, że mogłoby ci się poszczęścić każdej innej nocy, Alexa - odpowiada i porusza się w kierunku baru, zamawiając dla nich dwa kieliszki wina.

\- Dziś wolno zaczynamy, czyżby? - wysoka kobieta zadaje mu pytanie, zaskoczona, że nie zamówił trzech shotów wódki lub czegoś równie mocnego.

\- Jest wcześnie - lekceważy to. - Tęsknisz czasem za tym? - pyta ją następnie, rozglądając się na boki i widząc paradujących w swoich ubraniach od projektantów modeli i modelki, upijających się. Zastanawia go czy ktoś z nich przyjmuje narkotyki, czy też jeśli czekają z tym trochę dłużej, jak bardzo zwariują.

\- Za czym?

\- Modelingiem. Chodzeniem po wybiegu..

\- Czasami - przyznaje Alexa. - Dlaczego? Boisz się, że twój czas przemija?

\- Mam 23 lata, staruszko, proszę się odpierdolić - mówi. - Nah, tylko mnie to ciekawi. Plus, przestanę tylko gdy Simon tak powie.

\- Przysięgam, że nigdy nie zrozumiem tej umowy między wami.

Louis rozważa czy będzie w porządku jeśli jej powie. Są przyjaciółmi już od kilku lat i wie, że jest warta zaufania. Jest dla niego dobra, trzyma przy gruncie. Zastanawia się czy dobrym pomysłem byłoby wpuszczenie jej do swojego życia całkowicie. Decyduje się przeciwko temu, ponieważ nikt nie chce tego wiedzieć. Czemu miałoby to mieć znaczenie?

\- Lepiej dla ciebie - uśmiecha się i kończy dopijać swoje wino. - Teraz, _tak,_ podaruj mi swoją najlepszą wódkę, proszę - mówi, trzepocząc rzęsami na uroczego barmana, który przygląda mu się z _totalnie pozwoliłbym ci się pieprzyć_ wyrazem twarzy.

Louis chciałby. Ale najpierw, pije i żegna swoją przyjaciółkę "do zobaczenia", odchodząc na parkiet, aby wmieszać się w tłum i dobrze się bawić. Jest w tym niezły.

Mógłby udawać i mówić, że nie denerwuje się własnym pokazem, ale byłoby to kłamstwem, ponieważ właśnie dowiedział się, że chcą od niego, aby _szedł._ Jest twarzą cholernej linii ubrań i, cóż, chcą żeby poszedł na pokazie pokazując końcowy strój, a następnie z uśmiechem pomachał z projektantem na koniec show. Więc, teraz poniekąd występuje zamiast pokazania się i zrobienia ładnych zdjęć, reklamujących markę.

I.. Może to zrobić. Wie to. Louis nie ma problemów z pewnością siebie. Ma problemy z innymi ludźmi. Ma problemy ze _stroną 6_ i może nawet Vogue mówiącym następnego dnia jak nieodpowiednie jest jego bycie modelem na tak ogromnym wydarzeniu. Ma problemy z osobami z zewnątrz, ale nic związanego z samym sobą.

Louis jest wiele razy zapewniany przez Eleanor, że Vogue jest całkowitym zwolennikiem. Oni nawet wydają specjalną notkę, informującą o tym, że być może dla odmiany zobaczą Tomlinsona na wybiegu, prowadzącego kampanię, _jak ekscytujące to jest?_

To jest ekscytujące. To jest kurewsko niesamowite. I Louis pozbywa się swoich nerwów za pomocą tańca w Mediolanie.

~*~

Harry nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy, gdyby próbował.

(Nie to, że bardzo próbuje.)

Jedyną rzeczą jaką robi w tej chwili to świętowanie. Ponieważ zrobił to! Występował dla Alexandra McQueena _oraz_ Gucci i nie upadł twarzą na wybieg, nie zwymiotował, nie powiedział niczego głupiego (albo przynajmniej szkodliwego) w wywiadzie, przez ostatnie kilka tygodni nie musiał brać antydepresantów i nie.. Nie ma osoby z którą mógłby świętować. Więc tak.. Może _mógłby_ być szczęśliwszy, jeśli by spróbował.

Niall był tam, w Londynie, kiedy musiał celebrować tydzień temu. Poszli na after party i było tak absurdalnie nudno, że jego irlandzki przyjaciel zaciągnął go do pubu, gdzie mieli zwyczaj chodzić i narąbali się wciskając rzutki w ścianę, za każdym razem nie trafiając. Później Harry poznał uroczego faceta i powlókł się z nim z powrotem do swojego hotelu, mówiąc _cześć Ni, dzięki i do zobaczenia jutro_ i to było na tyle - w porządku.

Następnego dnia, Niall wpadł do jego pokoju hotelowego, zmuszając faceta do zawstydzonego jego opuszczenia, Harry śmiał się przez całe popołudnie, grał w FIFE, obserwował jak je rzeczy, których sam wciąż nie może, ponieważ w następnym tygodniu czeka go pokaz.

W Mediolanie.. Harry nie zna ludzi w tym mieście. Próbował z tą miłą fryzjerką, ale obecnie przebywa w Londynie i będzie pracować jedynie w Paryżu. Erika przeprosiła za swoją nieobecność, ale nie było żadnego sposobu, by mogła zostawić swój sztab. Olivia, potwornie zmęczona sobie odpuściła. I Harry powinien zrobić to samo, ale. Ale chciał świętować. On _chce_ świętować.

\- Jeszcze raz, proszę - uśmiecha się i dziewczyna podaje mu kolejnego shota z czymś, co myśli, że jest tequilą, ponieważ ma połówkę cytryny w swoich ustach, jakby czekała, aż weźmie ją swoimi własnymi. Kiedy posypuje solą swoje palce i zmusza Harry'ego, by ją zlizał, jest tego pewien.

Nie zna tej dziewczyny, ale nagle całuje ją i nawet nie jest tak źle. To nie takie jak całowanie mężczyzny, ale. Cóż.

Całują się przez chwilę, ale ona nic dla niego nie robi. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie ma penisa, prawda?! Więc odprawia ją, mówiąc, że _miło_ było ją poznać, ale musi znaleźć znajomego. Przynajmniej chciałby, by tak było, kiedy odchodzi.

I wtedy go widzi, w całej swojej chwale, rozmawiając z kimś, kto zdaje się być Kate Moss i Alessandro Michele, dyrektorem kreatywnym Gucci.

Dlaczego Louis zna _wszystkich_ właściwych ludzi? Kurwa. To nie _to,_ na czym koncentruje się Harry, nie. To sposób w jaki jego spodnie są ciasne, a koszula układa się na ramionach. To jego quiff oraz ostro zarysowana linia szczęki. To jak kurczowo trzyma kieliszek-czegoś, co przykuwa uwagę Harry'ego.

\- Zechcesz go uratować czy ja mam to zrobić? - odzywa się kobieta przy jego boku, a jego pijanemu umysłowi zajmuje chwilę, by wyłapać słowa i zrozumieć, że wypadałoby odpowiedzieć.

\- Przepraszam..? - I oh. On ją zna. - Cześć Alexa.

\- Witaj, Harry. Miło cię znów zobaczyć - uśmiecha się kobieta.

\- Ciebie także. Wyglądasz przepięknie - mówi szczerze. Zawsze ją lubił.

\- Więc czy.. Oglądałam twoje show, byłeś... To znaczy, _jesteś._ Fantastyczny - przemawia po chwili na znalezienie odpowiednich słów.

\- Dziękuję - To najbardziej szczery uśmiech tego dnia.

\- Zatem Lou. Pójdziesz tam czy mam go ewakuować?

\- Czemu? - marszczy brwi.

\- Louis nie cierpi Kate - wyjaśnia mu. - I coś mówi mi, że nie jest także szczęśliwy rozmawiając z Alessandro - I _dlaczego nie miałby?_ \- Ma kłopoty z komunikacją z.. _Ludźmi._ W branży.

\- Myślałem, że ma sporo przyjaciół.

\- Ma - śmieje się. - Ale również nie lubi sporo osób.

\- I nie lubi Kate Moss? Dlaczego? - Alexa wzrusza ramionami. Nie jest to wystarczająca odpowiedź, ale może ona także nie wie. Cóż, jeśli _Harry_ jest osobą, którą można się kierować, Louis nie potrzebuje powodów, by kogoś nie lubić. - Jesteście przyjaciółmi?

\- Dobrymi, tak.

\- Więc to ty powinnaś iść - mówi. - Mnie też nie lubi.

Alexa wydaje z siebie głośny śmiech, a następnie na niego patrzy.

\- Daj mu czas, dzieciaku - i odchodzi, udając się w ich kierunku.

Harry widzi go ponownie. Albo to Louis widzi Harry'ego, nie wie. Ale ich spojrzenia spotykają się. A Louis ma dłonie na talii jakiejś modelki, natomiast Harry znajduje się pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami. Oboje są na parkiecie, całkowicie pijani, lecz w jakiś sposób się komunikują i kończą przy drzwiach, gdzie Harry po prostu ciągnie go za dłoń i przywołuje taksówkę. Nie rozmawiają, póki nie trafiają do pokoju hotelowego Harry'ego.

\- Kurwa, co my robimy? - odzywa się Louis, bez tchu, kiedy przyciska Harry'ego do ciężkiego drewna drzwi hotelu _Principe Di Savoia._

Harry wpatruje się w niego z pustym wyrazem twarzy, tym razem bez odpowiedzi na czubku języka. On jest po prostu.. Pijany, samotny i twardy i.. I cisza. Wie, że Louis czeka na coś, kiedy cofa się o krok w tył, z rękami wciąż na klapie jego marynarki, ale twarzą oddaloną o kilka cali. Harry nie ma odpowiedzi.

Przyciąga jego ciało do siebie jeszcze raz i głaszcze plecy chłopaka, aż nie zatrzymuje ręki na krągłości pośladków, czubkiem palców leciutko śledząc dolną część pleców, po prostu czując Louisa przez materiał nawet jeśli pragnie więcej.

\- Naprawdę, naprawdę obchodzi cię odpowiedź? - pyta, szepcząc słowa w jego ucho, biorąc płatek ucha między zęby i skubiąc go, wydobywa z niego syknięcie i chłopak zastyga, zacieśniając jedną z rąk na biodrze Harry'ego. - Bo ja sądzę, że to świetna możliwość dla nas obojga, byśmy się po prostu zamknęli i pieprzyli - kontynuuje, Louis oddycha ciężko na jego szyję, ustami dotykając skóry Harry'ego. - ale hej, to tylko ja - mówi i ma zamiar uśmiechnąć się pod nosem, kiedy Louis zatrzymuje go pocałunkiem. I następnym. Następnym. Wąskie i pełne wargi spotykają się i jest.. Perfekcyjnie.

Usta Harry'ego są posiniaczone oraz spuchnięte, jego koszula jest już wyjęta ze spodni, marszcząc się pomiędzy ich ciałami, a Louis zsuwa z niego marynarkę nie przejmując się tym, jakby jedyną ważną w tej chwili rzeczą było rozebranie Harry'ego. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, myślą o tym samym.

Kiedy jest już półnagi, a spodnie Louisa rozpięte, oboje znajdują się w potrzebie powietrza i-i Harry nie myśli dwa razy, nim rozdziela od siebie ich ciała i idzie w kierunku łóżka, ciągnąc za sobą starszego mężczyznę, który pozostawia po sobie rozrzucone ubrania na podłodze, nagi w swojej wspaniałości, gdy wdrapuje się na ciało Harry'ego na łóżku tego pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu.

Uśmiecha się zachwycająco, kiedy widzi twarz Harry'ego, i Harry myśli, iż niebezpiecznym jest bycie tak uległym, niebezpieczne jest pokazywanie Louisowi jak bardzo tego pragnie, ponieważ cóż, Harry jest teraz całkowicie nową osobą. W jakiś sposób, jak w doskonałym _deja vu_ , czuje się jak ten dziewiętnastolatek, który chciał zostać wypieprzonym przez niebieskookiego Tomlinsona i póki co, postanawia oddać się swemu pożądaniu.

Ich usta spotykają się ponownie, znacznie bardziej sprośnie niż wcześniej - jeśli to możliwe -, języki gwałtownie łączą się, wysyłając różnorakie sygnały do penisa Harry'ego, który czuje się zaniedbany wciąż w jego spodniach. Louis napiera na niego, obie ręce wplątane w lokach Harry'ego, młodszy kwili w odpowiedzi, wypuszczając ostry oddech w jego ucho.

Niedługo po tym Louis ma udo przyciśnięte do krocza Harry'ego, a usta znajdują się na obojczykach, śledząc jego tatuaż jaskółek, znacząc go naprzemiennie ugryzieniami oraz liźnięciami językiem i jest to _gorące,_ a Harry skręca się na pościeli, potrzebując _więcejwięcejwięcej_ i myśląc o niczym innym jak _LouisLouisLouis._

Jedna z jego rąk zakopuje się w ramieniu Louisa, druga natomiast zaciska się na pupie dociskając go bardziej do swojego ciała, drżąc na uczucie nagiego penisa chłopaka przy skórze. Starszy mężczyzna stęka na torsie Harry'ego, przemieszczając się do jego sutków, gdzie Harry zatrzymuje go, nim przytwierdza do nich wargi, martwiąc się, by nie doszedł zbyt szybko.

Louis podnosi na niego wzrok i zdaje się zrozumieć o co chodzi, więc obniża się na jego ciele i w końcu pozbywa się jego spodni, odsuwając się odrobinę w tył, kiedy uwalnia penisa chłopaka, bo inaczej uderzyłby go w twarz. Oboje śmieją się i to.. Miłe.

\- Zapomniałem jak wielki jesteś - mówi z podziwem, owijając wokół niego dłoń i pompując w górę i dół stałym rytmem.

\- _Louis_ \- Harry prosi-ostrzega, sam nie wie.

\- Ktoś tutaj jest potrzebujący, hm? - drażni go i uśmiecha pod nosem, zniżając się, całuje wewnętrzną stronę jego ud, wydobywając tym z niego jęk, który dusił w sobie zbyt długo, wyginając plecy w łuk z ramionami słabo opadającymi po bokach.

Jego nogi są rozłożone na pościeli a włosy są już bałaganem, ale Louis wciąż jest tutaj, pompując go, całując i gryząc i _Boże Harry potrzebuje znów jego ust,_ pamięta, że było je czuć tak tak tak dobrze, jak przeżył bez nich tak długo? Kurwa, co z nim nie tak?

\- Louis - przemawia ponownie, kiedy czuje jak dłoń młodego mężczyzny opuszcza jego męskość i sunie w górę torsu, bez problemu odnajdując sutki, szczypiąc i obracając je między palcami, sprawiając, że Harry stęka i jeszcze raz wygina się w łuk, ze stopami tym razem płasko na materacu.

\- Jesteś taki chętny, księżniczko - szepcze naprzeciw jego skóry, wspinając się ponownie na jego ciało i składając pocałunki od szczęki do ust i powiedział _księżniczko,_ oh.

Nie jest niespodzianką dla Harry'ego to, że jest uległy, ale nigdy nie był typem faceta lecącym na czułe słówka, przynajmniej tak sądzi. Zawsze był w porządku z osobami nazywającymi go własnymi przezwiskami, czasem _Boże_ lub _Jezu_ , bo cóż, to się zdarza-kto przez to nie przeszedł? Ale z Louisem... To pasuje?

\- Ja- zaczyna bez tchu, chwytając erekcję Louisa, przez co chłopak syczy i opiera czoło o jego ramię. - Potrzebuję cię-w sobie - udaje mu się wypowiedzieć, gdy ściska jego podstawę.

\- K-kurwa - sapie, przygryzając ramię Harry'ego. - weź lubrykant i prezerwatywy skarbie, no dalej - mówi i opada z Harry'ego, który cmoka go szybko i w sekundę wydostaje się z łóżka podchodząc do stolika, gdzie zapomniał ich wcześniej gdy opuszczał hotel.

Znalezienie lubrykantu nie stanowi żadnego problemu, ponieważ to duża buteleczka-Harry jest optymistą. Ale gdzie u licha są jego gumki?

 _Gdzieś tutaj muszą być,_ myśli poruszając rękami tak szybko jak tylko może.

W jednej sekundzie znajduje je i ma zamiar się odwrócić, a w drugiej Louis jest za nim, jego twardy penis ma przyciśnięty do swoich pośladków a usta na karku.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - zaczyna Louis, dłońmi chwytając jego biodra jak gdyby _wiedział,_ że pozostawią siniaki, wypowiadając słowa w jego skórę. - Będę pieprzył cię właśnie tutaj - kontynuuje, językiem śledząc szyję chłopaka aż do ucha, w tym momencie Harry odrzuca głowę w tył. - bo z miłą chęcią zobaczę jak się dla mnie schylasz.

\- Uhn-Lou-eh - jęczy bezwstydnie, gdy drugi model przygryza jego szyję i wsuwa swojego penisa między jego uda, sycząc przez ciasność nóg Harry'ego zamkniętych wokół siebie.

\- Mógłbym dojść tylko od tego, wiesz? - mówi i Harry tak bardzo _chce chce chce_ mu to dać. W tej chwili podarowałby Louisowi cały świat, gdyby znaczyło to, że będą trwać w tej pozycji na zawsze. - Ale jeśli-jeśli to jest tak dobre - mruczy, poruszając się powoli i _tak dobrze._ \- nie mogę się doczekać, by dowiedzieć się - jeszcze jeden pocałunek na lewej łopatce Harry'ego. - jak to jest być w tobie.

\- Proszę - jest jedyną rzeczą, którą udaje mu się powiedzieć i przez którą Louis traci kontrolę.

Sięga wokół Harry'ego, by wziąć otwartą już buteleczkę lubrykantu i niezdarnie rozsmarowuje zawartość na swoich palcach, prowadząc je do wejścia młodszego chłopaka, który umieszcza ręce na stole w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś wsparcia, stopy rozstawiając na podłodze, rozchylając nogi tak, by Louis zyskał pełny dostęp i _Jezu Chryste jeśli to nie jest najgorętsza rzecz kiedykolwiek, kiedy Louis okrąża jego wejście pierwszy raz od ponad roku._

\- Wciąż tak wrażliwy i piękny jak zapamiętałem, kochanie - szepcze, całując delikatnie w dół kręgosłup Harry'ego, używając jednej ręki, aby utrzymać rozchylone jego pośladki. - to moja ulubiona część, wiesz? - mówi cicho i...

\- Co? - dyszy, ledwie utrzymując się w pozycji prostej, z tyłkiem wyrzuconym w górę.

\- Moja ulubiona część - powtarza Louis, wsuwając w niego palec, kiedy jest najbardziej zrelaksowany, pozwalając własnemu penisowi od czasu do czasu uderzać dolną część jego pleców. - patrzeć jak się rozpadasz, gdy wciąż jesteśmy w połowie drogi - mówi, odrobinę się przy tym śmiejąc.

Louis posiada jeden z tych głosów, wiesz? Niski, a w tym samym czasie wysoki. Jest spokojny, lecz z odpowiednią ilością bezwzględności, będąc cholernie kokietującym, szczególnie dlatego, że on _wie_ jak go używać. Harry nie sądzi, by był kiedykolwiek z kimś kto mógł doprowadzić go do szału samym mówieniem, ale po raz drugi tego wieczoru ma wrażenie, iż mógłby dojść przez samo słuchanie głosu Louisa.

\- _Więcej, Lou_ \- błaga, gdy jeden palec już mu nie wystarcza i Louis szybko daje mu to, wolną ręką sunąc po piersi Loczka, wykonując różnorakie wzory, przemierzając w dół dół i dół, dotykając wszystkiego z wyjątkiem jego penisa.

Harry staje się niecierpliwy przy trzecim palcu, gdy Louis celowo omija jego prostatę, zmieniając kąt za każdym razem przy wbijaniu się w niego oraz wychodzeniu, decydując się coś z tym zrobić, napierając tyłkiem na jego rękę, kręcąc biodrami, by znaleźć ją samemu. Louis zdaje się rozumieć jego grę, ponieważ wplata rękę w jego loki i przyciąga do kolejnego pocałunku.

Najpierw spotykają się ich języki, Harry czuje się brudny, jęcząc w usta Louisa i czując w sobie jego palce oraz penisa modela wciśniętego pomiędzy ich ciała, ze swoim własnym żądnym uwagi. Nie poruszył się, póki Louis nie wyciąga swoich palców i znajduje prezerwatywę, mając problem z otwarciem paczuszki swoimi śliskimi dłońmi.

\- Pozwól mi to zrobić - mówi Harry i odwraca się, otwierając ją i dotykając znów jego erekcji, pociągając za nią kilka razy przed nałożeniem kondoma, pytając o lubrykant, który zostaje mu szybko podany. - Jesteś taki gruby - szepcze i całuje go po szyi, powodując, że głowa Louisa obraca się w bok, dając mu lepszy dostęp.

Jedna z jego dłoni znajduje się na penisie Louisa, natomiast druga pociera jego boki. On _uwielbia_ krągłości chłopaka przed sobą i nie może udawać, że ma swoje ulubione miejsce. Lubi je wszystkie, każdą chce dotknąć, zastanawia się czy pewnego dnia będzie mógł prześledzić całe jego ciało swoim językiem, czy będzie miał możliwość pozostawienia przypadkowych znaków na jego skórze oraz... _Co?_ Nie. To definitywnie nie to. To zwykły _seks,_ pijany przypadek z powodu niezakończonych spraw z przeszłości, którą ledwo pamięta.

( _Kłamstwo._ Pamięta to bardzo obrazowo.)

Louis wyrzuca biodra w jego pięść i to daje mu tylko kolejny powód do ponownego całowania jego szyi, ssąc i przygryzając i..

\- Kurwa, nie zostawiaj śladu - odzywa się znienacka Louis, jakby właśnie sobie coś przypomniał. - Muszę-mój pokaz, ja-

Oh. No tak. Harry odciąga usta od szyi modela, by rzucić okiem i...

\- Oops - mówi, nie do końca czując się przez to źle. - Za późno - uśmiecha się i wraca do danego miejsca, nie dając Louisowi czasu na kłótnię.

\- Zakładam, że wyblaknie - odpiera szatyn na jednym wydechu.

\- Zawsze jest korektor - przypomina mu Harry i przemieszcza się na drugą stronę szyi. Obie ręce Louisa znajdują się wokół karku kręconowłosego mężczyzny, a sam bez przerwy wyrzuca swoje biodra, jakby nie chciał, aby Harry przestał.

Harry również nie ma nic przeciwko, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że Louis nie bez powodu ma na sobie cholernego kondoma.

\- Wciąż masz zamiar pieprzyć mnie w najbliższym czasie? - pyta przedrzeźniająco i to wystarcza, żeby Louis wydał z siebie śmiech i odwrócił Harry'ego, pchając go w dół, z twarzą i torsem na blacie i-Harry ma kłopoty z plecami. Nie jest to nic poważnego, ale wie, że nie tylko jego tyłek rano będzie bolał. I jeśli ma go to coś obchodzić, woli by był to Louis, zamiast jego problemy zdrowotne.

\- Gotowy, skarbie? - pyta Louis, sunąc dłońmi w górę i dół pleców Harry'ego. Są gorące, silne i poniekąd szorstkie, gdy używa jednej z nich, aby uderzyć prawy pośladek chłopaka, on jest skończony.

\- _Proszę_ \- prosi ponownie, co jest jedyną rzeczą, którą jest w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy jego penis jest wciśnięty między podbrzusze a marmurowy stół, lewy policzek przyciśnięty do twardej powierzchni.

\- Taki uprzejmy - odrzeka Louis i Harry może zobaczyć w swoim ograniczonym polu widzenia, kiedy łapie podstawę swojego penisa w dłonie, poruszając się naprzód.

I _zniszczę cię_ jest jedynym ostrzeżeniem, które otrzymuje, nim Louis wbija się w niego cały, żadna gra wstępna na świecie nie mogłaby przygotować go do tego uczucia. Choć w jakiś sposób to Louis jest tym, który krzyczy JEZU PIEPRZONY, HARRY, z dwoma rękami na jego pupie, ściskając pośladki.

\- Dalej, Louis - błaga. - rusz się - i Louis to robi, dwa razy, ostrożnie, póki Harry prosi go o _nie_ bycie delikatnym. - Mogę to wziąć - przy czym posyła ostatni głupi uśmieszek, bo Louis zaczyna uderzać w niego, nie potrzebując długiej chwili, by znów odnaleźć jego prostatę i BOŻE JAK TO MOŻE BYĆ TAK DOBRE? DLACZEGO NIGDY NIE BYŁO TAK Z NIKIM INNYM?

Harry nie potrafi nad tym myśleć. Nie potrafi myśleć, kiedy Louis bezlitośnie w niego wali i nie potrafi myśleć, gdy przykrywa jego dłoń na stole swoją mniejszą, drugą ciągnąc za włosy Harry'ego. Nie potrafi kontrolować wydawanych przez siebie gardłowych dźwięków i nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć słyszenia czegoś piękniejszego niż jęki Louisa, kiedy jest w nim całą swoją długością.

W pewnym momencie Harry zbiera w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, by spotkać pchnięcia Louisa, ale to bezużyteczne, bo starszy przyciska go do stołu.

\- Jak to możliwe, że czuć cię tak dobrze? - pyta przy częściowo brutalnym pchnięciu, który sprawia, że Harry wstrzymuje oddech. - Jesteś-kurwa, jesteś niesamowity - Harry może dostrzec _zdumienie_ w jego głosie. Gdyby był w stanie mówić, z pewnością jego brzmiałby tak samo.

Wszystko przebiega świetnie, ale jego plecy zaczynają boleć. Stara się to zignorować, próbuje poruszyć trochę biodrami i kiedy wywołuje to u Louisa jęk przyjemności, jemu daje wskazówkę, że mimo tego w jak gorącej pozycji się znajdują, jest ona odrobinę szkodliwa i już dłużej nie wystarcza, więc Louis wychodzi z niego i ciągnie za włosy, aby przybliżyć do siebie ich twarze, całując go w czasie prowadzenia ich do łóżka, rzucając na nie Harry'ego jak lalkę szmacianą, bez myślenia dwa razy.

(Jeśli Harry byłby w stanie przetworzyć spójne myśli, może zapytałby Louisa jak może być tak silnym, odkąd to on jest tym mniejszym.)

Opada na łóżko z zadowolonym dźwiękiem, a Louis pcha go w dół, zostawiając na miękkim materacu jedynie górną część pleców, umieszczając jego nogi na swoich ramionach i ponownie w niego wchodząc bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

I to... _To_ działa na Harry'ego. Zamyka obie ręce ciasno w pięści na pościeli, Louis nie zaprzestaje swoim ruchom, nieprzyzwoita gadka została dawno zapomniana i zastąpiona głośnymi jękami oraz dźwiękiem ocierania skóry o skórę. Harry próbuje położyć na sobie rękę, ale Louisowi udaje się sięgnąć przez jego nogi i ją uderzyć, mówiąc coś o dojściu nietkniętym, co nie przydarzyło się Harry'emu odkąd był w szóstej klasie. - J-ja muszę - dyszy. - Muszę dojść, Lo-louis - mówi, prosi, błaga i _na miłość boską potrzebuje jakiejś ulgi._

I Louis daje mu to, około minutę później, z szybkimi, brutalnymi pchnięciami, a Harry dochodzi na swój brzuch, pierś i przypuszcza, że krople uderzyły również jego policzki, lecz nie ma tego jak sprawdzić. Ściska swoje pośladki, celowo zaciskając się na penisie Louisa, któremu wystarcza kilka pchnięć, by uwolnić wszystko, co budowało się w jego wnętrzu przez ostatnie dwie (?) godziny. Harry nie do końca może stwierdzić czas.

Pozwala nogom Harry'ego opaść na podłogę i wpasowuje się pomiędzy nie, całując go przez moment, zanim okręca się na bok, połowa jego ciała znajduje się na łóżku, a druga na ziemi. Przez około dwie minuty gwałtownie oddychają, wpatrując się w siebie z błogim wyrazem twarzy.

Harry unosi jedną z dłoni do włosów Louisa, przeczesując palcami jego grzywkę, która jest praktycznie przyklejona do jego spoconego czoła, quiff dawno zapomniany. Louis pozwala mu na to przez chwilę, a następnie wstaje, żeby wyrzucić zużytą prezerwatywę i mówi coś o szukaniu ręcznika w łazience w celu ich wyczyszczenia.

Kiedy wraca, Harry widzi w jego twarzy coś, co postanawia zignorować, akceptując przedmiot z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Louis wkłada na siebie bieliznę i koszulę, przynosząc dla siebie wodę, którą później podaje Harry'emu.

\- Możesz zostać, wiesz - ryzykuje z powiedzeniem, gdy obserwuje jak Louis zbiera swoje rzeczy, bo.. dlaczego nie?

Ale Louis tylko prycha i wsuwa spodnie na nogi, zapinając je.

\- Nie jestem w twoim typie, pamiętasz? - odpowiada z cynicznym uśmiechem.

Tyle za myślenie, iż atmosfera będzie trwała dłużej.

\- Słodkich snów, Harold - mówi, nim wychodzi.

Zatem właśnie tak wygląda uczucie bycia pozostawionym po seksie?

Harry decyduje, że tego nie lubi.


	4. Rozdział IV

**Paris Fashion Week, styczeń**

Jest dziesiąta rano i Louis nie chce wychodzić ze swojego łóżka, nie chce też, żeby Zayn odsłaniał jego zasłony - widział Wieżę Eiffla wystarczająco dużo razy, jest całkowicie w porządku z widokiem ścian w swoim pokoju hotelowym - ale jego przyjaciel i tak to robi, przez co Louis jęczy i przykłada poduszkę na głowę, chowając twarz w materacu.

\- Przestań być dzieckiem, ciulu, wstawaj - woła Zayn, a Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec bez patrzenia na niego.

\- Wyjdźmy gdzieś, Lou, wstań - mówi Stan, zabierając mu przykrycie.

\- Zimno mi - narzeka, ale mimo to siada, bo skoro już pofatygowali się, by go obudzić, nie może nic zrobić. - Potrzebuję herbaty. Zrób mi herbatę, Z.

\- Sam sobie zrób - Zayn rzuca się na łóżko obok niego i otwiera coś, co musi być twitterem, bo następną rzeczą jaką mówi jest - Boże, znaleźli mnie.

\- Kto? - pyta.

\- Fani, oczywiście - przewraca oczami. - Myślałem, że przez Fashion Week bardziej skupią się na modelach, zamiast na mnie.

\- Kochany, oboje wiemy, że jesteś bardziej znany niż jakikolwiek model - uśmiecha się Louis i cmoka go w policzek, ku niezadowoleniu Zayna.

\- I tak powinniśmy wyjść - odzywa się Stan. - Pozwiedzać, zabawić się - nie chcę iść na pokaz.

\- Ja też nie - mówi Louis i wygrzebuje się z łóżka, kiedy dociera do niego, że Zayn mówił poważnie i sam musi zrobić sobie herbatę. - To znaczy, będę musiał iść, ale to później, może, wciąż pozostał mi jutrzejszy dzień i następny.

\- Od kiedy _nie_ jesteś w nastroju na pokaz podczas Tygodnia Mody? - pyta go Zayn.

\- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jego kochaś dziś nie występuje - prycha Stan, a Louis nie kłopocze się z odpowiedzią, posyłając mu jedynie złe spojrzenie. - Oh spierdalaj, dobra? To ty jesteś tym, który nie mógł się zamknąć o tym, jak dobrze było pieprzyć tego kolesia. Nigdy o to nie pytałem. Jestem pewien, że jestem jedyną osobą w drużynie, która wie tyle o gejowskim seksie.

\- Cóż, nie moja wina, że grasz z tyloma homofobicznymi dupkami.. - odpowiada Louis, wracając do łóżka i siadając na jego skraju.

\- Wiesz, że to nie tak, grałeś z nimi - Stan jest szybki ze swoją odpowiedzią i-tak, ma rację.

\- Tak swoją drogą, zamiast irytowania mnie, nie masz dzisiaj meczu do zagrania, Stanley? - pyta następnie.

\- Nope - uśmiecha się. - Dzisiaj i jutro jestem twój. Potem wracam do treningów i na fizjoterapię.

Miesiąc temu uszkodził swoje kolano i dostał niezłej kontuzji, a teraz wraca na boisko, ćwicząc z drużyną. Ale zajmie mu co najmniej trzy tygodnie, by mógł zagrać połowę meczu, co stanowi problem dla planów Man U. No cóż.

\- Więc wychodzimy - postanawia Zayn. - Dalej, szykujmy się, podbijmy Paryż i znajdźmy jakąś prywatną imprezę, żeby Louis mógł przespać się z kimś innym i przestał się gnębić.

\- Nie mogę pić - jęczy Louis. - W przyszłym tygodniu lecę do NY.

\- Nie musisz się upijać, żeby dobrze się bawić, hop hop, idź pod prysznic - Zayn ze _wszystkich_ ludzi mówi mu, że "nie musi być pijany", ha, to musi być żart. I każdy z nich się śmieje. Louis wstaje po skończeniu swojej herbaty i idzie pod prysznic.

Paryż jest nudny, delikatnie mówiąc. Taka myśl _nigdy_ nie przeszłaby przez stary umysł Louisa. Teraz.. To po prostu... Ulice. Ludzie - ekstrawaganccy. Sklepy. I kawiarnie. I.. Jest szary. Póki nie jest tutaj w pracy, nie ma nic do roboty, przynajmniej nic, czego by chciał.

Pamięta pierwsze parę razy, gdy tutaj był: podekscytowanie, odwiedzanie każdego miejsca turystycznego jakie tylko było możliwe, możliwość poznania miasta oraz jego mieszkańców. Pamięta uśmiechanie się szeroko za każdym razem, gdy ktoś powiedział mu, że ma wolny dzień oraz pamięta błądzenie przez kilka godzin, bo za nic nie potrafił odczytać mapy i pamięta dzwonienie do Eleanor, podając jej przypadkowe adresy z prośbą o zamówienie samochodu, który by go odebrał.

Teraz, pozwala Zaynowi zaciągnąć się do sklepu Nike, nawet jeśli żaden z nich nie ma _potrzeby_ kupowania takich rzeczy. Zayn tak jak Louis posiada stylistkę, a Stan jest przez nich _sponsorowany,_ więc to poniekąd bezużyteczne, ale przyjaciele przekonują go, że to miłe od czasu do czasu poczuć się normalnym.

 _Normalnym._ To określenie z którym Louis nie jest zaznajomiony. Ostatni raz, gdy wiedział co oznacza bycie normalnym był wtedy, kiedy był piętnastolatkiem z domem i rodziną, choć nawet w tamtym czasie było to odrobinę zniszczone. Mimo to uśmiecha się, mówiąc _jestem bardziej fanem ADIDASA_ , ale czeka na nich, aż wybiorą sobie rzeczy i niepotrzebnie je kupią, jedynie dla zabawy.

\- Właśnie wydałeś tutaj niezliczoną ilość pieniędzy - Louis wywraca oczami, gdy wychodzą ze sklepu w towarzystwie dwóch ochroniarzy Zayna.

\- Cóż, to moje pieniądze - kłóci się Zayn.

\- Które mogłeś wydać na akcje charytatywne, zamiast ubrania których nie potrzebujesz - mówi i po raz pierwszy w ciągu tego dnia, Stan się z nim zgadza.

Stan jest jedyną osobą, która wie o życiu Louisa - cóż, jego większości - ponieważ znają się odkąd byli małymi dziećmi w Południowym Yorkshire. Dorastali razem, do czasu aż nie pojawiły się problemy Louisa, a kiedy wyjechał, stracił kontakt ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi z drużyny, włączając jego. Jedynie lata później, gdy był już znany, a Stan miał swoją pierwszą umowę z klubem, Louis ponownie go wznowił.

Do tego czasu, jego pierwszy najlepszy przyjaciel wiedział co zmusiło go do przeprowadzki i Louis wyjawił mu zaledwie połowę tego co się działo - _dzieje_ \- oraz to, jak dostał się do świata modelingu; być może wylali trochę łez i się poprzytulali, ale zdołali ruszyć dalej z punktu, gdzie to zostawili.

Louis zazwyczaj nie jest wrzodem na tyłku jeśli chodzi o wydawanie przez nich pieniędzy. Cholera, sam ich sporo wydaje. Ale wraz z przebiegiem dnia i wydawaniem więcej, więcej i więcej euro na głupie rzeczy, jego żołądek zaczyna być niespokojny, więc pyta czy mogą wrócić do hotelu, obiecując, że na wieczór znajdzie dobre after party.

\- Eleanor jest? - pyta Stan. - W Paryżu?   
\- Najprawdopodobniej, tak, ale poszła na pokazy, nie jestem pewny gdzie jest teraz...

\- Zadzwoń do niej, może będzie chciała wyjść z nami - I Louis _totalnie_ zamierza udawać, iż nie wie, że Stan chce ją bzyknąć.

Odchodzi na bok żeby zadzwonić do swojej asystentki, ale nim ma szansę chociażby wybrać jej numer, na ekranie pojawia się imię Simona i cóż, to nie tak, że może odrzucić połączenie od szefa.

\- _Cześć Louis_ \- odzywa się radosnym tonem.

\- Si, hej. Jak się masz?

\- _Świetnie, świetnie, ty?_

\- Również - odpowiada i zdaje sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili to nawet nie kłamstwo. - Czemu zawdzięczam tą przyjemność?

\- _Oh, racja, tak. Znasz Harry'ego Stylesa?_ \- pyta, a w tle jest sporo hałasu.

\- Hm-kto go _nie_ zna? - śmieje się.

\- _Nie o to pytam_ \- może sobie wyobrazić jak jego szef przewraca oczami. - _Znasz go? Rozmawiałeś z nim kiedykolwiek? Co o nim sądzisz?_

Oh wow, okej.

\- Rozmawiałem-tak i - _powiedzieć czy nie powiedzieć, oto jest pytanie._ To nie tak, że Louis _kiedykolwiek_ go okłamał; jest wystarczająco inteligentny, aby nie zacząć tego teraz. - Nie lubię go.

\- _Ok. Czemu?_

\- Ponieważ- ja - Nie wiem? Nie wystarczająco dobre. - Przez to co reprezentuje, tak myślę. Dlaczego-skąd to pochodzi?

\- _Otrzymałem ofertę. Cóż, ty otrzymałeś. Razem z Harrym_ \- przerywa, a Louis nuci w zrozumieniu, czekając, aż będzie kontynuował. - _Słyszałeś kiedyś o Arnaldo Anaya-Lucca? Jest fotografem._  
\- Koleś od kampanii Ralfa Laurena z 2012? Lubi uchwycanie przedmiotów w powietrzu? Taak, znam go.

Obecnie jest jednym z 50 najlepszych fotografów modowych.

\- _Tak, on_ \- potwierdza Simon. - _Dostałem telefon, prowadzi nabór modeli do letniej reklamy Diora i chce was._

\- Gdzie haczyk?

I Simon się śmieje, jak gdyby oczekiwał tego pytania.

\- _Dwutygodniowa podróż na Bali, wasza dwójka i... Piątka innych ludzi, tak myślę. Nie znam szczegółów, ale tak. Nie odpowiem za Harry'ego, ale pomyślałem, że najpierw spytam ciebie._

\- Nie muszę lubić tego faceta, żeby z nim pracować, Si, dla mnie w porządku - wzrusza ramionami, nie myśląc nawet o tym, jak zamierza przetrwać ze Stylesem dwa tygodnie na tropikalnej wyspie.

Simon dziękuje mu i mówi, że omówią kontakt w lutym, bo wie, że Louis ma na głowie teraz dużo rzeczy. I dużo jest sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Nawet jeśli dobrze się _bawi,_ z tyłu umysłu tkwią rzeczy, których nie potrafi zignorować, pomimo tego, jak bardzo chciałby, by tak było.

Wraca do swojego pokoju całkowicie zapominając o telefonie do Eleanor i wysyła jej wiadomość w drodze na sofę, gdzie Stan rozkłada FIFE, by mogli zagrać, kiedy Zayn odleciał już dawno w łóżku. Znając go, Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, iż Stan _wie,_ że Louis nie powiedział mu całej historii, która stała się po incydencie - jak to nazywa - więc od czasu do czasu ma uczucie, jakby jego starszy przyjaciel czekał, aż Louis się otworzy, ale nie jest pewien czy to się kiedykolwiek stanie.

Louis nie jest typem osoby, która mówi o uczuciach. Nie jest uczuciowo przywiązany; po prostu trzyma wszystko w sobie, bo właśnie to jest najlepsze. Ma swoją teorię na temat tego, że ludzie nie interesują się innymi: są jedynie ciekawi. Nikt nie chce usiąść przy twoim boku i wysłuchać bełkotania o twoich problemach, nikogo nie _obchodzi_ czy przechodzisz przez trudną drogę czy też twoje życie składa się z pasm takich ścieżek. Chcą tylko dostać szczegóły, promienie słońca w ciemności i powiedzieć, że są twoimi przyjaciółmi.

I Louis nie sądzi, że Stan taki jest. Zayn również, ale... Właśnie tak nauczył się żyć.

Jest dziewiąta trzydzieści, kiedy Zayn się budzi i postanawiają gdzieś wyjść. Louis nic nie pije, więc jest kompletnie trzeźwy, gdy zauważa Harry'ego, _oczywiście._

\- To nie może być przypadek - mówi bardziej wszechświatowi, niż do kogokolwiek innego.

\- Nie jest, ja po niego zadzwoniłem - Zayn informuje go nonszalancko.

\- Ty-ty co?

\- Technicznie zadzwoniłem do Nialla, mówiąc o imprezie, którą urządzam w NY w przyszłym tygodniu i tak jakby zaprosiłem go, aby był DJ-stara się przebić do przemysłu, wiesz? - Louis skina niecierpliwie. - Wtedy powiedział mi, że jest z Harrym w Paryżu.. Pomyślałem, że to dobry pomysł.

\- Czy plan nie był taki, żeby ściągnąć Louisa _z_ jego kutasa? Żeby bzyknął kogoś innego i o nim zapomniał? - pyta Stan, marszcząc brwi.

\- Może jeśli dostanie go za dużo to się znudzi? - odpowiada Zayn i Louis już ma dodać swój komentarz o tym, jak absurdalna ta rozmowa jest, ale wtedy Harry, Niall i blondwłosa kobieta, którą Louis jest pewien, że gdzieś widział, do nich docierają - później dowiaduje się, że to Lou Teasdale, przedstawiona jako znajoma Harry'ego.

(Plus, nie wie jak ktoś może _znudzić_ się kutasem Harry'ego, w tym problem.)

Wszyscy uprzejmie się witają, a Louis potrząsa dłonią Harry'ego, jakby nie miał swojego penisa w jego tyłku i tłumaczy się zdobyciem drinka, ponieważ jest _człowiekiem_ i w żaden sposób nie będzie trzeźwy w jego obecności. Mentalnie, obiecuje sobie ćwiczyć jako pierwszą rzecz następnego dnia rano, więc nie będzie miał resztek możliwych dodatkowych kalorii.

W tej chwili, nie potrafi zdecydować co jest z Harrym nie tak. Teraz kiedy trochę (naprawdę trochę, poważnie, ale za to wystarczająco) o nim wie, nie tylko jego dobrze sytuowane życie i łatwe wzbicie się na szczyt go irytuje. To sposób w jaki żyje, z bezczelnym uśmiechem i ogromnymi dołeczkami, sposób w jaki porusza się swoim tyczkowatym ciałem, wiedząc, że każdy mężczyzna i kobieta go pragną i to odrobinę.. Pewne siebie, prawda?

Nie lubi również sposobu w jaki mówi, wykwintnie, jak gdyby był lepszy od Louisa tylko dlatego, że jest wyedukowany. On _przeciąga_ słowa, kto tak w ogóle robi? To jakby jego _Cześć_ trwało dłużej niż kogoś innego, a do czasu aż skończy swoje zdanie, Louis nie ma pojęcia o czym mówił.

Kolejna rzecz której Louis nie lubi: jego tatuaże. Harry ma ciało pokryte tatuażami, co jest niedopuszczalne dla modela jak on. Louis nigdy nie mógł zrobić tych, które zawsze chciał, nawet jeśli rzadko chodzi po wybiegach. Ale Harry... On już _miał_ tatuaże, kiedy pieprzony Nick Grimshaw go wynalazł i nikt nie mrugnął na to okiem. Szczerze.

Tworzy listę rzeczy dzięki którym nienawidzi modela, kiedy ktoś staje za jego plecami, z ręką na jego biodrze.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy - mówi głos. Louis nie ma pojęcia do kogo należy, ale uprzejmie się uśmiecha. - Myślałem, że pokażesz się dzisiaj na moim pokazie...

\- Przepraszam kochanie, spędzałem dzień z przyjaciółmi.

\- Dobrze, a co z nocą? Też z przyjaciółmi czy robisz wyjątki? - uśmiecha się, sporo flirtując. Gdzie on go widział?

\- Obawiam się, że także z nimi - mówi usprawiedliwiając się i żegnając z _do zobaczenia później,_ nawet jeśli nie ma żadnego zamiaru się z nim zobaczyć.

A więc tańczy, ponieważ jest w tym dobry. Najpierw robi jako skrzydłowy Stana, a później przekonuje DJ do wpuszczenia Nialla na jego miejsce - po tym jak powiedział, że jest tutaj z Zaynem Malikiem, piosenkarzem (odkąd facet nie wiedział kim był Louis, co, niegrzeczne) i potem, wreszcie, zajmuje parkiet.

Zayn przychodzi chwilę później, jest też Harry z blondwłosą Lou i zamiast jak znajomi, wyglądają jak para dobrych przyjaciół. Póki co, wszyscy poruszają wspólnie swoimi ciałami i wszystko jest dobrze. Louis nawet nie hejtuje włosów Harry'ego, jego loki podskakują, gdy rusza swoim ciałem.

Louis ma dłoń na biodrze Zayna i razem tańczą, lecz to nic seksualnego. Oczy Harry'ego powiększają się na to, a Louis się uśmiecha jasno, nie przyznając się do satysfakcji wywołanej możliwą zazdrością, przyciągając przyjaciela bliżej do siebie i przykładając usta do jego ucha. Zayn odwraca głowę, patrząc na niego ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Możesz przynajmniej udawać, że nie chcesz go pieprzyć? - prycha.

\- Cóż, nie - Louis odpowiada, szczerze jak zawsze. - Mówiłem ci, że jest dobry.

\- Więc idź do niego? - marszczy czoło.

\- To jest gra, Malik. Po prostu idź dalej, okej?

A on to robi, bo jest wspaniałym przyjacielem. Napiera na Louisa, który z całych sił stara się nie zaśmiać, bo nawet jeśli Zayn jest ekstremalnie gorący, myśl o ich dwóch razem jest śmiechu warta.

Około godziny pierwszej Lou znajduje jakiegoś faceta i znika, zostawiając Harry'ego samego, ale.. Nie na długo. Ponieważ jest _Harrym_ i jak tylko nie ma nikogo przy swoim boku, ludzie przychodzą do niego sami. I Louis wie, że to nie dlatego, iż jest sławny. Jest ciemno, nikt by go nie poznał. To dlatego, że jest gorący. Irytujący, przemądrzały i całkowicie niezasługujący. Ale cholernie gorący.

Nie mija więcej niż dziesięć minut, nim Harry zaczyna wyglądać niekomfortowo z ludźmi wokół siebie, a jeśli Louis ma wskazać jedną zaletę wśród jego wad: Harry Styles jest niesamowicie uprzejmy, do tego stopnia, że nie odrzuci ludzi, bez względu na to jak bardzo mu przeszkadzają.

\- On ich nie chce - Louis odzywa się, zanim może się kontrolować.

\- Zatem wydostań go stamtąd i pozwól mi znaleźć kogoś na noc, dziękuję ci bardzo - mówi Zayn, rozdzielając ich biodra.

\- Ale wtedy nie wygram - jęczy.

\- Będziesz miał ssanego kutasa, przestań narzekać, mnie tu nie ma - jego przyjaciel kończy i cmoka go w policzek, odchodząc i zostawiając go samego.

I. Louis też jest gorący, jest tego świadom, więc oczywiście przy jego boku jest mężczyzna, od razu po tym jak Zayn odchodzi, ale zupełnie tak, jak tydzień temu, jego oczy krzyżują się z Harrym i kompletnie zapomina o swojej małej grze, po prostu mówi facetowi żeby sobie poszedł, a sam przenika do grupy wokół drugiego modela.

\- Długo ci to zajęło - sapie Harry, a Louis jedynie wywraca oczami.

\- Łazienka?

Okazuje się, iż Zayn miał rację, _ma_ ssanego kutasa. W tej chwili, Harry klęczy dla niego w kabinie, Machu Pichu zapomniane: to najpiękniejszy widok jaki kiedykolwiek widział w całym swoim życiu. Pieprzenie Harry'ego było _niesamowite,_ ale posiadanie jego czerwonych ust owiniętych wokół swojej długości jest, z całą pewnością, na górze top 5 najlepszych rzeczy do wykonania lub wykonywanych jemu.

\- Tak dobrze wyglądasz skarbie - mówi nie będąc w stanie się skontrolować, a Harry jęczy wokół niego, biorąc Louisa tak głęboko jak tylko potrafi i zupełnie jak wszystko z nim związane: to zbyt wiele i jednocześnie niewystarczające.

Wplątuje palce w jego włosy i wyrzuca biodra, aby zbadać grunt, przez co Harry umieszcza swoje ręce z tyłu jego ud i wbija go głębiej i głębiej i _boże, tak się cieszy, że nie jest kompletnie zalany,_ bo jest pewny, że będzie pamiętał to przez długi czas.

Harry ma zamknięte oczy, w pełni koncentrując się na tym co robi, ale Louis ma chęć spojrzenia w jego oczy, więc pyta, nie tak uprzejmie, czy może je otworzyć. Gdy to robi, jest pewien, że czas się zatrzymuje. To śmieszne, ponieważ to blowjob w brudnym miejscu, ale naprawdę. Bierze oddech i sunie dłonią z czaszki Harry'ego do zagłębienia karku, nadając odrobiny nacisku, pozwalając mu robić swoje, bo, cóż, to _działa_ na Louisa.

Więc to robi. Liże, ssie i podczas tego wdrąża policzki, upewniając się, że Louis widzi bramy piekła - ponieważ nie ma możliwości, iż w tej chwili pójdzie do nieba, nie z myślami, które krążą po jego głowie. Rzeczy, które mógłby ( _chce_ ) zrobić z Harrym są nieprzyzwoite.

Harry drapie paznokciami jego uda i odsuwa usta od jego penisa, by zassać skórę po wewnętrznej jego stronie, bawiąc się jego jądrami i, w porządku, Louis _jęczy,_ głośno i nawet się tego nie wstydzi, bo _jak on może być taki dobry?_ Przykłada do swoich ust jedną z dłoni, zamkniętą w pięść, żeby powstrzymać się od ponownego krzyku, drugą mając przyklejoną do swojego boku, kiedy Harry uderza językiem jego czubek.

Może już to poczuć - tą kumulującą potrzebę desperackiego wyzwolenia w swoim podbrzuszu i odrzuca głowę w tył, czując swojego zrujnowanego quiffa poprzez grzywkę w oczach. Ale wtedy Harry przestaje. Nie dotyka go, nie robi nic-po prostu przestaje.

Kiedy Louis opuszcza wzrok, Harry opuścił się na swoje kolana i trzyma ręce za plecami, patrząc na Louisa z wyczekiwaniem, jakby to on był teraz tym, który ma się poruszyć. Guziki jego spodni są rozpięte, ale wciąż jest ukryty w swoich bokserkach, co tylko powoduje, że chęć Louisa wzrasta, widząc zarysowanie jego twardego penisa. Jezu, czy on zamierza coś zrobić?

Louis mógł lub i nie, wypowiedzieć to na głos, ponieważ Harry zanucił i powiedział - Chcę, żebyś pieprzył moje usta - jak ktoś, mówiący, że jest możliwość wystąpienia deszczu następnego dnia. - Wiem, że możesz być ze mną brutalny, nie powstrzymuj się, Lou.

Zdrobnienie zdaje się opuścić jego usta bez zdania sobie o tym sprawy, ale Louis nie narzeka, nie, jest daleko od tego. W końcu dociera do niego, że ręce Harry'ego są za jego plecami, ponieważ chłopiec czeka aż zostanie użyty i gdyby Louis dostał to szybciej, również szybciej by sobie to uświadomił.

Poruszając się tak szybko jak tylko potrafi, wsuwa palce w jego włosy, które są tak długie, że mógłby pociągać za nie jak za lejce, gdyby tylko chciał. Teraz, używa ich do nakierowania ust Harry'ego na swoją erekcje, nie marnując czasu i prowadząc go w dół, dół, dół, póki nie uderza w tył jego gardła.

Ku jego łasce, Harry daje z siebie wszystko trzepocząc językiem na spodzie jego penisa, ponownie wdrążając policzki, gdy Louis wchodzi i wychodzi, tracąc kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, po prostu płytko pchając biodrami i szepcząc różnego rodzaju rzeczy, dopóki kręconowłosy w końcu odrzuca głowę w tył i Louis wchodzi głębiej niż sądził, że potrafi, wydobywając z ich obojga głośne jęki. I _teraz,_ teraz to po prostu - Za. Wiele.

Jęk Harry'ego idzie oczywiście wprost do penisa Louisa, który nie ma czasu, by ostrzec go o zbliżającym się finale, ponieważ nagle wytryska białymi, grubami liniami i odsuwa się wystarczająco szybko, by uderzyły tylko jego usta i odrobinę podbródek - tak sądzi.

Louis opada na swoje kolano i wydostaje Harry'ego z bielizny, poruszając na nim silnymi, szybkimi pociągnięciami, zbierając preejakulat z czubka i rozprowadzając go na całej jego długości, aby łatwiej mu było poruszać ręką. I całuje go, zaskakująco słodko, preferując to niż słuchanie jego jęków przyjemności, czując drżące wargi chłopaka naprzeciw swoich. Nie zajmuje Harry'emu długo, by doszedł na jego pięści, lecz mija co najmniej dziesięć minut dla ich obydwu, aby się uspokoić.

\- Cóż, z pewnością zniszczyłeś mojego Louis Vuitton - mówi Harry głosem niższym i głębszym niż zazwyczaj, mając kompletnie zrujnowaną twarz z figlarnym uśmiechem, jednym z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów jakie kiedykolwiek widział, jeśli nie najpiękniejszym.

Dopiero gdy to mówi, Louis patrzy na jego kolorową koszulę, gdzie wylądowała większość jego spermy.

\- Przepraszam? - gryzie swoją wargę, coś niecharakterystycznego dla niego, ale coś, co często robi Harry.

\- Tak właściwie to nie jest ci przykro, prawda? - uśmiecha się Harry.

\- Nie do końca, nie.

Potem zielonooki mężczyzna porusza się naprzód i go całuje, jakby nie znajdowali się właśnie na kolanach z penisami na zewnątrz w łazience na super prywatnym przyjęciu w Paryżu. Może to miasto już dłużej nie jest takie nudne. Albo to zamglenie Louisa wywołane orgazmem.

**New York Fashion Week, styczeń**

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie był na nowojorskim Fashion Weeku. W 2015 nie był tak długo w świecie mody, więc nie był nawet w Paryżu, czy też Mediolanie, pojawiając się jedynie w Londynie u jednej marki, która rozważała wtedy jego zatrudnienie. Teraz kiedy jego imię jest czymś wielkim, może doświadczać wszystkiego z pierwszej ręki, ale prawda jest taka, że interesuje się jedynie obejrzeniem jednej marki: tej Louisa.

Kiedy opuścili klub nocny w Paryżu kilka dni temu, udało im się być dla siebie uprzejmym. Dzielili razem taksówkę, a w drodze do odpowiednich hoteli, byli w stanie przeprowadzić przyzwoitą rozmowę na temat przyziemnych rzeczy po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali, a w pijanym umyśle Harry'ego, to był postęp. Chciał go jeszcze raz pocałować, kiedy wychodził z samochodu, ale to się nigdy nie stało.

\- H, jesteś gotowy? - pyta Nick ze swojego miejsca na sofie. - Samochód już jest.

\- Niall? - woła, ponieważ jego przyjaciel nadal jest w łazience. W przeciwieństwie do tego co myślał wcześniej, nie trudno było przekonać go do przyjechania z nim do Nowego Jorku. Najwyraźniej, razem z Zaynem są teraz świetnymi kumplami.

\- Idę - odzywa się, wychodząc z przylegającego pomieszczenia. -Ruszajmy, chłopcy - Niall uśmiecha się, klepiąc Harry'ego po plecach.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz, Irlandczyku - mówi mu Nick, a Niall posyła mężczyźnie uśmiech. Nie przepadają za sobą, ale przynajmniej nie darzą się nienawiścią i Harry jest z tym szczęśliwy.

Nick przez całą drogę do miejsca pokazu jest na telefonie z Simonem i Harry może jedynie przysłuchać się jednej części ich rozmowy, oczywiście, ale to wciąż sprawia, że się trochę denerwuje, ponieważ dotyczy to Marc by Marc Jacobs i, cóż, to w większości połączone z Louisem.

Po dotarciu do celu, Nick pokazuje ich miejsca i mówi, że musi udać się na backstage, by coś załatwić. Harry wie, że jeśli chce może pójść z nim, ale nie ma szansy, żeby Niall także mógł iść z nimi, a nie zostawi swojego przyjaciela samego, szczególnie, że jest tutaj jedynie dzięki temu, iż nowy - wkrótce były, jak większość - chłopak Nicka nie mógł się zjawić i Harry przekonał go, by zamiast tego zabrać ze sobą Nialla.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj czeka na nas odlotowe after party - komentuje podekscytowany.

\- To Nowy Jork, będzie ich wiele, po prostu wybierzesz jedno na które będziesz chciał iść, naprawdę, i pójdziemy - Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Stary, jak możesz mówić o tym tak zwyczajnie? - śmieje się. - Dwa lata temu o tej porze piekłeś muffinki, żeby następnego dnia je sprzedać, jak mogłeś tak szybko się do tego przyzwyczaić?

\- Nie wiem, sądzę-sądzę, że czas płynie szybciej w takim życiu. Nie jestem pewien czy to dobra rzecz czy nie, ale. Tak - wzrusza ponownie ramionami. - Wiesz, zaczynam myśleć, że latasz ze mną tylko z powodu imprez.

\- Darmowego alkoholu i dziewczyn, oczywiście - śmieje się głośniej, a kobieta z drugiego rzędu odwraca się, by spojrzeć na niego z oskarżycielskim wyrazem twarzy. - Również, bo jesteś samotny i potrzebujesz wokół siebie ludzi.

Harry tylko się uśmiecha i mówi _dzięki, Ni_ szydzącym tonem, ale w głębi duszy czuje smutek, ponieważ Niall nie mógłby mieć więcej racji gdyby próbował.

Nick wraca kilka minut później, gdy gasną światła i siada przy boku Harry'ego, który przez sześćdziesiąt sekund daje radę siedzieć cicho, ale...

\- Grimmy, co się dzieje? - szepcze do przyjaciela.

\- Co?

\- Z telefonem Simona i twoim biegiem na backstage.. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie - oznajmia i uważa to za wystarczające, lecz Harry posyła mu _proszę wyjaśnij mi, jesteś moim przyjacielem_ spojrzenie. - Marc zamyka.

\- _Że co?_ \- krzyczy szeptem.

\- Marc by Marc Jacobs. Chcieli zakończyć działalność w zeszłym roku i zmieszać wszystko w samo _Marc Jacobs,_ ale z jakiegoś powodu czekali, by zrobić to w tym roku, a projektanci przyszli z nową linią, więc Simon tak jakby - hm, skontaktował się z nimi? I powiedział, że powinni zatrudnić Louisa jako twarz swojej kampanii, obiecując, że dzięki niemu marka nie będzie miała już dłużej kłopotów.

\- Ok. I?

\- I nie powiedział Louisowi tej części - wzrusza ramionami. - Więc ktoś wspomniał mu o tym kilka godzin temu, o tym, że wszystko praktycznie leży na jego barkach. Chodzi o to, że jeśli pokaz będzie dobry i-jak, reklama się sprawdzi, a kampania sprzeda nie zamkną, inaczej.. To się stanie.

\- To nie fair - jest pierwszą rzeczą, którą mówi.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą, oczywiście, komentarz nie był fortunny, ale-

\- Nie, spójrz, nic z tego nie jest fair. Simon powinien mu o tym powiedzieć i-nawet jeśli sprawy potoczą się źle, to nie wina Louisa? Co jeśli kolekcja będzie kiepska? - pyta najniższym z głosów. - Nie może _zmusić_ nikogo do kupna.

\- Oczywiście, że może - Nick przewraca oczami. - Dziewczyny z jego powodu zaczęły nosić więcej ADIDASA, należy do niego połowa klubu piłki nożnej, tylko po to by otrzymywał odpowiednie poparcie, bo nie chce jego bankructwa. Louis sprzedaje co tylko chce, właśnie dlatego jest multimilionowym modelem jak na przykład Gisele. Ta dziewczyna zostaje sfotografowana z szamponem i każdy go chce. Na ludzi łatwo jest wpłynąć.

I, tak, zgaduje, że Nick ma w tym rację. Pewnego dnia ktoś zadzwonił do Olivii, aby umówiła Harry'ego do stworzenia reklamy _Gillette,_ nawet jeśli ten nie potrafi zapuścić zarostu. On _wie_ co twarz potrafi zdziałać dla danej marki, ale wie również, że niesprawiedliwe jest obwinianie kogoś o coś czego nie zrobił, a właśnie o to chodzi.

Louis nosi ubrania produkowane przez innych ludzi. Zostaje fotografowany dla magazynów, których musi i od czasu do czasu udziela małych wywiadów. To nie tak, że tworzy całą kolekcję, więc jeśli będzie słaba i dobrze się nie sprzeda, ludzie nie mogą mówić, że to _model_ nie był wystarczająco dobry, by zainspirować i zachęcić ludzi do kupna.

Zanim Harry może kłócić się na temat tej bzdury, światła zostają zgaszone, a muzyka zaczyna grać, undergroundowy zespół, który jest _tak_ undergroundowy, że nawet on o nim nie słyszał.

Jako znajomy z przemysłu, i tylko to, Harry ma nadzieję, iż wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

~*~

\- Harry, hej - mówi Zayn, gdy tylko go widzi, ludzie poruszają się wokół nich z aparatami oraz telefonami komórkowymi. Harry jest pewien, że właśnie widział mijającego go Kanye Westa. Oh. - Widziałem cię więcej razy w tym miesiącu niż własną rodzinę - ale znów, nie widzę jej często - narzeka, marszcząc przy tym nos.

\- Cześć, Zayn - uśmiecha się. - Dzień dobry - zwraca się do kobiet obok niego.

Jedna z nich ma krótkie, czerwone włosy i wygląda na tak pewną siebie, że Harry niemal jej zazdrości - być może _ona_ nie musi tego udawać. Jest pewny, że gdzieś już ją widział. Druga natomiast jest odrobinę niższa, z długimi, ciemnobrązowymi włosami. Jest pięknie ubrana w Chanel, Harry może to przyznać.

\- To Halsey i Eleanor - przedstawia. - ona jest piosenkarką, pracujemy razem nad czymś - dokańcza, a dziewczyna uśmiecha się, przewracając oczami. Wygląda na niesamowicie pyskatą, Harry natychmiast ją lubi. - Ta tutaj to Eleanor, lub święta El, jak wolisz.

\- Asystentka Lou - wyjaśnia.

\- Niall Horan, drogie panie - dociera do nich irlandzka blond głowa, całując ich dłonie, jakby był tak uprzejmy. - Imprezujecie z nami?

\- To ja jestem imprezą, słońce - mówi Halsey.

\- Dziś podążamy za nią - Zayn uśmiecha się ironicznie i oboje przybijają sobie piątki. - Czekamy tylko na Lou.

Cóż, to oznaczało, że również powinni zaczekać, więc właśnie to robią.

Kontynuują rozmowę i w pewnym momencie Harry zaczyna się szczerze interesować Halsey i tym co robi ze swoją muzyką, nowym oddziaływaniem, które ma na tę generację. Oczywiście to piętnastominutowa rozmowa, więc nie zagłębiają się wystarczająco w podział swoich punktów widzenia, ale miło jest zobaczyć, że zupełnie jak Zayn, dziewczyna jest prawdziwą osobą z prawdziwymi opiniami, nie tak jak przedstawiają go media.

Harry postanawia skupić się bardziej gdziekolwiek usłyszy jej imię i obiecuje pobrać jej dyskografię.

\- Właściwie, właśnie wydała swój drugi album, dlatego urządzamy imprezę - tą, o którą poprosiłem cię o bycie DJ - mówi Niallowi Zayn.

\- Oh, naprawdę?

\- Tak - uśmiecha się dziewczyna. - Zayn jest świetnym przyjacielem i pozwala mi użyczyć swój posiadłości w Hamptons.

 _-_ _They're Monaco and Hamptons bound, but we don't feel like outsiders at all_ \- Eleanor śpiewa, a ona się śmieje. Harry myśli, że może to być częścią jej tekstu.

\- Oh, szalone - mówi Niall, będąc szczerze szczęśliwym. _Harry_ również jest ekstremalnie szczęśliwy, że Zayn to dla niego robi, ponieważ ten nigdy nie przyjął jego pomocy, mówiąc, że nie chce go wykorzystywać. - Jak mamy się tam dostać, tak w ogóle?

\- Wyślę wam adres, Harry może załatwić samochód, który was zawiezie.

\- Oh, jestem zaproszony?

Zayn parska śmiechem i przewraca oczami.

Mniej niż pięć minut później zauważa Louisa. Rozmawia z Nickiem i samym Marcem Jacobsem i _oh,_ Harry sądzi, że nigdy nie widział go na żywo. Uśmiecha się tak jak i Grimmy, ale Louis wygląda na całkowicie wściekłego, zupełne przeciwieństwo tego jak wyglądał na wybiegu; wtedy był po prostu.. _Doskonały._ Harry nie rozumie dlaczego nie występuje na nim częściej, jego wzrost nie powinien być w ogóle problemem. (On nie jest zadurzony, jedynie.. Realistyczny. Jest pewien, że wszyscy mogą zobaczyć jak hipnotyzujący jest.)

Teraz Louis zdaje się być zły, a Harry nie myśli prosto - gra słów tym razem totalnie niezaplanowana - kiedy tam podchodzi, nawet nie tłumacząc się grupie, w której się znajdował.

\- Cześć - uśmiecha się radośnie, gdy do nich dociera. Jeśli to możliwe, wyraz Louisa jeszcze bardziej się zaostrza, a Nick wygląda po prostu na zdezorientowanego.

Marc jest jedynym, który się do niego odzywa.

\- Oh, czy to nie Harry Styles... - Nie powinien być zaskoczony, że projektant zna jego imię, ale jest odrobinę oszołomiony. - Może to ciebie powinienem poprosić o modelowanie dla mnie.

\- Pochlebia mi to, ale wierzę, że dokonałeś świetnego wyboru - odpowiada. - Louis jest niesamowity - i nie wie dlaczego to mówi. To po prostu wydaje się właściwe i Nick uśmiecha się złośliwie, sprawiając, że Marc obraca się do niego.

\- Cóż, życzę ci powodzenia i jeśli skończyliśmy, przyjaciele na mnie czekają - mówi, nie patrząc nawet na Harry'ego. - Marc, jak zwykle przyjemność - potrząsa jego dłonią stanowczo i szybko. - Grimshaw, nie bardzo - a następnie odchodzi, w ogóle nie wyglądając na szczęśliwego. I to jest złe.

Po raz drugi, Harry porusza się zanim myśli.

\- Louis, hej - sięga do niego i model odwraca się, nim dociera do chłopaków.

\- Czego?

\- J-ja sądzę, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że to było - świetne, wiesz? I to nie twoja wina jeśli Marc zamknie markę-jak, to było niesprawiedliwe i-

\- Skąd ty do cholery o tym wiesz, Harry? - pyta zirytowany. - Wiesz co? Mam to gdzieś, to nie ma znaczenia, po prostu zejdź mi z drogi i przestań mi pomagać, bo jestem dużym chłopcem i nie potrzebuję twojej motywującej gadki.

I. Niegrzeczne. Dlaczego?

\- Czemu jesteś dupkiem? Po prostu próbuję być miły - wzrusza swoimi ramionami, starając się zrozumieć.

\- Wtrącasz się, właśnie to robisz. I _powtarzam,_ nie potrzebuję motywującego gadania, nie potrzebuję żebyś był dla mnie miły, więc po prostu-

\- Wiesz co? Pierdol się - syczy, bo jest poniekąd zraniony, a zarazem wściekły. Być może złość Louisa jest zaraźliwa. - Boże, miałem o tobie taką rację - parska śmiechem.

\- Gówno o mnie wiesz, więc przestań oceniać - Louis odrzuca go i zaczyna ponownie iść.

\- Oh cóż, mógłbym powiedzieć to samo, ale oto jesteśmy - idzie za nim, docierając do ich grupy prawie w tym samym czasie. Harry uważa, że w porządku jest nazywać grupę _ich,_ bo jednak mimo wszystko jest tutaj Niall.

Kiedy są już na miejscu, wzajemnie się nienawidząc, Niall cieszy się na ich widok i mówi, że czekali zbyt długo, przez co są w desperackiej potrzebie alkoholu. Wszyscy się zgadzają, łącznie z Harrym; mógłby samemu wypić całą butelkę, z myślą o jego czterech ostatnich tygodniach, ale w tej chwili nie jest w nastroju na imprezowanie z Louisem, więc po tym jak upewnia się, że Niall poradzi sobie sam zmyśla wymówkę o powrocie do pokoju.

\- Do zobaczenia w hotelu, Hazza - przytula go, a Harry odchodzi, łapiąc taksówkę.

~*~

Siedzi przy barze hotelowym bez zamiaru opuszczenia go w najbliższym czasie; jest w towarzystwie szklanki whisky i Lou Teasdale przez wiadomości tekstowe, więc zajmuje mu chwilę zdanie sobie sprawy, że obok niego znajduje się mężczyzna rozmawiający przez telefon, przepraszający kogoś najwyraźniej _po raz setny._

Najprawdopodobniej jest w wieku Harry'ego, ma worki pod oczami, a Harry czuje wystarczająco empatii, by poprosić barmana o zaserwowanie mu szklanki whisky, ale facet jest tak zajęty, że nawet tego nie zauważa. Dopiero gdy kończy połączenie i próbuje uderzyć głową w drewnianą powierzchnię, zauważa szklankę.

\- Wypij, kolego - mówi mu. - Wygląda na to, że tego potrzebujesz.

\- Dzięki, ja- podnosi swoją głowę. - Cholera jasna, jesteś Harry Styles.

\- Hm-cześć? - uśmiecha się, biorąc łyka swoje drinka. - Miło cię poznać...

\- Liam. Liam Payne. Ja-pracuję dla magazynu GQ, bardzo cię tam lubimy - mówi uprzejmie, a następnie patrzy na swoje szkło. - Dziękuję.

\- Nie mówmy o tym-wszyscy tego potrzebujemy, Fashion Week był piekielny, więc powiedziałbym, że na to zasługujemy - śmieje się.

\- Tak, może być.. Męczący - mężczyzna o imieniu Liam śmieje się i pochłania wszystko jednym łykiem. Okej, jego głowa musi być cięższa niż Harry'ego.

\- To ty go relacjonowałeś?

\- Tak. Miał być tylko Londyn, ale mój szef postanowił, że dobrą decyzją będzie ze wszystkich miejsc wysłanie mnie do Nowego Jorku i wykonanie wywiadu, a ja prostu-jestem nowy? Kurwa, dosłownie _dopiero co_ skończyłem studia, skąd mam znać wszystkie szczegóły? Moje referencje ze stażu dają mi jedynie tyle i wciąż jest jeszcze-przepraszam - mówi i rozszerza swoje oczy. - Czasami gadam ze stresu.

\- Wszyscy tak robimy, tak myślę - pociesza go, nawet jeśli sam nie odzywa się w ogóle, gdy jest zestresowany. - To w porządku, kolego.

\- Dzięki - wzrusza ramieniem. - Za drinka też.

Harry w tym czasie kończy swojego.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zamówić kolejne.

Przy czwartej szklance Harry oferuje mu udzielenie wywiadu.

Najpierw napisał do Olivii czy to w porządku, na co z radością się zgodziła, żartując, że bez trudu lepiej radzi sobie z pracą jej i ludzi od PR, ale naprawdę, Harry widzi w tym jedynie możliwość pomocy komuś innemu.

\- Mówisz poważnie?

\- Tak - uśmiecha się do niego. - nie w tej chwili, bo jestem potwornie wykończony. I pijany, pragnę dodać. Ale, pewnie.

\- To byłoby - wow. Tak. Świetnie. Dzięki - I umawiają się na niedzielne popołudnie, ponieważ Olivia przypomniała mu o jutrzejszym spotkaniu z nią i jakimiś ludźmi, a później musi pojawić się na nowej kolekcji Alessandra Ambrossio.

Harry idzie do łóżka wcześniej, niż poprzednio zamierzał, i nawet jeśli alkohol nieco pomógł, wciąż jest mu przykro przez małą i niepotrzebną kłótnie z Louisem, lecz _bardziej_ jest mu przykro, że właściwie się tym przejmuje.

Zanim głęboko rozważa dlaczego tak bardzo potrzebuje uznania Louisa, myśli o ponownym wyjściu i znalezieniu kogoś, kto wyzwyłby z niego kłopotliwe myśli. Ale wtedy znajduje w swojej torbie tabletki nasenne i decyduje się przeciw temu, połykając dwie i zapadając sen. Dzięki Bogu za leki. 

 


	5. Rozdział V

Sobota Harry'ego jest gorączkowa. Ktoś pomyślałby, że dzień po FW będzie jego dniem wolnym, ale, nie. W czasie śniadania jego telefon dzwoni nonstop, a osobą dzwoniącą jest Olivia, prosząc go o zejście na dół, ponieważ mają do omówienia kilka spraw.

\- Jest- spogląda na zegarek na swojej komórce. - ósma trzydzieści, możemy omówić je później? - pyta, wiedząc już, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała nie, _ponieważ ten przemysł nigdy się nie zatrzymuje, Harry._

A więc przeciw sobie, mówi jej, że będzie na dole za kilka minut, w tym czasie biorąc prysznic i szukając czegoś wygodnego do ubrania, odkąd nie oczekuje zostania sfotografowanym, decydując się na białe jeansy, botki i jedwabną, wzorzystą koszulę z TopMana.

Idzie do pokoju Nialla, a zauważając, że nie śpi sam z uśmieszkiem szepcze 'dobrze dla ciebie, stary', pochłaniając butelkę wody, po czym kieruje się do windy pisząc Olivii wiadomość o swoim przyjściu. Nie odpowiada, ale kiedy dociera do sali śniadaniowej, siedzi w towarzystwie Jonasa - jego kolejnego pracownika PR - i otwartego laptopa na stoliku.

\- Dobry - uśmiecha się i oboje uprzejmie odpowiadają. - Zdobyliście dla mnie jedzenie, jak miło.

\- Pomyślałam, że będziesz chciał coś porządnego po Fashion Weeku - dziewczyna mówi, pokazując na stojące przed nim naleśniki. Jest też sporo owoców, herbata oraz sok, więc tak, wciąż jest na zbilansowanej diecie.

\- Szczerze, to zabiłbym za pizze i piwo. Albo burgery, nie jestem wybredny - zastanawia się, nabijając truskawkę widelcem.

\- Jedna pizza czy burger nic ci nie zrobią, po prostu później spal to na siłowni - sugeruje Jonas, przeżuwając z otwartymi ustami, wywołując u Harry'ego śmiech, a Olivii przewrócenie oczami. Jest w dobrej formie, ale jego ciało jest zbudowane z samych mięśni. Harry jest umięśniony, owszem, ale nie tak jak on, nie nadawałby się na wybieg.

\- A więc, kochana Olivio, co zmusiło cię do wyciągnięcia mnie z łóżka o tak nieludzkiej godzinie w sobotę rano? - pyta z sarkazmem.

\- Dior - dziewczyna odpowiada, starając się o nonszalancję.

\- Proszę kontynuuj - pochyla się naprzód, interesując się znacznie bardziej tym co mówi.

\- W tym tygodniu miałam spotkanie z Simonem, Arnaldo Anaya-Lucca pytał go o możliwość kampanii Diora z tobą i Louisem.

\- Kim on jest? - Harry pyta, bo nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o tym nazwisku.

\- Jednym z najlepszych fotografów tych czasów - wyjaśnia Jonas. - Tak czy siak, ich Dział Kadr skontaktował się z nami prosząc o odpowiedź, ponieważ Louis już prawdopodobnie się zgodził, więc musimy przedyskutować twoje opcje.

\- Mam jakieś opcje? - pyta ze zdziwieniem.

\- Oh kochanie, z całą pewnością - Olivia uśmiecha się do niego, następnie obracając ekran laptopa w jego kierunku.

To lista sklepów oraz różnych marek, które skontaktowali się z nimi w ciągu tego miesiąca, od czasu jego pierwszego wystąpienia dla Alexandra McQueena w Londynie. Minęło zaledwie pare tygodni, ale tak właściwie czuje jakby było znacznie więcej, wszystko po prostu dzieje się tak szybko.

Najwyraźniej, chcą go w Saint Laurent. Naprawdę, naprawdę go chcą. Na wyłączność. Jego ulubiona marka ze wszystkich jakie istnieją zaoferowała mu roczny kontrakt, a on nie potrafi zareagować. Lecz także oboje Alexander McQueen i Gucci okazali zainteresowanie dalszej współpracy. Również Chanel oraz Barneys, jedne z najpopularniejszych domów mody w Nowym Jorku. I teraz, Dior, którzy do poniedziałku potrzebują odpowiedzi.

Harry musi wziąć głęboki oddech i dokończyć swoje naleśniki, by zdać sobie sprawę, że to jego życie i właściwie to się dzieje, więc może zacząć wszystko przetwarzać.

Letnia kampania Diora będzie mieć miejsce na Bali, gdzie dwoje modeli spędzi dwa tygodnie w, oczywiście, pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu, wykonując sesje oraz video dla ich marki, zmieniając z imprez przy basenie, przez dni na plaży do klubów golfowych. Pojęcie tego jest _naturalne,_ według nich.

Teraz, widzisz, Harry jest wielkim fanem Diora. Jak i _korzyści_ ich kampanii. Chryste, nie będzie tak trudno, prawda? Jeśli musi znieść humorzastego Louisa za dnia, ale wieczorem dostać kilka drinków na wyspie jak z raju, sądzi, że jest tego warte. Plus, pozostali modele _wszyscy_ są niesamowici i Olivia wyjaśnia, że sięgają po najważniejsze osoby, ponieważ chcą wzbudzić wzrost kampanii.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ich największą obawą w tej chwili jest wygaśnięcie w _konwencjonalną_ linię, co stało się z Armani... - oznajmia. - To znaczy, oni nigdy nie wygasną _całkowicie,_ ponieważ są zbyt potężni i wielu ludzi wciąż po nich sięga, ale ciężko im na przykład zrobić okładkę Vogue. Nie wiem nawet kiedy był ostatni raz, gdy to się stało.

\- Tak, to im się może przytrafić. Chanel w zeszłym roku unowocześnili całą kolekcję.. - Jonas kontynuuje z punktu, w którym skończyła dziewczyna. - W końcu zrozumieli, że nie mogą już dłużej polegać na sprzedaży Chanel numer 5.

\- Wciąż dużo się sprzedaje - odpowiada Harry marszcząc swoje brwi, ponieważ _klasyki_ nie wygasają. Nigdy.

\- Oczywiście - zgadza się. - ale nie tego chcą dzieciaki w twoim wieku.

\- Mówisz tak jakbyś był o wiele starszy ode mnie - śmieje się, a następnie dopija swój sok. Jonas jest jakoś około trzydziestki, a Harry już go przeleciał. Więc.

\- Spójrz, najważniejsze jest w tym to, że możesz _wybrać,_ ale radzę ci zastanowić się nad ofertą Diora - Olivia używa w tej chwili swojego biznesowego tonu i Harry wie, że to czas wyboru. - Mają Kendall i Gigi, Louisa. Zawsze mogą zatrudnić Seana O'Pry jeśli ich odrzucisz, jego kontrakt z Hugo Boss właśnie dobiegł końca...

\- Co z YSL? - pyta. Harry nie jest wielkim fanem O'Pry'eya, ale to pewnie dlatego, że pierwszy raz poznali się, kiedy Harry przyłapał go na zdradzie swojej dziewczyny. Bycie najlepiej opłacanym modelem na świecie nie robi z niego miłej osoby. W ogóle. - Naprawdę chciałbym nosić ich rzeczy.. Za darmo - śmieje się, bo kiedy podjął decyzję, iż posiada na swoim koncie bankowym wystarczająco pieniędzy, wszedł do ich sklepu w Los Angeles i kupił co najmniej piętnaście koszul.

\- Czemu miałbyś pracować dla nich na wyłączność, jeśli masz możliwość pracy z wieloma równie silnymi markami? Nie wspomnieliśmy nawet o odnowieniu twojego kontraktu z TopShopem, ponieważ wątpię, że pozwolą ci od siebie odejść - tłumaczy mu Jonas.

Harry robi minę i Olivia, jego anioł, przerywa mu, nim ma szansę ponownie się odezwać.

\- Posłuchaj, musimy dać im odpowiedź, to ostatnia chwila.. Może moglibyśmy porozmawiać z YSL, aby trochę zaczekali? Lub nie prosić o kontrakt na wyłączność? - pyta.

\- Zadziałałoby?

\- Jeśli Jonas uczyni swoją magię, owszem - i mężczyzna ma już przerwać, kiedy- oh daj spokój, wszyscy wiemy, że masz tam kontakty - mówi Olivia. Oh, Harry tego nie wiedział, ale to dobrze.

Mimo wszystko przyjmuje ich ofertę. Miał na to ochotę odkąd po raz pierwszy tylko o niej usłyszał, więc nie jest niespodzianką, kiedy mówi Olivii, iż będzie się modlił, by YSL zgodziło się na przedłużenie terminu albo zrezygnowało z kontraktu ekskluzywnego, ale wybierze się na Bali w pierwszym tygodniu maja.

Jak tylko wraca do swojego pokoju jest po jedenastej i planuje pooglądać kiepską telewizję zanim będzie musiał ponownie wyjść, ale wpada na nikogo innego jak Barbarę Palvin i nie wie jak zareagować.

Nigdy się nie poznali, nie sądzi, że tak było, lecz oczywiście wie kim ona jest. Jak również ona wie, kim jest Harry, najwyraźniej.

\- Cześć - uśmiecha się. - Niall jest pod prysznicem, właśnie będę zamawiała obsługę hotelową, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - dziewczyna kontynuuje i co Harry może odpowiedzieć poza 'okej'? Tak.

Czeka aż skończy swoje zamówienie, podczas którego upewnia się, że bekon jest _naprawdę_ przysmażony i rozłącza się. Jest całkiem przekonany, że to nie dla niej, a dla Nialla.

Przedstawiają się sobie z czystej uprzejmości i rozmawiają krótko o wcześniejszych paru tygodniach; mówi mu o imprezie, o tym jak przyjaźni się z Louisem - _jestem pewna, że go znasz, prawda?_ \- i tym, jak przedstawił ją Niallowi, a oni natychmiast się zaczęli dogadywać. _Twój przyjaciel jest naprawdę miłym facetem,_ wyznaje, a Harry musi się zgodzić.

Gdy wychodzi Niall, jest w pełni ubrany i bez śladu kaca na twarzy, żartując o tym, że bycie Irlandczykiem sprawia, że jest silniejszy niż ktokolwiek inny. Harry chciałby się z nim nie zgodzić, ale poważnie, tak jest od zawsze.

Ktoś puka do drzwi i gdy tylko dziewczyna jest poza zasięgiem wzroku, Harry wybucha śmiechem.

\- Co? - pyta Niall, a Harry nie może przestać. - _Co?_

\- Musiała to być Barbara Palvin, Ni? Naprawdę? - śmieje się bardziej, natomiast Niall niczego nie rozumie, jeśli iść za zmarszczeniem jego brwi. - _Barbara,_ Niall - akcentuje imię.

Pierwszą miłością Nialla w wieku dziesięciu lat była Barbara. Jego ostatnia dziewczyna na uczelni: Barbara. A teraz przespał się z kolejną.

\- Zgaduję, że mimo wszystko mam coś do nich, uhn? - mówi z bezczelnym uśmiechem na twarzy, drapiąc tył karku.

~*~

Harry tego popołudnia idzie na event wypuszczenia nowej kolekcji Alessandra Ambrossio w ubraniach, które wybrała dla niego Olivia, ponieważ ten nie był w nastroju, a wieczorem oboje wychodzą na obiad blisko hotelu. Razem z Olivią dzielą milkshake'a i jest dobrze, nawet jeśli dziewczyna ciągle przypomina mu o okładce _Numéro,_ którą będzie robił w Monako pod koniec lutego. To jego pierwsza _ważna_ okładka do magazynu i czuje się spokojnie, ale po prostu na moment chce zapomnieć o swoich obowiązkach.

To wtedy Liam wysyła mu wiadomość pytając czy jest w hotelu i Harry przypomina sobie, że obiecał mu wywiad. Oh, kurwa.

\- Powiedz mu, że zrobisz go jutro - radzi Olivia. - Miałam nadzieję, że pójdziemy dziś do klubu, dalej Styles. Nie wychodziliśmy razem od czasu Japonii w zeszłym roku, zaczynam myśleć, że nie uważasz mnie za przyjaciółkę - wydyma wargi i-to nie fair.

Prawda jest taka, że nie uważa, tak właściwie. Ale nauczył się żyć z nią w _przyjaźni,_ ponieważ jest dobrą osobą. Harry czasem zastanawia się czy zaufa kiedyś komuś, kto nie jest Niallem albo-albo jego tatą, mimo wszystko.

Przekłada termin, a Liam nie narzeka, mówiąc, że pracowanie w niedzielę nie stanowi dla niego problemu, musi tylko poinformować swojego szefa. Harry jest z tym w porządku, póki nie jest trzecia po południu w niedzielę i Liam puka do drzwi jego pokoju hotelowego z wielkim uśmiechem oraz iPodem w ręce, dziękując mu po raz tysięczny, _to naprawdę ważne i bardzo cię tam lubimy, więc - może zaoferują ci okładkę jeśli wywiad będzie dobry,_ mówi mu.

Następnie Niall pojawia się rozmawiając przez telefon i mówiąc _Spytam Hazzy, okej, do zobaczenia później._

\- O co mnie spytasz, Ni? - pyta go. - Oh, Niall Liam, Liam Niall. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, jeśli chcesz żeby moje życie nie brzmiało tak smutno, kiedy będziesz o nim pisał.

\- Przestań być kutasem, twoje życie jest niesamowite - Niall przytula go od tyłu i mierzwi jego włosy. - Miło cię poznać, kolego.

Liam uśmiecha się uprzejmie i potrząsa jego dłonią. Harry polubił go natychmiastowo ze względu na jego osobowość - wydaje się skryty, ale lubiący dobrą zabawę. No i jego oczy są miłe. Harry nie widział miłych oczu od długiego czasu.

\- Spytasz mnie o co, Ni? - powtarza.

\- Oh tak, Zayn dzwonił pytając czy samochód jest gotowy nas zabrać, bo muszę być wcześniej żebyśmy mogli zająć się muzyką i tym wszystkim.

_Cholera._

\- Cholera - wymawia na głos i-

\- Zapomniałeś, prawda? - uśmiecha się wszechwiedząco.

\- Przepraszam, możemy-możemy złapać taksówkę, tak? Będziemy na miejscu w ciągu kilku godzin, jestem pewny.

\- Hm - Liam ma już coś powiedzieć i _cholera,_ ma wywiad do skończenia.

\- Masz coś przeciwko zabraniu się na imprezę w Hampton? - Harry pyta go, bez myślenia o konsekwencjach.

Trzy godziny później, kiedy w końcu dotarli pod adres, który podał im Zayn, konsekwencje są takie: Louis się śmieje, Zayn jest wściekły, a Halsey już za bardzo pijana, by ją to obchodziło.

\- Tylko ty przyprowadziłbyś dziennikarza na eksluzywne przyjęcie, szczerze, Harry - Louis przewraca oczami i odchodzi, prosząc Nialla o pójście za nim, by mógł pokazać mu miejsce DJa.

Liam przeprowadzał wywiad z Harrym w samochodzie, a kiedy skończyli, całkiem dobrze się dogadywali. Niall również go polubił i rozmawiali o muzyce, studiach, a Harry opowiedział mu wiele historii nieoficjalnie, z czasów, gdy pracował jako piekarz. Nie sądził, że będzie stanowiło to problem. I teraz zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Mój manager jest na górze, powiem mu żeby wydrukował mu NDA* - jest jedyną rzeczą, którą mówi Zayn.

\- Przepraszam - Harry wzrusza ramionami i może zobaczyć jak niekomfortowo czuje się Liam. Później dowie się, że był odrobinę podjarany, ponieważ _nie powiedziałeś mi, że to impreza Zayna Malika, kurwa._ \- Spójrz, naprawdę miły z niego koleś, Z - mówi mu. - Bądź na mnie wściekły, ale bez bycia dupkiem.

\- Nie daj mu powodu do napisania czegoś złego - radzi Halsey, następnie uśmiechając się do Liama.

\- Słuchaj, ja- zaczyna chłopak, patrząc wprost na Zayna. - Jestem wielkim fanem twojej muzyki i oczywiście podpiszę umowę, ale nie ma opcji, że napisałbym coś złego o tobie czy - czy twoich gościach. To prywatna impreza, i taka pozostanie. Harry udzielił mi już swojego wywiadu, który, jak, pomoże magazynowi o dwieście procent, więc, tak.

Zayn wpatruje się w niego dłużej niż to akceptowalne, później skina.

\- Super, stary - i odchodzi.

~*~

Louis jest _pijany._ Wciąż jest dopiero dziesiąta, ale pił od czasu, gdy się obudził, ponieważ Zayn sądził, że świetnym pomysłem będzie rozgrzanie przed imprezą. Aiden, manager Zayna, denerwował go od pory lunchu - która była prawie o godzinie czwartej - więc kiedy w końcu wprowadzili w swój organizm wystarczającą ilość alkoholu, Louis pocałował go, jedynie po to, by ten się zamknął. Nie był to pierwszy raz, prawdopodobnie nie będzie ostatni.

Obściskuje się z nim w kuchni, kiedy Harry wchodzi do pomieszczenia wołając jego imię i-

\- Oh, jesteś zajęty - marszczy brwi.

\- Jestem - uśmiecha się. - Jeśli byłbyś tak uprzejmy i dał mi trochę prywatności, bardzo bym to doceniał.

I wtedy całuje ponownie Aidena, ponieważ to jest dobre. Nie _Harry dobre_ , ale satysfakcjonujące szczególnie w obecności Harry'ego. Być może w tej chwili Louis nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, ale jest to jedną z pięciu rzeczy, które Harry podał, gdy po raz pierwszy się poznali - wpasowuje się w nieuczciwość lub nawet bycie niegodnym zaufania.

\- Dzieciak cię lubi - stwierdza Aiden, gdy przerywają pocałunek. - Ty też lubisz jego - i uśmiecha się pod nosem, widząc wyraz twarzy Louisa.

\- W ogóle. Był między nami seks z nienawiści, ale to wszystko - kończy i całuje go jeszcze raz, ale Aiden zatrzymuje go, by się zaśmiać.

\- Wiesz co mawiają o nienawiści - spogląda na niego, a Louis marszczy brwi, ponieważ nie, nie wie. - to najbliższe uczucie do miłości.

\- Oh zamknij się, w porządku? - Louis śmieje się i potrząsa swoją głową. - Myślę, że muszę się bardziej upić. Cześć Aiden - przewraca oczami i wraca na imprezę, tylko po to, by znaleźć Harry'ego robiącego body shots na przyjaciółce Halsey. Dziewczyna zdaje się tym kompletnie nakręcona i Louis prycha, wiedząc, że Harry _nie._

Ale później jest jedenasta trzydzieści i grają w butelkę i, tak. Louis całował się z paroma osobami, ale przestał, gdy dostał zawrotów głowy. Rzecz w tym, że zazwyczaj wtedy nie przestaje. Staje się bardziej oszołomiony niż oszołomiony i odlatuje, ale coś podpowiada mu, że tej nocy powinien być odpowiedzialny, odkąd Zayn uderza do tego dziennikarza, Nialla nigdzie nie widać - zostawił jedynie świetną playliste - i.. Harry także zniknął.

Aiden wrócił już do swojego hotelu prawie godzinę temu, mówiąc, że w przeciwieństwie do niektórych _ludzi,_ musi być wcześnie na nogach.

To jak magnes, naprawdę. Ale Louis kończy w miejscu, gdzie jest Harry: na przednim tarasie. Siedzi na schodach z dwoma innymi modelami, których Louis ropoznaje oraz dziewczyną z wcześniej i wszyscy- _nie._ Nie, nie, nie, _GŁUPI HARRY, CZEMU MIAŁBY TO ROBIĆ?_

Cholera jasna.

Louis idzie szybko i wściekle w jego kierunku, wyrywając kartę kredytową z jego dłoni i podnosząc go do pionu. Ale jego oczy już są dziwne, a twarz zdobi głupawy uśmiech i-

\- Koka, Harry? Czy ty jesteś poważny? - warczy bardziej zły niż powinien, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie jest jego _ojcem,_ starszym bratem czy chociażby przyjacielem.

\- Oh, Lou, Lou - mruczy bez tchu. - po prostu pozwól mi się trochę zabawić - mówi i wyjmuje papierosa z kieszeni.

\- Co- zaczyna z pytaniem, również zabierając go z jego rąk. - ty wyprawiasz?

\- Wyluzuj Tommo, to tylko trochę koki, nie mów, że nigdy tego nie robiłeś.

Jedynym powodem dla którego Louis nie odpowiada jest-jest to, że nie potrafi.

\- Zamknij się, Malcom - syczy oschle. - Idziesz ze mną - ciągnie Harry'ego za dłoń i przysuwa blisko do siebie.

\- Louis, jesteś _nikim,_ więc sugeruję ci zabrać ze mnie swoje ręce w tej kurwa chwili - ostrzega go Harry. I jest od niego większy. Jest wyższy, a jego ciało silniejsze, ale Louis byłby skazany na potępienie jeśli zostawiłby go z tymi ludźmi - więc przeciw swojemu rozumowi - który mówi _na litość boską, skończ ze swoją obsesją i daj temu dzieciakowi żyć_ \- ciągnie Harry'ego ze sobą jeszcze raz, łatwo nim poruszając, ponieważ jego ciało jest osłabione przez narkotyki i prowadzi go w górę schodów, mając nadzieję na znalezienie przynajmniej jednej pustej sypialni.

Udaje mu się za trzecim razem.

\- Puszczaj. Mnie. - Harry poniekąd z nim walczy, ale znajduje się już w pokoju, a Louis zablokował drzwi.

\- Co brałeś? - pyta go. - Skoncentruj się dla mnie i powiedz wszystko co dzisiaj brałeś Harry, teraz.

\- Za kogo ty-

\- NIE ŻARTUJĘ CZY MOŻESZ MI DO KURWY POWIEDZIEĆ? - krzyczy po raz pierwszy, co wydaje się, od zawsze.

Louis jest głośny, owszem, ale nie podnosi głosu na innych ludzi. Nienawidzi gdy robią to na niego, więc po prostu sam unika robienia tego.

\- Alkohol, dużo. Ekstazy i kokaine. Miałem zapalić papierosa, kiedy niegrzeczne mi w tym przeszkodziłeś - robi minę. - Szczęśliwy?

\- Będę jak tylko zwymiotujesz, chodź - ma zamiar złapać ponownie jego dłoń, kiedy chłopak się odsuwa.

\- Nie będę niczego wymiotował, mam się dobrze.

\- Naprawdę? - przybliża się do niego i umieszcza obie ręce na jego twarzy. Jego tęczówki są rozszerzone, jak i zaczerwienione, a pod nosem znajduje się biały proszek, który Louis czyści swoim palcem. - Chodź, proszę - szepcze. - Nie bądź tym, któremu trzeba to powtarzać - nie wie, kiedy jego głos stał się taki.. Kruchy.

(W głębi duszy chce powiedzieć _nie bądź mną,_ ale wtedy będzie musiał wyjaśniać rzeczy, na które nie jest gotowy. A to zawiera część z narkotykami i dlaczego jest teraz przeciw im.)

Z pewną trudnością, udaje mu się zaciągnąć Harry'ego do łazienki. Sadza go na kolanach i wkłada swój palec w dół gardła drugiego modela zmuszając go do zwrócenia wszystkiego, po czym mówi mu, by zaczekał, bo zaraz wróci.

Louis znajduje spodnie i starą koszulkę w głównym pomieszczeniu i wraca z nimi do Harry'ego, mówiąc mu, aby poszedł pod prysznic i wyczyścił zęby nową szczoteczką, którą znalazł w szafce. Sam zaczął już trzeźwieć, oczywiście, więc wysyła Zaynowi wiadomość, że jest z Harrym na górze i najprawdopodobniej nie wrócą już na imprezę.

Jutro znajdzie nagiego dziennikarza w łóżku swojego przyjaciela i będzie mu dokuczał przez to już zawsze, ale jak na razie uderza głową w zagłówek, licząc minuty, aż Harry wydostaje się spod prysznica. Gdy to robi, jego włosy są większym bałaganem niż zwykle, a oczy jeszcze bardziej czerwone, co jest niemożliwe, chyba że... Chyba że przez cały ten czas płakał.

\- Która godzina? - pyta, jego głos jest zachrypnięty od zwymiotowania tak dużej ilości.

Ostatni raz, kiedy Louis miał coś w jego gardle i słyszał jego głos w ten sposób był znacznie szczęśliwszy, i Louis znajduje się myśląc, iż minęło zbyt dużo czasu, gdy w rzeczywistości nie minęło więcej niż dwa tygodnie.

\- Pięć po północy - oznajmia po sprawdzeniu swojego telefonu, a Harry siada na łóżku przy jego boku i nawet jeśli potrząsa swoją głową i się uśmiecha, jego wzrok jest rozbiegany, jakby myślał o czymś i zagubił się w swoich myślach.

W końcu się odzywa i Louis nie jest pewien czy mówi _do_ niego, ale skupia na nim swoją uwagę, bo pomimo sytuacji, po raz pierwszy od ich kłótni Harry wygląda jak człowiek.

\- Miała zwyczaj budzić mnie o północy - mówi na głos.

\- Kto?

\- Moja mama - wyjaśnia Harry, a jego usta pokazują mały, smutny uśmiech. - Budziła mnie o północy i śpiewała sto lat, zazwyczaj z babeczką i małą świeczką... To był jedyny czas, kiedy pozwalała mi jeść słodkie po obiedzie - gdy mówił, serce Louisa zacieśniało się w jego piersi. - Tata też się budził i śpiewaliśmy przed snem, a kiedy się obudziłem, w łóżku było śniadanie i- teraz płacze, naprawdę cicho, ale Louis wciąż jest w stanie usłyszeć jego pociąganie nosem i nie może się powstrzymać, tylko przysuwa bliżej, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie. Harry podnosi wzrok, przez moment wpatrując się w sufit, a następnie.. - Wszystkiego najlepszego dla mnie - szepcze.

\- Harry- zaczyna Louis.

\- Próbowałem zapomnieć, wiesz? - patrzy na niego. - Próbowałem zapomnieć, że będą moje urodziny, to dlatego wziąłem te narkotyki, j-ja po prostu starałem się zapomnieć, Louis.

I wtedy jego głowa opada na ramię starszego, a Louis nie wie jak przeszedł z bycia całkowicie wściekłego do czucia smutku wobec tego chłopca, więc po prostu przytula go tak ciasno jak pozwala mu na to jego pozycja, całuje we włosy i obiecuje, że wszystko będzie w porządku, nawet jeśli tak się nie stanie, ponieważ wie, że _nic_ nie jest w porządku jeśli stracisz swoją mamę.

Wie również, że kłamstwa pomagają przez to przejść, więc kontynuuje ich powtarzanie. Mówi Harry'emu, iż to _będą_ szczęśliwe urodziny mimo wszystko, a gdy się obudzi będzie miał w łóżku swoje śniadanie i.. I mówi mu że nie jest w stanie tego naprawić, ale spróbuje i sprawi, że będą lepsze.

~*~

Cała noc jest dla Harry'ego niewyraźna. Budzi się od ostrego światła dochodzącego przez okno, a jego całe ciało boli. Kładzie się na plecach i utrzymuje zamknięte oczy, próbując przysporzyć w głowie wczorajsze wydarzenia.

Całkiem się upił, znowu wziął narkotyki, Louis go znalazł i-i się nim zaopiekował. Powiedział mu też o... Rzeczach. Nie było to wielkim odkryciem, patrząc na to co mógł powiedzieć, ale nadal. To bardzo osobiste. A Louis tulił go, póki nie zapadł w sen.

Teraz Harry wie, że łóżko jest puste. Nie pamięta czy gdy zasypiał oczekiwał, że Louis będzie tu po przebudzeniu, ale jeśli tak było, był zwyczajnie głupi. On i Louis są niczym. Nie powinien niczego oczekiwać.

Wciąż, pomimo wszelkich przeciwności, kiedy otwierają się drzwi niższy model wchodzi przez nie z tacą w jednej dłoni, drugą zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ma na sobie dresy, podartą koszulkę oraz beanie, a jego twarz zdobi niepewny uśmiech. Pierwszą myślą Harry'ego jest _piękny,_ natomiast drugą 'co?'

Wypowiada to również na głos, i właśnie dlatego Louis mu odpowiada.

\- Dobry, urodzinowy chłopcze - mówi, jakby był nieśmiały i _poważnie,_ kim on jest i co zrobił z Louisem, którego Harry zna?

Ta podobizna Louisa odkłada tacę na łóżko i siada ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciw Harry'ego. Na tacy znajdują się dwa kubki z gorącą wodą, herbata, sok, butelka wody, jajka na tostach i-i babeczka. Dwie, właściwie, ale tylko jedna z zapaloną świeczką.

\- Nie potrafię gotować - mówi przepraszająco. - a-ale pobiegłem w dół ulicy i okazało się, że mają tam tą świetną piekarnie. Teraz o tym myśląc, zgaduję, że powinienem kupić więcej rzeczy, ale obiecuję, że jajka są dobre. Są jedyną rzeczą, którą _umiem_ zrobić, więc przez te wszystkie lata stałem się mistrzem.

Słowa wydostają się z jego ust, ale Harry nie jest pewien czy może za nimi nadążać; niczego w tej chwili prawidłowo nie przetwarza, to akurat wie. Wie też, że musi coś _powiedzieć,_ ponieważ Louis zaczyna czuć się coraz to bardziej niekomfortowo i niepewny siebie z każdą mijającą sekundą i nie, nie powinien się tak czuć.

\- Harry? - pyta.

\- Ja-ja. Dzień dobry - udaje mu się powiedzieć. Zawsze miło jest kogoś powitać. - Zamienili cię w nocy? - wyrzuca z siebie.

\- Ja- _co?_

\- Przepraszam, po prostu- Harry uśmiecha się, wciąż będąc w szoku. - Dziękuję - jest następnym co mówi. - Jestem w szoku i nie wiem jak w tej chwili zareagować, ale. Dziękuję. To-to najlepsza rzecz, którą ktoś dla mnie zrobił w ostatnim czasie.

\- Cóż, nie powiem tego Niallowi - żartuje Louis i sięga po jeden kubek. - Nigdy nie potrafię rankiem funkcjonować bez herbaty, przepraszam jeśli jesteś typem od kawy, nie umiem jej robić.

\- Herbata jest w porządku. Jest idealna - uśmiecha się z zapewnieniem.

Jedzą w komfortowej ciszy i to najdziwniejsze, nieprawdaż?

Harry nie jest pewien ile czasu mija, póki kończą swój posiłek. Wie że jest wcześnie, ponieważ reszta domu jeszcze śpi, ale nie fatyguje się, aby sprawdzić godzinę, bo to dziwacznie miłe, a to nie przytrafia mu się często.

\- Gotowy zdmuchnąć swoją świeczkę? - Louis pyta następnie.

\- Zdobyłeś dla mnie babeczkę - odpowiada w zdumieniu.

\- Pomyśl życzenie, H - szepcze, a Loczek to robi, nie przegapiając tego jak jego serce trzepocze na _H._

To niewiele, jedynie życzy sobie, by był _szczęśliwy,_ co robił, gdy był dzieckiem. _Życzenia urodzinowe nigdy nie zawodzą, skarbie,_ powiedziałaby jego mama.

Następnie jedzą babeczki, Harry komentuje to jak smaczne są, nie interesując się nawet faktem, że mają w sobie _cukier_ , a to dla niego źle. Następuje moment, kiedy Louis oblizuje swoje palce i przykuwa tym uwagę Harry'ego. Myśli o ponownym pocałowaniu go, lecz gdzieś z tyłu swojego umysłu wie, że nie będzie to właściwe, ponieważ to nie jest ich rzeczą, prawda?

Oczywiście, że całowali się jak do tej pory wiele razy, ale nigdy nie w ten sposób, o poranku gdy oboje leczą kaca, przeprowadzając miłą rozmowę. Harry nie wie jakie są granice, wie natomiast, że nie chce ich przekroczyć, więc zmusza się do skupienia na czymś innym, próbuje oderwać wzrok i robi to samo ze swoimi lepkimi palcami.

Gdy unosi spojrzenie, Louis znajduje się bliżej, a jego niebieskie tęczówki są ciemniejsze i w ciągu ułamka sekundy Harry myśli, iż ten się odsunie, lecz ten zaskakuje go po raz kolejny poprzez złożenie na jego ustach słodkich pocałunków, po czym z uśmiechem się odsuwa.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Dziękuje - odpowiada Harry i próbuje się nie zakrztusić. - Czy to oznacza, że już dłużej mnie nie nienawidzisz?

Louis prycha.

\- Oznacza to, że daję ci szansę udowodnienia mi, że nie jesteś durniem za którego mam cię przez większość czasu.

\- Chodzisz dookoła robiąc śniadania dla durniów w ich urodziny? To twoja rzecz, zatem, Tomlinson? - pyta, ale z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ma nadzieję, że Louis pójdzie z tym dalej.

\- Robię wyjątki... Kiedy ci durnie są mega uroczy.

\- Nie jestem uroczy - Harry wywraca oczami. - Jestem męski, o silnej budowie i-

\- Marzycielem, to pewne - śmieje się. - Zeszłej nocy nie byłeś. Durniem, tyle - wyjaśnia, a potem zdaje się nad czymś myśleć. - cóż, byłeś, póki nie włożyłem palca w twoje gardło. Może zwymiotowałeś z siebie ten idiotyzm - uśmiecha się radośnie, głaszcząc Harry'ego po plecach.

\- Tak, ja-przepraszam za to. Tak jak powiedziałem, po prostu-

\- Próbowałeś zapomnieć, tak - dokańcza za niego. - Robimy głupie rzeczy, by uniknąć cierpienia. Ale znacznie częściej wtedy ranimy siebie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Mówisz z doświadczenia? - pyta go Harry.

\- Coś w tym stylu - odpowiada. - Ale, - przerywa, nim ma szansę na zadanie kolejnego pytania. - to _twoje_ urodziny. Więc co powiesz na to? Możemy obudzić chłopaków i znaleźć jakieś miłe miejsce na lunch? A wieczorem możemy coś obejrzeć i zjeść więcej śmieciowego..

\- Możemy to zrobić? - Jest _pewien_ , że brzmi w tej chwili jak dziecko. Również go to nie obchodzi.

\- Możemy, Harry - śmieje się. - i może w trakcie tego, mogę ci pokazać, że nie jestem też taki zły.

\- Podobałoby mi się to, tak.

\- Ok, więc... Rozejm? - Louis oferuje mu swoją dłoń.

\- Rozejm - i Harry tak po prostu go przytula.

~*~

Jak na kogoś, kto nie chciał Liama na samym początku, Zayn jest bardzo szybki w zasugerowaniu, aby został z nimi na ten dzień, gdy wszyscy już wyszli, a Halsey także się już żegna, dziękując Zaynowi za świetną imprezę, którą dla niej urządził.

Louis nie pozwala temu odejść i udaje, że słyszał jak uprawiają seks, przez co obudził się w środku nocy, powodując, że Liam czerwieni się bardziej niż pomidor, a Harry przykłada dłoń do jego ust, by się zamknął. Szatyn chce powiedzieć, że są _inne_ sposoby w jakie może to zrobić, ale odkąd mają rozejm, zgaduje, że seks z nienawiści jest poza zasięgiem, a jakikolwiek inny rodzaj seksu byłby po prostu... Dziwny, racja?   
Być może mogą być przyjaciółmi, decyduje Louis, gdy wychodzą coś zjeść. Może wszyscy mogą się przyjaźnić, właściwie. Przez tak długi czas był tylko on i Zayn, biorąc pod uwagę, iż Stan ciągle bierze udział w jakichś mistrzostwach. Niall świetnie się wpasowuje, Harry jest najlepszym przyjacielem Nialla, a Liam... Liam to nieśmiały, bardziej jak szczeniak niż dziennikarz. Jeśli Zayn sprawdzi jego NDA, Louis zgaduje, że mogą pozostać w kontakcie.

Chwilę po tym jak proszą o rachunek, telefon Harry'ego się odzywa i odchodzi na bok, by odebrać.

\- To prawdopodobnie Des - Niall oznajmia z ciężkim westchnięciem.

\- Kto? - pytanie zostaje zadane przez Zayna.

\- Jego ojciec, dzwoni każdego roku, trzy razy. W urodziny Harry'ego, święta i dzień w którym zmarła Anne.   
\- Jego mama? - teraz to Louis pyta, na co Niall kiwa głową. - Myślałem, że jest z nim w dobrej relacji.

\- Nie topiłby się wczoraj w alkoholu, gdyby tak było, Lou - wzdycha Zayn.

\- Nah- jego tata jest.. Nie jest złym facetem, wiesz? Zazwyczaj dogadywali się całkiem dobrze i nie sądzę, że, jak, nienawidzą się - kiedy byliśmy mali spędziliśmy razem sporo czasu. Ale jest homofobem. I nigdy nie próbował przez to przejść..

\- Znasz go? - pyta, przyglądając się Harry'emu, by upewnić się, że jeszcze nie wraca. W pewien sposób czuje się tym zainteresowany.

\- Tak. Znałem też Anne. Kiedy-kiedy zmarła Hazz spędzał trochę czasu w moim domu i tak, było do dupy. Robiliśmy wszystko razem odkąd skończyliśmy dziesięć lat - dokańcza, będąc trochę emocjonalnym, nie patrząc im w oczy.

\- Świetnie sobie poradził, prawda? - odzywa się Liam. - To znaczy, spójrzcie na niego teraz.

I Louis chce powiedzieć, że był szczęśliwcem, bo właśnie to miał zwyczaj myśleć i cóż, tak się stało w teorii. Ale teraz gdy wie trochę o jego życiu, po prostu czuje, że niewłaściwym będzie powiedzenie o nim czegoś złego, ze względu na to, że są jego urodziny i to wszystko. Chłopak nie jest jednak tak dobrze usytuowany, prawda?

Louis po prostu wzdycha i zgadza się z Liamem.

Rozmowa zmienia się, kiedy wraca Harry, ponieważ nadal jest uśmiechnięty oraz radosny i prosi kelnerkę o zrobienie im zdjęcia na Instagram. Uprzejmie, dziewczyna pyta czy może zrobić sobie zdjęcie z nim, Zaynem i Louisem, więc ci się uśmiechają i ściskają, gdy wykonuje swoje selfie.

To dobry dzień i kończy się Zaynem przegrywającym w FIFE, Liamem zdobywającym pochwały za wywiad z Harrym od swojego szefa przez Skype i Niallem otrzymujących telefon od managera, który był na wczorajszej imprezie i chce porozmawiać z nim o kilku innych eventach.

Co najważniejsze, kończy się loczkami na kolanach Louisa i głębokim głosem wolno z nim rozmawiającym. Kończy się spokojem oraz śmiechem, a Louis nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek czuł się tak normalnie. Nie wie, jak niebezpieczne to jest.

*umowa poufności


	6. Rozdział VI

Dzień Louisa rozpoczyna się telefonem. Nigdy nie jest dobrze, gdy pochodzi ono od tego numeru, więc po prostu ma nadzieję, iż źle wybrali numer, choć to praktycznie niemożliwe. Wciąż jest całkiem wcześnie i luty w Nowym Jorku jest zimny jak chuj, szczególnie kiedy jest z powrotem na Manhattanie i jest sam.

Jest 'miesiąc stażysty' czy jakkolwiek oni to nazywają i przez ostatnie trzy, cztery lata Simon prosił go o powitanie nowych modeli oraz danie im wykładu na temat tego, jak wygląda praca z Modest. Różnica w tym roku jest taka, że będzie się to odbywało w Stanach, odkąd biuro w Londynie jest w stanie remontu.

Rozważa nieodebranie, naprawdę to robi, ale _co jeśli coś im się stało? s_ iedzi z tyłu jego umysłu; nie może się powstrzymać, gdy jego palce przyciskają zieloną słuchawkę na ekranie.

\- Halo - mówi i przeklina wszechświat, bo wciąż jest szósta trzydzieści rano.

 _\- Dzień dobry, pan Tomlinson? -_ pyta niski głos, który Louie rozpoznaje jako należący do Monici.

\- Tak, Monica, to ja, coś się stało?

 _\- Cóż, najpierw chcielibyśmy podziękować za dotację dla naszej organizacji, mam nadzieję, że wie Pan, iż to wysoce doceniane... -_ Bzdura, okej. Czeka dalej. _\- Po drugie.. Rozumiem, że nie ma Pana obecnie w Anglii?_

\- Nie, jestem w Nowym Jorku przez następne dwa tygodnie.

_\- Oh. W porządku, chciałabym zapytać czy zatem mógłbyś znaleźć czas w swoim kalendarzu kiedy wrócisz, ponieważ jest kilka rzeczy o których musimy porozmawiać._

\- Jak?

_\- Jak to, co stanie się w sierpniu tego roku._

Cholera.

\- Wciąż jest luty - przypomina.

_\- Czas leci, a takie rzeczy zajmują go sporo, więc._

\- Zadzwonię, gdy będę w Anglii.

_\- Dziękuję, panie Tomlinson. Miłego dnia._

\- Tylko Louis, Monica - łapie powietrze. - I tak, tobie również - odpowiada słabo i stara się wrócić do snu, ponieważ wciąż ma jeszcze dwie godziny, nim musi wstać.

Tak się nie dzieje, bo jego umysł ciężko pracuje i tworzy przerażające scenariusze, a on sam wie, że prędzej czy później musi poinformować Simona, ponieważ z pewnością po tylu latach musiał zapomnieć.

Wstaje i stara się wyrzucić te myśli z głowy, pozbywając się napięcia pod gorącą wodą pod prysznicem, lecz wtedy jego umysł staje się zapełniony czymś-kimś innym. Kimś z lokami, zielonymi tęczówkami i, naprawdę, z tym także nie może sobie poradzić, bo wszystko teraz jest całkiem dziwne.

Więc Louis zakręca wodę, otula się ręcznikiem i nakłada na siebie najcieplejsze ubrania jakie może znaleźć w szafie hotelowej, zauważając, że wciąż mają na sobie metki: pisze do Eleanor mówiąc jakim aniołem jest, pije swoją herbatę i wreszcie schodzi na dół, by zjeść śniadanie z Nickiem cholernym Grimshawem ze wszystkich ludzi.

Potem, wraca do pracy i jak zawsze, to najlepsza rzecz w jego życiu.

~*~

Harry jest w Londynie przez siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny robiąc zupełnie nic w swoim pokoju hotelowym, zanim Olivia dzwoni, mówiąc, że czas do Paryża, gdzie zostaje przez tydzień - nie miał nawet czasu, by _zatęsknić_ za tym miastem.

Nawiązując do jego asystentki, okładka do _Numéro_ jest krokiem bliżej do okładki _Vogue_ i zdaje się być tym bardziej podekscytowana niż on kiedykolwiek będzie.

To nie tak, że Harry tego nie chce, oczywiście, że chce, ale bez względu na to na ilu okładkach się pojawi czy ilu fanów posiada; nie obchodzą go aż tak _bardzo_ jego miliony obserwatorów na Twitterze, ani eksluzywne obiady z tysiącami fleszy padającymi na jego twarz, a wszystko to dlatego, że od zawsze kochał _modę._

Daj mu ubrania do przymierzenia lub projektanta do poznania a będzie płakał ze szczęścia, natomiast reszta to po prostu środek do celu.. I, wiesz, pieniędzy, co jest ważne. Więc uśmiecha się i przytakuje do jej słów, by czuła się zaspokojona oraz doceniona, bo mimo wszystko na to zasługuje.

\- Wiesz, że bez ciebie by mnie nie było, prawda? - uśmiecha się do niej.

\- Jasne, że tak - odwzajemnia jego uśmiech, a następnie odwraca wzrok.

(Są chwile, krótkie odłamki czasowe, kiedy myśli, że może lubić go bardziej niż przyjaciela, ale naprawdę ma nadzieję, iż się myli.)

Następnie jest z powrotem w Japonii na dwa wywiady, ponieważ ludzie go tutaj _uwielbiają,_ a później leci do Niemiec aby nakręcić reklamę Hugo Bossa, która była zaplanowana już od sześciu miesięcy i jest tak podekscytowany, że ciężko mu nie uśmiechać się za każdym razem, gdy reżyser informuje, że kamera rozpoczęła nagrywanie. To tam znajduje się, kiedy Jonas dzwoni, by oznajmić, że YSL nie zrezygnowało z kontraktu ekskluzywnego, ale są chętni, by zaczekać na zakończenie kampanii _Diora._

 _Dobre rzeczy się dzieją, to dziwne,_ myśli, gdy jest w samolocie podczas lotu powrotnego do domu. Będąc optymistystą zawsze oczekiwał najlepszego... Ale nigdy nie przytrafiało mu się to tak, jak teraz. Zaczyna się do tego przyzwyczajać.

Kiedy wraca wreszcie do Anglii i odwiedza Nialla - ponieważ obiecał mu, że w 2016 będą się częściej widywać - właśnie z tym jego najlepszy przyjaciel otwiera mu drzwi:

\- Przeprowadzam się do LA - uśmiecha się i przytula Harry'ego.

\- C-co? - jąka się, gdy nogą zamyka za sobą drzwi, które nie zamykają się właściwie, więc życzliwie rozplątuje się z jego uścisku. - Co? - pyta jeszcze raz, gdy są już odpowiednio zablokowane.

\- Przeprowadzam się do LA. W przyszłym miesiącu.

\- Okej. Czemu? Jak? Co z uczelnią?

\- Cóż, ty ją opuściłeś, więc.. - wzrusza swoimi ramionami, na co Harry unosi brew, ale jego przyjaciel wybucha śmiechem i odzywa się ponownie, nim dostaje wykład. - Pamiętasz tego kolesia, którego poznałem na imprezie Zayna? Tego, który chciał ze mną pogadać o zagraniu na więcej imprezach? - Harry skina. - Tak, więc generalnie są w Stanach, bo koleś jest Amerykaninem i, tak. Mówi że mogę przenieść się do tamtejszego collegu i wszystko, ale. Chce podpisać ze mną umowę jako mój manager, H.

\- Jako.. DJ? - marszczy brwi.

\- Cóż, ty zarabiasz na życie chodzeniem i masz managera - śmieje się. - W zasadzie, tak, ale powiedziałem mu że studiuję realizację dźwięku, a jego znajomy ma studio i może kiedyś w przyszłości uda mi się osiągnąć coś w produkcji? Nie wiem. Możesz po prostu być szczęśliwy?

\- Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy - jego usta rozszerzają się w uśmiechu i ponownie przyciąga go do uścisku. - i dumny - dodaje.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie do płaczu, ty ciulu.   
\- Więc, czy to oznacza, że muszę znaleźć dom tam? - pyta, a Niall patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Olivia mówi, że jak tylko skończę umowę z YSL to nie będę musiał tak dużo podróżować jak w zeszłym roku, więc myślałem o kupieniu mieszkania tutaj, w Londynie? Ale teraz, to znaczy-jesteś moją jedyną rodziną.

\- Oh, Harold, Harold - i teraz faktycznie może płakać.

\- W LA jest słonecznie. Polubisz to miejsce. Wiesz, że je uwielbiam. Będzie fajnie.

Wciąż jest zbyt wcześnie, by cokolwiek dyskutować, ale Harry wyobraża już sobie jak jego życie w Kalifornii może wyglądać jeśli w końcu uda mu się ustatkować. Uwielbia Londyn i to, jaki jest cichy, ale kocha także palmy oraz plaże i generalny obraz tego miejsca; ludzie zawsze wydają się być bardziej szczęśliwi i radośni w Los Angeles... Może uda mu się być jak oni, jeśli tam zamieszka.

Temat zmienia się w ciągu kilku godzin, oczywiście. Niall zaczyna paplać o imprezie, którą zamierza urządzić na pożegnanie dla kumpli z uczelni i o tym jak ma przekazać nowe informacje swoim rodzicom, ale umysł Harry'ego jest już zajęty rozmyślaniem o zadzwonieniu do Zayna z zapytaniem czy zna jakiegoś dobrego agenta nieruchomości, odkąd ma swoją posiadłość w Malibu.

Na sam koniec, ponieważ naprawdę nie mają czasu, a Niall pieniędzy (i nie akceptuje, gdy Harry mówi, że za wszystko zapłaci, bo _może_ ), blond chłopak znajduje małe miejsce z kompletem mebli i sypialnią, które jest mniejsze niż pokoje w hotelach, w których zwykł zatrzymywać się Harry. Choć nie narzeka, po prostu mówi, że cieszy się, iż będzie miał miejsce do zostawiania ubrań podczas podróżowania.

Prawda jest taka, że zawsze oddaje wszystko czego nie może nosić, ale miło będzie mieć jakieś stare spodnie z przedartymi dziurami, pralkę i nie wszystko skrupulatnie zaplanowane przez projektanta. Także, wszystkie jego rzeczy z przechowywalni w końcu będą mieć swoje miejsce.

Kiedy Harry opuścił dom swojego ojca kilka lat temu, umieścił swoje rzeczy w różnych miejscach, ponieważ razem z Niallem nie mieli miejsca w ich mieszkaniu studenckim ( _mniejszym_ od tego w LA) a nie chciał wracać do domu Desa, dopóki nie było to konieczne - nie widział go od dnia, w którym oznajmił mu, że będzie modelem.

\- Wszystko? - pyta Nialla jasno się uśmiechając, gdy zaklejają ostatni karton.

\- Tak, dzięki, że to robisz Hazz - odpowiada jego przyjaciel.

Jedyną rzeczą za którą pozwolił zapłacić Harry'emu kompletnie była firma przeprowadzkowa, ponieważ było kilka rzeczy których oboje nie potrafili wyrzucić i cóż, mimo wszystko przeprowadzają się _za ocean._ To nie jest tanie.

Niall pije piwo, podczas gdy Harry pozostaje na swojej diecie sokowej, a później wychodzą do pubu, gdzie ich wszyscy starzy znajomi spotykają się, żeby świętować.

\- Zadzwoniłem po Liama, to w porządku? - pyta Niall.

\- Pewnie.

\- Po prostu wydaje się być samotnikiem, co nie?

\- Tak jest, Nialler. Upewnię się, że poczuje się włączony w towarzystwo. A teraz idź się mega upić, bo to twój ostatni tydzień w Londynie na jakiś czas.

Więc to robi. Impreza została przez nich urządzona z wyprzedzeniem, aby Harry także był jej częścią, ponieważ Niall przeprowadza się dopiero za pięć dni, ale on musi być na lotnisku już na następny dzień.

Jak na zawołanie, Liam dociera na miejsce jak tylko Niall opuszcza bok Harry'ego.

\- Hej - uśmiecha się z zakłopotaniem.

\- Cześć, Liam - odwzajemnia uprzejmie uśmiech. - Miło cię znów zobaczyć.

\- Ciebie też - mówi Liam. - dzięki za zaproszenie.

\- Nie ma problemu, kolego, weź dla siebie drinka, świętujemy.

\- Mam pracę jutro - przeprasza z góry. - mogę tylko pół litra.

\- To więcej niż _ja_ mogę wypić, więc - odpowiada, przez co Liam spogląda na niego dociekliwie. - Jutro wylatuję na Bali na pare tygodni.

\- Oh, umowa z Diorem, ktoś mówił o tym wcześniej w biurze... Wielka rzecz, Styles, dobrze dla ciebie. Prześlę ci mailem twój wywiad jeśli będziesz chciał go zatwierdzić, tak w ogóle.

\- Wyślij go Olivii - lekceważy. - to ona zajmuje się tymi rzeczami, ja tylko ładnie wyglądam - przez większość czasu - śmieje się, a następnie rusza z nim przedstawiając go chłopakom i dziewczynom stąd.. Dziewczyny, cóż, one _naprawdę_ zaczynają lubić Liama.

Harry nie wie czy ten by na nie poleciał, lecz tak czy siak zachęca do tego, ponieważ wszyscy zaczynają być pijani, a zabawnie jest być jedynym trzeźwym, kiedy wszyscy twoi znajomi robią zawstydzające rzeczy.

Do północy, Liam, który nie mógł pić jest o wiele bardziej niż _wstawiony_ i Harry ma tylko nadzieję, że chłopak usłyszy rano swój alarm.

Pyta go o adres i mówi, że zamówi mu taksówkę. Liam go przytula i dziękuje, a chwilę zanim wsiada do samochodu chwyta Harry'ego za ramię i zadaje pytanie:

\- Hm, będziesz widział jutro Louisa, prawda? - Harry skina. - Możesz go zapytać czy-czy Zayn chce ze mną znów porozmawiać? - spuszcza swój wzrok, gdy jego policzki przyjmują czerwony kolor.

\- Czemu sam go nie zapytasz? Mogę dać ci jego numer - uśmiecha się.

\- On-dał mi go, ja po prostu.. Nie mogę zadzwonić? Co jeśli zrobił to z uprzejmości i wyjdę na prześladowcę? Nie polubił mnie, bo jestem dziennikarzem i może - może przespał się ze mną, bo byłem fanem? I byłem łatwy? Boże, ja _byłem_ łatwy, prawda, Harry?

\- Li, jesteś pijany - naśmiewa się. - właź do tej cholernej taksówki, wytrzeźwij, idź jutro do pracy a później zadzwoń do Zayna. Nie weźmie cię za prześladowcę; jeśli dał ci swój numer oznacza to, że chce żebyś zadzwonił.

\- Ty dałeś swój numer Louisowi. Czy to znaczy, że też chciałeś, by zadzwonił? - Liam jest już w taksówce i Harry zamyka drzwi tuż przed tym jak odpowiada _tak, tylko on tego nigdy nie zrobił._ Być może on także jest odrobinę zbyt pijany, śpiący również.

~*~

Harry nie myśli o Louisie póki nie zauważa go następnego ranka, bo wylatują razem z Londynu. Wydaje się wzburzony i wcale nieszczęśliwy, ale jednocześnie wciąż ciepły, milusiński i uroczy, a Harry naprawdę życzy sobie, by wiedział jak do niego dotrzeć, odkąd nie rozmawiali ze sobą od dnia po urodzinach Harry'ego, kiedy musiał opuścić Amerykę, a Louis w niej pozostał.

Kieruje się w jego stronę, a przy jego boku stoją Nick oraz Eleanor i sam sprawdza swój telefon, by zobaczyć czy Olivia także miała tu być. Najwyraźniej nie.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi ziewając po przespaniu trzech i pół godziny.

\- Dobry Harold - uśmiecha się Nick i go przytula; a on oddaje uścisk oraz uśmiech, przez co Louis wywraca oczami. Co Harry może zrobić? Jest uczuciową osobą. - Gotowy na osiemnastogodzinny lot?

\- Taak, gotowy. Louis?

\- Wolałbym być w moim łóżku razem z kołdrą, będąc szczerym - odpowiada oschle. - El, możesz zdobyć dla nas kawę zanim będziemy musieli ruszyć?

\- W samolocie jest śniadanie - mówi mu Nick.

\- El?

\- Nie znosisz kawy - dziewczyna marszczy brwi i uśmiecha się w tym samym czasie. Harry nie wie jak jej się to udaje.

\- Jestem też śpiący jak chuj - mówi.

\- Możemy spać w samolocie - wtrąca Harry.

\- Co do kurwy jest nie tak z waszą trójką? Chcę po prostu kawy, teraz, takie to trudne do zrozumienia? - wydaje z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie. - Przepraszam, El. Sam mogę ją dla siebie kupić - a potem go nie ma.

\- Szczerze, co z nim? Nie minęło nawet pięć minut jak tu jestem - odzywa się Harry, szczerze zraniony. Nie mieli między sobą rozejmu?

\- To nie przez ciebie - jest wszystkim co mówi Eleanor i Harry rozumie, by nie pytać zatem _przez co,_ ale ma nadzieję, iż nie potrwa to długo, bo mają przed sobą wspólne dwa tygodnie, a nie zna tak dobrze Gigi, czy chociażby Kendall, a przetrwanie dwóch tygodni bez prowadzenia rozmów z innymi ludźmi może być dla niego naprawdę trudne.

Gdy wsiadają do samolotu, Nick zapewnia ich, że na lotnisku będzie czekała na nich osoba mówiąca po angielsku, ktoś kto wcześniej pracował dla Modest, a teraz jest z Diorem. - To przyjaciel, osobista życzliwość - mówi Harry'emu, kiedy ten pyta dlaczego do diabła facet od PR miałby odebrać ich z lotniska.

Oboje żegnają się i wchodzą razem. Louis przytula pilota, mówi _witaj stary, dawno się nie widzieliśmy,_ co pozostawia Harry'ego nieco w szoku; może jest jednym z tych ludzi, którzy potrafią skierować swoją złość na kogo tylko zechcą. _Moje szczęście,_ myśli Harry i także uśmiecha się do Prestona - pilota -, mówiąc _dzień dobry, dziękuję za lot._

To nie tak, że _oczekuje_ od Louisa, by z nim rozmawiał, ale poniekąd tak właśnie jest.

Kiedy stewardessa przychodzi, by poinformować ich, że zostanie podane śniadanie, od razu jak ustabilizowali się w powietrzu, siedzą w ciszy od dobrych czterdziestu minut.

Loty pierwszą klasą są czymś do czego zdołał się już przyzwyczaić, ale na palcach jednej ręki może policzyć ile razy był w prywatnym samolocie... Prywatnym samolocie firmy Simona, który.. Który jest ładniejszy niż dom rodzinny Harry'ego był kiedykolwiek.

Tak jak Harry sądził, Louis jest całkowicie miły dla kobiety i staje się z powrotem zimny, kiedy ta znika. Ale potem, gdy jedzą, ramiona Louisa tracą swoją postawę, a on sam pochyla się naprzód i uderza głową w stół. Przez sekundę Harry myśli, że coś powie, ale on po prostu się prostuje i dokańcza swoje jedzenie.

\- Idę do salonu obejrzeć film, jeśli chcesz - oznajmia już się podnosząc, zostawiając kompletnie zaskoczonego Harry'ego.

Nie wie, jak to się dzieje. W jednej minucie ciągnie za sobą koc do sali telewizyjnej i widzi Louisa włączającego _Pamiętnik,_ posyłającego mu spojrzenie mówiące _jeśli się odezwiesz na ten temat wyrzucę cię z tego samolotu,_ a w następnej starszy model zwija się przy jego boku, cicho śpiąc na jego ramieniu i kradnąc jego koc.

Harry nie sądzi, że widział go kiedykolwiek wyglądającego tak młodo. Jego włosy są całkowicie proste bez zbędnych produktów czy też ułożenia w quiff, ma na sobie dresy oraz bluzę i wygląda tak uroczo jak wtedy, gdy zrobił mu śniadanie. Brunet zastanawia się czy to przez tamten dzień Louis z nim nie rozmawia. Czyżby był zażenowany tym, że byli wobec siebie przyjaźni?

 _Przynajmniej zachowywał się jak człowiek,_ myśli i wygrzebuje się z kanapy, zostawiając na nim koc, ale nie pozwalając sobie zostać na przytulaniu.

\- Jest tutaj pokój - stewardessa o imieniu Jane, zaznacza. - Możesz w nim odpocząć - uśmiecha się do niego. - albo ja mogę do ciebie dołączyć, jeśli chcesz.

\- Erm-dzięki. Mam przed sobą długi lot, tak? Potrzebuję snu, tak, dziękuję - i udaje się do sypialni, zasypiając w minucie, kiedy uderza w materac.

~*~

Kiedy Louis się budzi jego plecy trochę bolą, ale głowa ma się lepiej. Jest mu ciepło, a w oczy uderza małe światło, ale poza tym miły głos mówi coś jak _czas otworzyć oczy._

\- Przepraszam, należy wrócić na swoje miejsce Sir, będziemy lądować - kobieta mówi mu z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy, a Louis narzeka, podnosząc się z sofy, ciągnąc za sobą koc tylko dlatego, że może.

Harry już tam jest, z delikatnymi oczami i miękkimi lokami, próbując samemu przyzwyczaić się do światła. Jest tak cholernie piękny, że Louisowi zajmuje kilka sekund, by usiadł obok niego i zapiął swoje pasy, podczas gdy Preston mówi im, że za chwilę będą tracić wysokość.

\- Dobrze spałeś? - pyta Harry'ego, który patrzy na niego szerokootwartymi oczami jakby niemożliwym było, że Louis jest dla niego miły, ale...

 _Kurwa._ Był dla niego chujem na lotnisku, prawda?

Cóż, będąc fair, był chujem dla każdego od czasu spotkania z Monicą w Londynie, ale przecież nie chodzi ogłaszając co się dzieje. Próbuje.

\- T-tak - odpowiada mu trochę spóźniony. - A ty?

\- Tak - powtarza i odwraca wzrok, nie wiedząc co więcej powiedzieć.

Jest po godzinie ósmej rano na Bali, a niebo jest szare, nawet jeśli musi być co najmniej jakieś 25 stopni, bo pierwszą rzeczą jaką robią po wyjściu z samolotu jest ściągnięcie bluz.

To Ben Winston ich odbiera i pomimo tego, że Louis zna go odkąd był bardzo młody, to z Harrym dogaduje się najlepiej... Oczywiście. Ich dwójka prowadzi świetną rozmowę całą drogę z lotniska do hotelu, a kiedy docierają na miejsce, Harry mówi, że będzie na dole _za sekundę_ na śniadanie.

\- Czekaj, mamy osobne pokoje? - pyta marszcząc brwi.

\- Lepiej żebyśmy mieli - prycha Louis.

\- Czemu Tomlinson, planujesz bzykać tutejszych? - Ben pyta i ironicznie się przy tym uśmiecha, a twarz Harry'ego troszkę na to opada.

\- Nie, _Winston._ Jestem w potwornym nastroju i nie sądzę, aby sprawiedliwe było umieszczenie Harry'ego, by przechodził przez to przez całe dwa tygodnie.

\- A kiedy ty _jesteś_ w nastroju? - pyta Harry z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, ale zdaje się natychmiast tego żałować, ponieważ Louis mógłby z łatwością odpowiedzieć _kiedy dochodzisz do siebie po narkotykach i płaczesz za mamą._

Z wyjątkiem tego, że by tego nie zrobił. Nigdy. Więc jedynie się śmieje i czeka, aż Ben poda im numery pokoi.

\- Schodzisz na śniadanie? - pyta go Harry, gdy są już na swoim piętrze.

\- Nah, właściwie to trochę źle się czuję. Zaczekam aż ktoś się z nami skontaktuje w pokoju, jeśli to w porządku.

\- Okej. Odpoczywaj - mówi jako ostatnie i wchodzi do swojego pokoju. Louis macha dłonią, także starając się o uśmiech i otwiera swoje drzwi.

 _Niech ta wycieczka będzie dobra,_ prosi wszechświat.

~*~

Odkąd dowiedział się, że odwiedzi Bali, Harry zaczął wiele czytać o tym miejscu. Najwyraźniej marzec to dobry czas na przyjazd ludzi, ponieważ mokry sezon przechodzi w bardzo oczekiwany suchy, i pogoda jest znacznie bardziej przyjemniejsza niż na początku roku.

Jest dzień trzeci, a zarazem pierwszy, kiedy Harry tak naprawdę pracuje. Temperatura waha się od 24 do 28 stopni i nawet jeśli to jest w chuj gorąco dla kogoś mieszkającego w Anglii, zdaje sobie sprawę, że to idealna pogoda na zdjęcia dla letniej kampanii.

Dziewczyny są świetne. Oczywiście okazyjnie spotykał już Kendall, ale nie przypomina sobie rozmawiania z Gigi, aż nie zostali sobie przedstawieni na pierwszym spotkaniu, kiedy to Arnaldo - fotograf - wraz z zespołem Diora zebrali ich w jednej z sal konferencyjnych hotelu _Grand Hyatt,_ by poinformować o tym, co czeka ich przez następne dwa tygodnie.

Generalnie, co ileś dni będą się zmieniać w robieniu zdjęć i kręceniu reklamy, lecz czekają ich także duety oraz grupy. Co oznacza, że nie będą musieli pracować każdego dnia, więc mają szansę na napicie się i poznanie miasta. _Nie przesadzajcie z niczym, potrzebujemy byście byli radośni, zdrowi i niesamowicie wyglądali,_ powiedział Arnaldo.

~*~

\- Cholera, twoje zdjęcia dobrze wychodzą - Harry słyszy mówiącego Louisowi asystenta Arnaldo i staje się totalnie ciekawy, aby podejść i zobaczyć co jest na jego laptopie, ale skupia się na swoim telefonie oraz odpowiadaniu na wiele pytań Nialla na temat kutasa Louisa w jego tyłku. - Harry, podejdź tutaj - woła go mężczyzna i sporo kosztuje go pokazanie, że nie przykuwał uwagi do ich rozmowy. Nie wie czy to działa, bo Louis uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- Hej - podchodzi do nich, robiąc wszystko co w jego mocy, by utrzymać swoje oczy z dala od twarzy drugiego modela.

Są na niesamowitej plaży znajdującej się mniej niż godzinę od ich hotelu, a dziewczyny mają swój dzień wolny, odkąd Harry i Louis pozują razem. Jutrzejszy dzień jest samego Louisa, a następnie tylko dziewczyn. Sesja Harry'ego będzie w poniedziałek, a później rozpoczną reklamy, bo najwyraźniej wybranie oraz edycja zdjęć zajmuje _więcej_ czasu niż video, od kiedy jest ich tak wiele, a gdy pojawią się w magazynie będą tam na zawsze.

\- Więc, myślimy o dwóch stronach z waszym wspólnym pozowaniem odkąd dziewczynom zwykle dodaje się erotyzmu-myśleliśmy... Możemy mieć obydwa, prawda? Będziemy mieć dziewczynę plus dziewczynę, chłopaka plus chłopaka.. Dziewczynę i chłopaka.

\- Okej, tak, pewnie - odzywa się Louis.

\- Więc zamiast pozowania obok siebie, Arnaldo poinstruuje was do pozowania bardziej.. Hm, intymnie? To nie będzie za wiele, po prostu wystarczająco seksowne, by ludzie chcieli to kupić i wspierać... Tak jak zwykli to robić z Kendall i Carą.

\- Hm-z mojej strony w porządku - wypowiada Harry, a Louis skina.

\- Mogę - hm, o coś spytać? - pyta już Louis, a mężczyzna przytakuje. - Dlaczego Gigi a nie Cara? Nie jest bardziej doświadczona?

\- Jeśli już o tym mówimy, pracuje też dla Chanel.

\- Oh.

\- Tak.

Po tym wracają do pracy i Harry udaje, iż napięcie seksualne przez cały dzień nie zjada go od środka, będąc zmuszonym oglądać półnagiego Louisa przez 100% czasu wchodzącego do wody tam i z powrotem, w pewnym momencie zaczyna się obawiać o dostanie erekcji, ale robi wszystko, aby oddychać przez nos i się uspokoić.

Gdy słońce zachodzi i jest już prawie szósta trzydzieści, decydują się kończyć, bo światła już dłużej nie pomagają, a Arnaldo powraca do fotografowania nieba. Louis dziękuje osobom, które spędziły dzień na pracy z nimi i Harry robi to samo, a następnie siadają obok siebie na piasku, przez długi czas się nie odzywając.

Louis jest tym, który inicjuje rozmowę.

\- Zdjęcia wyjdą świetne - wyznaje. - Widziałeś niektóre z nich?

\- Pare, tak - oferuje Harry. - Boże, spójrz na ten widok - później mówi w zdumieniu. Widział wystarczającą ilość zachodów słońca, by wiedzieć, że ten jest najprawdopodobniej najpiękniejszym jaki kiedykolwiek oglądał.

\- Nie taka zła praca, eh? - Louis szturcha go łokciem z małym rozbawionym uśmiechem. Jego włosy są bałaganem ze względu na wiatr, a Harry'ego są odrobinę lepsze - prawdopodobnie - ponieważ od razu po skończeniu zdjęć związał je w koczek.

\- Nie mogę narzekać.

\- Ale..? - zachęca unosząc brew.

\- Czegoś brakuje - Harry wzrusza swoimi ramionami.

\- Oh, daj spokój - prycha szatyn. - Jesteś teraz bogaty i znany, Styles, weź się w garść - i się śmieje.

_I oto myślałem, że mógłbym przeprowadzić prawdziwą konwersację._

\- Posiadasz duszę? - pyta i nawet jeśli miało to zabrzmieć złośliwie i sfrustrowanie, jest szczerze ciekawy, ponieważ po prostu go nie rozumie. Nigdy nie rozumiał. Prawdopodobnie _nigdy nie będzie._

Bo _wydaje się_ miły. Jest przyzwoitym człowiekiem, jest kimś, kto siada na trawniku na prywatnym przyjęciu, by pić wino z butelki z chłopakiem z firmy kateringowej i robi śniadania dla kogoś, kto poprzedniej nocy brał narkotyki. Więc jak to jest, że w mgnieniu oka, może stać się kimś tak cynicznym?

Czeka na jego odpowiedź i ma nadzieję, iż Louis poda mu tą prawdziwą. To, co wydostaje się z jego ust, pomimo bycia prawdziwym w tego rodzaju biznesie, sprawia także, że Harry staje się bardzo, bardzo smutny.

\- Gdybym miał duszę, niczego bym nie osiągnął - burczy i podnosi się na nogi. - Dalej, nie pracujesz jutro, stawiam ci drinka - mówi oferując Harry'emu swoją dłoń.

Więc udają się do swoich pokoi hotelowych, aby wziąć prysznic i wychodzą do lobby o godzinie siódmej, gdzie spotykają się z dziewczynami i paroma osobami z załogi na obiad. Rozmowa jest lekka, Louis siedzi przy jego boku i wszystko jest dobrze. Ktoś mówi o nadchodzącym weekendzie, ale Harry nie zwraca uwagi - może dlatego, że jest zbyt zajęty oglądaniem uśmiechu starszego modela.

Gigi nawołuje jego imię i spogląda na nią, próbując skupić się na czymkolwiek ona mówi, lecz to tylko mała pogawędka o tym jak oglądała go na FW i chciała z nim porozmawiać, ale nigdy nie miała takiej szansy. Uśmiecha się do niej i oczarowuje, właściwie jest miłą dziewczyną. Kendall wdrąża się do rozmowy jakiś czas później, kiedy dyskutują o jakości Vogue tego roku, mówiąc im o pracy tamtejszej władzy, ponieważ o tym wie.

\- Jak to jest być na ich okładce już cztery razy? - pyta Gigi.

\- Męczące - dziewczyna udaje, a oni się śmieją.

\- Nazwisko pomaga, zgaduję - blondynka żartuje i kim ona jest? Czy jej mama nie jest byłą modelką?

Brunetka i tak odpowiada.

\- Wszystko pogarsza, naprawdę - przyznaje Kendall i czyta z oczu Harry'ego, że chce wiedzieć _dlaczego._ \- Jak gdybym nie zasługiwała na nic co mam, po prostu mi się.. Poszczęściło, tak myślę? Czuję, jakbym nie pracowała wystarczająco.

\- I co w tym złego? - Gigi naciska bardziej i tym razem Harry odzywa się, nim ma szansę się kontrolować.

\- Wszystko - mówi w końcu. - I hipokryzją jest z mojej strony siedzieć tutaj i to mówić, bo mi także się poszczęściło i.. to ssie... Wiedząc, że niektórzy pracowali naprawdę bardzo ciężko, by tu być, a my tak po prostu.. Wspięliśmy się na szczyt - dokańcza i patrzy na Louisa, otrzymując od niego mały uśmiech, po czym chłopak tłumaczy się odejściem od stołu.

Harry nie powinien za nim iść, ale to robi. Poniekąd biegnie, by złapać go przed zamknięciem drzwi windy, ale niepotrzebnie się o to martwił, ponieważ Louis je dla niego już przytrzymuje.

\- Co z tym drinkiem? - pyta go.

\- Oh, przepraszam, j-jutro? Kiedy ja też mogę się napić? - duka niepewnie, a Harry oferuje mu swój najlepszy uśmiech.

Drzwi otwierają się i wychodzą na korytarz, bok przy boku. Harry zatrzymuje się niezręcznie przy drzwiach Louisa, bo nie do końca chce iść do własnego pokoju, ale w tym samym czasie również nie wie jak mu to powiedzieć.

\- Dziękuje - mówi wtedy Louis. - Za to co powiedziałeś, nie musiałeś tego robić.

\- To dlatego mnie nienawidziłeś, racja? Bo mi się poszczęściło? - pyta Harry, a on skina nieśmiało głową, co jest do niego niepodobne. - Nie mogę za to przeprosić, tak jak i one, ale jeśli warto to zrobić, bardzo cię podziwiam. Od zawsze.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, Harry - śmieje się i otwiera drzwi. - Nie sprawiaj, że poczuję się lepiej przez bycie kompletnym chujem wobec ciebie.

\- Cóż, byłem wcześniej dupkiem, prawda? - uśmiecha się i Louis wzdycha.

\- Jesteśmy w zgodzie - przypomina mu model. - Do zobaczenia jutro na drinkach. Odpocznij, Harold.

\- Dobrej nocy, Louis. Powodzenia na twojej sesji - i odchodzi, udając, że nie chce całować go do nieprzytomności aż do snu. _Może jutro,_ myśli.

W następny dzień Harry budzi się wcześnie, by wyjść z Benem, który zaprosił go do klubu golfowego w pobliżu hotelu, gdy wyraził swój interes w grze. Są tam mile widziani i udaje im się grać przez kilka godzin, jest miło, słonecznie oraz gorąco. Do pory lunchu Harry jest w desperackiej potrzebie prysznica, ale jest przeciw powrotowi do hotelu, ponieważ nie ma tam nic do roboty.

By zająć swój czas zwiedza kilka muzeów, kupuje rzeczy własnoręcznej roboty, rozmawia z Niallem na skype z kawiarni i odpowiada na pare maili które Olivia wysłała mu w ciągu ostatnich dni. Kiedy w końcu wraca do Grand Hyatt, pada deszcz, więc gdy wchodzi pod prysznic jest już cały przemoczony, loki lepią się do jego czoła.

Kłamstwem byłoby, gdyby powiedział, że nie był podekscytowany dzisiejszym piciem z Louisem, ale tylko dlatego, że byłby to pierwszy raz kiedy mieliby w swoich organizmach alkohol bez wzajemnej nienawiści. Harry niewiele wie, ale _wie,_ że chce z nim znów uprawiać seks i, cóż, jeśli to nie jest idealną na to możliwością, nie wie co nią jest.

Wszystko toczy się jednak inaczej.

Są przy barze hotelowym i proszą o _Sate Varieties,_ typowy posiłek dla Bali, co praktycznie jest zamarynowanym, grillowanym mięsem na szaszłyku z ostrym sosem, a do tego Louis zamawia kolejkę piwa, tak na rozpoczęcie wieczoru.

To wtedy gdy są w trakcie trzeciej szklanki _pinacolady,_ Harry uświadamia sobie, że zapomniał o swoim początkowym planie i ich rozmowa nie zmierza do _będziemy się dziś pieprzyć._

Zamiast tego, rozmawiają jak dwoje młodych bogów podczas wieczoru poza domem, którzy naprawdę się ze sobą dogadują i w pewnym momencie Harry decyduje, że jest w porządku z nie pójściem z nim do łóżka, jeśli w zamian może słuchać jego głosu z tym cholernym akcentem.

I kiedy tak Louis opowiada mu o swoich ulubionych superbohaterach oraz że woli MARVELA od DC w każdą porę dnia, Harry obserwuje jego oczy i nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek wcześniej były tak niebieskie, nawet gdy na plaży przebywali pod słońcem. Być może to dlatego, że teraz widzi go w zupełnie nowym świetle, może dlatego, że jest odrobinę pijany, w tej chwili za bardzo go to nie obchodzi.

Tego wieczoru dowiaduje się, że Louis _kocha_ Spidermana i posiada koc z jego podobizną w swoim domu w Londynie, który ma prawie tyle lat co Harry.

\- Ja nie interesowałem się tak superbohaterami, kiedy byłem dzieckiem - przyznaje. - No chyba, że wliczysz w to Gordona Ramsay'a... On był moim bohaterem.

\- A jego supermocą było co? Super-ubijanie? - przedrzeźnia niebieskooki.   
\- Heeej, nie żartuj sobie z niego - szturcha go w ramię.

\- Mówię poważnie - unosi swoje ręce w akcie obrony. - Ja nie mam pojęcia jak się ubija, więc - wzrusza ramionami. - Zawsze mu zazdrościłem - oboje się śmieją. - To on wprowadził cię w gotowanie, zatem?

\- Moja mama, - mówi mu. - ale był prawdziwą inspiracją.

\- Mogę to sobie wyobrazić - przewraca oczami.

\- Co robiłbyś, gdybyś nie był modelem? - pyta Harry pokazując szczere zainteresowanie i oczywiście, postura Louisa zmienia się, a jego twarz przybiera wyraz mówiący _skup się, bo to jedyne co dostaniesz._

\- Szczerze to nie mam pojęcia - wymawia na głos, co brzmi tak smutno, jak i prawdziwie. Może nie jest to całkowitą prawdą, ale wciąż jest wcześnie. Harry zamawia kolejną rundę drinków.

A więc zmieniają temat. Rozmawiają o różnicach między początkami ich karier, Louis wyjaśnia mu jaki rynek był dla niego w porównaniu z nim i jak musiał nauczyć się przystosowywać swoją osobowość do różnych sytuacji, a gdy jest trzydzieści minut po północy decydują się przenieść rozmowę na górę, tylko dlatego, że oboje są podpici i Louis twierdzi, iż jego ciało po spędzeniu całego dnia na plaży potrzebuje łóżka.   
Harry nie wie do którego pokoju mają iść, ale zgaduje, że jest to pokój starszego, kiedy chłopak przytrzymuje dla niego otwarte drzwi. Louis podchodzi do minibarku i wyjmuje małe buteleczki wódki, rzucając je na łóżko, od razu po tym na nim siadając. _No chodź Harold, siadaj wygodnie,_ woła go.

Louis się uśmiecha i. Boże. Harry musi w tej chwili wziąć się w garść i skupić się na tym, co on _mówi._

Opowiada Harry'emu o tym jak poznał Zayna - tym razem kompletną historię, a nie tylko te _przeleciałem jego randkę na imprezie_ wersję już przez niego znaną - i jak stał się drugą osobą, której mógł zaufać poza Stanem.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyjaźnisz się z Stanley'em Lucasem - jest tym co odpowiada i Louis się śmieje, głośno, a następnie dotyka jego dłoni i. Oh. To miłe.

\- Masz znów to spojrzenie.

\- Jakie? - Harry stroi minę po skończeniu ostatniej mini butelki i rozgląda się tym razem za wodą.

\- To, które miałeś gdy się poznaliśmy, to-hipnotyzujące - mówi Louis i oferuje mu butelkę wody, która znajdowała się na jego szafce nocnej.

\- Jestem jego wielkim fanem - mówi mu młodszy mężczyzna. - Jest zajebistym piłkarzem.

\- Jest - uśmiecha się, nie do końca szczęśliwie, po prostu jakby wracał do czegoś pamięcią - i wtedy decyduje, że to prawdopodobnie w porządku podzielić się z nim swoimi myślami. - Dużo razem graliśmy, kiedy byliśmy młodsi, mieliśmy sporo planów na przyszłość, ja i on.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że w dzieciństwie się przyjaźniliście - mówi zaskoczony i Louis skina. - Więc byłbyś piłkarzem?

\- Może - wzrusza ramionami i zdejmuje z siebie koszulkę oraz spodnie, wchodząc pod kołdrę. - Nie wiem - ziewa.

\- Co się stało?

\- Życie, tak myślę.

Jego oczy są już zamknięte i Harry zastanawia się czy powinienem po prostu pójść, czy też w porządku by było gdyby został. On naprawdę chcę zostać - tak dziwaczne jak to może się wydawać, cieszyłby się obserwowaniem Louisa przez chwilę. W jego pijackim stanie, Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że delikatny Louis jest jego ulubionym; może dlatego, że nie ma szansy widzieć go często czy.. Kiedykolwiek. Tak naprawdę. Chyba że śpi.

Więc zrzuca swoje własne ubrania, zostawiając jedynie bokserki i wdrapuje się na drugą stronę łóżka, wyłączając lampkę.

\- Zostajesz - mówi Louis, brzmiąc przy tym na zaskoczonego, a jednocześnie zadowolonego. Nawet w ciemności, Harry może stwierdzić, że znów ma otwarte oczy.

\- Tak.

\- Myślałem, że nie jestem w twoim typie - żartuje delikatnie, a Harry przysuwa się bliżej.

\- Będąc szczerym, nie sądzę, żebym _ja_ w nim dłużej był, więc to okej - szepcze, by nie musiał mu niczego w tej chwili mówić, ale nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to co wyszło z jego ust było wyznaniem samym w sobie.

Czuje jego ramię na swoim torsie oraz głowę na ramieniu.

\- Jesteś w typie każdego, Harry Stylesie - mówi bez tchu w jego szyję.

\- Taak? - pyta z rozbawieniem i drży w tym samym czasie.

\- Hmhmm - mruczy Louis.

Serce Harry'ego przyśpiesza o kilka razy, a potem odpływa w sen.


	7. Rozdział VII

Louis nie pamięta kiedy ostatnim razem obudził się obok kogoś, kto nie był Zaynem, czy Stanem. Ale właśnie teraz budzi się ze snu, a przy jego boku znajduje się osoba, cicho chrapiąca w jego ucho oraz unosząca się w górę i dół klatka piersiowa, na której ma swoją głowę. Jest też dłoń w dolnej partii jego pleców i nogi splątane z jego, a serce zaczyna bić znacznie szybciej, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Harry.

Ten sam Harry, który ostatniej nocy był tak, tak uroczy. Ten sam Harry, który dzielił się z nim swoim jedzeniem i napojami, opowiadał głupie żarty i z uwagą słuchał każdego jego słowa, nawet jeśli nie były interesujące. Ten sam, którego Louis z każdym mijającym dniem na wyspie stara się _nie_ polubić, ten sam Harry który jest-oh. Ten sam Harry który jest twardy, przyciśnięty do jego uda.

(Technicznie, udo Louisa jest dociśnięte do jego krocza, ale... Semantyka.)

Praktycznie mówiąc, Louis ma dwie opcje: może wstać i rozwiązać swój własny problem pod prysznicem i pozwolić Harry'emu spać _albo_ może go obudzić pocałunkami na szyi i ręką na penisie.

Natomiast realistycznie, jedynie druga opcja jest w tej chwili możliwa.

Próbuje poprawić się przy boku mężczyzny w sposób, aby jego usta znajdowały się w okolicy szyi, a kiedy gładzi jego tors, czuje jak brzuch chłopaka trzepocze pod jego dłonią.

\- Harry - szepcze i czuje jak drży w tym samym momencie, gdy widzi jak kąciki jego ust skręcają się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

\- Dobry - odpowiada Harry i łapie jego dłoń leżącą na swoim brzuchu, łącząc ich palce i przysuwając je do swoich ust.

Harry musi być świadom tego, że oboje są twardzi, ich ciała są złączone; Louis nie jest jedynym, który myśli teraz o seksie, prawda? Ma nadzieję, że nie. Loczek całuje lekko jego knykcie, sprawiając, że Louis jest przez moment oszołomiony, ponieważ on _naprawdę_ nie jest zaznajomiony z tak delikatnym dotykiem.

Ryzykuje złożeniem pocałunku na jego szyi i młodszy model staje się jeszcze bardziej uległy, odwracając głowę w bok, by dać mu lepszy dostęp do tej części swojego ciała, a Louis nie marnuje ani grama czasu, gdy otwiera usta, aby prześledzić drogę do jego ust, rozchylając je i smakując tak, jak nigdy dotychczas.

(Tempo jest dziwne, bo jest to powolne oraz ciche, a jeśli będzie nad tym rozmyślał dłużej, najprawdopodobniej ucieknie z pokoju dając jakąś głupią wymówkę.)

\- Louis - duka w jego usta między pocałunkami. Louis nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu będzie w porządku z porannym oddechem, ale jak tylko pocałowali się wystarczająco, pod zgorzkniałym smakiem snu, jest tylko _Harry._ \- Lou.

\- Tak? - pyta, mając na wpół otwarte oczy.

\- Jesteśmy-hm, twardzi - oznajmia, jakby to nie było oczywiste.

\- I co z tym zrobimy? - pyta go, siadając na nim okrakiem i dociskając do siebie ich piersi, trzymając dłonie Harry'ego przy jego bokach, całując od ust, przez szczękę, aż do szyi, zasysając, ale niekoniecznie pozostawiając siniaki.

Harry odwraca się odrobinę i Louis się zatrzymuje, patrząc na niego dociekliwie.

\- Czy to nie jest, to znaczy- - Harry myśli, Louis może to przyznać. _Nie myśl, myślenie jest złe,_ chce mu powiedzieć. - To nie sprawi, że rzeczy staną się niezręczne, prawda? Teraz kiedy-kiedy jesteśmy tak jakby, hm, przyjaciółmi?

\- Będzie niezręcznie tylko wtedy, kiedy sprawimy, że tak się stanie - odpowiada szybko, ocierając się o jego penisa, powodując, że zamknął swoje oczy przez nacisk. - Zamierzamy sprawić, że będzie niezręcznie? - pyta w jego ucho, liżąc jego płatek, lekko przygryzając.

\- Nie - sapie, przemieszczając dłonie na tyłek starszego, ocierając go o swoje krocze mocniej i szybciej.

\- To dobrze - odpowiada i nie przerywa, tylko unosi swoje ciało i zdejmuje z siebie koszulkę. - Bo zamierzam ujeżdżać cię tak mocno, że zobaczysz gwiazdy w ciągu dnia - kończy, przywierając usta do jego lewego sutka, podczas gdy Harry odprawia niesamowitą robotę w zdejmowaniu swoich bokserek oraz tych należących do niego.

Od tego momentu następuje mix wielu głośnych jęków i rozgrzanej skóry, zbyt wielkiej potrzeby oraz małej ilości czasu. Louis chce prześledzić każdy skrawek ciała Harry'ego, jednocześnie czując, że potrzebuje go w sobie _w tej chwili_ i już dłużej nie może czekać. Harry jest przyszpilony do łóżka, wiercąc się na materacu z czerwonymi śladami na całym torsie, szyi i ramionach, które w każdej chwili staną się fioletowe (póki co, żaden z nich nie zatrzymuje się, by przemyśleć fakt, iż muszą wyglądać nienagannie ze względu na sesje.)

Louis może poczuć ich ocierające się o siebie erekcje i to uczucie jest tak dobre, za dobre, nigdy nie było _takie_ dobre. _Boże, przestań tak myśleć, weź potrzebne rzeczy_ ostrzega go jego rozum i wstaje z ciała Harry'ego, podchodząc do swojej torby, by poszukać prezerwatyw i lubrykantu, bo gdzieś tutaj muszą być.

\- Oczekiwałeś tego? - pyta Harry, siadając na łóżku z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wszystko dotyczące Harry'ego jest głupie.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie - wzrusza ramionami decydując się na powiedzenie prawdy, wskakując z powrotem na łóżko i na Harry'ego, który głośno się śmieje i przewraca ich ciałami, póki nie znajduje się między nogami Louisa.

\- Nie zadzwoniłeś - mówi poważnie, starając się odczytać jego twarz. - Dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś?

I Louis chciałby, by miał dobry powód. Przynajmniej jeden, który mógłby mu teraz podać. Tyle, że go nie ma.

\- Oboje byliśmy zajęci - tłumaczy się, ale Harry nie wygląda na usatysfakcjonowanego, więc kontynuuje - Teraz tu jestem, prawda?   
\- Pracujemy, mimo wszystko.

\- Oh, jesteśmy teraz w porno? - wygina swoją brew. - Gdzie kamery?

Harry śmieje się i łączy ich usta, całując go szybko oraz głęboko, a Louis nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że zdążył już otworzyć lubrykant i pokryć nim swoje palce, dopóki nie umieszcza dłoni między jego nogami, rozdzielając jego pośladki kciukiem i palcem wskazującym.

\- Podstępny - oskarża Louis i przemieszcza się na łóżku wyżej, rozchylając szerzej nogi, czekając aż Harry coś zrobi, ponieważ nawet jeśli moment jest słodki oraz spokojny, jego kutas przecieka i czuje się całkowicie zaniedbany.

\- Powiedz jeśli będzie boleć - ostrzega Harry i zniża się, liżąc szybko główkę Louisa, ale nie zostając, jedynie wystarczająco go tym rozpraszając, by móc wsunąć w niego swój środkowy palec, powodując, że Louis zamyka swoje oczy i wygina kark.

 _Kto ma tak długie palce?_ Myśli, jak kręci w dół swoimi biodrami, próbując pokazać Harry'emu, że ma się w porządku, może dać mu więcej, może to przyjąć, chce to przyjąć - tak, tak bardzo.

Harry ma w jego wnętrzu trzy swoje palce i usta zamknięte ponownie wokół penisa, kiedy zaczyna się pocić i martwić, że dojdzie nim odpowiednio dostanie kutasa Harry'ego, więc ciągnie go za włosy i przysuwa w górę, gorąco całując i liżąc wnętrze jego ust, zasysając język jednocześnie czując wydobywające się z gardła chłopaka jęki, który nie zatrzymuje ruchów swoich palców, od czasu do czasu uderzając w jego prostatę, przez co Louis wywraca do tyłu oczami.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś gotowy? - pyta, zostawiając po tym pocałunek na jego biodrze, jeszcze raz uderzając czuły punkt.

\- T-tak - odpowiada z trudnością. - Ja-Harry - woła, gdy ten pociera ją znowu i znowu, po prostu poruszając palcami i przygryzając skórę pod pępkiem.

\- Tak dobrze jest patrzeć jak rozpadasz się pode mną - mówi Harry jak wyznanie przy jego skórze. - Nie sądzę, że mógłbym już się powstrzymać - uśmiecha się odrobinę i krzyżuje w nim palce, przez co jedna z nóg Louisa odruchowo gwałtownie się porusza. - taki gorący-kurwa.

\- Ty-ahh, będziesz musiał - przemawia Louis. - Bo teraz moja kolej, księżniczko - śmieje się i ponownie rusza biodrami, a Harry w końcu wysuwa z niego swoje palce i sięga po kondoma, szybko otwierając paczuszkę zębami, na co Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Odkąd kręcimy porno i to wszystko - tłumaczy się i oboje się śmieją.

Louis zabiera od niego otwartą paczkę i pcha go w dół na materac, siadając na nim i jeszcze raz całując jego pluszowe wargi, chwytając za włosy w których zatopił swoje palce, wydobywając z Harry'ego małe stęknięcie.

\- Kiedy wydajesz te- zaczyna. - te dźwięki, przysięgam na Boga- zniża się na nim, całując podbrzusze i trzy razy pociągając za jego penisa, zauważając, że nie było takiej potrzeby, ponieważ jest twardy jak tylko to możliwe. - gdy zamykasz swoje oczy i otwierasz te cholerne usta, skarbie...

\- To tylko-Boże - Harry jęczy. - to co mi robisz-jest LOUIS - poniekąd krzyczy, kiedy Louis zakłada na niego prezerwatywę używając swoich ust. (Nie zawsze mu się to udawało, jest dumny, że tym razem tak było.)

Uśmiecha się złośliwie i układa nad nim, ustawiając tyłek w jednej linii z jego penisem i dopiero teraz dociera do niego jak wielki jest Harry oraz jak dużo czasu minęło odkąd był na dole. Przynajmniej został niesamowicie przygotowany.

\- Zrób to powoli - mówi Harry, odczuwając jego nagłą świadomość.

\- Nie jestem rumieniącym się prawiczkiem, wiesz? - uśmiecha się i pociera za sobą jego kutasa, wspierając się kolanami i jedną dłonią na piersi Harry'ego.

\- Oh wiem o tym - prycha i kładzie obie ręce na biodrach Louisa prowadząc go w dół, obaj syczą, kiedy główka Harry'ego przenika przez jego wejście, Louis ciężko oddycha przez nos, opuszczając się w dół boleśnie powoli. - Jezu pieprzony Chryste - Harry robi to ponownie, gdy rozchyla swoje wargi i zamyka oczy z taką siłą, że przy bokach powstają zmarszczki.

Louis nie jest pewien czy jest w stanie w tej chwili wydobyć z siebie jakiekolwiek słowa. Czuje się pełny i rozgorączkowany, a jego wnętrze _pali,_ ale to najlepszy rodzaj palenia. Harry utrzymuje jedną z dłoni na jego biodrze, drugą przemieszczając na udo, ciasno je chwytając i szepcząc coś jak _te cholerne nogi,_ ale Louis nie do końca rozumie.

Znów go całuje i czuje rękę Harry'ego sunącą z dolnej części kręgosłupa do włosów na szyi, starającego się przy tym kontrolować pocałunek poprzez ich złapanie, podczas gdy sam wykonuje biodrami ósemki próbując się przyzwyczaić, a gdy czuje się wystarczająco pewny siebie, siada prosto i testując wody, podskakuje trzy razy pod rząd w górę i dół, wydobywając z Harry'ego jęki oraz powodując, że drugi model zacieśnia swój chwyt na jego bokach.

\- Taki. Wielki - zaznacza każde słowo gdy porusza się na nim, biorąc ręce Harry'ego i umieszcza je po obydwu stronach głowy, łącząc ich palce używając do wsparcia, znajdując idealny kąt, by wreszcie zacząć ujeżdżać go tak, jak chciał odkąd po raz pierwszy na niego spojrzał.

Louis może poczuć jak jego nogi palą, a mięśnie nóg drżą, ale nie ma opcji, że teraz przestanie. Kilka minut temu znalazł tempo, które sprawiło, że oboje się zamknęli, odkąd nie byli w stanie wypowiedzieć czegoś bardziej spójnego niż _ah ah_ i _kurwa_ czy też _Boże._ Ich ręce są spocone, tak jak reszta ich ciał. Czoło jest aktualnie oparte o policzek Harry'ego, a jak tylko jęczy w jego ucho, czuje w sobie drżenie jego kutasa i nonstop skanduje _HarryHarryHarry._

Brunet rozłącza ich dłonie i umieszcza dłonie płasko na łóżku, ponownie łapiąc jego biodra i pomaga mu unosić się w dół i górę, lub po prostu przytrzymuje go w powietrzu tak, by mógł pieprzyć go poruszając się z łóżka w powietrze jak maszyna, a Louis przysięga, że nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiał seksu jak ten, będąc na dole.

\- Powiedz, że jesteś-jesteś - zaczyna, ale nie udaje mu się dokończyć.

\- Jestem co? - pyta Harry i zniża w dół jego ciało, przez cały ten czas uderzając w prostatę i _szybkoszybkoszybkoszybko-szybciej._ JAK?

\- Bl-blisko - odrzuca głowę w tył, ręce kompletnie bezużyteczne, penis zaniedbany. Nie przejmuje się w tej chwili tym, by go dotknąć albo dojdzie od razu.

\- Ja.. Taak - mówi zdyszany i unosi biodra, Louis porusza się w górę i w dół jak szmaciana lalka w cholernym zamku dmuchanym.

Harry zawsze był dla niego uległy i Louis zwykł to uwielbiać, ponieważ to jego rzecz. Ale teraz, gdy te duże dłonie robią z nim to, co tylko chcą, loki przykrywają twarz, a zielone tęczówki śledzą każdą część jego ciała, już dłużej nie sądzi, iż bycie sponiewieranym jest takie złe. Lub w ogóle.

\- Nie, nie przestawaj - mówi, kiedy czuje jak Harry zwalnia swoje tempo i zaczyna spotykać go w połowie drogi, głośno jęcząc jak tylko jego członek uderza prosto w jego punkt, raz za razem. - Ja-HARRY, BOŻE - krzyczy gdy Harry przytrzymuje go znów w powietrzu i mocno uderza, mocniej niż wcześniej i ociera prostatę. Ciało Louisa opada na jego klatkę piersiową ze względu na uczucie, oboje wydają przeróżne dźwięki gdy uderzają w materac, a Louis znów go całuje, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć czegoś więcej.

Harry obniża swoje dłonie na jego tyłku masując pośladki, zaspokajając go krótkimi ruchami, gdy ich ciała są złączone. Penis Louisa _w końcu_ zyskuje trochę uwagi, kiedy jest ściśnięty między ich klatkami i jest w tym właśnie miejscu gdy dochodzi na całą pierś Harry'ego, pozwalając mu na jeszcze kilka krótkich pchnięć, nim wypełnia prezerwatywę z imieniem Louisa na ustach.

Oboje są bezużyteczni i zostają tak, leżąc przy swoim boku, gdy Harry zdaje się zebrać wystarczająco chęci, by wyrzucić zabezpieczenie do kubła i wrócić z ręcznikiem żeby powierzchownie ich wyczyścić. Louis wstrzymuje swój oddech, kiedy mężczyzna odrzuca materiał i przyciąga go bliżej, całując go wolno, ale głęboko, oczy zamknięte, ręce umieszczone na policzku, a kciuk lekko muskający jego szczękę, jakby doceniał dany moment.

Światło słoneczne przedostaje się przez zasłony i Louis może jedynie dziękować Bogu, że żaden z nich nie musi dzisiaj pracować. Może już zobaczyć fioletowy ślad na szyi Harry'ego i kolejny tuż nad jego lewym sutkiem, a kiedy je dociska, Harry się uśmiecha i wszystko o czym Louis może myśleć, to jak piękny jest.

 _Jesteś tak, tak piękny. Boże, twój uśmiech.. Taki niesprawiedliwy jest sposób w jaki twoje czerwone wargi rozciągają się wokół tych perfekcyjnie białych zębów. I te oczy, nie jestem romantykiem, ale przysięgam, że mógłbym spędzić wieczność wpatrując się w nie. Wszystko w tobie jest takie delikatne i w tym samym czasie gorące. I myślę, że teraz lubię cię bardziej, kiedy cię nie nienawidzę. Znacznie łatwiej było, gdy cię nienawidziłem. Dlaczego już dłużej tego nie robię?_ Chce powiedzieć.

\- Nienawidziłem cię, bo miałeś rację - jest tym, co właściwie mówi.

\- Co?

\- Nienawidziłem cię, ponieważ miałeś o mnie rację - wyjaśnia. - Kiedy poznaliśmy się na przyjęciu. Nie lubię, kiedy ludzie mają o mnie rację. Ale ty ją miałeś.

\- Ja- Louis przerywa mu zanim ten może kontynuować, albo niczego nie powie.

\- Jestem miły - oznajmia. - To był twój numer pierwszy, prawda? Powiedziałeś, że byłem miły, bo dorastałem w domu pełnym kobiet i-tak, tak było. Sprawiło to, że nie tylko szanowałem kobiety, ale też stałem się lepszym mężczyzną, tak myślę. Jestem szkodliwy - nie wiedziałeś, _nie wiesz_ dlaczego, ale w tym też miałeś rację.

\- Louis.

\- Jeszcze trzy - mówi i kładzie palec na jego ustach. Harry go całuje, przez co daje z siebie wszystko, aby nie stać się miękkim. Nie udaje mu się. - Powiedziałeś też, że jestem niegodny zaufania i sądzę, że ostatnie tygodnie to udowodniły. Mogłem zadzwonić, nie zrobiłem tego i nawet nie jest mi przez to przykro-nie chodzi tylko o pracę, bardziej o konsekwencje numeru drugiego.

\- Lou, przestań - odzywa się Harry i chwyta jego dłoń nim Louis znów go ucisza. - Mam to gdzieś.

\- Ale-

\- Nie zostawiłem cię tej nocy, bo nie byłeś w moim typie - wyjaśnia i przewraca swoimi oczami. - A dlatego, że byłeś. Tak bardzo moim typem, że było to absurdalne. I lubiłem cię zbyt bardzo, żeby jakiś model złamał moje piekarskie serce.

\- Har-

\- Dopiero co zakończyłem swój związek i-nigdy nie byłem dobry w byciu singlem, tak? Więc starałem się po prostu nauczyć, tak myślę. Wydawałeś się być idealną jednonocną przygodą, bo cóż, nigdy ponownie byś mnie nie szukał, prawda?

Louis chce powiedzieć, że _tak,_ zrobiłby to. Ale nie jest pewien. Z pewnością by _chciał,_ ale prawdopodobnie nic z tym nie zrobił.

\- Aż wtedy moje życie obróciło się do góry nogami, a kiedy znów się spotkaliśmy już mnie nienawidziłeś, więc grałem - kończy i cmoka go w policzek.

Przez chwilę pozostają cicho, palce Harry'ego tworzą delikatne wzory na jego ramieniu.

\- Przepraszam za myślenie, że twoje życie było proste - następnie cicho oferuje. - Nie wiedziałem o twojej mamie i. Tak. Przepraszam - wypowiada, jakby się tego wstydził.

\- To nie jest coś, co chodzimy i ogłaszamy racja? - uśmiecha się czule Harry; Louis zazdrości mu tego, jak nie boi się pokazywać na twarzy swoich emocji. - Nikt nie chodzi z _martwa mama i homofobiczny ojciec_ na swoim czole.

Serce Louisa boli na te słowa, bo nawet jeśli Harry mówi to z nonszalancją, demony w jego oczach pokazują się bardziej niż zielone tęczówki.

\- Nie. Ale przepraszam i tak - mówi mu.

\- Cieszę się, że już dłużej mnie nie nienawidzisz - odzywa się Harry i przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej, a ich nosy się dotykają.

\- Ja też - i się całują. I to.. Miłe.

\- Wiedziałem, że możesz mnie ujeżdżać - przyznaje w jego rozchylone usta.

\- Oh zamknij się.

~*~

Jest godzina czwarta i jeszcze nie opuścili pokoju. Zamówili obsługę hotelową, wymienili blowjoby pod prysznicem i aktualnie grają w grę video, kiedy brakuje prądu - i, co? Światła nie gasną w pięciogwiazdkowych hotelach, prawda? Jest również czwarta, gdy dowiadują się, iż na Bali tak robią - ale tylko światła, elektronika oraz klimatyzacja, przynajmniej w hotelu, bo komórki i windy wciąż działają, według mężczyzny na recepcji, który uprzejmie wyjaśnia co się dzieje.

Najwyraźniej w marcu na Bali odbywa się jeden z największych festiwali. Nazywa się _Nyepi,_ co w języku indonezyjskim oznacza "ciszę". Harry dowiaduje się, że w ten sposób Hindusi świętują balijski Nowy Rok i celebrując, ludzie wyłączają elektryczność i przez 24 godziny powstrzymują się od jakiejkolwiek formy zabawy, zostając w swoich domach.

 _\- Oczekuje się, że turyści będą przestrzegać tradycji, sir, ale jeśli to kłopot możemy postarać się włączyć światło w państwa pokoju -_ kontynuuje mężczyzna. - _Próbowaliśmy skontaktować się z waszym pokojem w celu ostrzeżenia, lecz nikt nie odebrał-nasze przeprosiny._

\- Nie, to-to w porządku - odzywa się. - Co można robić bez świateł?

_\- Patrole policyjne obserwują ulice, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie wychodzi na zewnątrz i łamie zasad, więc nie sądzę że jest wiele sposobów, naprawdę..._

Oh. Okej.

Harry dziękuje mu i się rozłącza, odwracając do Louisa żeby wyjaśnić mu całą sytuację. Ten natomiast prycha i mówi, że przynajmniej mają swoje telefony, by się czymś zająć. Jeszcze raz wyszukuje nazwy festiwalu, gdy rozładowuje mu się bateria, sprawiając, że Harry głośno się śmieje i rzuca na łóżko.

Ktoś puka do drzwi.

To Harry jest tym, który rusza się i je otwiera, ponieważ Louis jest zbyt zajęty uderzaniem głową w zagłówek, mówiąc rzeczy jak _jestem za bardzo miastowy na to gówno_ i _proszę zabierzcie mnie z powrotem do Anglii._

\- Cześć - mówi uśmiechnięta Gigi zaskakując Harry'ego. - Mówiłam ci że ze sobą spali - obraca się do Kendall, znajdującej się tuż obok niej z czymś, co wygląda na butelkę whisky.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że tak nie było.

\- Kto tam, Harold? - pyta Louis z miejsca na łóżku, a Harry otwiera drzwi, wpuszczając je do środka. - Oh, cześć.

\- Brak prądu, pomyślałyśmy, że się razem napijemy - wyjaśnia Kendall. - Jedliście już? - oboje skinają. - Chcecie się napić?

\- Ja spasuję - mówi Harry i siada na dywanie, plecami opierając się o kanapę.

\- Czemu? - marszczy czoło Gigi.

\- Sporo wypiliśmy zeszłej nocy - mówi jej Louis.

\- Jak uroczo, powiedział _my._ Związkowo - drażni Kendall.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem - oboje mówią zbyt szybko jak na swoją korzyść, a dziewczyny chichoczą i wywracają oczami, brunetka jeszcze mówi _oczywiście._

Ale naprawdę nie są. Harry to wie, ponieważ nie pozwala sobie nawet na ziarnko nadziei, kiedy przychodzi do Louisa albo wie, że będzie całkowicie skończony. Wciąż nie jest pewien czy Louis go w ogóle _lubi._

\- Wiedziałaś o tym festiwalu kiedy zgodziłaś się na przyjazd tu? - Louis pyta Gigi, po tym jak wzięła swój pierwszy łyk.

\- Tak, już wcześniej byłam tutaj w marcu. Balijczycy wierzą, że jeśli na wyspie jest cicho i wszyscy są w domach, złe duchy pomyślą że jest pusto i pójdą dalej. Jakiś rodzaj oczyszczenia miejsca na Nowy Rok, tak mi się wydaje - wyjaśnia dziewczyna.

\- Wierzysz w te bzdury?

\- A ty nie? - pyta, a on znów przewraca oczami. - Myślę, że to trochę głupie nie wierzyć w duchy.

\- Duchy nie są złe, Gigi. Ludzie są - mówi poważnie.

\- A co ze złymi ludźmi, którzy zmarli? - następnie pyta Kendall.

Louis otwiera usta dwa razy, ale nic z nich nie wychodzi.

\- Co złego mogą zrobić? Skoro nie żyją? - zastanawia się Harry. - Dlaczego w ogóle rozmawiamy o umarlakach? Ugh - udaje, że drży.

\- Boisz się, Hazza? - pyta Louis i _oh,_ nowe przezwisko. W porządku.

Cóż, nie do końca takie nowe, odkąd Niall nazywa go tak od dzieciństwa. Ale ładnie brzmi to z ust Louisa.

\- Spójrzcie na tę dobrą stronę - przerywa Gigi, zanim Harry może w ogóle pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią. - Jutro Ngembak Gen!

\- I myślisz, że wiem co to jest bo...? - pyta Harry.

\- Ludzie tutaj nazywają to Omed-omedan, jest to "masowy festiwal całowania", jak i balijska tradycja młodzieży, by uhonorować siłę pocałunku.

\- Podoba mi się ta tradycja - odpowiada.

\- Mi też - mówi Louis, a Harry jest pewien, że widzi błysk w jego oku, gdy na niego patrzy.

Kiedy przychodzi noc, dziewczyny są kompletnie zalane i mówią, że chcą iść na plażę, a Harry'emu zajmuje sporo przekonywania do zabrania ich z powrotem do swoich pokoi. Układa je w nich, Louis obserwuje to zahipnotyzowany, nie wiedząc jak ktoś może być tak.. Pomocny? Uprzejmy? Nie może znaleźć słowa. Jest po prostu absurdalnie zauroczony.

Trudne jest dla niego tak się czuć, kiedy wie, że dla obojga skończy się to źle. Harry właśnie powiedział mu że razem z Niallem przeprowadza się do LA po zakończeniu pracy na Bali i nawet jeśli jest tam sporo odwiedzając Zayna, to nie tak że łatwo będzie pozostać w kontakcie, szczególnie kiedy nigdy tego nie _robił._

Jego "związki", które właściwie nigdy nimi nie były, wszystkie miały miejsce na ekskluzywnych przyjęciach oraz pokazach mody, ale nigdy nie musiał pisać do kogoś by się z nim spotkać, jeśli nie było to "klub, dziewiąta wieczorem, widzimy się". Nie wie czego Harry od niego oczekuje po tym tygodniu i to go przeraża, ponieważ to nie jest rozmowa na którą ma teraz ochotę, nie jest to rozmowa, którą może przeprowadzić bez otwierania siebie.

W tej chwili, Harry patrzy na niego jakby był zagadką, i ma rację. Bo każde słowo które wypowiada, jest jedno którego Louis się trzyma, więc całuje go i szepcze tak sprośnie jak tylko może _chcę cię pieprzyć na balkonie,_ tylko po to by dowiedzieć się o jego ekshibicjonicznym kinku.

~*~

\- Zamierzacie się pocałować? - krzyczy Kendall przez muzykę.

Tańczą już od długiego czasu, odkąd znaleźli grupę mieszkańców dobrze rozmawiających po angielsku. Louis zrobił zdjęcie z Harrym i dziewczynami, wstawiając je na swojego Instagrama i zdecydował się na picie soków, ponieważ rano wszyscy mają pracę.

\- Cóż, to _jest_ festiwal całowania, czyż nie? - pyta Harry i z uśmiechem odwraca się do Louisa.

\- Kogo będziesz całować? - Louis pyta Kendall, a dziewczyna obraca się w kierunku blondyna z klatą za którą można umrzeć i piwnymi oczami.

\- Pocałujesz mnie? W celu świętowania młodości czy coś?

\- Jesteś Kendall Jenner - chłopak mówi trochę oszołomiony.

\- Bez jaj Sherlocku! - wykrzykuje i wszyscy się śmieją. - Więc?

Więc chłopak ją całuje.

A Louis całuje Harry'ego. I świat znika.

 _NiebezpieczneNiebezpieczneNiebezpieczne_ siedzi z tyłu jego głowy. W tym momencie ma to głęboko gdzieś.

~*~

Gdy tydzień mija dalej, przejmuje ich wykończenie. Budzą się wcześnie i dosyć późno kładą się spać, ponieważ jak ekipa więcej się integruje, wszyscy wychodzą razem, by lepiej poznać miejsce. Wychodzi z Louisem każdej nocy - nie tylko ich dwójka.. Dużo ludzi razem wychodzi (do centrum handlowego, na plażę, muzeum), ale wszyscy zdają się być świadomi, że _oni_ są razem. I Harry jest świadomy tego także.

Kręcenie video jest znacznie bardziej męczące niż robienie zdjęć, bo mają kwestie do zapamiętania i muszą powtarzać je za każdym razem, gdy scena nie jest dobra wystarczająco dla producentów telewizyjnych. Harry mamrocze coś o tym, że nigdy w życiu nie zostanie aktorem, a Louis mówi, że chciałby nim być.

Jest to jedna jedyna nowa rzecz, której nauczył się o nim w ciągu tego tygodnia.

Cóż, to nieprawda. Nauczył się, że Louis woli lewą stronę łóżka oraz budzi się w środku nocy - zazwyczaj około trzeciej - żeby iść do toalety, ponieważ od piątku śpią w tym samym pokoju i każdej nocy uprawiają seks. Nauczył się, że jego skóra nie czerwieni się tak, jak jego, a zamiast tego przyjmuje odcień karmelowy, który widział tylko u _modeli,_ których zdjęcia zostały przerobione.

W ciągu kilku dni, Harry nauczył się, że Louis nie jest taki marudny o poranku, kiedy zostaje budzony delikatnymi pocałunkami za swoich uchem, a jego śniadanie zawiera herbatę. Herbata jest najwyraźniej dla niego religią, co robi z niego Brytyjczyka. Nauczył się również, że jest świetnym słuchaczem i nie jest do końca tak niegodny zaufania, więc mówi mu to, jeszcze raz przepraszając za dzień w którym się poznali.

Jednak wszystko, czego Harry zdołał się o nim dowiedzieć pochodziło z obserwacji. - Chciałbym nim być - (aktorem, to tyle) jest właściwie pierwszą rzeczą jaką Louis _mówi_ mu za wyjątkiem "dorastałem w domu pełnym kobiet" - temat nad którym się nie rozwodził, oczywiście. Harry trzyma się tej informacji bardziej niż powinien, ale tylko dlatego, że kiedy docierają do końca tygodnia i zwijają się razem w samolocie powrotnym do Londynu, uświadamia sobie, że zakochuje się w kimś, kogo nie do końca zna.


	8. Rozdział VIII

Miesiąc po powrocie z Bali mija w dwóch różnych tempach.

Chronologicznie, czas przelatuje, szczególnie z racji tego, że Louis otrzymał informację, iż jego twarz oraz imię spowodowało że Marc by Marc Jacobs odzyskało swoją sławę i ma tyle spotkań, przymiarek i sesji, że ledwo ma czas by myśleć o innych problemach w swoim życiu, jak ten czekający na niego w Londynie (gdzie nie planuje wracać aż do czerwca).

Mówiąc emocjonalnie.. Nie mógłby mijać wolniej. A powód jest całkiem prosty: Louis tęskni za Harrym. Przyznanie tego sprawia, że czuje się niekomfortowo na więcej sposób, niż jest w stanie policzyć, odkąd nie pamięta gdy ostatni raz mu się to przytrafiło.

Harry dzwonił dwa razy, a Louis wysyłał wiele wiadomości - cóż, przynajmniej znacznie więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej facetowi z którym.. Robił co? Czy to nazywa się umawianiem? Czy oni się umawiają? Louis nie jest pewien.

Gdy żegnali się na lotnisku w Londynie, skąd Louis wziął samolot powrotny do NY, a Harry poleciał do LA, zgodzili się "zobaczyć gdzie ich to poprowadzi", choć w tej chwili wydaje się jakby prowadziło do nikąd, jeśli Louis ma być ze sobą szczery.

Bo właśnie teraz, siedzi w pokoju hotelowym oglądając jak Stan gra jeden z najtrudniejszych jak dotąd meczy w mistrzostwach, a wszystko o czym może myśleć to jak bardzo chciałby znajdować się z powrotem na plaży z tym kręconowłosym chłopakiem, który sprawił, że życie wydaje się łatwiejsze kiedy był, _jest_ wokół.

Manchester United zdobywa bramkę z przyjęcia Stana i Louis wyjmuje swój telefon, aby wysłać przyjacielowi wiadomość z gratulacjami nim zdąży zapomnieć, a jak tylko to robi jego oczy lądują na ekranie dłużej niż zwykle.

Może mógłby zadzwonić do Harry'ego, prawda? Być może nie byłoby to dziwne. W Nowym Jorku jest piętnasta, co oznacza, że w LA jest pora lunchu, więc nawet jeśli Harry ma zajęty dzień, teraz może być wolny, prawda? Prawda? Wybiera numer zanim może myśleć nad tym dłużej i czeka piętnaście długich sekund, aż Harry postanawia odebrać ten cholerny telefon.

 _\- Lou, hej -_ brzmi na bardzo szczęśliwego.

\- No cześć, co tam? - pyta mając nadzieję, że będzie mieć coś - cokolwiek - interesującego do powiedzenia, ponieważ nie ma żadnych tematów do przedyskutowania a zostanie przeklęty jeśli powie coś tandetnego jak "chciałem po prostu usłyszeć twój głos", nawet gdy to prawda.

 _\- Właśnie mam lunch z Niallem i paroma ludźmi których nie znasz.. Ty co robisz? -_ w tle słychać hałas, który szybko znika, Harry prawdopodobnie odszedł od danego miejsca.

\- Nudzę się w pokoju hotelowym, będąc szczerym. Co świętujecie?

 _\- Pamiętasz jak Niall próbował zostać DJ ale tak naprawdę studiuje inżynierie muzyczną? -_ Louis jedynie nuci w zgodzie, bo nie jest pewien czy wiedział o tej drugiej części. _\- Więc, ten cały Julian, hm, zatrudnił go? Na staż w swojej wytwórni? Tak, w każdym razie świętujemy to. Plus kilka imprez, które ma w tym miesiącu!_

\- Brzmisz na szczęśliwego, no i pijanego. Jesteś pijany, Harold? Czy nie jest tam środek dnia? - prycha.

 _\- Po prostu cieszę się z jego szczęścia -_ mówi i Louis może wyobrazić sobie jego uśmiech. _\- I-hm, że zadzwoniłeś też._

Manchester strzela ponownie, Louis wiwatuje w ciszy i skupia się na Harrym po drugiej stronie telefonu.

\- Mogłem tęsknić za twoim głosem, to wszystko - łapie się na tym, że to mówi i _pieprzyć to._

 _\- Teraz naprawdę? -_ i Harry _przeciąga_ swoje słowa. _Pieprzyć go_ również.

\- Może - Louis lekceważy to tak jak najlepiej potrafi.

Ktoś w tle woła Harry'ego, mężczyzna pyta go czy idzie do zdjęcia czy też nie i _okej, to może być ktokolwiek._

 _\- Hm-Lou, muszę iść ale-co robisz w ten weekend? -_ pyta odrobinę niepewnie.

_Nic._

\- Kilka imprez - odpowiada jego sabotujące ego.

_\- Oh, tak tak, pewnie, słuchaj hm, Niall ma imprezę w przyszłą środę.. Miałem zapytać cię_ _czy przylecisz w weekend, ale jesteś zajęty więc jeśli nie jesteś-w następnym tygodniu, to znaczy, powinieneś przylecieć, będzie fajnie._

\- To zależy... Jak pogoda w Kalifornii?

_\- Jest maj, Louis, zaczyna się ocieplać.. Wciąż trochę chłodno, ale lepiej niż w Nowym Jorku._

\- To prawda - wzdycha. - W porządku Harold, widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu.

 _\- Super - znowu._ Louis może zobaczyć jego uśmiech. _\- Pa, Lou -_ i rozłącza się zanim Louis może mu odpowiedzieć, co jest w porządku, i tak nie chciał dłużej porozmawiać.

Kończy oglądanie meczu i postanawia iść na spacer, może kupi pare rzeczy, bo prawda w byciu modelem jest taka, że masz sporo absurdalnie zajętych dni, kiedy ledwo możesz sprawdzić godzinę na zegarku, a następnie nadchodzą najwolniej mijające dni kiedykolwiek, podczas których nigdzie nie możesz znaleźć dla siebie miejsca.

Louis dzwoni do Eleanor, ale jest w Londynie u swojej rodziny i nie wie kiedy wróci do Stanów, jednak mówi mu że zobaczą się w czerwcu gdy będzie w Paryżu na przyjęciu Diora rozpoczynającym lato, czego nie do końca jest fanem ale zgaduje że będzie tam Harry, więc będzie w porządku.

Rzecz w tym że Louis nie zdaje się robić czegoś, co nie ma nic wspólnego z Harrym i to jest dziwne i takie...niedorzeczne, naprawdę. Po pierwsze dlatego, iż wątpi że Harry robi to samo - _oczywiście,_ traktuje go świetnie, jest uroczy, czarujący i zabawny dla niego przez cały ten cholerny czas, ale być może to po prostu _Harry,_ traktujący każdego tak samo.

Po drugie: Louis nigdy nie był w tym miejscu, więc boi się, że 1) spieprzy i straci to, co mają 2) nie spieprzy tego i wciąż nie będzie miał pojęcia jak ma się zachowywać z tym, że poniekąd lubi swojego współpracownika z którym uprawiał w tym roku sporo seksu. Jeśli ma o tym pomyśleć, Harry jest właściwie _jedynym_ facetem z którym Louis robił to w 2016 i _co do chuja?_ Kiedy to się stało?

Nie są ze sobą, w tym rzecz. Więc oczywiście przez ostatni miesiąc - i nawet przedtem, gdy wciąż się nie "lubili" - Louis zaliczał przypadkowych mężczyzn na imprezach i im obciągał, ale pełny seks? Tak, ostatnim razem miało to miejsce przy ścianie w sypialni na Bali, kiedy Harry miał go twarzą do tapety i jedną z nóg wspierał ręką, drugą mając ciasno na swoim biodrze.   
Coś się zmieni, bo, jeszcze raz, _oni ze sobą nie są._

Więc Louis robi to, co robi najlepiej kiedy przyłapuje się na kłamstwie: sprawia, że kłamstwo staje się prawdą, gdy przewija przez swoje kontakty w telefonie i wysyła kilka wiadomości z zapytaniem o imprezy na Manhattanie. I właśnie tak, w piątkowy wieczór, znajduje się w nocnym klubie z tłumem, którego nie widział od bardzo dawna, włączając w to Luke'a z którym nie widział się od londyńskiego Fashion Weeku.

\- Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz, stary - to Calvin odbiera go w prywatnej sali.

\- Tak, byłem zajęty - mówi i go ściska. Louis od zawsze go lubił; jak na hetero faceta wydaje się przyzwoity. Albo nie. Nie jest pewien. W sumie zbytnio go to nie obchodzi. - Co pijemy?

\- Shoty, oczywiście! - pojawia się Oli. Louis nie jest jego fanem, ale głównie dlatego, że jedynym powodem dlaczego jest teraz bogaty jest to, że wykorzystał swoich przyjaciół, aby znajdować się w miejscu, gdzie ludzie będą rozpoznawać jego twarz.

Pamięta pierwszy raz gdy go poznał i pomyślał _bez jaj, on nie może być modelem_ i miał rację, ponieważ facet przez prawie rok był jego dilerem. Drży kiedy przypomina sobie ten okres, odpycha go i się uśmiecha, przyjmując shota z jego ręki.

\- Jezu, co to jest? - pyta po tym, jak czysty alkohol pali dół jego gardła.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć - odpowiada mu. - Tommo, mogę coś dla ciebie zdobyć? - uśmiecha się.

\- Wciąż w tym siedzisz, uh?

\- Wciąż czysty? - Oli prycha, kiedy podaje małą paczuszkę Calvinowi, który wdzięcznie ją przyjmuje.

\- Nigdy do tego nie wracam - przewraca oczami i wypija kolejnego shota, mijając ich i witając się z innymi ludźmi.

Luke znajduje go pod koniec wieczoru. I całują się, a Louis wraca z nim do jego hotelu, gdzie wykonują pozycję 69 a potem pieprzą, na koniec Louis bierze prysznic i wciąż czuje się brudny, nawet jeśli nie powinien bo nie zrobił nic złego. Luke całuje go jeszcze raz i pyta czy zostanie, ale...

\- Nie jesteś w moim typie - mówi mu i pod nosem się uśmiecha, bo-

\- Dosłownie dopiero co uprawiałeś ze mną seks - Luke śmieje _się-bo,_ to znajoma sytuacja.

\- To była zabawa, tak? - pyta, zapinając swoje jeansy. - To tyle Luke, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Robisz to ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi? - zadaje mu pytanie i siada na łóżku, uśmiechając się jakby znał odpowiedź.

\- Właściwie... Tak jakby. Ty tak samo, więc nie komplikujmy tego.

\- Mam facetów którzy się o mnie ubiegają, wiesz o tym Tommo?

\- Tak-mam to samo - mówi, ponieważ to prawda. - Nie chcemy ich, racja?

\- Zgaduję, że nie - wzrusza ramieniem. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Wystarczająco by ci się nie zwierzać, dziękuję bardzo - śmieje się i postanawia, że to czas, by stąd wyszedł. - Do zobaczenia, Luke.

W sobotę robi to znów. Nie z Lukiem, ale-pieprzy kogoś innego. Dlatego że musi pozbyć się tego okropnego uczucia, iż robi coś złego, kiedy tak nie jest. Więc znajduje blond chłopaka o karmelowych oczach, który w niczym nie przypomina Harry'ego Stylesa i uderza w niego póki światło słoneczne nie przebija się przez zasłony, a sam zaczyna trzeźwieć. Chłopak, wystarczająco uprzejmy i - Louis to przyzna - niesamowicie przystojny, rozumie że nadszedł czas, aby poszedł jak tylko łapie swój oddech.

Louis mimo chęci nie może spać, więc powtarza czynności z poprzedniego ranka i bierze gorący prysznic, prosi obsługę hotelową o zmianę pościeli i idzie biegać. Jest prawie na drugim końcu Central Parku, kiedy Harry wysyła mu zdjęcie z Zaynem i Niallem, na którym ich trójka wygląda na naprawdę pijanych, ale też szczęśliwych. Louis nie do końca jest teraz szczęśliwy, ale w odpowiedzi wysyła mu emoji kciuka w górę i kilkanaście 'x', mając nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

~*~

W chwili gdy znów widzi Harry'ego, wie że nie jest w porządku, lecz odpycha te myśli na bok i go przytula, z uśmiechem na twarzy oraz ciężkim bagażem w ręce.

\- Zaprosiłbym cię żebyś został u nas, ale mieszkanie jest tak małe, że byśmy się udusili - mówi Harry, kiedy jadą w kierunku rezydencji Zayna.

\- Jest dobrze, mam u Zayna swój pokój, wiedziałeś? - uśmiecha się bezczelnie.

\- Owszem, powiedział mi - odwzajemnia uśmiech nie zdejmując oczu z drogi. - Twoja zależność jest urocza-nie żeby ze mną i Niallem było inaczej.

\- Myślę, że oni są po prostu naszymi innymi wersjami domu, prawda? - wzrusza ramionami, ponieważ właśnie w ten sposób zawsze spostrzegał swojego przyjaciela, więc z Harrym musi być tak samo.

\- Tak, myślę, że tak. Nie jeździsz nigdy do domu, racja? Chodzi mi o dom _dom._ Jesteś z Doncaster, mam rację? - pyta nonszalancko, więc jeśli ma w tym jakiś ukryty cel, Louis tego nie wie, ale to nie ma znaczenia bo z pewnością nie będzie teraz o tym mówił.

\- Dom jest bardziej osobą niż miejscem, hm? - mówi i nie daje mu szansy na odpowiedź. - Czemu w ogóle mieszkacie w takim miejscu? Mógłbyś zapewnić sobie świetne mieszkanie Harry - tłumaczy. - To znaczy, oboje wiemy że masz pieniądze.

\- Miałem kupić w Londynie, właściwie.. Wtedy musiał się przeprowadzić i nie chciałem być sam. Ni jest wielkim zwolennikiem niewykorzystywania moich pieniędzy, chociaż powiedziałem mu że to nie tak.. Więc... No. Małe mieszkanie dopóki nie zarobi wystarczająco, żeby płacić swojej części.

\- Miło z twojej strony - komentuje Louis, na co Harry nuci w odpowiedzi.

W ciszy jadą z LAX do Toluca Lake, gdzie znajduje się dom Zayna, a Louis przyłapuje się na rozmyślaniu kiedy Harry powiedział, że odbierze go na lotnisku i: nie zrobił tego. Louis po prostu napisał mu o której będzie lądował, a zanim wyszedł z samolotu czekała na niego wiadomość mówiąca _@ na parkingu, unikam paparazzi_ i to tyle.

Jest miło i idealnie i jeszcze się nie całowali, a Louis nie wie _kiedy_ to zrobią, lecz obecnie drży z pragnienia i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie potrafi nazwać, ale coś co sprawia, że bicie jego serca znacznie przyspiesza.

Zayna nie ma w domu, tak jak tego oczekiwał, więc będąc poniekąd zmęczony byciem samotnym, zaprasza Harry'ego do środka.

\- Jest wtorkowe popołudnie, czuję że powinniśmy pracować - Harry odzywa się po tym jak Louis zostawia swoje rzeczy w pokoju i wraca na dół. Loczek siedzi na kanapie wyglądając bardzo, bardzo uroczo.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś czuć tak coś potwornego? - opada na miejsce obok niego, uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- Nie wiem, praktycznie nic nie robię odkąd wróciliśmy z Bali - wzrusza ramionami i znów na niego spogląda, z małym uśmiechem skrytym w kąciku ust. - Kiedy Olivia powiedziała, że będę czuł się komfortowo z kontraktem ekskluzywnym nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jest coś takiego jak _zbyt_ komfortowo.

\- YSL ma szczęście, że mogą cię mieć, założę się że wyglądałbyś piekielnie gorąco w tych spodniach, jasna cholera - śmieje się słabo i odrzuca głowę w tył opierając ją na kanapie, odwracając się by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. - Podpisałeś już kontrakt?

\- Nie, idę w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- To świetnie, Hazz - mówi szczerze. - Gratulacje - i chwyta go za dłoń, wyłącznie po to by go dotknąć, naprawdę.

\- Dzięki - Harry uśmiecha się, a jego policzki się czerwienią i-i to śmieszne jak bardzo Louis _kocha_ to, że może go widzieć w tym stanie, gdy dla reszty świata jest pewny siebie. - Dlaczego nie masz takiego kontraktu? Mogę się założyć, że setki razy dostawałeś takie propozycje.

\- Nie całkiem - odpowiada, nawet jeśli nie planował powiedzenia mu o tym. Harry ma po prostu... Na niego taki wpływ. - Było ich kilka, ale nic wartego uwagi.

\- Nadal pracujesz z Marc by Marc Jacobs prawda? - Louis skina. - Byłem naprawdę wściekły kiedy Nick powiedział mi jaką odpowiedzialność na ciebie zrzucili, ale-hm, jestem dumny z tego co zrobiłeś.

Kciuk Harry'ego wykonuje kółeczka na knykciach Louisa i to kojące, a oni są naprawdę naprawdę blisko siebie. A oczy Harry'ego są naprawdę naprawdę zielone. I Louis chce go naprawdę naprawdę pocałować. Więc się przybliża.

\- Mogę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie? - Harry zaskakuje go i się odsuwa.

Louis jęczy. - Tak myślę.

\- Chcesz iść ze mną na obiad? - Oh.

\- Obiad?

\- Niekoniecznie obiad, ale jak, wyjść? Na randkę? - Wszystko brzmi jak pytanie. Louis zachęca go do kontynuowania. - _Wiem,_ że jesteśmy jakby-przyjaciółmi? Z korzyściami czy cokolwiek _patrząc gdzie nas to zaprowadzi._ Ale-myślę, że chciałbym cię zabrać na właściwą randkę-patrząc na to jak zmienny jest ten świat i jak szybko możesz jak po prostu, przestać się mną interesować, wciąż uważam że jesteś przyzwoitym człowiekiem, lubię cię i chcę zabrać na obiad. Nawet jeśli wyglądasz teraz na całkowicie przerażonego - pod koniec trochę się śmieje i Louis nie wie czy to dlatego że jego twarz naprawdę wygląda na przestraszoną, czy dlatego by zmniejszyć swój stres.

Tak czy siak, zgadza się, ponieważ patrząc na to jak zmienny jest ten świat i jak szybko Harry może przestać się nim interesować, on naprawdę również go lubi.

Więc Louis idzie z Harrym na randkę i ku zaskoczeniu, robią wszystkie kroki jakie robią normalne pary idące na pierwszą randkę. Harry wraca do swojego mieszkania obiecując, że wróci o ósmej dając Louisowi wystarczająco czasu na stresowanie się o swoje włosy i ubiór, nawet jeśli praktycznie _dopiero_ co go widział.

Próbuje wbić się w swoje jeansy, gdy na jego ekranie wyskakuje wiadomość - Harry będzie pod domem Zayna za dziesięć minut. Spoko, jest totalnie wyluzowany. Z wyjątkiem tego, że nie jest, jest tak daleko od bycia wyluzowanym jak to tylko możliwe. Ponieważ Louis nie wie jak się chodzi na randki - oczywiście wie jak to _działa,_ ale tylko u innych ludzi, bo nic - poza pracą - cokolwiek u niego nie działało, prawda? I wow, słowo _praca_ można w tym znaczeniu wykorzystać na wiele sposobów, więc po prostu kończy zapinać swoje spodnie i wsuwa na siebie buty, decydując, że nie ma czasu na zmianę swojej koszulki ADIDASA i.. To dobrze, bo pierwsza rzecz jaką Harry mówi, gdy Louis otwiera mu drzwi to _ADIDAS dobrze na tobie wygląda, totalnie mógłbyś zostać przy tym sportowym wyglądzie._

\- Tobie również Louis Vuitton - odwzajemna komplement. - Czuję się teraz rozebrany - mówi, nie do końca mając to na myśli. Ich style są całkowicie różne, ale to w porządku.

\- To jakbyśmy byli posh i becks - Harry posyła mu krzywy uśmiech i otwiera mu drzwi samochodu, za co otrzymuje zaskoczone spojrzenie i odwraca się, by wejść samemu. - jesteśmy atrakcyjni i do siebie _pasujemy.*_

\- Ta randka się nawet nie zaczęła a ty już zacząłeś z okropnymi żartami, poważnie Harold... - przewraca oczami, ale właściwie jest bardzo zauroczony i nie denerwuje się tak jak kilka sekund temu.

Tak bardzo jak chce wiedzieć dokąd zmierzają, Harry tylko mówi "dowiesz się jak będziemy na miejscu" i nie zajmuje dużo czasu zanim nie rozpoznaje jednej z najsławniejszych kręgielni w Los Angeles, naprawdę kosztowne miejsce dla ludzi którzy są jedynie zainteresowani grą w kręgle i spędzeniem miło czasu, ale Louis może to docenić - jest zabawne, eksluzywne i takie ich.

\- Skopię ci tyłek - ostrzega, gdy docierają do jednego z prywatnych torów, który Harry musiał wcześniej zarezerwować.

\- Gdzie twoja pierwszorandkowa etykieta? Jezu - Loczek udaje oburzonego.

\- Zgubiłem gdzieś w łóżku na Bali, może - odpowiada, a oczy Harry'ego świecą bardziej niż cokolwiek Louis kiedyś widział... A miał do czynienia z brokatem cholernie dużo przez ostatnie siedem lat.

Zamawiają nachosy oraz duże cole, ponieważ żaden z nich obecnie nie pracuje a ich diety nie są aż _tak_ rygorystyczne mimo wszystko i kiedy są całkowicie pełni i już dłużej nie zwracają uwagi na wyniki, Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest już dziesiąta trzydzieści, nie widział nawet jak mija czas. Mówi to Harry'emu, a ten przyznaje, że nie zwraca uwagi na cokolwiek innego gdy jest z Louisem, co powoduje że żołądek drugiego modela robi fikołka do którego nie jest przyzwyczajony.

Harry sugeruje podwózkę po zakończeniu gry, - i tak, skopał jego tyłek - a Louis myśli _okej, zatem zero alkoholu,_ przez co rzeczy będą dla niego trudniejsze. Bo rzecz w tym, że: Louis czuje iż coś jest nie tak, ponieważ nieważne co zrobi nie może pozbyć się myśli, że powinien powiedzieć Harry'emu o facetach z którymi sypiał przez ostatni miesiąc. Nie wie jak ten zareaguje, być może postępował tak samo - to myśl, przez którą Louisa natychmiast się krzywi - i wszystko będzie w porządku.

Uciekają od fal uderzających w brzeg i Louis jest najszczęśliwszy od czasu swoich siódmych urodzin, kiedy to mama zabrała go na jego pierwszy mecz Manchester United ze Stanem, a ich drużyna wygrała. To odległe wspomnienie i powinno boleć, odkąd jest przyzwyczajony do takiego uczucia, ale tak nie jest. Myśli czy kiedykolwiek wyjawi Harry'emu swoje sekrety, gdy chłopak bierze go z zaskoczenia i powala na piasek.

\- Kutas - fałszywie narzeka i odwraca głowę w bok, usta Harry'ego przywierają do jego szyi, zostawiając pocałunek. - Złaź ze mnie - marudzi i spycha go ze swojego ciała, przez co opada przy jego boku.

\- To dziwnie romantyczne, prawda? - pyta po jakiejś chwili Harry, gdy oboje wpatrują się w niebo, albo przynajmniej tak myślał Louis ponieważ kiedy obraca głowę w jego stronę, wzrok Harry'ego jest wbity w niego.

\- Dlaczego dziwnie? - pyta marszcząc przy tym brwi.

\- Daj spokój Louis, nie jesteśmy-romantykami - śmieje się delikatnie a Louis chce prześledzić swoim palcem jego policzki i szczękę, więc odwraca się na bok i właśnie to robi.

\- Moglibyśmy - oferuje.

\- Czuję, że nadchodzi _ale_ \- Harry unosi w górę kąciki swoich ust, co jednak nie dosięga jego oczu.

\- Nie do końca, po prostu-jestem zagubiony.

\- A więc i ja - mówi i chwyta jego dłonie, całując knykcie. - Powinniśmy porozmawiać?

\- Nigdy nie przeprowadzałem tej rozmowy - Louis przyznaje zbyt szybko.

\- Nie wiem czym jest _ta_ rozmowa - zielonooki uśmiecha się i ponownie całuje jego dłoń, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej co Louis powtarza, nie myśląc nawet o swoich ubraniach pokrytych piaskiem. - Naprawdę tęskniłem za tobą przez ten miesiąc, wiesz - jest następnym co wydostaje się z jego ust, stopy płasko na piasku, ręce na kolanach.

\- Ja za tobą też, to żenujące.

\- Żenujące? - Harry obraca głowę i przygląda mu się przez moment. Louis pod jego spojrzeniem czuje się nagi.

\- Przyznanie tego przed sobą - tłumaczy, a Harry się śmieje. - Ja, um. Jest coś co mnie męczy.

\- Okej... - czeka na niego.

\- Nie byłem do końca wierny - wyrzuca z siebie. - _i,_ zanim się zezłościsz, _nie rób tego_ bo nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy, że ze sobą jesteśmy. Cholera Harry my nie powiedzieliśmy _nic,_ ponieważ _zobaczenie gdzie nas to zaprowadzi_ kiedy nawet się nie widujemy jest nieco skomplikowane, racja?

Gubi się już w swoich własnych słowach, ale nie chce aby Harry odzywał się póki nie skończy, odkąd nigdy tak się nie otwiera.

\- I, tak jak powiedziałem, tęskniłem za tobą. Bardzo. Za twoimi śmiesznymi włosami o poranku, głosem, długim ciałem, za tym jak się ze mnie naśmiewasz i byciem przyzwoitym przeciwnikiem w FIFIE i-czułem się zażenowany, przez co zwariowałem i zacząłem sporo wychodzić, nic więcej jak pocałunki i kilka blowjobów, w porządku? I wtedy pod wpływem chwili do ciebie zadzwoniłem... Cóż, nie pod wpływem chwili, właściwie było to w trakcie meczu Man U-okej zbaczam z tematu - zbiera swoje myśli. - Zadzwoniłem do ciebie. I zacząłem tęsknić bardziej? A kiedy ty brzmiałeś na tak szczęśliwego, ja byłem jak _w porządku, dobrze się bawi, prawdopodobnie nie tęskni za tobą tak bardzo, mimo wszystko to Harry cholerny Styles,_ więc wyszedłem i przespałem się z kilkoma facetami. Niepokoiło mnie to wtedy, a co dopiero kiedy zobaczyłem cię po wylądowaniu, więc tak.

Mijają trzy nieznośne sekundy, nim Harry ponownie się odzywa.

\- Skończyłeś? - jest tym o co pyta. Louis skina. - Dobry Boże, jak możesz oddychać i tak szybko mówić? Jestem trochę, no wiesz, powolny?

\- Poważnie? Nie zauważyłem - uśmiecha się ironicznie. - Twoje wywiady podczas Fashion Weeku były tak niesamowite i elokwentne- Harry uderza go lekko w ramię. - Po prostu czułem, że muszę to wszystko powiedzieć na raz, wiesz? Albo nie powiedziałbym nic - wzrusza ramieniem i patrzy wprost w ciemność; światła uliczne nie są na tyle blisko, by oświetlić ocean. Księżyc nie świeci tej nocy zbyt jasno.

\- Po pierwsze, jestem głęboko w tobie zadurzony odkąd nawet się poznaliśmy, _więc_ prawie zadławiłem się kiedy podszedłeś wtedy do baru w czerwcu 2014. Po drugie nie jestem zły, po prostu mi się to nie podoba? Czy to w porządku? - pyta z wahaniem.

\- Taak.

\- No i ja też sypiałem z ludźmi - przyznaje, gryząc dolną wargę. - Zdziwiłbyś się ile aktorów w szafie posiada Hollywood.

\- Bo ja tego nie wiem - prycha.

\- Ale-ale próbowałem przekonać samego siebie, że to w porządku, wiesz? Spanie z innymi. To ty jesteś królem przygodnego seksu, a ja-ja nie.   
\- Harry, robisz to odkąd tylko wdałeś się w ten biznes - Louis przewraca oczami, ale nie może powstrzymać szybszego bicia swojego serca.

\- To nie znaczy, że to lubię - mówi. - Zatem, kim jestem żeby cię oceniać?

\- Czy to okej jeśli też mi się to nie podoba? - pyta cicho, ponieważ sama myśl o jakimś zamkniętym snobie, który ma Harry'ego rozłożonego na łóżku albo _w jakikolwiek inny sposób_ powoduje, że Louis czuje coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. (Jeszcze tego nie wie, ale za jakiś czas nazwie to zazdrością - i nawet nie będzie zrażony przez czucie się w taki sposób.)

\- Cieszę się z tego - Loczek śmieje się cicho. - To znaczy, że trochę mnie lubisz, co?

\- Zgaduję, że lubię cię bardzo Hazz - mówi zanim może się kontrolować.

\- Dobrze, to-to dobrze - w jego policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki które Louis naciska, sprawiając, że uśmiech jedynie się poszerza, jakby było to czymś, co robią zwykli ludzie: uśmiechają się jaśniej niż pieprzone słońce. Tak właściwie, cała osoba Harry'ego rywalizuje ze słońcem i najczęściej bez problemu wygrywa.

On po prostu... Błyszczy. A mówiąc to, nie ma na myśli jedynie rozgrzewania Louisa, ale również sprawia, że sam staje się lepszy. Dla kogoś kto we wnętrzu zawsze posiadał ciemność, to naprawdę coś wielkiego gdy przedostaje się do niego światło.

Wpatrują się w siebie już przez długą chwilę, a Harry się nie poruszył, po prostu pozwalając mu głaskać swoją twarz w sposób ostrożny, prawie pełen czci.

\- Czy to nie ta część w której mnie całujesz? - pyta go Louis.

\- Nope - mówi i wstaje zaskakująco szybko, oferując mu swoją dłoń. - Ta część jest wtedy, gdy odprowadzam cię pod drzwi. Dalej, hop hop, bardzo ją lubię i nie mogę się doczekać!

\- Nieźle się przyuczyłeś do tej całej rzeczy z randkami, co? - śmieje się i łatwo podnosi z jego pomocą, idąc przy jego boku w stronę chodnika gdzie znajduje się zaparkowany samochód Harry'ego.

\- Miałem trochę pomocy - przyznaje Harry i spuszcza wzrok, jakby chciał przygryźć swoje paznokcie ale powstrzymuje się kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego palce są splecione z tymi Louisa.

\- Tak? Kto ci pomógł? Niall? - Louis unosi brew i rozłącza ich dłonie, by mogli wejść do samochodu. Nigdy nie czuł się z kimś... Bardziej _związkowo._ Myślał, że w tej chwili będzie uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ale jest w porządku. (Część niego życzy sobie, aby nie miał kilku spraw z tyłu głowy. Rzeczy o których Harry nie wie. Tych, którym musi stawić czoła.)

\- Liam, właściwie.

\- Ten dziennikarz? Koleś którego Zayn przeleciał? - pyta bezceremonialnie.

\- Tak, on. W sumie to jest bardzo miłym człowiekiem, wiesz? - uśmiecha się lekko. - i lubi twojego najlepszego przyjaciela, bardzo. Powiedziałem mu żeby zadzwonił do Zayna. Powiedz mu żeby nie był kutasem gdy to zrobi, proszę.

\- Zayn nie jest kutasem, jak, nigdy - zapewnia go Louis. - Prawdopodobnie wariuje, bo też go polubił... Coś o szczenięcych oczach i wielkim kutasie?

\- Nie potrzebuję takich szczegółów Louis, dziękuję bardzo - prycha.

Zaczyna padać kiedy są w połowie drogi do rezydencji Zayna, choć to nie ulewa, jedynie kilka kropel deszczu na przedniej szybie.

\- Jeśli ja to muszę wiedzieć, _ty_ również - dokucza, a Harry pyta czy _mogą to zostawić, proszę,_ więc Louis tylko się śmieje i zgadza, skupiając się na lecącej muzyce oraz deszczu, który przybiera na sile gdy docierają pod bramę Zayna.

Harry wypuszcza ciężki oddech, kiedy staje na miejscu parkingowym i odpina pasy, obracając się do Louisa, loki wokół jego twarzy a oczy ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Zastanawia się czy nie jest jedną z tych osób, których kolor oczu zmienia się ze względu na pogodę - myśli że tak. Nie może się doczekać sprawdzenia tego podczas przeróżnych poranków. _Czekaj co?_

\- Odprowadziłbym cię do drzwi, ale naprawdę nie przepadam za deszczem - odzywa się zanim Louis może zagłębić się w myślach o budzeniu się obok Harry'ego każdego dnia, kiedy jeszcze niczego nie postanowili.

\- Byłeś tak blisko zdania tego testu Harold, co za wstyd! - udaje zniesmaczenie.

\- Zgaduję że w takim razie będę musiał zapytać cię czy chcesz to powtórzyć i może hm, mógłbyś uniknąć całowania innych osób? Kiedy ja zrobię to samo? - pyta z zakłopotaniem.

\- Czy to twój sposób na zapytanie mnie o bycie _razem,_ Harry Stylesie? - stara się zabrzmieć na zadowolonego, ale na 99% jest pewien że się rumieni.

\- _I_ uniknąć szufladkowania nas, tak - mówi.

\- Nie lubisz tego? - Louis marszczy brwi; czy Harry nie mówił że nie jest przyzwyczajony do niezdefiniowanych związków?

\- Ty nie lubisz szufladkowania - a ja nie chcę cię odstraszyć.

\- Dzięki - dziękuje i spogląda w dół, ponieważ nagle czuje się jak uczeń, a jego kolana wydają się być bardziej interesujące niż patrzenie na Harry'ego, który jest wobec niego szczery i _taki miły._

Harry taki jest, prawda? Jest miły bez powodu. Po raz kolejny, jak uderzenie w policzek, Louis rozumie dlaczego tak szybko osiągnął sukces. To nie było szczęście, lub nie _tylko_ ono. To jego czarująca osobowość, nieziemsko dobry wygląd i świetne, _niesamowite_ ja. Był to fakt, że wszystko co robi jest dokładnie takie jaki _jest_ on sam: dobre. Nie wie czy zasługuje na to i nie wie, kiedy wypowiada to na głos.

Więc Harry przyciąga go za dłonie umieszczając jedną z nich na jego szyi, i nawet jeśli również wtedy Louis nie jest w stanie na niego spojrzeć, ten szepcze _pocałuj mnie głupcze_ i złącza ich usta.

Ze wszystkich pocałunków jakie miał z kimkolwiek i wszystkich jakie będzie miał z Harrym, ten jest najlepszy, tylko dlatego, iż dzięki niemu zdaje sobie sprawę jak łatwo jest znaleźć szczęście jeśli pozwolisz sobie na towarzystwo drugiej osoby.

~*~

Jedną z rzeczy jakiej Harry nauczył się podczas dorastania z Niallem jest to, że jest głośny. Głośno mówi, głośno chrapie, głośno uprawia seks (niestety, Harry słyszał to niezliczoną ilość razy w ciągu lat), więc oczywiście jego imprezy nie będą inne.

Stoi z nim w loży, kiedy Louis wysyła mu wiadomość dając znać, że dojeżdża do klubu z Zaynem, którego manager zmusił ich do wejścia przednim wejściem gdzie obecnie jest piekło, więc kontynuuje picie swojego koktajlu podczas gdy Irlandczyk ma swoje pięć minut.

Robią razem zdjęcie, które Niall dodaje na Instagram, będąc naprawdę szczęśliwym że jego konto zyskało więcej obserwatorów po tym jak się wprowadzili. Miał ich już dużo tylko za bycie przyjacielem Harry'ego, więc teraz jest w siódmym niebie.

\- Czyja to impreza? - przekrzykuje muzykę, a Niall zdejmuje słuchawki prosząc go, by powtórzył. Więc to robi, a on wzrusza ramionami. - JAK TO SIĘ DZIEJE ŻE TEGO NIE WIESZ? - śmieje się, bo gdyby muzyka zatrzymałaby się właśnie teraz, wyszedłby na wariata. Przytrafiło mu się to już wiele razy.

\- PRZYCHODZĘ TYLKO WTEDY JAK JULIAN I JOHN MI KAŻĄ! - uśmiecha się. John jest jego managerem i Harry nauczył się, by z tego nie żartować (najwyraźniej DJe ich posiadają). - TO SIĘ NAZYWA PRACA, HAZZA, TO WAŻN-SPÓJRZ, TWÓJ CHŁOPAK! - mówi i wskazuje na parkiet, gdzie Louis, Zayn i trzech ochroniarzy próbują przedostać się do strefy VIP.

Harry klepie go w plecy i mówi, aby dołączył do ich grupy później, po tym jak skończy swój występ.

Fakt że Harry widuje go teraz cały czas i może go dotknąć nie zmniejsza pociągu który czuje wobec drugiego modela, więc jak tylko są wystarczająco blisko Harry przyciąga go za talię i prawie wysysa z niego życie w zażartym pocałunku.

Trochę publicznych czułości nikogo jeszcze nie zabiło.

\- Ktoś tu jest szczęśliwy widząc mnie - mówi zadowolony, z ręką wokół jego karku i drugą na biodrze.

\- Zawsze - uśmiecha się pod nosem i całuje jego szyję. - Ciebie też miło widzieć Zayn, dzwoniłeś już do Liama? - pyta śmiejąc się.

\- Cześć Harry, zawsze przyjemność-to on zadzwonił, właściwie - przyznaje Zayn biorąc trzy kieliszki shotów z mijającej tacy. - Proszę - wręcza im je i stukają się szkłem, nim pochłaniają wszystko za jednym razem.

\- On zadzwonił do ciebie? - pyta z zaciekawieniem i nie przegapia faktu, że Louis nie zabrał ręki z jego bioder. Podoba mu się to.

\- Ta, najprawdopodobniej wspólny znajomy od kilku miesięcy powtarzał że powinien, odkąd dałem mu swój numer.

\- Mądry ten znajomy - oferuje Harry.

\- Idiota - Zayn przewraca oczami.

\- Udaje, że cię nie znosi ale ma na myśli _dziękuję Harry, spędziliśmy ponad dwie godziny rozmawiając przez telefon i zgodziliśmy spotkać się następnym razem gdy będę w Londynie, co będzie w przyszłym tygodniu_ \- odzywa się Louis i zarabia mordercze spojrzenie od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale ignoruje to zdobywając dla nich więcej shotów.   
I w ten sposób mija im noc. Piją i wzajemnie przedrzeźniają do czasu aż znajduje ich Niall, który ma już u swojego boku dwie dziewczyny, z których żadna nie ma na imię Barbara.

O trzeciej nad ranem są wystarczająco pijani że Louis ciągnie Harry'ego do toalety, ponieważ po prostu _musi go ssać_ i kim jest Harry by się kłócić, prawda? Ale wtedy są w łazience, plecy Harry'ego bolą przyciśnięte do ściany, a Louis wysysa na jego szyi siniaki podczas gdy brunet robi mu dobrze po tym jak sam doszedł i _minęło zbyt dużo czasu odkąd miałem go w sobie,_ myśli - jego ciało i umysł rzadko są w synchronizacji, ale Louis sprawia że tak się dzieje - i kiedy Louis kończy, Harry wysyła Niallowi wiadomość NIE WRACAJ DZISIAJ DO DOMU wielkimi literami i wydostaje go stąd, ciągnąc do swojego malutkiego mieszkanka, które ma właśnie zostać ochrzczone przez niego i jego szatańskiego chło- _jego i Louisa._

Harry budzi się bez bólu głowy, co nie zdarza się po tak ostrym imprezowaniu jak zeszłej nocy, ale może dochodzenie trzy razy w ciągu kilku godzin właśnie tak działa na człowieka - z całą pewnością nie robił tego wcześniej. Pamięta powrót do domu i praktycznie błaganie Louisa, by pieprzył go tu i teraz, pamięta też go mówiącego _chodźmy na kanapę, byś mógł mnie ujeżdżać._

Pamięta podskakiwanie szybciej i mocniej oraz pamięta jak Louis uderzał jego miejsce za każdym razem. Po tym jak oboje dotarli na szczyt, pamięta upadek na podłogę z ich złączonymi kończynami i to jak Louis _wyzwał_ go na kolejną rundę, pamięta rozłożenie swoich nóg i zaproszenie Louisa, wygięcie swoich pleców oraz ciągnięcie włosów, szybkie bicie swojego serca i pamięta zaakceptowanie, tuż przed zaśnięciem, że był - jest - zakochany.

Więc nawet jeśli nie budzi się z bólem głowy, budzi się _wiedząc,_ na pewno, że kocha Louisa. Louisa, który nie jest przy jego boku. Louisa który obecnie znajduje się w kuchni rozmawiając z kimś wściekle przez telefon. Louisa, którego wciąż nie może rozgryźć - lecz może to po prostu część _dlaczego_ tak bardzo go pociąga.

Rzecz w tym że: mieszkanie Harry'ego i Nialla jest _małe,_ racja? I nie ma żadnej ściany oddzielającej kuchnię z salonem, co nie pozwala mu na czucie się źle za podsłuchiwanie. Tak czy siak, Louis nawet nie szepcze.

\- Zrobiła co? Zadzwoniła do ciebie? Kurwa - może usłyszeć i wyobraża go sobie jak przeczesuje swoje włosy. - Nie, wiem, nienawidzę tego wiesz? _Ona_ znienawidzi mnie tak bardzo bez względu na- przerwa. _Kim jest ona?_

\- Pieniądze jej nie powstrzymają-przyjdzie sierpień i wyląduje na ulicy a wtedy - jest stupot nóg, a ciekawość Harry'ego zdobywa całkiem nowy poziom, ponieważ pamięta rozmowę Louisa w Nowy Rok na temat wysłania pieniędzy. Czy to jest powiązane z tą rozmową? Nie wie. Louis odzywa się ponownie.

\- Simon, moja cholerna kariera nie mogłaby mnie w tej chwili obchodzić _mniej!_ \- i na to, Harry wstaje.

Gdy Louis go zauważa, dzieją się dwie rzeczy: 1) jego oczy komicznie się rozszerzają jakby się tego nie spodziewał 2) wskazuje na czajnik jak gdyby ta scena nie miała miejsca i bierze kubek herbaty, przywołując go bliżej siebie.

\- Spójrz, ja-przepraszam, że do ciebie dzwoniła, byłem już na spotkaniu i próbuję wymyślić co mam zrobić... - wzdycha. - Tak, zgaduję że _wiem,_ nie znaczy to, że się nie boję - Harry przytula go od tyłu, a Louis opiera głowę na jego piersi. - Nie-jestem u Harry'ego, nie, nie wie - mówi cicho i jeszcze raz wzdycha, jakby był naprawdę, naprawdę zmęczony, nawet jeśli wygląda jakby dopiero się obudził. - tak, prawdopodobnie - zgadza się na coś. - Dziękuję, że mnie poinformowałeś, Si. Cześć - następnie się rozłącza i obraca przodem do Harry'ego, przytula go i wydaje z siebie szloch wydając się w tej chwili takim _małym,_ że Harry nie wie co ma zrobić.

Poranna herbata zostaje zapomniana, kiedy prowadzi go do pokoju, aby mogli położyć się we właściwym łóżku, a kiedy chwyt Louisa na jego koszulce się rozluźnia i łzy przestają lecieć, schnąc na jego policzkach, Harry całuje go tak delikatnie jak tylko potrafi.

\- Zgaduję, że nie powiesz mi o co chodzi - odzywa się i całuje go w czoło, policzki oraz nos.

\- Nie - mówi przepraszająco, całując go w kącik ust.

\- Nigdy? - pyta Harry marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie dziś - odpowiada głosem ochrypłym od płaczu. Całuje Harry'ego ponownie, co jest słone jak łzy oraz słodkie jak Louis. - Wkrótce - szepcze, umieszczając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

Harry trzyma go tak blisko siebie jak to tylko możliwe.

 _Wkrótce._ Okej. Może zaczekać.

 

*gra słów, _we are fit and we fit_


	9. Rozdział IX

Gdy Harry się budzi, Louisa nie ma przy jego boku. Zamiast tego znajduje przyklejoną do swojego czoła karteczkę samoprzylepną, mówiącą _musiałem lecieć do Anglii, napisz jak się obudzisz_ i zasypia od razu po jej przeczytaniu, zanim zacznie myśleć co do cholery się dzieje.

Kiedy otwiera ponownie swoje oczy jest dziesiąta trzydzieści, a jedyną wiadomość jaką wysyła Louisowi jest kilkanaście znaków zapytania, ponieważ na pożegnanie oczekiwał czegoś więcej, być może i pocałunku. Wiedząc że nie dostanie go teraz, wygrzebuje się z łóżka i kieruje pod prysznic, myśląc o niezaplanowanych dniach które ma przed sobą, nim musi lecieć do Francji, gdzie podpisze swój kontrakt. Miał poniekąd nadzieję, że spędzi je z Louisem, ale w tym wypadku już nie wie. Jeśli zostanie w pokoju i poczyta lub każdy dzień spędzi przed telewizorem nikt nie musi wiedzieć, prawda?

Louis nie odpowiada na jego wiadomość do godziny czternastej następnego dnia, czyli pory obiadowej w Londynie. Nie wyjaśnia za wiele, jedynie mówi, że ma to coś wspólnego z telefonem Simona, jest osobiste i powie mu o tym jak tylko będzie gotowy. I nawet jeśli Harry się na to zgodził, nie do końca wie na czym stoi.

W środę ma tego dosyć i mówi Niallowi, że do Paryża wylatuje wcześniej.

\- Nie musisz tam być tylko w piątek rano? - jego przyjaciel marszczy brwi i zatrzymuje swoją grę video.

\- Nie ma tu za dużo do roboty, co? - wzrusza ramionami.

\- Tak myślę - przytakuje. - Hej, jak tam sprawy z Louisem?

Niall szanuje czyjeś granice, od zawsze. Nie te fizyczne; ale rozumie kiedy nie powinien się mieszać w sprawy uczuciowe: wie też w jakiej chwili jego rady - pomimo tego jak głupie czasami potrafią być - są potrzebne. Zna Harry'ego od zawsze, ciągle był dla niego obok, gdy bywało lepiej czy gorzej, podczas jego najlepszych dni czy też okropnych załamań. Dostaje możliwość zapytania o co tylko chce; nadal zaczyna delikatnie, ponieważ wie, że to jest to, czego jego przyjaciel potrzebuje najbardziej.

Taki rodzaj przyjaźni jest czymś niesamowitym, a jeśli zapytasz o to Harry'ego, powie że to nie rzeczy, które druga osoba dla niego robi ceni sobie najbardziej, ale chwile kiedy nie mają obowiązku bycia przy twoim boku, a mimo to ich tam znajdziesz; chwile w których właściwie nie wiesz co powiedzieć, ale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę jak tylko zaczynasz z nimi rozmawiać. Prawdziwa przyjaźń jest czymś magicznym.

\- Spotykamy się wyłącznie ze sobą, jeśli o to pytasz - uśmiecha się, gdy siada obok niego.

\- Nie o to pytam - Niall mruży swoje oczy.

\- Zatem o co?

\- Jesteś w nim zakochany? - Ok. Prosto z mostu.

\- Ja- jaki jest sens okłamywania kogoś, kto wiedział że jesteś gejem przed tobą? - Tak - wypala. - Jestem w nim zakochany.

To pierwszy raz gdy powiedział to na głos. Jakby zrzucił swego rodzaju ciężar z ramion, w tym samym czasie ściskając wszystko w swoim wnętrzu. Kochanie kogoś powinno być łatwiejsze, prawda? Może.

\- Czy on to odwzajemnia?

Być może to takie trudne, ponieważ Harry nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Nie wiem - mówi szczerze. - On-on jest inny, wiesz? Przez większość czasu nie rozumiem co się dzieje w jego głowie, nie mówiąc już o sercu... - odrzuca głowę w tył i opiera ją o oparcie kanapy, wbijając wzrok w sufit. - Ma to jakieś znaczenie? - spogląda na Nialla. - Jesteśmy razem, a nawet gdybyśmy nie byli to nie przestałbym go kochać tylko przez to, że on nie kocha mnie, bo to nie tak działa, co?

\- Niestety nie - zgadza się Irlandczyk. - Ale, patrzy na ciebie jakbyś był słońcem i to miły kontrast, skoro on jest tak jakby-ciemnością?

\- Louis nie jest ciemnością - śmieje się. - On świeci.

\- Naprawdę nią jest, stary. Za to dobrą ciemnością - również się śmieje, cicho, co jest do niego niepodobne. - Uważam, że dobrze wam razem.

\- Też tak sądzę - uśmiecha się i nawet brzmi na przekonanego.

Harry nie wie czy jest tak dobrze. Z pewnością wie, że do siebie pasują, ich rozmowy są łatwe, a seks najlepszy jaki dotąd miał i prawdopodobnie mieć będzie. Wie że uzupełniają się wzajemnie na wiele sposobów i ich życia są do siebie podobne, więc rozumieją swoje problemy i napięte grafiki. Wie też, że oboje mają pewne tajemnice co jest winą, cóż, Louisa.

Widzisz, Harry zawsze był bardzo otwartą osobą. Nie opowiada swojej życiowej historii pierwszej osobie jaka siedzi obok niego w pociągu, lecz też jej nie ukrywa. Jeśli nasuwa się ten temat powie jej o swojej rodzinie, poprzedniej pracy, kolegach z uniwersytetu oraz jakie woli koty. Z Louisem jest inaczej, ponieważ on _chce_ rozmawiać o _wszystkim,_ nawet gdy tego tematu nie ma. Chce się wypłakać, bo tęskni za swoją mamą choć to nie jego urodziny, a nie jest na haju. Chce się złościć na swojego ojca bez konkretnego powodu oraz piec śmieszną ilość babeczek, tylko po to by je udekorować i być może rozdać ludziom na ulicy. A od kilku miesięcy, chce robić to wszystko z Louisem.

Natomiast Louis.. Louis nie mówi o swojej przeszłości. Cholera, on ledwo mówi o teraźniejszości. Nie opowiada historii z dzieciństwa i nawet nie udaje, że trzyma je dla siebie. To nie powinno być ważne, myśli Harry. Nie powinno mu przeszkadzać to, że nie wie o paru rzeczach. Z wyjątkiem tego że.. To jest ważne. A jemu to przeszkadza.

Harry ląduje w Paryżu w czwartek rano i spędza cały dzień robiąc zakupy. Okazuje się, że w mieście jest Nick i wychodzą razem na lunch do jednej z drogiej restauracji w pobliżu sklepu Nike, gdzie mężczyzna robił swoje zakupy.

\- Nosisz Nike? - pyta z niedowierzaniem Harry.

\- Do ćwiczeń, owszem - odpowiada Nick, dokańczając swoją wodę. - Jutro wielki dzień, huh?

\- Tak - uśmiecha się nieśmiało. - Jestem podekscytowany, to znaczy.. To Saint Laurent.

\- Simon jest w siódmym niebie. Do tej pory to Louis był najlepszym nabytkiem Modestu, wiesz? - jego oczy błyszczą. Simon nie jest jedyny w siódmym niebie.

\- Był? - marszczy brwi.

\- Nadal przynosi większe zyski, ale to tylko dlatego, że jesteś z nami ile? Mniej niż dwa lata? Tak.

\- On jest niesamowity, Nick - przewraca na niego oczami.

\- Jest, owszem-nie muszę go _kochać,_ żeby wiedzieć, że jest świetnym modelem. Mówię tylko że... Jeszcze sześć miesięcy a twoje imię będzie większe. Niż jakiekolwiek.

\- To nieprawda.

\- Okej Harold.. Oszukuj sam siebie.

Ten nocy wychodzą do klubu i dobrze się bawią, Harry czuje się wolny oraz szczęśliwy, a Nick płaci za ich wieczór mówiąc, że to z okazji wczesnego świętowania jutrzejszego dnia. Gdy dochodzi północ dołącza do nich Olivia i około trzeciej wszyscy wracają do swojego hotelu potykając się z wielkimi uśmiechami, oczekując następnego dnia kaca.

Przez całą noc snapuje z Louisem, który odpowiada mu zdjęciami gdzie robi głupie miny z Zaynem i.. Liamem. Ponieważ najwyraźniej coś jest między nimi na rzeczy. Będąc pijanym podczas rozmawiania z Nickiem i opowiadania mu o wszystkim, nie może się powstrzymać, ale czuje się odrobinę zazdrosny przez to jak ich dwójka zdecydowała że się lubi i dadzą temu szansę. Następnego dnia rano kiedy Grimshaw dokucza mu przez to w czasie śniadania, udaje, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

\- Nie jesteście z Louisem razem? - Olivia marszczy swoje brwi.

\- Jesteśmy - nie może również powstrzymać pojawiającego się na jego twarzy ogromnego uśmiechu.

\- Zatem w czym problem?

\- Harry uważa, że nie zna Louisa dość dobrze.

\- Skarbie, znam go od jakichś pięciu lat i wciąż się tak czuję, więc..

\- Świetna rada Olivia, wow - Nick wywraca oczami. - Po prostu z nim porozmawiaj. Leć do Londynu i powiedz mu że nie czujesz się dobrze nie wiedząc o wszystkim.

\- Ale powiedziałem mu, że zaczekam i-dlaczego w ogóle z wami o tym rozmawiam? - próbuje brzmieć na złego i się śmieje, ponieważ jedyną osobą na którą jest w tej chwili zły, jest on sam.

\- Radzę żebyś na razie dał temu spokój i poszedł na górę ubrać coś z Dolce & Gabbana bo jesteśmy tu w jakimś celu.. - jego asystentka przerywa jego myśli.

\- Czemu miałbym mieć na sobie Dolce & Gabbana idąc podpisać kontrakt z Yves Saint Laurent? - marszczy brwi.

\- Poszedłbyś na pokaz Fendi mając na sobie Fendi? - wypluwa.

\- Cóż, nie- i gdy już ma posłać mu spojrzenie mówiące _no widzisz,_ dokańcza: - ale tylko dlatego, że Fendi jest ohydne i bym tego nie założył. Koniec kropka - a Nick przybija mu piątkę.

Po tym, Harry idzie się przebrać. Nie ubiera Dolce & Gabbana, zamiast tego decyduje się na lawendowy sweter z Burberry oraz jeansy Levis, bo w tym czuje się wygodnie.

Razem z Olivią żegnają się z Nickiem około jedenastej i udają się do głównej siedziby YSL. Jeśli jego dłonie pocą się, a wewnętrzne dziecko krzyczy, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

~*~

\- Pieprzony Boże, po prostu przestańcie! - jęczy Louis. - Żałuję powiedzenia, że możesz opuścić hotel i zostać tutaj, Malik.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny bo nie ma tutaj Harry'ego - mówi i całuje Liama jeszcze raz.

\- Kurwa - wstaje i przewraca oczami, kierując do lodówki, aby wyjąć z niej trzecie piwo tego wieczoru.

Kiedy przyleciał do Londynu na początku tygodnia, zdecydował zająć się sprawami nie czekając aż przyjdzie sierpień. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił było zorganizowanie pilnego spotkania z Simonem, podczas którego płakał trochę więcej i czuł się bezsilny zupełnie tak, jak jego piętnastoletnia/szesnastoletnia osoba, ale też przypomniał sobie iż teraz ma kontrolę i może sobie poradzić.

Simon prosił go o zaczekanie co najmniej miesiąc nim skontaktuje się z Monicą w sprawie swojej wizyty i powiedział także, że w razie wypadku będzie mu towarzyszył. Louis wiedział, że jest to coś, co musi zrobić sam - nie wie tylko czy może to dłużej ukrywać przed Harrym.

Są parą, prawda? To całe "bycie wyłącznie ze sobą" jest wymówką, by nie używać określenia chłopak, a to tylko dlatego iż jest gównem i boi się własnych uczuć - Louis nigdy nie był dobry w radzeniu sobie z silnymi uczuciami, być może dlatego, ponieważ jest nauczony by tłumić je w sobie od bardzo młodego wieku. Ale.. Lubi Harry'ego. Prawdopodobnie więcej niż lubi, a myśl stawienia czoła kilku sprawom powoduje, iż czuje mdłości.

Oczywiście rozmawiał ze Stanem. Oczywiście Stan powiedział mu, że przed Harrym, musi także wyjaśnić wszystko Zaynowi. _On na to zasługuje, Lou,_ powiedział jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa i to prawda. Więc teraz postanowił powiedzieć Zaynowi, kwestia tylko tego _kiedy_ ma to zrobić, bo jest z Liamem cały. czas. Nie jest zazdrosny, po prostu potrzebuje chwili. I może, tylko może, ich całowanie przeszkadza mu tylko dlatego, ponieważ jego chłopiec jest w innym mieście świętując swój nowy kontrakt, a nie obok niego by móc go pocałować.

 _Nie twój chłopiec, cioto,_ odzywa się jego umysł. _Jeszcze,_ odpowiada druga jego strona.

Jest szósta wieczorem, kiedy Liam zostaje wezwany do pracy i zostaje sam z Zaynem.

\- Oh Lou, powiedz Harry'emu że jego artykuł wychodzi w niedzielę - uśmiecha się stojąc w drzwiach. - Do zobaczenia później? - pyta Zayna.

\- Ja przyjdę - uśmiecha się, a Liam znika.

\- Stary, tak szybko dałeś się złapać, jak to się stało? - Louis pyta jakby był zniesmaczony. Po prostu uważa to za zabawne, naprawdę.

\- Lubimy się. Zaczęło się w pierwszy dzień, a teraz po prostu- myślę, że czuję się przy nim bezpiecznie, to wszystko.

\- Taak? - szturcha go ramieniem. - Opowiedz mi więcej.

\- Jest dziennikarzem, Louis. Gdyby chciał mógłby mnie wydać już dawno.. Nasza umowa dotyczyła tylko pierwszego dnia - przypomina mu. - Ale on-lubi mnie.

\- Dokładnie, kolego. Harry mówił jak panikował bo myślał, że już cię nie zobaczy - i jak na zawołanie, ekran jego telefonu podświetla się z jego wiadomością.

_Lecę do Londynu, nie zarezerwowałem hotelu._

Louis w odpowiedzi tylko wysyła mu swój adres i ryzykuje dodaniem kilku x-ów. Jasna cholera, staje się romantykiem.

\- Jak z tym, tak swoją drogą? - pyta Zayn i skina w kierunku jego telefonu.   
\- Dobrze, ale myślę że znudziło mi się Apple... Następny kupię chyba Samsu-AŁA - podnosi głos, gdy jego przyjaciel go uderza. - Pieprz się Malik - chłopak czeka cierpliwie aż Louis ponownie się odezwie. - Jest w porządku. Chociaż nie o tym chcę z tobą teraz porozmawiać.

I wtedy Zayn staje się poważny. Przez następną godzinę lub coś koło tego słucha wszystkiego co Louis ma do powiedzenia: czasami pocierając jego plecy kojącymi ruchami i mówiąc jak dumny z niego jest oraz jak silny jest Louis.

Louis nie płacze, tylko dlatego że robi to Zayn, a on go pociesza. (Jeden z wielu powodów dla których nie otwiera się przed ludźmi; kończą będąc bardziej smutnymi od niego samego i musisz ich pocieszać, nawet jeśli to ty jesteś jedynym, który w tej chwili potrzebuje pocieszenia. Ale Zayn jest tego wart.)

\- Przepraszam - śmieje się. - To po prostu dużo do przyjęcia.

\- Takie życie, tak myślę - wzrusza ramionami, ponieważ właśnie to robi: uważa, iż jego własne sprawy są mniej ważne niż tak właściwie są. Może w ten sposób sobie lepiej z nimi poradzić.

Zayn mówi mu, że najprawdopodobniej napisze o tym piosenkę lub dwie, o nim, jego życiu, o nich, ich przyjaźni. Cokolwiek aby pokazać, że Louis jest kimś znacznie więcej.

Harry dociera o dziesiątej i dopiero wtedy Zayn wychodzi, po tym jak zmusił Louisa do obiecania że wszystko mu wyjaśni, jak tylko zaakceptuje uczucia wobec niego.

Wystarcza mu tylko jeden uśmiech i owinięty Harry wokół jego ramion w ciasnym uścisku, by wiedzieć, że to nie jest normalne tęsknić za kimś tak bardzo mimo tego że dopiero się widzieliście; oraz jeden pocałunek, aby myśleć że po raz pierwszy od długiego, długiego czasu, czuje się kochany.

~*~

\- Hmmm, pachniesz jak _Bleu De Chanel_ \- mówi Louis po trąceniu nosem jego szyi i wbiciu zębów w to miejsce żeby zaznaczyć to, co właśnie powiedział. - Tak dobrze, Hazz - szepcze, wysyłając dreszcz w dół jego kręgosłupa.

\- A ty pachniesz jak frytki - Harry chichocze w jego ucho.

\- Owszem - odpowiada, Harry może poczuć jego uśmiech na swoim obojczyku, kiedy chłopak opiera czoło o jego ramię. - Powinienem wziąć prysznic. Jesteś głodny?

\- Nie całkiem - wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna rozpinać swoją koszulę. - Potrzebujesz pomocy z tym prysznicem? - unosi brew.

\- Seks pod prysznicem? - uśmiecha się Louis i zaczyna ciągnąć go za pasek do łazienki.

\- Albo sam prysznic, jak chcesz.

\- Jesteś zmęczony? - pyta i delikatnie do niego uśmiecha, śledząc czubkiem palca od jego policzka do szczęki, drugą ręką rozplątując koka mężczyzny, którego zrobił by opuścić samolot.

\- Trochę - odpowiada rozciągając swoje ciało z rękami w górze, ziewając. - Późna noc, wczesny poranek.

\- Chodź, weźmy prysznic i chodźmy do łóżka.

Harry pozwala zaprowadzić się do kabiny i słucha gdy Louis obiecuje następnego dnia kąpiel w wannie. Pozwala mu umyć sobie włosy, a następnie robi to samo i całują się pod wodą dłońmi błądząc po swoich ciałach jak gdyby odkrywali każdą jego część, nawet jeśli mieli w tych miejscach swoje usta niezliczoną ilość razy.

Louis składa pocałunek na jego szyi oraz klatce piersiowej, łapiąc za tyłek ale nie ściskając go, po prostu masując. Następnie sięga do jego ud i opada na kolana, twarzą będąc w jednym poziomie z jego na wpół twardym kutasem. Bierze go do ust bez drażnienia się, jakby wiedział dokładnie czego Harry w tej chwili potrzebuje i robi to właśnie w ten sposób: wolno oraz w stałym tempie, bez zbędnych słów, jedynie woda uderzająca w jego ramiona i gorące wargi Louisa wokół niego, uczucie powodujące że jego umysł wiruje a dłoń zaciska się ciasno na mokrych włosach chłopaka przed sobą.

To, czego potrzebuje to jęczeć głośno nie martwiąc się o to że ktoś usłyszy, otrzymując jęki Louisa w zupełnie inny sposób; wibracje na jego penisie doprowadzają go na krawędź i gdy czuje kumulujące się ciepło w jego podbrzuszu unosi Louisa w górę, zawzięcie całując i owijając dłoń wokół ich członków, słuchając cichych dźwięków chłopaka wydostających się w jego usta, aż ich ciała zaczynają drżeć.

W tej chwili Harry myśli, że nic nie będzie się z tym równało i gryzie się w język, by nie powiedzieć tego na glos, bojąc się, że powie coś więcej.

Łóżko Louisa jest wielkie, miękkie i-

\- Jestem po dobrej stronie? - pyta, kiedy Louis wraca do pokoju z dwoma kubkami herbaty.

\- Możesz mieć którą stronę chcesz, ja i tak skończę na tobie - Louis śmieje się delikatnie i wręcza mu jeden kubek, siadając obok. Siedzą ramię w ramię cicho pijąc herbatę, gdy odzywa się ponownie. - Wiesz... - zaczyna. - myślę, że Bali mnie zniszczyło.

\- Jak to? - Harry unosi kącik ust.

\- Nie sądzę żebym dłużej dobrze sypiał sam - lekki uśmiech Harry'ego w ciągu ułamka sekundy staje się wielkim, szerokim. - Śpię, oczywiście, ale wiem że dzisiaj będę spał dziesięć razy lepiej - wyznaje, odkładając swój kubek na stolik nocny.

\- Sypiałbyś lepiej przez cały ten tydzień gdybyś nie zostawił mnie samego w łóżku... - przedrzeźnia się, również go odkładając. Otrzymuje od niego smutny uśmiech i otwiera swoje ramiona, gdzie Louis natychmiast się wpasowuje. - Hej.. - spogląda na niego. - Tylko się drażniłem.

\- Przepraszam - mówi, ale nie spotyka jego wzroku, zamiast tego patrzy na jego usta i lekko całuje, po czym opiera głowę o pierś Harry'ego i przerzuca ramię przez jego tors, splątując razem ich nogi. - Nie powinienem zostawiać cię z kartką.

\- Nie powinieneś - zgadza się.

\- Zgaduję że-nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, wiesz? - Harry chce zapytać _do czego?,_ ale ma wrażenie że nie powinno się mu teraz przeszkadzać. - Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że-że mam kogoś przy sobie.

\- Masz Zayna. I Stana.

\- Tak ale nie - porusza się znów i patrzy w jego oczy. - Nie zadurzyłem się w nich - Tym razem, szczęka Harry'ego opada. A serce bije tak mocno i szybko, że może je usłyszeć. - Więc to ciężkie, bo ja-ja nie wiem jak być zakochanym. W szczególności w kimś takim jak ty.

\- Lou - Harry promienieje. I całuje go. - Jesteś nieprawdopodobny, naprawdę - śmieje się w jego usta.

\- Co? - patrzy na niego. Są bardzo blisko siebie, a jego oczy są bardzo niebieskie. Harry'emu wydaje się jakby wpatrywał się w niebo lub ocean. Choć to z pewnością coś równie pięknego. To Louis.

 _Louis._ Który jest w nim zakochany i którego uczucie odwzajemnia.

\- Myślałem że to ja będę tym, który powie to pierwszy.. - uśmiecha się. - To znaczy, byłem tego pewny ale tak bardzo się bałem, że uciekniesz do Australii albo gdzieś równie daleko - ucina. Louis głaszcze go po włosach, opierając na nim połowę swojego ciała. - Jestem zakochany w tobie po uszy.

\- Jesteś? - Wygląda na.. Zdumionego.

\- Taak - uśmiecha się. Nie jest pewny czy w tej chwili może _przestać_ się uśmiechać. - Też nie wiem jak to działa, wiesz? Od bardzo dawna byłem tylko z Niallem.

\- Również byłem sam od bardzo długiego czasu, Hazz - szepcze. - Bardzo długo.

\- Jak długo? - Harry pyta i marszczy brwi.

\- Odkąd skończyłem piętnaście lat. Ale jak-naprawdę sam. Żyjąc samemu nie wiedząc co zjem następnego dnia - To największe jego wyznanie jak dotąd.

Harry czuje jak jego ciało drży, a oczy zachodzą łzami, może _zobaczyć_ na całej twarzy Louisa jak wiele znaczy wypowiedzenie tych słów. W tej chwili czuje się kochany, tak, ale coś więcej. Czuje się zaszczycony.

\- Tak mi przykro, Lou - odzywa się i całuje go w czoło.

\- Nie mam pojęcia czy już dłużej wiem jak kogoś kochać - przyznaje najniższym z głosów. - Nie wiem też, jak być kochanym. Ale spróbuję dla ciebie H, spróbuję.

\- Shh jest w porządku, kochanie. Śpij.

Louis składa pocałunek na jego piersi, a Harry w jego włosach przeczesując je palcami, myśląc o tym że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć w najbliższym czasie przez wyobrażenie nastoletniego Louisa Tomlinsona wędrującego samotnie po angielskich ulicach.

Coś w jego klatce piersiowej boli.

Gdy myśli, że Louis zasnął, ten szepcze - Kocham cię - i przewraca się na bok, czekając aż Harry go przytuli.

\- Ja ciebie też - mówi i całuje go w kark, tym razem odpływając w sen prawie natychmiast.

~*~

Louis budzi się ze śniadaniem w łóżku. W nocy miał koszmary i dwa razy się obudził, ale wystarczyło poczuć wokół swojego mniejszego ciała ramiona Harry'ego, by wrócić do snu, czując ciepło oraz bezpieczeństwo. Teraz... Teraz został wybudzony ze snu. Zapach bekonu zaatakował jego pokój, a uśmiech Harry'ego rozjaśnia to miejsce. Nie boi się nawet, kiedy myśli że może się do tego przyzwyczaić, ponieważ Harry powiedział że również go kocha.

\- Masz naprawdę miłych sąsiadów - jest pierwszą rzeczą jaką Harry mówi, umieszczając tacę na łóżku.

\- Tak?

\- Tak. Nie miałeś jajek, a byłem zbyt leniwy żeby wyjść na zewnątrz - wzrusza ramionami i muska jego wargi.

\- Poprosiłeś moich sąsiadów o jajka? - Louis patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Owszem - uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Dali ci jajka ze względu na twoją klatę, to dlatego byli mili... - Louis prycha. - Daliby ci wszystko - przewraca oczami.

\- Nie pozwoliłbym im, głuptasie - mówi i siada na materacu ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

\- Boże, będziemy jedną z tych okropnych par, które przez sto procent czasu są ze sobą urocze? Bo nie lubię takich, ale z drugiej strony nigdy nie-co? - zatrzymuje się w połowie zdania, gdy widzi jak Harry szeroko się uśmiecha, a oczy błyszczą tak bardzo, że po prostu _musi_ zapytać.   
\- Jesteśmy teraz parą, hm?

\- T-to znaczy, chcesz? - pyta, ponieważ teraz nie ma innego wyjścia, prawda? No i dlatego, że chce.

\- Chcę co? - Harry przybliża się ściszając głos, całując jego szczękę, potem szyję oraz ramię.

\- Chcesz być moim chłopakiem, Harry Stylesie? - Louis pyta z uśmiechem.

\- Z miłą chęcią, Louisie Tomlinsonie - śmieje się i siada na nim okrakiem, całując. - Dalej chłopaku, zjedz śniadanie bo potrzebujesz energii na resztę dnia.

\- Wychodzimy gdzieś?

\- Oh nie, - Harry uśmiecha się cwanie. - zostajemy w domu i pieprzysz mnie aż nie będę umiał chodzić.

Louisowi podoba się ten pomysł. Bardzo.

~*~

Minęły cztery dni odkąd Harry przyjechał do domu Louisa.

W niedzielę wyszedł artykuł Harry'ego i Louis obudził go kopią magazynu GQ czytając go na głos, jakby Harry właśnie wygrał nagrodę. Cóż, definitywnie tak się czuł. Słowa Liama były bardzo uprzejme. Następnie udali się do mężczyzny aby obejrzeć mecz i wypić kilka piw z nim oraz Zaynem, odkąd manager Zayna złościł się na niego za przebywanie tyle czasu poza Stanami bez kobiety u boku.

Dyskutowali sprawę Zayna i starali się zachęcić go do ujawnienia się, udając że gdy mówił _myślę, że chcą żebym najpierw był w poważnym związku_ nie patrzył wprost w oczy Liama.

W poniedziałek zadzwonili do agencji by poinformować o swoim związku, a Simon jedynie parsknął i im pogratulował. Pięć minut później Nick zadzwonił do Harry'ego i wyprawił mu wykład na temat tego jak marudził w Paryżu, kiedy Louis po prostu go kochał.

Tego ranka, Harry dostał swój pierwszy mail jako model YSL ze swoim planem oraz zobowiązaniami wobec marki. Oczywiście codziennie może nosić co tylko chce - nawet jeśli otrzyma tonę ubrań Saint Laurent do zareklamowania - lecz ma obowiązek mieć na sobie ich ubrania na oficjalnych przyjęciach.

\- Nawet na British Fashion Awards? - pyta Louis, zaglądając przez jego ramię.

\- Tak myślę..

\- Wiesz, że-to tak jakby nie fajne ze strony Brytyjczyka nosić francuskie ubrania na takim wydarzeniu?

\- Nie miałeś na sobie Diora w zeszłym roku? - Harry spogląda w tył, uśmiechając się.

\- Aleeee zgaduję, że kiedy jesteś światowej sławy modelem, którego nie musi obchodzić co sądzą ludzie, możesz z tego zrezygnować - kończy i cmoka jego policzek, wygrzebując się z łóżka i idąc pod prysznic.

Mija piąty dzień, kiedy temat przeszłości Louisa nasuwa się po raz kolejny. Zayn odwiedził go by oznajmić, że wraca do Stanów, ponieważ musi nagrywać nowy album.

\- Cieszę się z waszego szczęścia - mówi więc, przytulając Louisa.

Oboje mu dziękują i potem jest już w drodze, więc Louis z Harrym biegną do kanapy i spędzają wieczór w towarzystwie lodów oraz wina, oglądając powtórki Przyjaciół dopóki nie całują się nie zwracając dłużej uwagi na telewizję.

Louis wzdycha i opiera głowę o ramię Harry'ego, zanim mówi:

\- Ogłądałem to z siostrami - a _wtedy.._

\- Masz siostry? - pyta Harry.

\- Dwie - brunet czeka. - Zapytaj mnie, Harry.

\- O co? - marszczy brwi.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz wiedzieć... - odwraca się do niego i jeszcze raz całuje, by zapewnić go, że to w porządku.

Tyle pytań krąży w tej chwili po głowie Harry'ego, że nie wie od czego zacząć.

\- Ja.. Są starsze od ciebie?

\- Młodsze. Charlotte ma siedemnaście lat, Felicite czternaście, tak myślę.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Nie widziałem ich od-odkąd miałem piętnaście lat - nie patrzy Harry'emu w oczy, ale to w porządku, Harry tego od niego nie wymaga. Zamiast tego trzyma ciasno jego dłoń, jakby potrzebował by Harry go trzymał. To okej. Może to zrobić.

\- Lou, - przełyka z trudnością. - Czy-czy twoja mama, erm.. Wyrzuciła cię bo byłeś gejem?

Louis-Louis się śmieje. A Harry jest w szoku. Czemu on się śmieje?

\- Moja mama nawet nie wie, że nim jestem. Ostatnim razem kiedy ją widziałem nawet _ja_ nie wiedziałem że jestem gejem - mówi i pochyla się, poszukując więcej kontaktu. Harry całuje go ponownie, tym razem w policzek i przez kilka sekund głaszcze po włosach.

\- Nie wiem o co zapytać, Lou - przyznaje. - Chciałbym wiedzieć milion rzeczy, ale nie mogę sformować myśli.

\- Dobrze.. - nabiera głębokiego oddechu. - Dobrze, mogę to zrobić, tak - oddycha znowu. I znowu. - Mieszkałem w Doncaster, tak? Kiedy miałem piętnaście lat Lottie miała dziewięć, a Fizzy.. Siedem. Więc zawsze zabierałem je ze szkoły ze mną. Nigdy nie zostawałem z chłopakami, bo musiałem przyprowadzić je do domu, odkąd mama w tym czasie pracowała.. Jest, była, nie wiem, pielęgniarką więc brała dzienne zmiany by móc zostawać z nami na noc... Dużo pracowała a ja zawsze pomagałem z dziewczynkami, jak tylko mogłem. Było ciężko bo byliśmy biedni, ale to było dobre życie, wiesz? - spogląda na Harry'ego po raz pierwszy, a ten od razu skina.

Nie może wiele zrobić, jak tylko czekać.

\- Więc, pewnego dnia wróciliśmy do domu a dom był pusty, jak zwykle.. Ugotowałem coś bo byliśmy głodni, później włączyłem telewizję i wszyscy usiedliśmy do pracy domowej. Nienawidziłem jej, ale starałem się dać dziewczynkom dobry przykład... - prycha, a Harry czuje jego ból. Oczy Louisa tracą skupienie, jakby przywracał sobie ten dzień.

Harry chce mu powiedzieć by przestał, że nie musi pamiętać wszystkiego, nie chce znów widzieć go płaczącego. Ale też chce _wiedzieć,_ ponieważ chce być częścią życia Louisa i być w stanie pomóc. Harry nie chce być już dłużej w ciemności.

\- Była dziesiąta wieczorem kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że mama nie wraca tej nocy do domu, więc pomyślałem, że została zatrzymana w pracy, wiesz? To już się zdarzało i może tym razem nie mogła do nas zadzwonić.. N-nie wiedziałem. Następnego dnia też jej nie było i wysłałem dziewczynki do szkoły, to znaczy zaprowadziłem je, a po drodze wstąpiłem do szpitala żeby zobaczyć czy tam była i...

\- Nie było jej?

\- Nie było - mówi Louis i _jest zraniony._ \- Wróciłem do domu, bo może, _może_ wróciła, ale nigdzie nie było jej można znaleźć Harry, _nigdzie._ Pamiętam jak tego ranka przez kilka godzin siedziałem na ganku próbując się do niej dodzwonić, albo kogokolwiek, naprawdę. I wtedy przechodził nasz sąsiad. Był starszym mężczyzną i wyglądał w porządku, jak na kogoś po siedemdziesiątce.. Powiedział _synu, ona nie wróci._

I Louis kontynuuje. Opowiada Harry'emu o tym jak tego dnia odeszła i nigdy nie wróciła, mówi jak bezsilnie się czuł, jak załamany oraz _wrażliwy_ był. Ale Harry może to sobie wyobrazić, może wyobrazić sobie to wszystko. I obraz ten jest straszny, taki smutny. Nie wie co może zrobić, jak tylko go przytulić.

Harry wyłącza telewizor i używa swoich ramion, by zamknąć tego _chłopca_ w swoim uścisku. Mówi mu że go kocha tysiące razy dopóki te słowa nie stają się wokół nich echem i obiecuje nigdy go nie zostawić, nie patrząc na to jaki ich związek jest.. Nowy. Nie chce, aby Louis kiedykolwiek czuł się samotny.

\- Dwa tygodnie później jacyś ludzie przyszli i powiedzieli że musimy iść z nimi.. Dziewczynki były przerażone tak jak ja, nawet nie wyjaśniłem im o co chodzi, myślę że sam tego nie rozumiałem... Więc j-ja uciekłem. Powiedziałem, że muszę iść do łazienki i po prostu uciekłem przez tylne wyjście. Miałem trzynaście funtów w kieszeni i-i to było tyle - łzy Louisa są teraz częstsze. Mówi też głośniej.

\- Tyle? - Harry pyta niskim, spokojnym tonem głosu. _Fałszywym_ spokojnym tonie. Chce coś uderzyć.

\- Pozwoliłem im zabrać swoje siostry - szlocha. - zostawiłem je i ja-i-i Harry - płacze. I płacze i płacze, a Harry musi iść do kuchni by zdobyć dla niego wodę, ponieważ boi się, że Louis w każdej chwili może się zakrztusić.

\- Shh Louis, shh proszę, uspokój się, tak? Kocham cię. Uspokój się.

\- Harry! - zapłakuje.

\- Ja wiem, proszę shh - przeczesuje ręką jego włosy i podaje więcej wody do picia. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że sam także płacze, ale odmawia pozwolenia Louisowi zająć się w tej chwili nim. - Możesz przestać jeśli chcesz. Jest w porządku.

\- Nie zostało wiele - wypluwa Louis. - P-przez większość czasu byłem na ulicy. Miałem pracę tu i ówdzie... Takie jak zmywanie podłóg i tak dalej. A wtedy znalazł mnie Simon. Sporo ludzi mówi, że jestem jego pieskiem albo-no wiesz. Mówią, że moje życie jest w jego rękach.

\- Słyszałem to, tak.

\- To prawda - zdobywa się na uśmiech. - Jestem wdzięczny, wiesz? Zrobiłbym wszystko o co mnie poprosi, ale jestem też zobowiązany przez kontrakt. Powiedział, że da mi dach nad głową i pracę, ale będę pracował tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Wtedy, przysięgam, myślałem, że chciał żebym był chłopcem do wynajęcia czy coś takiego.. - prycha. - Nie kupowałem tej całej rzeczy z modelingiem póki nie wiedziałem, że to prawda.

\- Pomógł ci.

\- Tak. Jest jedyną osobą która znała całą historię od bardzo dawna. Cóż, no i Stan, bo przy tym był.

\- Zayn..?

\- Powiedziałem mu dopiero w tym tygodniu - przyznaje. - No i teraz tobie.

\- Dziękuję - mówi Harry i unosi ich złączone palce do swoich ust, by pocałować knykcie Louisa.

\- Pierwszą prawdziwą wypłatę wysłałem dziewczynkom. Były w domu dziecka w Donny.. Kazałem przenieść je do lepszego w Londynie i zawsze bałem się czy też miałem nadzieję.. Nie jestem pewien... Że zostaną zaadoptowane, ale zgaduję że nikt nie chciał starszych dzieci.

\- Nigdy się z nimi nie skontaktowałeś? - pyta go.

\- Jestem kutasem, Harry, ja-

\- Byłeś _młody,_ Louis. Byłeś dzieckiem! Nie oceniam cię.. Po prostu pytam.

\- Nigdy tego nie zrobiłem i jak tak czas mijał, przesyłałem im sporo pieniędzy oraz prosiłem by ktoś się nimi zaopiekował-zawsze otrzymują prezenty na swoje urodziny i święta, tak jak ubrania. Po prostu nigdy nie mogłem- pociąga nosem. - Tak czy siak, Monica jest kobietą która wszystkim się zajmuje.. Pamiętasz zanim polecieliśmy na Bali? Na lotnisku?

\- Tak.

\- Byłem dupkiem chociaż dopiero co zgodziliśmy się na rozejm, ale.. Dostałem wtedy od niej telefon. Wiedziałem, że to nadchodzi, jednak nie tak szybko.

\- O co chodziło?

\- Lottie w sierpniu kończy osiemnaście lat. Wyrzucą ją.

\- Cholera! - wykrzykuje nim może pomyśleć.

\- Tak, _cholera._ Wtedy w twoim apartamencie dzwonił Simon. Dziewczynki były pod jego nazwiskiem, więc jest tak jakby kontaktem w nagłym wypadku. Monica zadzwoniła też do niego i chciał, żebym _ja wiedział co zamierzam zrobić._ \- Już dłużej nie płacze, po prostu mówi w przyspieszonym tempie. - Nie mogę pozwolić na to by postawili ją tak przed całym światem-jeśli, jeśli chce pójść na studia, chcę żeby poszła. Chcę żeby miała gdzie mieszkać i miała pracę i, i może teraz mogę też to zrobić dla Fizzy, ale wszystko jest _tak_ skomplikowane. Moje myśli krążą teraz wszędzie.

\- Mogę to sobie wyobrazić - odzywa się Harry, jakby przez cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech. - Wiesz już co zrobisz?

\- Tak, tylko-nie wiem tylko jak a nie chcę czekać aż do sierpnia, bo zżera mnie to od środka już od kilku miesięcy, więc... Tak. I przez to wszystko, Harry... W ciągu tego wszystkiego zakochałem się w tobie, bo.. Sprawiasz, że to łatwiejsze, naprawdę. Nawet teraz rozładowuję te wszystkie emocje i tak, jestem smutny i tak, moje życie było do dupy, ale-nie mogę przestać myśleć, że wszystko co mi się przydarzyło poprowadziło mnie do ciebie.

\- T-tak, ja też - mówi Harry. - Lou.. - Louis unosi swoją głowę, która spoczywała na jego piersi i nuci ciche _hm?_ by kontynuował. - Chcesz, bym ci z tym pomógł? - pyta. A przez "to", ma na myśli _wszystko._ Nie mówi tego, ale Louis wie.

\- T-tak, H. Naprawdę bym tego chciał - przyznaje, mały uśmiech zdobi jego twarz.

Harry przytula go jeszcze raz i mówi, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał być sam. I ma na myśli każde pojedyncze słowo. 

 


	10. Rozdział X

Gdy Louis postanawia odwiedzić swoje siostry to Simon jest osobą do której dzwoni najpierw, ale to dłoń Harry'ego trzyma kiedy wykonuje telefon.

Jest późna wiosna i zaczyna się znów ocieplać; wystarczająco niedługo nadejdzie lato i Londyn otrzyma swoich kilka zasłużonych słonecznych dni, Louis jest pełen nadziei. W tej chwili, właśnie zjadł lody oraz upieczone przez Harry'ego ciasteczka i leży na kanapie w swoim salonie, czekając aż ich szef odbierze telefon. Jest całkiem zadowolony.

\- _Witaj Louis_ \- głos Simona wreszcie dochodzi z drugiej linii.

\- Si, cześć - mówi, starając się nie pokazać tego, że jest zdenerwowany. Na razie nie mówi też, że jest na głośniku. - Co u ciebie?

\- _Jestem zmęczony i w innej strefie czasowej, więc nie niszcz mojego nie tak dobrego nastroju..._

\- Oh-hm - spogląda na Harry'ego, który posyła mu zachęcające spojrzenie.

\- _Wyrzuć to z siebie, Tomlinson_ \- jego szef mówi niecierpliwie.

\- Powiedz to, Lou - szepcze cicho Harry, ale Simon i tak to słyszy.

\- _Czy to Styles? On nie mieszka czasem w LA? -_ pyta Simon a Louis się śmieje, zachęcając Harry'ego do odezwania się.

\- Cześć Simon, ja-uhn, jestem u Louisa.   
\- _Jesteś u Louisa_ \- powtarza surowo. - _Co dokładnie robicie...?_ \- brzmi tak, jakby się drażnił, ale Louis nigdy nie jest z nim pewien, więc decyduje się odpowiedzieć szczerze.

\- Nie sądzę, że chcesz wiedzieć... - odpowiada i oboje z Harrym powstrzymują się od śmiechu.

 _\- O boże_ \- Simon sapie. - _To dlatego dzwonisz? Bo naprawdę mam gdzieś z kim sypiasz, Louis.._

\- Nie, nie. Ja-uhn, myślę o skontaktowaniu się z Monicą i umówieniu spotkania z dziewczynkami.. - wyznaje. - lepiej wcześniej niż później, tak? To mnie zżera od środka i jaka jest różnica czy teraz czy w sierpniu? Więc tak.

 _\- Ty... Ok -_ głos Simona w pewien sposób staje się delikatniejszy. Louis nie słyszał go od bardzo długiego czasu. _\- W czym mogę ci pomóc, synu?_

\- Ze sprawami prawnymi, tak myślę - wzrusza ramionami, choć Simon nie może tego zobaczyć. - Wiem że nie będę mógł za wiele zrobić dla Lots, bo będzie miała osiemnaście lat, więc mogę tylko zaoferować dach nad głową i-i życie, ale Fizzy ma tylko czternaście i nie ma możliwości, że pozwolę jej żyć samej jeśli-jeśli kiedykolwiek się do mnie odezwie - _jeśli mnie pamięta._

Była taka młoda, gdy wszystko się stało a Louis zostawił je bez pożegnania... Byłoby zrozumiałe gdyby nie chciała go widzieć.

 _\- Pamiętasz Rogera? -_ pyta Simon. Roger był adwokatem, który wszystkim się zajął kiedy Simon go ocalił. Uratował. Louis nuci w zgodzie. - _Poproszę go o skontaktowanie się z tobą jak najszybciej, ale.. Jeśli mogę ci coś poradzić..._

\- Pewnie..

_\- Spotkaj się najpierw z dziewczynkami, a później martw się o stronę prawną._

\- Tak, oczywiście, ja-zrobię to - mówi, a Harry ściska jego dłoń.

 _\- I Louis.. Cieszę się że masz kogoś do wsparcia. Opiekuj się nim, Styles -_ dokańcza z nutą uśmiechu w głosie.

\- Ja też - Louis odpowiada patrząc wprost w oczy Harry'ego, który w tym samym czasie mówi _będę_ do telefonu. Żegnają się i Louis odkłada swój telefon, a Harry łaskocze go w wyniku czego spadają z kanapy na podłogę zwiastując nadchodzącą walkę na łaskotki.

Harry, będący niezdarą, siada na nim okrakiem i układa dłonie pod pachami starszego modela sprawiając, że Louis się pod nim wierci, prosząc o pomoc której tak naprawdę nie ma nawet na myśli, uderzając pięściami w powietrze starając się połaskotać także jego, lecz przegrywając i w połowie się poddając, śmiejąc się głośniej niż wtedy, gdy Stan pofarbował włosy Zayna we śnie kilka godzin przed tym jak musiał wejść na scenę, powodując że przyjaciel przeklinał w dwunastu językach i może odrobinę płakał przez swojego blond quiffa.

Louis śmieje się i czuje się wolny. Czuje się naprawdę dobrze i po raz pierwszy być może kiedykolwiek, czuje że może to zrobić - może odnowić kontakt ze swoimi siostrami, a czarna chmura nad nim zniknie. Czuje się chroniony, nie samotny i nie wie, jak tak naprawdę mógł kiedyś nienawidzić Harry'ego. Harry'ego, który właśnie się uspokoił i patrzy na niego z gwiazdami w oczach oraz swoimi lokami. Harry'ego, który go nie opuścił, choć miał do tego wiele okazji.

Louis zawsze spostrzegał siebie jako bałagan, którego nikt nigdy nie zechce sprzątnąć, ale Harry nadal tutaj jest.

\- Jesteś taki odważny - odezwał się zielonooki, zniżając swoje ciało aż między ich klatkami były jedynie milimetry wolnej przestrzeni, stykające się przy każdym oddechu szatyna. - Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny, Lou - uśmiecha się i Louis może poczuć gdy jego policzki się czerwienią, jednak nie ma czasu się przez to chociażby zawstydzić, ponieważ kciuki Harry'ego tu są, po obu stronach jego twarzy, delikatnie ją muskając jakby bał się, że zrani go jeśli dotknie mocniej.

\- Hazz.. - mruczy cicho, sięgając dłonią w jego włosy, by móc wplątać w nie swoje palce.

Harry ucisza go pocałunkiem, nim może powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Jedna z jego dłoni wciąż znajduje się na buzi Louisa, druga natomiast przy głowie tak, by mógł wesprzeć swoje ciało. Muska najpierw jego górną wargę a później przebiega językiem rozdzielając je, pytając o pozwolenie którego nie potrzebuje. Louis daje mu je, oczywiście, i każdy skrawek jego ciała roztapia się pod wpływem działania jego języka, powolne, głębokie ruchy i tak, tak czułe. Nie sądził, że pocałunek może doprowadzić do takiego stanu, aż do teraz.

Wszystko przebiega w wolnym tempie. Jego dłonie suną po włosach Harry'ego i jego plecach, pod koszulką, próbując zyskać jak najwięcej kontaktu, ponieważ po prostu musi go _poczuć._ Potrzebuje jego uspokajającej osobowości oraz skóry na skórze; potrzebuje dotknąć i zobaczyć, i potrzebuje, potrzebuje, potrzebuje.

Harry zdaje się zrozumieć, bo ponownie siada i zdejmuje z siebie koszulkę od razu robiąc to samo z jego, lecz nigdy się nie spiesząc, pozwalając swoim palcom sunąc od podbrzusza do obojczyków, wywołując drżenie gdziekolwiek tylko dotknie i-i Louis tego nie _rozumie,_ ponieważ gdy Harry unosi się i wpasowuje ciało między jego nogi, natychmiast zajmuje się jego szyją i zmierza pocałunkami z jednej strony na drugą, a całe ciało Louisa w tym samym czasie dosłownie drży, czuje się również tak, jak gdyby miał stanąć w płomieniach, ponieważ to _pali,_ płomienie rosną w jego wnętrzu i nie jest to najbardziej nieposkromione uczucie kiedykolwiek?

Jego oddech jest ciężki zanim Harry podnosi się na nogi i wystawia swoją rękę, prowadząc Louisa do sypialni bardzo delikatnie kładąc na łóżku, całując jego policzki, nos, następnie usta, powtarzając czynności jeszcze raz jednocześnie pracując nad spodniami, masując wybrzuszenie starszego przez materiał wydając z siebie najdelikatniejsze z jęków, gdy Louis wyrzuca biodra dociskając do siebie ich erekcje z dwoma rękami na pośladkach modela, sprawiając że ten ociera się o niego pogłębiając pocałunek. Louis nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek był całowany w ten sposób; myśli, iż nigdy nie będzie w stanie zmienić to na coś innego.

Nie ma zbyt wielu słów, które w tym momencie mogą być wypowiedziane, ale nawet teraz, Harry zna te, które powodują, że Louis zatraca się w tym chłopcu. Mężczyźnie.

\- Jesteś taki piękny - mówi szeptem, _wreszcie_ rozpinając jego spodnie. - Taki piękny i odważny, jestem szczęściarzem móc powiedzieć, że jesteś- przerywa, ale Louis nie chce by to robił.

\- Twój - duka, bo Harry musi to wiedzieć.

\- Mój - dokańcza w zdumieniu, jakby nie do końca _mógł_ uwierzyć, że Louis jest tutaj, jest jego i-nie może go winić, prawda?

Ponieważ Louis nie oddaje się ludziom, nie wierzy nawet, że ci mogą należeć do siebie nawzajem, bo nie są-nie są niczyją własnością, prawda? Zwykła myśl o należeniu do drugiej osoby zawsze wydobywała z niego jednocześnie zdenerwowanie oraz złość, ale właśnie teraz, z Harrym nad sobą i pocałunkami w dół swojego ciała, jedną ręką wsuwającą między pośladki by móc go otworzyć, nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że Louis jest _jego._

To nie jest straszne, nie jest przerażające, nie jest takie, jak uważał że będzie. Ponieważ bycie Harry'ego jedynie sprawia, że czuje się bardziej wolny, o ile to możliwe. Bycie z Harrym jest zaprzeczeniem samym w sobie i jest czymś, o czym doświadczeniu Louis nigdy nie marzył.

Harry posuwa go już dwoma palcami, a Louis jest jego. Jest też jego, gdy ten muska językiem jego członek, by z łatwością wsunąć trzeci palec i jest jego, kiedy zamyka usta wokół jego główki w momencie gdy znajduje prostatę i wydobywa z niego głośny jęk. Louis jest jego kiedy wyjmuje z niego swoje palce w poszukiwaniu prezerwatywy, jest jego kiedy spogląda mu w oczy i szepcze _proszę nie, chcę cię poczuć._ Louis jest jego kiedy to Harry jest pierwszą osobą, która pieprzy go bez użycia zabezpieczenia i jest jego, gdy brunet każde pchnięcie zaznacza wyszeptanymi w jego ucho _kocham cię._

Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie ogień go rozpala, a _miłość._ To miłość rozrywa go na kawałki i naprawia, miłość wywołuje zawroty głowy jak i sprawia, że widzi jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek. To miłość oraz Harry, co w tym momencie jest tym samym.

\- Ja ciebie też - udaje mu się w końcu powiedzieć. - Tak bardzo - duka, gdy Harry przyspiesza tempo.

Skanduje imię Harry'ego jak modlitwę, a kiedy czuje kumulujące się w brzuchu ciepło zacieśnia uścisk na jego ramieniu i włosach, wyginając plecy w łuk oraz wychodząc naprzeciw jego ruchom w towarzystwie szlochów i stłumionych jęków, kiedy porusza się szybciej, za każdym razem uderzając jego prostatę, szyję naznaczając ostrymi zębami.

\- Ha-Harry - sapie, Harry sięga do jego penisa pociągając go w tempie swoich pchnięć. - J-ja zaraz-

\- No dalej, kochanie - zachęca go. - Dalej Lou - mówi i skubie zębami płatek ucha.

Louis drapie jego plecy i szuka warg drugiego chłopaka, potrzebując ich tak, jak powietrza. Jest prawie na skraju, on- Harry wycofuje się jak tylko może bez wysunięcia się z jego tyłka i jeszcze raz pcha naprzód: dokładnie, głęboko, mocno. A Louis jest skończony. Dochodzi wypłakując O BOŻE i odrzucając głowę w tył, zaciskając się na penisie Harry'ego, przez co młodszy mężczyzna dochodzi kilka sekund później szepcząc _kurwa_ w jego ucho, kontrastując swój głęboki, niski głos z głośnością Louisa. Pasują do siebie.

\- To moja ulubiona część - odzywa się po wyjściu z Louisa, kładąc się przy jego boku ciężko oddychając.

\- Koniec? - pyta Louis, unosząc brew.

\- Uczucie wyzwolenia po fantastycznym seksie - wyjaśnia. Jego twarz zdobi złośliwy uśmiech, ale w tym samym czasie jest poważny. Przewraca się na bok i przybliża do Louisa, podnosząc dłoń do jego szyi, delikatnie trącąc kciukiem linię szczęki. Harry całuje go w kącik ust, raz, drugi, trzeci i odsuwa się, patrząc w jego oczy - albo i duszę, Louis nie do końca jest pewien. - Lubię ten moment od razu po wszystkim.. Ciężkie oddychanie, leżenie obok siebie i uśmiechanie się, trochę śmiechu i-i trzymanie się nawzajem. Naprawdę lubię.

\- Ja lubię ciebie - odpowiada ckliwie. - _Kocham_ cię - mówi następnie, całując Harry'ego jeszcze raz tylko dlatego, że może. - Naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę cię kocham.

\- Ja ciebie naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę też - wyznaje Harry i zanim Louis może oprzeć głowę na jego piersi, kontynuuje - ale naprawdę naprawdę powinniśmy w tej chwili wziąć prysznic.

\- Nie chcę - narzeka starszy. - Chcę pójść z tobą spać.

\- Skarbie, właśnie doszedłem w twoim tyłku, nie będzie tak fajnie gdy się obudzimy - Harry marszczy nos.

\- Nie zgadzam się - udaje oburzenie. - było wspaniale.

\- _Było_ \- uśmiecha się Harry. - ale _nie będzie_ kiedy się obudzisz.

\- Spać! - mówi uparcie niebieskooki.

\- Prysznic - odpowiada Harry, już się podnosząc. Całuje go w czoło i chwyta za dłonie, unosząc do siedzącej pozycji. - Ugotuję ci obiad jeśli w tej chwili wstaniesz i pójdziesz wziąć prysznic.

\- Możemy przynajmniej wziąć kąpiel żebym nie musiał stać? - targuje się. - Twój kutas mimo bycia ładnym i niesamowitym jest też wielki jak cholera, Harold.

\- Nie słyszałem żebyś narzekał kilka minut temu... - mówi cwanie.

\- Teraz też nie - Louis uśmiecha się, wreszcie wstając. - Po prostu stwierdzam fakt - całuje go i mija, kierując się do przylegającej łazienki.

\- No więc kąpiel - mówi bardziej do siebie i podąża za nim, tylko po to, aby znaleźć go pochylającego się nad wanną otwierającego kurek, by wanna mogła się wypełniać. - _Kurwa_ \- mruczy ochryple widząc spermę, _swoją_ spermę spływającą z jego wejścia, po udach. To obsceniczne i stuprocentowo gorące i Harry ma _nadzieję,_ że Louis ma siłę na kolejną rundę, ponieważ jest już twardy od samego przyglądania się.

\- Widzisz coś co ci się podoba? - pyta Louis, kiedy odwraca się i widzi go stojącego w progu z otwartą buzią.

\- Taak - uśmiecha się i chwyta za swojego członka, pompując tak, by był w pełni twardy i podchodzi w jego stronę, chwytając w talii przyciągając go tym bliżej, całując mocno oraz z całej siły, przyszpilając do łazienkowego blatu.

Jak się okazuje, Louis ma siłę na jeszcze dwie rundy. Najpierw Harry doprowadza go na krawędź blowjobem przy wannie, a za trzecim razem Louis ujeżdża go podczas kąpieli, pozwalając wodzie wydostać się z wanny i mocząc płytki. Louis żartuje o tym, że nie jest już tak młody a Harry stara się go wykończyć...

Ten jedynie się śmieje, kończąc mycie ich obu i układa go w łóżku, leżąc na plecach przez dwadzieścia minut, po prostu dziękując wszechświatowi za swoje życie.

~*~

Louis jest tylko trochę zdenerwowany, gdy bierze telefon w celu skontaktowania się z Monicą. Tym razem Harry'ego nie ma z nim, ponieważ po spędzeniu dwóch i pół tygodnia w jego domu, został wezwany do Paryża na pierwsze przymiarki w YSL, następnie lecąc do LA oznajmiając jak bardzo tęskni za nim Niall i ma tam również kilka spotkań - lub przynajmniej to powiedziała Olivia, kiedy tego ranka odebrała od niego telefon.

Zayn rozpoczął swoją trasę, Stan jest w Doncaster odwiedzając swoją rodzinę, Simon przebywa w Mediolanie i Louis pozostał sam, przynajmniej fizycznie. Mógłby zadzwonić z prośbą o pomoc do Eleanor, ale znów, ona nie ma pojęcia co w tej chwili dzieje się w jego życiu (co jest... Złe. Musi jej w końcu powiedzieć) i obecnie jest na spotkaniu starając się dla niego o nową kampanię Hugo Bossa.

Więc Louis jest sam. Jest dopiero po dziewiątej rano i wie, że Monica jest w domu dziecka; wybranie numeru nie powinno być takie trudne, prawda?

Z wyjątkiem tego, że właśnie takie jest. Bardzo, bardzo trudne.

Jak i wszystko inne, tak czy siak to robi. Ktoś bardzo rozsądny pewnego razu powiedział mu, że w porządku jest się czegoś bać, po prostu należy to zrobić cokolwiek by to było, ponieważ wtedy udowadniasz jak silny jesteś. Louis naprawdę stara się nie myśleć o tym, że tą osobą była jego mama, ale do czasu aż mu się to udaje, dodzwania się do Monici.

~*~

\- Harold! - woła Niall, choć raczej _krzyczy,_ z kuchni.

\- Jestem tu, Ni - unosi swoją rękę pokazując, że nie było potrzeby krzyczenia, kiedy kuchnia i salon są praktycznie jednym pomieszczeniem.

\- Wychodzisz dzisiaj? - jego przyjaciel pyta niewzruszony.

\- Tak, myślę o tym... Erika jest w mieście i pytała czy nie chcę dołączyć na kilka drinków do Montage.

\- Zakładam, że to fajne miejsce..

\- Hotel, tak - śmieje się Harry. - Co z tobą? Jakieś plany?

\- Hm, nie.. Za wyjątkiem może grania w rezydencji Beckhama, ale-

\- _Co?_ \- podnosi się z kanapy na nogi.

\- Twój chłopak poznał mnie z Brooklynem, stary, Posh Spice* urządza imprezę z okazji rozpoczęcia lata czy coś...

\- Ma na imię Victoria, Niall, proszę powiedz mi że nie nazwałeś jej Posh Spice kiedy cię zatrudniła.. - Harry jęczy z miejsca, gdzie stoi.

Harry poznał już Victorie Beckham, raz, w Chinach. Była tak wspaniała jak myślał - _wciąż myśli_ \- że będzie.

\- Oczywiście! A ona nazwała mnie nie-tak-wykwintnym-Irlandczykiem! - jego uśmiech jest szeroki. Harry go uwielbia. - Tak czy inaczej, zamierzałem cię zaprosić ale zgaduję, że już masz plany.

Harry wywraca na niego swoimi oczami. - Myślę, że mogę wepchnąć to w swój kalendarz.. Jestem całkiem pewien, że Erika nie będzie miała nic przeciwko pójściu na imprezę.

\- Skoro tak mówisz - mówi Niall z udawaną nonszalancją.

Jak się okazuje, Erika poprosiła go o coś więcej niż drinka między przyjaciółmi. _Obawiam się, że chodzi o interesy, Harry,_ mówi kiedy chłopak jest przy swoim drugim Daiquiri i nawet nie musi starać się udawać zdziwionego, zważając na to, iż myślał że będzie to zwykłe spotkanie przyjaciół.

\- Strzelaj, zatem - prosi i uważa, że odwala całkiem niezłą robotę w tym, aby nie marszczyć swoich brwi, ponieważ to pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś chce rozmawiać z nim o interesach bez towarzystwa Olivii czy chociażby Jonesa.

Przez ułamek sekundy Harry rozważa telefon do Nicka i prośbę o dołączenie do nich, ponieważ z tego co wie Grimshaw również jest w mieście. Ale wtedy znów, skoro chciała porozmawiać z nim na osobności, musi myśleć że jest w stanie podjąć decyzję - albo być wystarczająco naiwnym, by zostać do czegoś przekonany. Ma nadzieję, że to nie jest to drugie, szczególnie dlatego iż nie chce udowodnić jej że ma rację.

\- Vogue zaoferował mi pracę - wyznaje.

\- Myślałem, że chodzi o _moje_ interesy - oddycha z odrobiną ulgi. - Oh, wow, to wspaniale-przyjęłaś ją? Wydawało mi się, że dobrze ci u Oscara ale-Vogue.

\- Jest świetnie, ale tak, Vogue - uśmiecha się radośnie. - Jest jednak haczyk.

\- Okej...

\- To poniekąd też twój interes-albo nim będzie jeśli przyjmę tę pracę. Właściwie to dostanę ją jeśli będę mogła _sprawić,_ że nim będzie.

\- To co mówisz nie ma najmniejszego sensu, kochana - łapie się na mówieniu tego zdania w sposób, jaki zrobiłby to Louis. No cóż.

\- Dadzą mi pracę jeśli będziesz na ich okładce do końca roku - mówi mu.

\- J-ja? - jego oczy rozszerzają się.

\- Tak, i _Louis-prawdopodobnie,_ nie wiem, mówią że chcą parę w grudniowym wydaniu, tak? Więc padały imiona takie jak Cara czy nawet Gigi, Bóg wie czemu.. - śmieje się cicho. Erika naprawdę jej nie lubi. - Powiedziałam, że przeczytałam gdzieś że jesteście razem, a Louis jeszcze nigdy nie był u nich na okładce i byłoby to dla nich coś nowego, para gejów w wydaniu jak i świetne dla waszych karier... Spodobało im się i _wtedy_ powiedzieli że jeśli was przekonam mogę otrzymać pracę.

\- Miło mi że pomyślałaś, że będę potrzebował przekonywania do pozowania dla Vogue, moja droga - śmieje się.

Harry nie jest głupi; wie, że wciąż jest _dzieckiem_ w tym biznesie. Wie o tym, że jego dni są policzone, patrząc na to że nie jest znany, przynajmniej nie tak, jak Louis. Ale fakt, iż myślała, że _odrzuciłby_ Vogue sprawia że czuje się odrobinę pewien siebie. Nie może się doczekać aż napisze do Louisa, będąc szczerym.

\- To nie ten haczyk, Harry - kontynuuje.

Oh.

\- Ok, zatem mów.

\- Miałbyś na sobie Versace.

Harry _jest_ głupi, _jest_ dzieckiem i oczywiście haczyk nie byłby dla Eriki, a dla niego. Cholera.

-... Teraz, rozumiem że ostatnio podpisałeś ekskluzywny kontrakt z Yves Saint Laurent, więc byłby to problem, tak? - pyta, a następnie dokańcza swój cuba libre.

Harry nie czuje się wystarczająco trzeźwy tak, jak powienien na te rozmowę i może, tylko może, powinien przedyskutować wszystko z Olivią przed rozmawianiem o tym z Eriką. Bo jedyna rzecz, którą wie to: jeśli słowo rozejdzie się, że chociażby rozważa noszenie ubrań innego projektanta - jednego z trzech największych rywali YSL - równie dobrze może być modelem z najkrótszym kontraktem ekskluzywnym kiedykolwiek.

Prosząc o kolejną rundę drinków, Erika zdaje się być szczęśliwa z powodu zdezorientowania które mu zafundowała. Nie przestaje mówić o możliwym znalezieniu luki w jego kontrakcie oraz tym, że jego prawnicy mogą taką stworzyć, nawet jeśli jej nie ma, ponieważ najwyraźniej to najprostsza rzecz jaką można zrobić, _już się z tym spotkała_ i cóż, _pomyśl o Louisie, spodobałoby mu się, nieprawdaż?_ pyta następnie, gdy Harry decyduje i mówi jej, że _nie, to się nie dzieje._

\- Dlaczego chcą mnie tylko jeśli miałbym na sobie Versace? - powraca do tematu, gdy docierają do rezydencji Beckhamów.

\- Chcą żebyś miał na sobie wszystko, co nie jest Saint Laurent - wyjaśnia mu.

\- Ale dlaczego? - naciska.

\- To walka o władzę, Harry - wywraca oczami, biorąc pierwszy kieliszek szampana tej nocy, kiedy ledwie co przeszli przez drzwi.

Harry w odległości może zobaczyć Nialla oraz kilku nowych znajomych z Los Angeles - w większości, są to ludzie którzy obracają się w tym samym co on, z którymi zawsze rozmawia i obiecuje spotkanie na lunch, tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie robiąc. Jego przyjaciel macha mu dłonią, a on unosi swoją rękę pokazując, że nie ma potrzeby się ruszać ze swojego miejsca, za jakiś czas podejdzie z nim porozmawiać.

\- Ok, wyjaśnij - prosi, gdy z powrotem skupia na niej swoją uwagę.

\- To Vogue NY - mówi. - Są silni i mają przewagę, tak? Więc chcą ciebie, odkąd jesteś, cóż, _tobą._ Chcą osiągnąć niemożliwego, aby ludzie wiedzieli czego są warci. Moda jest prawie jak polityka - kończy.

\- Prawie? - Harry unosi brew.

\- Wierz lub nie.. Polityka jest znacznie gorsza - z tym, mruga i odchodzi zapewniając, że właśnie zobaczyła znajomego; być może to prawda, lub nie, ale Harry'ego to nie obchodzi.

Również spaceruje, rozmawiając z ludźmi i uśmiechając się we właściwych momentach; ściska Brooklyna i udaje, że nie jest dziesięciolatkiem rozmawiających z idolem, kiedy przychodzi czas na rozmowę z Davidem Beckhamem po raz pierwszy w życiu. Z pewnością robi z siebie głupka, ale Brooklyn zapewnia go, że nie był nawet w połowie tak zły, jak Louis kilka lat temu.

\- Gdzie on jest, tak swoją drogą? - pyta go. - Myślałem, że zrobi coś lepszego niż ignorowanie mnie od miesiąca.

Louis powiedział mu, że Brooklyn ma go za bliskiego przyjaciela, ale pomimo tego jak bardzo Louis go lubi, zaufanie nie jest czymś, co łatwo mu przychodzi. Nadal stara się poradzić sobie z Nialla oraz Liama - czasem nawet wobec Harry'ego - bliskością i stałą obecnością w swoim życiu.

\- Ma do załatwienia pare spraw w Londynie.. Jestem pewien, że bardzo chciałby tutaj być - mówi Harry, choć nie wie czy jest to prawdą.

\- Jestem pewien, że ty bardzo byś chciał, aby tu był - żartuje, a wtedy Harry uświadamia sobie, że nawet jeśli żaden z nich nie powiedział oficjalnie, że są razem, wszyscy już wiedzą.

\- Owszem, to prawda - uśmiecha się nieśmiało. - Życie nie zawsze jest takie, jakie chcemy, prawda? - żartuje.   
\- Nie. Dlatego jest alkohol! - wiwatuje Brooklyn, następnie biorąc dla nich obojga shoty czegoś, czego Harry jest pewien, nigdy wcześniej nie próbował. Smakuje jak śmierć a w tym samym czasie _tutti frutti,_ więc jest okropne, ale jednocześnie niesamowite.

Dociera do Nialla jedynie godzinę później, po tym jak pochłonął więcej tej dziwnej mikstury i chichocze wystarczająco, by nie przejmować się tym jak wyglądają jego włosy, kiedy przyjaciel przyciąga go za szyję do zdjęcia.

\- Dla kochasia! - mruga Niall i Harry wysyła zdjęcie Louisowi, kompletnie zapominając o godzinie, kompletnie zapominając o tym, że jutro jest dzień kiedy Louis spotyka swoje siostry po wielu, wielu latach.

~*~

Pastelowe ściany i dzielenie pokoju z kilkonastoma dziewczynami jest życiem Félicité odkąd tylko pamięta, ale nie dla Charlotte, co w tej chwili, nie wie czy jest zbawieniem, czy też przekleństwem. Przygląda się swojej siostrze, jak ta chichocze na jakieś głupie video które ogląda na Youtube, podczas gdy czesze jej włosy z czystej nudy, kiedy kanał E! przykuwa jej uwagę.

Lottie podnosi wzrok i widzi imię Louisa po raz drugi tego tygodnia, udając, że nie chce zwymiotować, tak jak robi to zwykle. Ma teraz siedemnaście lat i żaden dzień nie mija bez chęci uderzenia jego głupiej ślicznej twarzy i nakrzyczenia na niego za opuszczenie ich, gdy najbardziej go potrzebowały.

Widzisz, rzecz w byciu porzuconym dzieckiem jest taka, że uczysz się być silnym. Nie dlatego, że czujesz taką potrzebę, kiedy nie masz rodzica, lecz dlatego, że to twój jedyny wybór - nie masz innej opcji, z pewnością nie, gdy masz dziewięć lat, twoja młodsza siostra pięć i nawet nie potrafi czytać, kiedy zostajesz porzucona w domu dziecka.

Wystarczająco ciężkie jest zrozumienie rzeczy podczas dorastania, jednak jest to jeszcze cięższe, gdy jedyna osoba poza rodzicami - którzy nie mogli mieć cię bardziej gdzieś (ojciec, który ledwo co przy tobie był oraz matka która dopiero co cię zostawiła) - która powinna być twoim bezpiecznym schronieniem, zdobywa świat zarabiając miliony, ładnie przy tym wyglądając w telewizji czy magazynach.

Jeśli zapytasz Charlotte, najgorsze jest to, że Fizzy nie pamięta za wiele.   
Dowiedziała się kim jest Louis Tomlinson dzięki siostrze i jej historiom. Pamięta mało - tyle, ile powinna. Pamięta dobre czasy i nauczyła się żyć z dobrymi wspomnieniami, mając nadzieję, że być może pewnego dnia zrozumie jak i dlaczego wszystko się tak potoczyło.

(Félicité uważa, że _może_ nie były wystarczające dla Louisa, by z nimi został i _to w porządku, Lots, jesteśmy wystarczające dla siebie nawzajem,_ ale Lottie wie lepiej, ponieważ to _ona_ lepiej pamięta swojego brata niż jej siostra. I to boli jak cholera po prostu _wiedząc,_ że naprawdę nie były wystarczające.)

Tutaj nie ma nic do zrozumienia. Ludzie odchodzą. Ich matka odeszła, a trzy tygodnie później zrobił to ich brat. Nikt nigdy więcej się nimi nie interesował - za wyjątkiem tego _bogatego nieznajomego,_ który sprawiał, że wyglądają lepiej od innych dzieci, ponieważ otrzymują ładne ubrania, a czasami dobre prezenty.

\- Wiesz że to on, prawda? - zapytała jej raz Fizzy, w swoje dwunaste urodziny. - Może to jego sposób na pokazanie, że mu zależy.

\- Łatwo jest mówić, że ci zależy kiedy właściwie nie musisz być dla drugiej osoby - odpowiedziała i odwróciła się do spania, udając, że nie pokochała swojej nowej torby.

Kiedy Monica wchodzi do kawiarni kilka minut po piętnastej, Lottie wie, że nadszedł czas. Na jej twarzy widnieje ten zmartwiony wyraz twarzy, jakby naprawdę nie chciała być tą osobą, która jej to powie, ale wciąż.

\- Oh boże, proszę nie - zatapia się w swoim krześle, i jeśli by mogła, ukryłaby się pod tym stołem na wieczność i jeden dzień dłużej.

\- Nie musi być źle, Lottie - mówi Fizzy. - Cześć Monica - następnie się uśmiecha.

\- Jest tu, dziewczynki - mówi im bezceremonialnie. - Powiedziałam, że obie zgodziłyście się z nim spotkać. To się nie zmieniło, prawda?

Félicité skina gwałtownie i podnosi się na nogi zanim Lottie ma szansę się odezwać, więc pozostaje jej tylko przytulenie Em - jej najlepszej przyjaciółki w domu dziecka - i podziękowanie, gdy mówi _powodzenia Lots_ , odchodząc ze swoją siostrą oraz Monicą w kierunku pokoju, który znany jest jako _kierunek ucieczki_ \- bo to właśnie tutaj każde dziecko, które kiedykolwiek było brane pod uwagę zaadoptowania spotyka się z rodziną zastępczą. Żadna z nich jednak nigdy nie miała takiej szansy.

\- Będzie w porządku? - pyta Monici, starając się nie brzmieć na przerażoną. Kobieta przytakuje. - I mogę stamtąd wyjść jak tylko będę chciała?

\- Oczywiście, Charlotte - zapewnia ją.

\- Jest naszym _bratem,_ Lottie. Nie mordercą - mówi Fizzy i ściska jej rękę. To zabawne, bo jak tylko zaczęła rosnąć, całkiem szybko stała się wyższa niż Lottie, ale jej oczy... One wciąż pokazują jak młoda oraz pełna nadziei jest, a Charlotte nie wie jak jej się to udało, ze wszystkim co im się przytrafiło; lecz w tej chwili, odwzajemnia jej uścisk i próbuje zaczerpnąć odrobinę siły swojej siostry, ponieważ w chwili gdy ponownie spogląda w oczy Louisa, jej kolana się uginają i nie wie kto pierwszy krzyczy lub też płacze, ale ma nadzieję-o Boże, ma nadzieję, że tą osobą nie jest ona.

Louis przyszedł przygotowany. Albo przynajmniej tak uważał. Ale nie oczekiwał zobaczenia swoich małych dziewczynek wyższych od niego - dokładnie to jednej z nich. Nie oczekiwał, że Fizzy będzie tak bardzo przypominać jego własną matkę oraz nie oczekiwał zobaczyć swoich oczu u Charlotte... A to nie jest nic dobrego, ponieważ Louis wie, co jego oczy pokazują kiedy nie jest z Harrym: zimno, samotność, ból.

To pewnie dlatego on jest tym, który natychmiast zaczyna płakać, w towarzystwie głośnego nabrania powietrza Charlotte, co może być pomylone z krzykiem.

Nie do końca wie co robić, ponieważ chce je przytulić, chce im powiedzieć jak bardzo za nimi tęsknił oraz przeprosić za to, że nigdy tu nie przyszedł, ale gdy Lottie siada za prowadzeniem najmłodszej z nich, Louis zgaduje że w tej chwili nie jest chętna na przytulasy. Sam zajmuje miejsce.

\- J-ja dam wam trochę prywatności - Monica decyduje się na ciepły uśmiech zamiast ostrzegającego spojrzenia i opuszcza pomieszczenie.

W momencie gdy drzwi się zamykają, Fizzy jest tą, która się odzywa.

\- Dlaczego? - jest tym, o co pyta.

\- Byłem w twoim wieku - wzrusza ramionami, a następnie przeczyszcza gardło; łzy przestały lecieć i teraz może poczuć jak schną na jego policzkach. Dziewczynki są w podobnym stanie. - Kilka miesięcy starszy, m-miałem piętnaście lat. Jeśli pytasz dlaczego uciekłem tylnymi drzwiami, właśnie dlatego - mówi im. - Jeśli pytasz dlaczego mam-dlaczego _ona_ odeszła, tego nie wiem. Jestem tak samo zdezorientowany jak wy - wyznaje szczerze.

\- Pyta cię dlaczego postanowiłeś przyjść teraz. Minęły lata, wiesz? - teraz to Lottie się odzywa. Boże, może usłyszeć w niej samego siebie.

\- Kończysz osiemnaście lat za parę miesięcy - wyjaśnia. - Oni-oni cię wyrzucą, więc-

\- Więc czekałeś osiem cholernych lat żeby powiedzieć nam, że nie miałeś zamiaru wracać do czasu aż nie musiałeś? - pyta.

I.. Tak? Boże. Louis jest strasznym człowiekiem. A to był okropny pomysł, ponieważ Harry'ego nie ma tutaj by powiedzieć mu, że jest inaczej i zaczyna wpajać to sobie w głowę tylko poprzez zgadzanie się z Lottie. Kurwa.

\- Lots - mówi Fizzy. - co byś zrobiła w wieku piętnastu lat? - pyta, a Louis na nią spogląda. Możliwe, że jest najbardziej dojrzała z nich wszystkich.

\- Prawdopodobnie to samo - przyznaje blondynka. - ale gdyby udało mi się zostać sławnym i bogatym jak cholera, wróciłabym w mgnieniu oka. Jednak wtedy, _wtedy_ brakowałoby mi nocnych wyjść, podróży, okładek magazynów i darmowego alkoholu, prawda? Bo to musi być dla ciebie ważniejsze, aby nigdy się nie pokazać, Louis - sposób w jaki wypowiada jego imię... Na to również nie był przygotowany.

\- A więc wiecie kim jestem? - pyta. - Wiecie, że jestem..

\- Twoja twarz jest wszędzie odkąd tylko pamiętam - teraz to Fizzy mówi. - Jesteś dupkiem za to że nigdy się pokazałeś, wiesz?

\- Wiem o tym.

\- Ale teraz tu jesteś, więc... To znaczy, że trochę się nami przejmujesz? - próbuje.

\- Bardzo się przejmuję, Fiz - poprawia ją. - T-tak bardzo mi przykro - Louis próbuje znów. - Zgaduję, że nigdy nie miałem jaj i może.. Nie, _jestem_ dupkiem za wrócenie dopiero wtedy, gdy stało się to konieczne, to z pewnością, ale.. Przyszedłem. I jestem tu. A więc jeśli mi pozwolicie, Lots- mówi i podnosi się na nogi, starając się do nich zbliżyć. - jeśli obydwie mi pozwolicie, opowiem wam historię z mojej strony, posłucham waszej i-i już nigdy więcej nie zniknę z waszego życia.

Louis oddycha głęboko kilkanaście razy pamiętając o tym, co powiedział mu Harry, kiedy umówili dzień wizyty: _musisz po prostu spróbować, Lou. Pokaż im że naprawdę się starasz a one będą chciały postarać się z tobą._ Louis ma nadzieję, że Harry miał rację, podczas gdy czeka na odpowiedź.

\- Co się z tobą stało kiedy uciekłeś? - pyta w końcu Lottie.

Pierwsze kroki są zawsze najtrudniejsze, prawda? Louis cieszy się, że one także postanowiły się ich podjąć, kiedy zbiera się w sobie by wszystko im opowiedzieć. Mając nadzieję, wiarę, że pod koniec, zdecydują się na przejście reszty ścieżki razem z nim.

Teraz gdy Louis ponownie odnalazł swoją miłość - w Harrym, jak i dziewczynkach, które stoją przed nim ze złamanymi sercami oraz wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami - nie sądzi, aby kiedykolwiek mógł wrócić do życia bez tego.

 

*Posh Spice to pseudonim Victorii Beckham 


	11. Rozdział XI

Jak tylko Louis opuszcza dom dziecka, jego telefon zaczyna wibrować z tysiącami wiadomości i nieodebranymi połączeniami od Harry'ego, ale jest tak przytłoczony wszystkim co się właśnie stało, że nie ma siły oddzwonić do swojego chłopaka. Nie jest to świadoma decyzja, to nie tak, że jest zły na Harry'ego za to, że zapomniał życzyć mu powodzenia tego ranka, po prostu.. Jest emocjonalnie oczyszczony, zmęczony i potrzebuje drinka.

Louis ma wiele znajomych, więc dzwoni do niektórych z nich mając nadzieję, że będą w mieście, by skończyć na drinka o piątej trzydzieści w środku tygodnia. Odpowiedź brzmi nie - przynajmniej od tych osób z którymi chciałby wyjść, więc kończy zmierzając do budynku magazynu GQ. Może Liam będzie i powie, że może wcześniej wyjść z pracy.

To zabawne, bo od razu gdy dociera na jego piętro, wszyscy się w niego wpatrują.

\- Dzień dobry, Panie Tomlinson - rudowłosa dziewczyna przy recepcji mówi z uśmiechem większym, niż jej twarz. - Jest Pan tutaj na sesję? Lub wywiad? - pyta odrobinę niepewna, już przeglądając swoje notatki na iPadzie sprawdzając czy przegapiła coś ważnego.

\- Oh, nie, nie - zapewnia ją. - Miałem nadzieję, że znajdę Liama... Jest tutaj? - pyta z wyćwiczonym uśmiechem. Louis nie ma w tej chwili ochoty się uśmiechać.

\- Liam Payne? - pyta z niedowierzaniem, a on skina. - Oczywiście, j-jest w swoim biurze, zadzwonię po niego.

\- Nie mogę tam pójść?

\- Tak? - odpowiada pytaniem.

\- Kochana, to w porządku jeśli nie mogę, chcę tylko porozmawiać z przyjacielem - przyjaciela. Poniekąd. Zayn mu ufa, więc.

\- Jesteście przyjaciółmi? Liam przyjaźni się z Harrym Stylesem i tobą? Przysięgam na Boga, dlaczego wszyscy nie możemy być takimi szczęściarzami? - śmieje się i wstaje. - Przepraszam, przepraszam.. Proszę za mną - dziewczyna uśmiecha się uprzejmie, prowadząc go przez korytarz.

\- Cóż, ja i Harry _jesteśmy_ razem, więc mamy wspólnych przyjaciół.. Liam jest świetnym kolesiem - Louis mówi i to z całą pewnością _nie_ jest wymówka, żeby wspomnieć Harry'ego.

\- A więc to prawda? Jesteście razem? - nagle staje się podekscytowana. - Przepraszam, to nie moja sprawa.

Louis się śmieje.

\- Jesteśmy, tak..

\- Były plotki, że się nienawidzicie... - komentuje.

\- Nie wiem skąd to się wzięło - odpowiada udając oburzenie, uśmiechając się przy tym do siebie.

Dziewczyna zatrzymuje się przy szklanych drzwiach i wskazuje do środka. Znajduje się tam Liam oraz starszy mężczyzna, którego Louis rozpoznaje jako redaktora naczelnego. Nie pamięta jego pełnego imienia, tylko Dylan coś, tego jest pewien... Nie ma również czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym, kiedy dziewczyna otwiera drzwi i przeczyszcza swoje gardło, bojąc się już własnego szefa - Louis widzi to w jej oczach.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam, sir- mówi. - hm, Louis Tomlinson jest tutaj.

\- Louis- mężczyzna się odwraca. - Louis Tomlinson! - rozjaśnia się, jakby było to największą niespodzianką tego roku. Być może jest. Louis czasem zapomina jakie znaczenie ma jego imię w tym kraju. - Dziękuję, Mia - kieruje słowa do dziewczyny, odsyłając ją.

\- Dziękuję - Louis uśmiecha się do niej, gdy ta szybko opuszcza pomieszczenie. - Witam - odwraca się do nich i Liam wstaje, uśmiechając się. Ma już zamiar się odezwać kiedy-

\- Dylan Jones, redaktor naczelny - mówi i wyciąga dłoń dla Louisa, by nią potrząsnął; uprzejmie robi to samo i mówi _dzień dobry._ \- Czemu zawdzięczamy pańską obecność w naszym budynku, panie Tomlinson?

\- Louis, proszę - mówi najpierw. - Właściwie to przyszedłem spróbować ukraść Liama, jeśli to w porządku?

\- Liam-Liama? - marszczy brwi.

\- Cześć, Lou - Liam znów się uśmiecha.   
\- Liam - mówi Louis. - Widzisz, potrzebuję teraz przyjaciela.

\- Nigdy nas nie poinformowałeś, że przyjaźnisz się z Louisem Tomlinsonem - Dylan odwraca się do Liama z karcącym spojrzeniem.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, sir. Nie miałem pojęcia, że moje osobiste stosunki wpływają na stanowisko mojej pracy.. Zapamiętam, by zrobić listę - i-Liam, ta mała cholera. Louis nigdy by nie pomyślał. Może Zayn już go zdemoralizował, kto wie.

\- Nie-nie wpływają, Liam, ale-tak czy siak, myślę że jeśli skończyłeś pracę tutaj powinieneś iść z panem Tom-Louisem - Co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć?!

\- Byłoby świetnie, powiedz mi że wszystko skończyłeś, Li - błaga Louis.

\- Tak, tak - mówi poważnie. - Dziękuję, sir - Liam zwraca się do Dylana, następnie skina i odchodzi.

Louis czeka na niego, aż ten wyłączy swój komputer i złoży jakieś papiery. Kreśli też coś na karteczkach samoprzylepnych, przyklejając je do swojego szklanego biurka, po czym w końcu mówi - Możemy iść, Tommo - i wychodzi ze swojego biura, mijając biuro swojego kolegi, by oznajmić że wychodzi wcześniej, ale będzie rano aby mogli dokończyć stronę sportową. Facet omal nie łamie swojego karku, próbując sprawdzić czy Louis jest naprawdę _tym_ Louisem Tomlinsonem, tak, jak ktoś szepnął mu o tym minutę temu.

\- Czuję się jak celebryta chodząc z tobą tutaj - śmieje się Liam, kiedy czekają na przyjazd windy.

\- Czy oni nie mają nic do roboty?

\- Mają, prawdopodobnie też starają się zrozumieć dlaczego do cholery nigdy na zebraniu nie zaproponowałem ekskluzywnego wywiadu z Tomlinsonem - wciąż się śmieje, gdy docierają na dół.

\- A dlaczego? - pyta z ciekawością.

\- Poznałem Harry'ego kiedy zaoferował mi udzielenie wywiadu, ponieważ ma największe serce na świecie, prawda? - Louis przytakuje. - Ale ciebie i Zayna poznałem przy koleżeńskich okolicznościach, ja nigdy-nie wykorzystałbym tego tylko dlatego, bo będzie to dobrze wyglądać w magazynie.

\- Jesteś zbyt dobry, Liam, przysięgam na Boga - Louis przewraca oczami i się śmieje. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci to dać. J-jest coś, co wkrótce stanie się w moim życiu i skończy w magazynach oraz na stronach plotkarskich i g-gdybyś mógł porozmawiać o tym na zebraniu, nie miałbym nic przeciwko gdyby świat dowiedział się o tym od GQ.

\- Ja-nie musisz, Louis, ale oczywiście, tak, byłoby świetnie - Liam również się śmieje. Właśnie znaleźli się na chodniku i Louis zatrzymuje się, żeby rozejrzeć za pobliskim pubem gdzie mogliby usiąść i razem się napić. Albo to on się upije, a później poprosi Liama o zabranie go do domu.

Louis mówi - Nie ma problemu, kolego - i idzie dalej, wiedząc o tym że dziennikarz idzie za nim póki nie zasiadają w loży w kącie małego pubu, o którym wcześniej nie słyszał, ale który wygląda na przytulny oraz odosobniony.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Louis? - Liam pyta marszcząc przy tym brwi, od razu gdy dostają swoje napoje.

\- Skąd to pytanie? - odpowiada pytaniem po tym jak pociągnął długi łyk piwa.

\- Masz zaczerwienione oczy.. Więc albo coś paliłeś albo płakałeś... - zgaduje.

\- Niestety nie to pierwsze - wyznaje.

\- Coś między tobą a Harrym? Zayn mówił, że u was wszystko dobrze, a dzień w którym się poznaliśmy-mam nadzieję, że-

\- Między nami jest doskonale, tak - mówi mu. - Nie mogę nic jak na razie powiedzieć i przepraszam za postawienie cię w tej sytuacji. Muszę się napić, okej? Kilka piw, shotów i po prostu oczyścić umysł. Czy to-czy to w porządku?

\- Czy to dlatego, że nie ma tutaj ani Zayna ani Harry'ego? - Liam uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- Można tak powiedzieć, tak-przepraszam cię, nie mam wielu przyjaciół.

\- Jesteś Louis Tomlinson.

\- Tysiące znajomości nie oznaczają, że ufam im wszystkim.

\- Zatem cieszę się, że się pojawiłeś. Powiem ci coś, uratowałeś mnie od tego ponuraka.. - śmieje się.

Tego wieczoru Louis dowiaduje się, że Liam jest świetnym facetem, jak i towarzystwem. Nie naciska na Louisa, by wydobyć z niego jakieś szczegóły, nie pyta co pięć minut czy ma się dobrze, a co najważniejsze, nie kontroluje ilości alkoholu jaką spożywa, jedynie rezygnuje z kilku shotów, bo _jeden z nas musi być jutro na nogach bez kaca._ Może zobaczyć dlaczego Zayn tak bardzo go lubi i nawet wysyła swojemu przyjacielowi snapchata, gdzie mówi jak dobrze bawią się bez niego.

 **Dupek,** odpowiada Zayn, a za chwilę: **przestań demoralizować mojego chłopaka, zrobiłem już dość.**

\- Jego chłopaka, hm? - Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie chowając telefon do kieszeni i spoglądając na Liama, który jest bardziej czerwony niż pomidor.

Harry przez cały ten czas dzwoni i wysyła wiadomości.

\- Li, czy mógłbyś napisać do H, że w tej chwili sporo piję i zadzwonię do niego jutro rano od razu po przebudzeniu? - pyta go Louis.

\- Jasne, Lou - Liam odpowiada uprzejmie, już wyjmując swoją komórkę. - Co następne? - później pyta, przebiegając wzrokiem po barze.

\- Rum - decyduje. - A później spać - mówi i uśmiecha się. Sądzi, że jest gotów na powrót do domu.

~*~

Dotrzymując słowa, Louis dzwoni do Harry'ego następnego ranka - to nie tak, że chce rozmawiać o wszystkim co wydarzyło się dzień wcześniej, ale wie, że tego potrzebuje. Louis przez całe swoje życie sprowadzał uczucia do nie wracania oraz nie pamiętania, co robiło nic, jak tylko sprawiało, że przez cały czas czuł się otępiały.

Całkowicie zapomina o strefie czasowej i już ma się rozłączyć, kiedy słyszy _halo_ po drugiej stronie.

\- Zapomniałem, że jest wcześnie.. Przepraszam - mówi ochrypłym wciąż głosem, ponieważ dopiero się obudził; nawet jeszcze nie wyszedł z łóżka.

\- _Nie spałem, Lou -_ mówi cicho Harry. - _Przepraszam,_ _że przedwczoraj się wkurzyłem i prawidłowo z tobą nie porozmawiałem.._

\- Jest w porządku, H - porzuca temat; nie potrzebuje w tej chwili dodatkowych problemów.

\- _Nie jest, no ale. Tak. Jak było?_ \- pyta następnie.

Louis raz usłyszał, że większość ludzi nie jest zainteresowana tym, co masz do powiedzenia, są raczej ciekawi, chętni informacji. A czasem nawet nie. Czasem pytają jedynie z uprzejmości. Nie Harry.

Jedna rzecz którą Louis zauważył w modelu, nawet gdy się nienawidzili albo _jeszcze przed tym,_ kiedy się poznali jest taka, że Harry jest _zawsze_ zainteresowany. Nie zadaje pytań jeśli nie chce wiedzieć, a gdy z tobą rozmawia, upewnia się że czujesz się najważniejszą osobą na świecie, a to co mówisz jest również tym, o czym chce rozmawiać. I to szczere. Oraz piękne. I Louis go kocha. Kocha go wystarczająco, aby powiedzieć mu prawdę, wyjść ze swojej skorupy oraz pozwolić pomóc przez to przejść.

\- Ciężko - jest tym co mówi najpierw. - Lottie mnie nienawidzi - wyznaje później. - Miała zwyczaj mnie uwielbiać, H, a teraz.. To znaczy, ma _prawo_ mnie nienawidzić, ale-

\- _Ona cię nie nienawidzi, Lou, nikt nie mógłby cię nienawidzić. Zapewniam cię, że po prostu bardzo za tobą tęskniła i cierpi._

\- Nie. Ona mnie nienawidzi - zapewnia go. Mógł zobaczyć różnicę pomiędzy nią a Fizzy. Ta druga była zraniona, ale nadal chętna. Lottie natomiast... To coś innego. - Ale zgodziła się żebym jej pomógł i Fizz też chce się stamtąd wydostać..

\- _Jak było?_ \- pyta jeszcze raz. Chce szczegółów. Louis może je powiedzieć, w porządku.

\- Wiedzą kim jestem, na sam początek - wzrusza ramionami. - Wiedzą, że jestem modelem i jestem sławny jak i bogaty i mam chłopaka-w sumie to bardzo cię lubią - Louis śmieje się słabo. - Nie rozumieją dlaczego _ona_ odeszła. Cóż, tak jak i ja. Było dużo płakania. Lottie też na mnie krzyczała i _tak bardzo_ przypominała mi... Ją - nie będzie znów płakał. _Nie._ \- Ciężko było nie mówić tego, ale wiem że za bardzo by ją to zraniło, więc trzymałem to dla siebie.

Harry zachęca go do kontynuowania. Louis chciałby móc robić to osobiście, być w jego ramionach i mieć jego palce przeczesujące swoje włosy. Teraz może jedynie wtulić się w pościel i ukryć twarz w poduszce, udając, że jego łóżko nie jest zbyt zimne, nawet w czasie lata.

\- Wyjaśniłem im też stronę prawną.. Powiedziałem Félicité, że nie chciałbym żeby została sama, że nigdy nie chciałem zostawiać ich samych na tak długo i że byłem-byłem słaby i niedojrzały, ponieważ _byłem, Harry_ \- mówi zanim zostaje mu przerwane. - Byłem, jednak teraz nie jestem i robię co w mojej mocy, więc tak. Zgodziły się na ponowne spotkanie mnie w piątek, prawników również... Wszystko zajmie miesiąc, tak myślę, ale..ale mam nadzieję, że przed osiemnastymi urodzinami Lottie będą mogły wyjść.

\- _I zamieszkać z tobą?_

\- I zamieszkać ze mną, jeśli chcą. Zgaduję, że Lot będzie chciała pójść na uniwersytet.. Mówiła, że chciałaby studiować modę - chichocze. - Pewnie mieszkać w akademiku-

\- _Żeby mieć_ _prawidłowe studenckie życie_ \- oferuje Harry, a Louis może usłyszeć uśmiech w jego głosie.

\- Bardziej żeby być z dala ode mnie.

\- _Akceptuje pomoc, Lou, to dobrze.._ \- mówi. - _Skoro jest taka zraniona i nadal ją przyjmuje.. Jest dużo do uratowania._

\- Albo jedynie wykorzystuje mnie dla pieniędzy i nic ją nie obchodzi.

\- _Louis!_ \- upomina Harry. - _To twoja siostra, na litość boską, przestań być tak pesymistyczny, Boże_ \- kończy. Jest trochę zły.

\- Po prostu jestem realistą, Hazza.. Mogę uratować wszystko z Fizzy ale-

\- _Ale nic_ \- przerywa mu. - _Dopiero zacząłeś a już się poddajesz. Nawet nie robisz tego dla niej, robisz to dla siebie bo jesteś tak zapatrzony w siebie, szczerze_ \- prycha.

\- Ja nie- zaczyna Louis. - Nie wiem jak być inny.

\- _Lou..._

\- Nie znoszę przyznawać, że potrzebuję ludzi, ale naprawdę będę cię potrzebował.

\- _Jestem tutaj-ja, ja przylecę tak szybko jak to możliwe, dobrze? Potrzebujesz mnie znacznie bardziej niż Niall._

\- Dobrze - szepcze Louis.

\- _Hej Lou?_

\- Hm?

\- _Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek powiedział ci, że będzie w porządku?_ \- pyta Harry, znając już odpowiedź którą jest..

\- Nie.

\- _Cóż. Będzie. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Obiecuję_ \- a Louis nie płacze. Nope. Jego poduszka jest tylko odrobinę mokra, ponieważ podczas nocy się ślinił.

\- Tak?

\- _Tak._

\- Dziękuję - wyrzuca z siebie. - Prześpij się, kochanie.

- _Spróbuję, a wieczorem złapię samolot, okej? Do zobaczenia rano._

\- Okej. Dzięki, H. Kocham cię.

\- _Ja ciebie też._

Podnosi się z łóżka i przygotowuje sobie kubek herbaty, otwierając wiadomość grupową z Zaynem i Stanem by ich poinformować. Następnie dzwoni do Simona, a później Rogera, prawnika. To nie będzie proste - nie emocjonalnie - ale Roger zapewnia go, że do sierpnia wszystko będzie załatwione. Jego przyjaciele go wspierają, a Stan obiecuje, że wpadnie dzisiaj na obiad i mimo, iż Louis mówi mu że nie ma takiej potrzeby, ponieważ następnego dnia czeka go mecz i nie może opuścić porannego treningu, Stan jedynie odpowiada _Manchester United może zaczekać._

 **Widzisz Zayn, tak zachowuje się przyjaciel,** pisze do niego.

 **Przepraszam nie mogę uciec od czterdziestu tysięcy ludzi, stary,** odwzajemnia żart. Racja. Trasa. Może Louis może dołączyć do niego na kilka koncertów, odkąd nie ma za wiele do roboty. Co..

Nie ma za wiele do roboty. Przez wszystko co się dzieje, od długiego czasu nie był w biurze Modestu, jak i od tygodni nie widział się z Eleanor - to się jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło.

Po raz pierwszy, zdaje sobie sprawę dlaczego.

Louis jest międzynarodowym, szanowanym modelem. Jest milionerem, ma znajomości oraz kontakty i-i w chwili, kiedy zaczął posiadać _miłość_ i poszukiwać _rodzinę,_ jego kariera przechodzi na dalszy plan. Jeszcze nawet o tym nie myślał, choć Harry jest stałym przypomnieniem, że powinien się rozwijać.

Nie jest tak, że tego żałuje. Jest wdzięczny za swoje życie. Ale teraz, myśląc o tym, Louis chciałby móc skupić się na czymś innym. Chce popracować nad swoim związkiem i chce odnowić kontakt z siostrami i.. Jak Fizzy ma z nim mieszkać skoro będzie podróżował jak szalony na nagrania i sesje zdjęciowe?

Po raz pierwszy również myśli o zrezygnowaniu z wzięcia udziału w następnym Fashion Weeku. Otrzymał już kilka maili - większość z nich od _Nicka_ \- z pytaniem jakie marki dały mu propozycje, czego nie wie ponieważ wciąż musi porozmawiać z El - prawda jest taka, iż ma nadzieję że nie ma ich wiele.

To nie tak, że żałuje swojej kariery. Kocha ją. Po prostu w tej chwili kocha też inne rzeczy. _Ludzi._

 **Gdzie jesteś?** pisze do Eleanor tuż przed porą lunchu.

 **Modest,** mówi odpowiedź.

**Możemy spotkać się po lunchu?**

**Przyjdź do biura, omawiam pare wieści z twoją ekipą PR.**

Louis w odpowiedzi wysyła "ok" i idzie pod prysznic. Szykuje się, bierze coś do jedzenia, pisze do Liama dziękując za poprzedni wieczór oraz wsadzenie go do taksówki i jedzie do londyńskiego biura Modest. Ma nadzieję, że te wieści są dobre.

\- Witaj nieznajomy - jedna z modelek uśmiecha się do niego jak tylko wchodzi do lobby. Już ją gdzieś _widział,_ tak. Czy zna jej imię? Nope.

\- Cześć - odwzajemnia uśmiech. - Jest tu gdzieś El?

\- Sala konferencyjna - mówi mu.

\- Okej, dzięki - i kieruje się prosto do wskazanego pomieszczenia, nie zatrzymując się na rozmowę z innymi, głównie dlatego że nie ma na to ochoty.

Jak się okazuje, Louis dostaje kampanię Toma Forda. Otrzymuje również propozycję kontraktu ekskluzywnego _Adidasa._ Nie wie, co Eleanor robiła cały ten czas kiedy z nią nie rozmawiał, ale jest pewien że to magia. Pocałowałby ją gdyby mógł - albo _chciał._ Ha.

\- Adidas chce cię na czas Fashion Weeku. Tom Ford w przyszłym miesiącu - wyjaśnia mu z podekscytowaniem.

\- To kontrakt na rok? Z Adidasem? - pyta.

\- Trzy lata - przygryza wargę. - Fashion Week to test, tak mi się wydaje, a później... Tak.

\- Wow.

\- Tak.

To łatwizna, prawda? Przyjmie oba. Cóż. Najprawdopodobniej. Musi powiadomić ich o nadchodzącej presji. Nie wie czy _opuszczony przez matkę Tomlinson odnawia kontakt z siostrami które zostawił na osiem lat_ będzie przeszkadzać w obu kontraktach. Prawdopodobnie. Być może.

Z całą pewnością.

Eleanor o mało nie dostaje zawału do czasu, aż kończy opowiadać jej swoją historię. Wzywa jego ekipę PR - składającą się z trzech osób, z czego jednej nigdy nie poznał - i zmusza go do powtórzenia wszystkiego. Czuje się jak cholerny magnetofon, kiedy kończy mówić udając, że wcale nie było mu ciężko tego powtarzać i prosi ich, by nie pisnęli słowa dopóki sprawa nie będzie załatwiona i z powrotem nie odzyska swoich sióstr.

\- Najpierw zadzwonię do Toma Forda... - oznajmia podnosząc już swój telefon.

\- Obrócimy to w twoją korzyść, tak? - mówi Ben, facet który zawsze zajmował się dziennikarzami.

\- Dzięki - Louis uśmiecha się szczerze, co zdaje się być po raz pierwszy odkąd wszedł dziś do tego budynku. - Chciałbym na początek opowiedzieć te historię dla GQ..

\- Ale są większe i lepsze magazyny...

\- Mam tam znajomego - przerywa nowej dziewczynie. - Liam to dobry dziennikarz i przyjaciel i-po prostu się tym zajmijcie, w porządku? Simon nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Oczywiście, Louis - zapewnia Ben.

\- Dziękuję - powtarza znów, podczas gdy czeka aż Eleanor skończy swój telefon z rzecznikiem Toma Forda.

Mając słowa Harry'ego w umyśle, stara się nie być pesymistą i ma nadzieję (Louis jest _pełen nadziei,_ co Harry mu zrobił?!) że tym razem wszystko będzie dobrze.

~*~

Harry naprawdę nie przepada za długimi podróżami, ale nienawidzi ich znacznie bardziej, kiedy ma chęć zobaczenia swojego chłopaka, który go kocha, tęskni za nim i go potrzebuje. Przed wejściem do samolotu otrzymał od Louisa kilkanaście wiadomości o możliwej umowie z Tomem Fordem i Adidasem, które załatwiła dla niego Eleanor, ale teraz nie ma zasięgu i-ugh, nie może się doczekać aż będzie w Londynie.

Wyjmuje książkę ze swojej torby i skupia się na jej dokończeniu podczas następnych paru godzin, ale zasypia na piętnastej stronie. No cóż. Starał się. Dobrze jednak, że to zrobił, ponieważ czas minął szybciej a gdy się budzi, Cameron, nowy kolega, którego poznał w LA i który tak samo jak on leci do Londynu, informuje go, że pozostało czterdzieści minut do lądowania.

Na Heathrow panuje chaos, jest siódma trzydzieści rano, a więc Harry nie jest w najlepszym nastroju, szczególnie z powodu czekających na niego paparazzi kiedy próbuje złapać taksówkę i dostać się do domu. Zazwyczaj za nim nie _ganiają_ , ale jak tylko są w pobliżu, jest to z powodu przypadku lub tego, iż zadzwoniła po nich Olivia, ledwo może otworzyć swoje oczy, ponieważ oślepia go tak wiele fleszy.

Żegna się z Cameronem gdy udaje mu się zatrzymać samochód i obiecuje niedługo się z nim spotkać, nawet jeśli prawdopodobnie następny raz kiedy się zobaczą będzie na imprezie, tego nie wie, nie żeby go to interesowało. Wszystko co go w tej chwili interesuje, będąc szczerym, to dostanie się do domu, co jest...

Odkąd Harry uważa mieszkanie Louisa jako swój "dom"? Bo prawda jest taka, że choć płaci czynsz wraz z Niallem w Kalifornii, za każdym razem podczas rozmowy ze znajomymi łapie się na mówieniu "dom Nialla"; nie dlatego że czuje się tam dziwnie, jest wręcz świetnie, lecz tylko dlatego, ponieważ teraz bardziej komfortowo czuje się z Louisem. Być może, w zasadzie jest to dziwaczna teoria, ale... Może to nie jego _mieszkanie_ Harry uznaje za swój "dom", a _jego samego._

Od zbyt długiego czasu Harry nie miał pojęcia jak wygląda prawdziwy dom. Prawdopodobnie od śmierci swojej mamy, kiedy to mieszkanie ze swoim ojcem było niezręczne tak, jak tylko było to możliwe. Przez cały czas nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Do czasu aż nie skręca w ulicę Louisa i widzi jego budynek. Więc dzwoni do niego i budzi, mówiąc że zaraz będzie na miejscu.

A gdy przytula Louisa w drzwiach, wie na pewno, że zawitał w domu po wielu, wielu latach.

\- Czy byłoby to zbyt ckliwe jeśli powiem, że tęskniłem za tobą jak szalony? - pyta z twarzą skrytą w piersi Harry'ego, która unosi się i opada w tym samym czasie.

\- Ja za tobą też, kochanie - mówi i składa pocałunek na jego głowie. - Dalej, chodźmy do łóżka i się trochę prześpijmy. Podróż samolotem była porażką - narzeka i idzie za Louisem do jego sypialni, zostawiając swój bagaż w salonie i zdejmując z siebie ubrania, następnie wchodząc pod kołdrę z ramionami chłopaka wokół swojej talii, a wargami przy karku, by móc całować pomiędzy słowami.

\- Na jak długo zostajesz? - pyta cicho Louis. W pokoju wciąż jest ciemno dzięki zasłonom, a oboje są śpiący. Przerwanie tej chwili wydaje się być niewłaściwe.

\- Za kilka tygodni muszę być w Niemczech, według Olivii. Do tego czasu nie mam nic do roboty - odpowiada z łatwością.

\- W przyszłym miesiącu czeka mnie sesja w Nowym Jorku dla Toma Forda - wyznaje szatyn.

\- Naprawdę ci się udało? - uśmiech Harry'ego się poszerza.

\- Naprawdę - może usłyszeć równie szeroki uśmiech w jego głosie. Oboje wiedzą jak ważne jest otrzymanie takiej kampanii. - Ale to dopiero pod koniec sierpnia, więc będę na urodzinach Lottie a potem Fizzy. Mówiłem ci że jej urodziny też są w sierpniu?

\- Nie - szepcze Harry.

\- Tak.. - mówi, a potem... - zostaniesz? - pyta, głosem bardziej cichym niż wcześniej. - Aż nie będziesz musiał lecieć do Niemiec, czy ty-to znaczy, _chciałbyś_ zostać?

\- Jesteś pewny, że się mną nie zmęczysz? - odwraca się w łóżku twarzą do Louisa i umieszcza dłoń na jego twarzy, głaszcząc szczękę kciukiem oraz z głupim, _głupim_ uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Wtedy cię wyrzucę - jego chłopak odpowiada nonszalancko, a ten kopie go pod pościelą, sprawiając że głośno się śmieje i szybko przyciska do siebie ich usta. - Nie, ja-ja chcę żebyś tu był - _Przez więcej niż dwa tygodnie_ wisi w powietrzu, ale Harry to rozumie, bo tak jak i on, chce zostać na długi czas.

\- Okej - mówi ostatni raz i zamyka oczy, a Louis przysuwa się bliżej opierając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Zasypiają natychmiast po tym, gdy ich oddechy stają się równomierne.

Harry budzi się o dziesiątej trzydzieści do zapachu bekonu i naleśników, ale zanim może udać się do kuchni, musi pójść do łazienki i przejść swój poranny rytuał który zawiera prysznic, ponieważ jedną z rzeczy których nie lubi w swoim życiu to mieć na sobie zapach samolotu.

Znajduje Louisa z komórką między ramieniem a twarzą oraz dwoma rękami w zlewie, więc postanawia mu pomóc i odciąża jego ręce, całując w czoło i szepcząc _dzień dobry,_ aby mógł iść skończyć rozmawiać. Wraca z niepewnym uśmiechem, który przekstałca się w szczery jak tylko całuje Harry'ego.

\- Zrobiłeś mi śniadanie - uśmiecha się i cmoka w nos, ponieważ może.

\- Powinniśmy zabrać się za jedzenie, umieram z głodu - Louis odpowiada i jeszcze raz go całuje, nim wyjmuje dwa talerze.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, um. To był Roger, chce żebym poszedł po południu do domu dziecka porozmawiać z dziewczynkami o próbkach krwi, żeby zacząć cały proces no wiesz, wydostania ich stamtąd.

\- Próbkach krwi? - pyta Harry wkładając do ust kawałek jajka po benedyktyńsku, nucąc przy tym _hmm, to naprawdę dobre, kochanie._

\- Dzięki - uśmiecha się nieśmiało. - I-tak. Musimy udowodnić, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni więc będę mógł je stamtąd wyciągnąć.

\- Oh, to ma sens - przyznaje. Harry nie chce przekraczać żadnych granic, ale Louis jest okropny w _proszeniu_ o cokolwiek, ponieważ zawsze ma wrażenie że się narzuca, więc oferuje - Chcesz żebym poszedł z tobą? Porozmawiać z dziewczynkami? - pyta, kiedy drugi model podnosi swój wzrok. - Nie muszę ich poznawać - zapewnia go. - Mogę po prostu posiedzieć na zewnątrz, dla wsparcia, może.

\- Zrobiłbyś to? - a jego oczy są tak pełne nadziei, jakby to nie przeszło przez jego myśl, jak gdyby Harry nie powiedział mu już, że będzie przy jego boku _podczas całej sprawy._ \- Tak. Proszę. Dziękuję. I bardzo bym chciał żebyś je poznał, właściwie.

\- Nie uważasz, że to za wcześnie? - zastanawia się.

\- Nie sądzisz, że czekałem w cholerę za długo?

I tak, tu ma rację.

W ten sposób kończy siedząc przed dwoma pięknymi dziewczynami - jedną blondynką, drugą brunetką, obydwie z niesamowicie niebieskimi oczami, oczami Louisa. To powinno być bardziej niezręczne niż już jest, jednak w pewien sposób... Lubi je za to kim są, a nie za bycie siostrami jego chłopaka.

\- Boicie się igieł? - zadaje im pytanie, kiedy Louis przygląda się ich rozmowie.

\- Wcale - Lottie odpowiada, a Fizzy jedynie skina zgadzając się z nią.

\- Cóż, ja się boję.

\- A więc dobrze, że nie musisz przez to przechodzić - to Lottie znów jest tą, która się odzywa.

\- Tak myślę - wzrusza ramionami. Harry wie, że ma na myśli znacznie więcej niż tylko pobieranie krwi.

\- Harry też sporo przeszedł, tak właściwie - mówi Louis i zmienia pozycję na kanapie.

\- Zatem rozmawiacie wzajemnie o swoich cierpieniach? - syczy, próbując zranić swojego brata. Harry kładzie dłoń na jego udzie, jakby chciał tym powiedzieć _proszę nie odpowiadaj, pozwól mi to zrobić._ Louis to robi.

\- W zasadzie to rozmawialiśmy - uśmiecha się. - Możemy też zrobić to teraz, jeśli chcesz - mówi jej. - chociaż wolałbym żebyśmy porozmawiali o czymś radosnym, Louis mówił, że chcesz studiować modę?

Charlotte skina.

\- Lubi szyć.. - odzywa się Fizzy. - Zawsze przycinała i naprawiała ubrania które dostawałyśmy.

\- Naprawdę? - interesuje się Louis.

\- Tak - kontynuuje. - Kiedy z nich wyrastałyśmy zazwyczaj przekazywali je młodszym dzieciom, bo były to naprawdę dobre ubrania, dziękujemy za to, tak w ogóle - pamięta, by powiedzieć. - a Lottie zawsze większość z nich poprawiała, żeby wyglądały dobrze, jak nowe.

\- To świetnie, Lots - odzywa się. Harry może zobaczyć zdumienie w jego oczach.

\- Dzięki - odpowiada nieśmiało blondynka.

A więc rozmowa dalej trwa. W jej trakcie do pokoju wchodzi Roger i zaczyna mówić o prawie, a w tej chwili Harry wychodzi tłumacząc się wykonaniem paru telefonów, ponieważ nie chce by jego obecność przeszkodziła w decyzji dziewczynek.

Może powiedzieć, że go polubiły. Cieszy się, że dzięki niemu Louisowi łatwiej było z nimi rozmawiać, ale to nie on jest ich bratem i nie jego sprawą jest czy Fizzy zdecyduje zamieszkać z Louisem, czy też namawianie Lottie, że powinna wziąć wolny semestr na zastanowienie się jaki uniwersytet wybrać oraz spędzenie czasu ze swoim bratem - nawet jeśli mógłby, cóż, porozmawiać z nią o tym. Może. Tak.

Harry jest wdzięczny, kiedy Louis wychodzi z pokoju z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Fizzy jest właściwie podekscytowana zamieszkaniem ze mną - wypala od razu. - Lots jest bardziej, hm-miła? Zgaduję, że to dzięki tobie.

A Harry go przytula, bo naprawdę, Louis Tomlinson nie został stworzony, by być niepewnym siebie. Jest pewnością siebie na nogach. Fantastycznych nogach.

\- To świetnie, prawda? - pyta w jego ucho.

\- Wspaniale, tak.

\- _Boże, jesteście szalenie uroczy_ \- dochodzi do nich głos Charlotte; jej twarz zdobi uśmiech pomimo ostrego tonu głosu. - Ja-hm, chciałam porozmawiać z tobą bez Fizzy?

\- Okej.. - mówi cicho, a Harry odwraca się znów do wyjścia.

\- Możesz zostać - dodaje szybko, więc do niej podchodzą. - Ja-to boli, w porządku? - zaczyna i Louis kiwa głową. Dłoń Harry'ego dla wsparcia znajduje się na jego plecach. - Nie lubię cię, Louis. Naprawdę, naprawdę cię nie lubię.

\- Lots-

\- Ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że to dlatego, bo już cię nie _znam_ \- mówi szybko, aby jej nie przerwał. - Louis którego znałam... Ubóstwiałam go. A on zniknął. Pozostały mi po nim jedynie krótkie urywki przez te wszystkie lata, nawet jeśli on nie chciał mieć ze mną nic do czynienia - wzrusza ramionami. - Ale-ale Fizzy wierzy, że ten którego kochałyśmy wciąż tutaj jest i jeśli to prawda, zgaduję, że znów mogę go- _ciebie_ pokochać.

Pod koniec, Louis trochę płacze i przyciąga ją do uścisku, dziękując jej za danie mu szansy.

Gdy opuszczają dom dziecka, wraz z Rogerem jedzą lunch i postanawiają iść do galerii, może obejrzeć film, tylko po to by zrelaksować się po rollercoasterze emocji jakim było to południe.

Wieczorem w domu, Louis gra w grę video i krzyczy na Nialla, który jest po drugiej stronie oceanu i walczy przeciwko niemu, podczas gdy Harry gotuje makaron. W czasie obiadu rozmawiają o swoim dniu, tak jak normalni ludzie - jakby nie byli ekstremalnie sławni, nie mieli dziwnej historii, jakby ich przeszłość nie była skomplikowana jak cholera.

Po raz pierwszy, Harry widzi, że Louis wierzy iż wszystko będzie w porządku i pewnego dnia, już niedługo, usiądzie z Lottie i opowie jej historię o tym, jak myślał że także nienawidzi Louisa i również się nie dogadywali, a teraz, kocha go i nie wyobraża sobie bez niego życia, jak przerażające to jest - kochać kogoś tak mocno. Powie jej też, że Louis nigdzie się nie wybiera, nie z dala od niego, nie od niej oraz Fizzy.

\- O czym myślisz? - pyta Louis, kiedy Harry kończy zmywać, przytulając go od tyłu i całując w ramię.

\- O tym że jestem wykończony - mówi opierając na nim swój ciężar. - Ale wciąż chcę żebyś mnie pieprzył - chichocze.

\- Skarbie, masz worki pod oczami - szepcze ze zmartwieniem.

\- Tak jak i ty - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Czy to znaczy, że nie masz na to ochoty? - unosi swoją brew.

\- Oh, mam ochotę - uśmiecha się pod nosem i dociska krocze do tyłka Harry'ego.

Kończą uprawiając seks na dywanie w salonie, a kiedy wchodzą do łóżka po krótkim prysznicu, oczy Harry'ego ledwie mogą być otwarte gdy Louis mówi, że go kocha i robi mentalną notkę, by rano mu się zrekompensować.

~*~

Jest ósma trzydzieści, a Louis wierci się na prześcieradle podczas kiedy Harry pracuje w nim swoim językiem, rozluźniając go by mógł wsunąć w niego swoje palce i doprowadzić na skraj. Myśli Harry'ego wracają do ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy, późnego wieczoru w środku 2014. Zdecydowanie przeszli długą drogę.

Louis wciąż drży, kiedy mówi:

\- Czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem? - z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Oh Louis, ja tylko oddawałem przysługę... - Harry tylko żartuje, ponieważ wie że mimo wspomnień, to co mają teraz jest _niczym_ w porównaniu do tego co mieli lub mogli mieć dwa lata temu.

Żaden z nich nie ma innego miejsca gdzie mógłby być, lecz nawet gdyby mieli, Harry wie, że wciąż wybraliby siebie nawzajem.


	12. Rozdział XII

Louis jest już w swoim czwartym garniturze, kiedy dzwoni telefon. Od trzech dni przebywa w Nowym Jorku pozując dla kampanii Toma Forda, z umową Adidasa lepiej zapowiadającą się niż oczekiwał - dzięki temu, że Eleanor stawała na głowie aby jego problemy osobiste nie miały wpływu na kontrakt - Louis postanowił dać z siebie wszystko, by zejść z rynku (jak na razie) z hukiem.

Ktoś właśnie zakończył stylizować jego włosy po raz dziesiąty tego dnia, kiedy Eleanor wchodzi do pomieszczenia z napiętym wyrazem twarzy i jego komórką w dłoni.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta jej.

\- Lepiej będzie gdy to odbierzesz - jest wszystkim co mówi.

\- Czy to Harry? Wszystko z nim dobrze? - Harry od kilku dni nie czuł się najlepiej, ze względu na zatrucie pokarmowe którego nabawił się w Chinach, dokąd udał się od razu po pobycie w Niemczech.

\- To nie Harry.

Okej.

\- Halo - powiedział z całych sił starając się przy tym nie poruszyć, podczas gdy makijażysta podszedł do niego żeby zrobić ostatnie poprawki na ostatnią sesję tego dnia.

\- _Lou?_ \- odzywa się znajomy głos.

\- Fiz, hej, wszystko dobrze? - pyta próbując nie brzmieć na zbyt zmartwionego, jednocześnie ignorując spojrzenie Eleanor.

\- _Tak.. Zastanawiamy się tylko z Lottie kiedy wracasz do Londynu...?_

\- Hm, wydaje mi się że jutro. Dlaczego?

\- _Bo chcemy iść do domu, albo, no wiesz-_

Co?

Louis wypuszcza z siebie oddech.

\- Fizzy, o czym ty mówisz? - chce usiąść, naprawdę chce, ale nie do końca może się ruszyć.

\- _Monica mówiła, że możemy pójść jak tylko będziemy chciały... Miała do ciebie zadzwonić, ale-to ja chciałam ci o tym powiedzieć_ \- brzmi na przerażoną, jak gdyby bała się, że Louis zrezygnował ze wspólnego mieszkania.

\- Mówisz poważnie? - nie stara się nawet powstrzymać pisku w swoim głosie oraz sposobu, w jaki jego usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu. - J-ja spróbuję w takim razie złapać samolot jeszcze dziś - mówi patrząc na Eleanor i czekając na jej sprzeciw; który nie nachodzi. - Wydostanę was stamtąd jutro z samego rana - Jezu, ma ochotę skakać. Poniekąd tak właśnie robi, w tym samym czasie przytulając El.

\- _Dzięki Lou._

\- Czy-czy Lottie się cieszy?

\- _Tak sobie_ \- dziewczyna prycha. - _Zmieni swoje zdanie.. Stara się wyglądać na bardziej nieustępliwą niż naprawdę jest._

 _Tak, to właśnie nas łączy,_ myśli. - Mam nadzieję - jest tym, co mówi. - Spójrz, muszę iść, ale bądźcie gotowe do rana, okej? Czas na powrót do domu.

\- _Do zobaczenia jutro, braciszku_ \- on _nie_ piszczy. Nope.

Przez resztę sesji oboje Louis i fotograf mają problem ze zdjęciami, a to tylko dlatego, ponieważ Louis nie może przestać się uśmiechać a potrzebują poważnych, seksownych ujęć.

W nocy, spędza ponad dwie godziny z Harrym na skype, mówiąc mu o tym co chciałby robić z dziewczynkami do czasu aż nie będzie musiał zacząć przygotowań do kolejnego Fashion Weeku, gdzie zadebiutuje jako nowy model Adidasa, a Harry - który zakończył sesje i nagrania jakie YSL do tej pory potrzebuje - obiecuje mu, że będzie przy nim jeśli tego potrzebuje.

Rzecz w tym, że tak, potrzebuje go. Louis nie wie dokładnie kiedy albo też jak to się stało, ale minęło już sporo czasu odkąd zaakceptował jak ważny dla niego jest Harry. Jest jego chłopakiem i kocha go, ale co więcej, kocha go naprawdę jako osobę - na wszystkie sposoby jakie tylko istnieją, by kogoś kochać.

Wie, że wszystko przyszło szybko. Tak, widział ludzi zakochujących się w sobie znacznie szybciej niż on i Harry, ale kiedy brunet zaproponował być z nim oraz jego siostrami przez następne kilka tygodni, Louis uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie przyszło mu na myśl przechodzić przez to wszystko _bez_ niego. To dziwne, prawda? Wliczać swojego chłopaka z którym jesteś od paru miesięcy w sprawy rodzinne?

Umysł Louisa podpowiada mu, że powinien być przerażony tym jak wielkie stały się jego uczucia, ale on nigdy nie był dobry w jego słuchaniu, więc nie będzie zaczynał właśnie teraz, gdy jest szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek pomyślał że będzie.

\- Nie lubię być daleko od ciebie - przyznaje po tym jak wyczerpali temat sióstr. - I nienawidzę, że stałem się tym zależnym od drugiej osoby typem - śmieje się. Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego momentalnie się zmienia.

\- _Mógłbym polecieć do LA_ \- mówi. - _Ale pomyślałem, że wrócisz do Londynu od razu po zakończeniu z Tomem Fordem i dopiero co przyleciałem z Chin.._

\- Niall za tobą nie tęskni? - pyta żartobliwie.

\- _Właściwie to tęskni... Mówi że od wieków nie byłem w domu, zgaduje że ma rację_ \- chichocze. - _Byłem u ciebie, później miałem pracę a teraz wróciłem tutaj-_

\- Zatrzymałeś się w hotelu? - Harry skina w zgodzie. - Mogłem zostawić klucz-powinienem, przepraszam skarbie.

\- _Nie Lou, jest okej_ \- uśmiecha się do niego. - _Dziękuję i tak. W sumie to-hm, myślę o pojechaniu do Manchesteru rano? Dać ci czas na odebranie dziewczynek i pomoc im się zadomowić.. A j-ja zobaczę się z ojcem? Wrócę wieczorem na obiad, jeśli mnie przyjmiecie._

\- Oczywiście, że przyjmiemy - nie wie, czy jego twarz może bardziej zmięknąć. - Myślałem, że z twoim tatą nie rozmawiacie? - pyta następnie odrobinę niepewnie.

\- _Co miesiąc się ze sobą kontaktujemy. Jak, żeby wiedzieć że z drugim wszystko w porządku... Wydaje mi się, że to dla niego łatwiejsze bo widzi mnie w mediach, ja tylko-moja mama nie żyje, Lou_ \- mówi wolno. - _I teraz mam jedynie ciebie i Ni.._ \- Louis chce mu w tej chwili przerwać i powiedzieć, że jest więcej osób, które dla niego będą (zaczynając od Zayna i Liama, a kończąc na Olivii), ale ma wrażenie że nie powinno mu się teraz przerywać. - _Zachęcałem cię do odzyskania swojej rodziny, i po prostu-nie zaszkodzi jeśli spróbuję i zjem z nim lunch, prawda? To nie tak, że nienawidzi mnie czy coś, tylko-tylko to, czym jestem._

\- _Kim_ jesteś, słońce - poprawia go Louis. - I nie, nie zaszkodzi spróbować, tak? A jeśli tak, będziemy czekać na ciebie z obiadem, a w nocy wszystko z ciebie wytulę.

\- _Tylko wytulisz?_ \- uśmiecha się szyderczo, a Louis się śmieje. Kocha tego chłopca.

\- Powodzenia, tak? - uśmiecha się.

\- _Tobie też_ \- mówi Harry. - _Mam nadzieję, że paparazzi za tobą nie chodzą. Kiedy wychodzi artykuł tak w ogóle?_ \- jego chłopak pyta nawiązując do wywiadu, którego Louis udzielił Liamowi przed wylotem do Stanów.

Liam w trakcie wszystkiego był bardzo profesjonalny, a po zakończeniu, wstał i zamknął Louisa w jednym z najciaśniejszych uścisków jakie kiedykolwiek otrzymał i właśnie wtedy, Louis był naprawdę szczęśliwy, że Zayn chciał go zatrzymać.

\- Liam mówi że czeka na pozwolenie Simona - mówi mu Louis. - Myślę, że czekał aż skończę tą kampanię i podpiszę kontrakt z Adidasem... A to i to się stało.

\- _Masz gratulacyjnego blowjoba_ \- Harry uśmiecha się, a następnie ziewa.

\- Mam nadzieję - śmieje się Louis. - Hej skarbie, prześpij się.

\- _Tak-zdrzemnę się i wcześnie wyjadę._

\- Okej, za kilka godzin jadę na lotnisko. Do zobaczenia jutro zatem?

\- _Do zobaczenia jutro_ \- Harry uśmiecha się jeszcze raz, pokazując dołeczki. - _Powodzenia._

\- Wzajemnie kochanie.

~*~

Właściwie to Harry nie śpi, ze względu na to jak się denerwuje, częściowo za Louisa, częściowo za samego siebie. Wierci i przewraca się w łóżku zyskając kilka minut spokoju, ale gdy dochodzi siódma trzydzieści rano, rezygnuje ze snu całkowicie i bierze prysznic, wysyłając ojcu wiadomość w której mówi, że jest w drodze by zjeść z nim lunch i nie sprawdza telefonu do czasu aż nie jest dwadzieścia minut od Manchesteru.

Podróż samochodem jest spokojna i śpiewa razem z radiem do wszystkiego co w nim leci. Zatrzymuje się tylko raz, by kupić wodę i skorzystać z toalety, po czym robi kilka zdjęć z ludźmi którzy go rozpoznają - co nie zdarza się często gdy jest sam (Harry doświadczył już niezłego chaosu wychodząc z Louisem i Zaynem), więc wciąż przytłaczające jest dla niego, kiedy ktoś podchodzi mówiąc że jest jego fanem.

(To dla niego dziwne, świadomość, że niektórzy nawet uważają go za _idola_ \- nie _rozumie_ co robi takiego specjalnego, że interesują się jego życiem prywatnym i bełkotaniem na twitterze, ale jest za to bardzo wdzięczny i ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będzie mógł pomóc tym, którzy tego potrzebują.)

Dociera do swojej starej ulicy - gdzie nadal mieszka jego ojciec - kiedy rozpoczyna się piosenka Zayna. Czeka na jej koniec, śpiewając tak jak robił to wcześniej i szykuje się na wejście do środka. W tym czasie, Louis prawdopodobnie już wylądował w Londynie i jest w drodze, by odebrać dziewczynki; wysyła mu kolejną wiadomość życząc powodzenia, po czym wsuwa telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i naciska na dzwonek.

\- H? - słyszy głos swojego ojca po drugiej stronie drzwi.

\- Tak - odpowiada, a drzwi ustępują.

\- Co z twoim kluczem? - pyta, jak tylko widzi Harry'ego.

\- Zgubiłem - wzrusza ramionami. Właściwie to wyrzucił je od razu gdy się wyprowadził. - Cześć tato.

\- Wejdź, wejdź. _Jezu,_ jesteś wielki - mówi Des, lustrując go wzrokiem po zamknięciu drzwi. - Zdjęcia tak dobrze tego nie oddają.

\- Uhn-tak - Harry skina, nie wiedząc co mógłby powiedzieć. Najwyraźniej ojciec _śledzi_ jego karierę.

\- Zrobiłem fajitas, to w porządku? - mężczyzna zagaduje, pokazując Harry'emu by poszedł za nim do kuchni. - To znaczy, nie wiem czy wciąż to jesz? Albo jesteś na jakiejś diecie, gdzie jesz wyłącznie sałatki? Cholera, powinienem zapytać.

\- Jest okej tato, jem wszystko - śmieje się. - Cóż, nie zawsze, ale właśnie wróciłem z Chin i wracam do pracy dopiero na czas Fashion Weeku... Przepraszam, nie chcesz tego słuchać, prawda? - pyta nieśmiało.

\- Nie, H, j-ja chcę - Ojciec Harry'ego odpowiada nakładając do stołu, a Harry podchodzi by mu pomóc. Dom wciąż wygląda dokładnie tak samo i miło jest zobaczyć coś znajomego po tak długim przebywaniu w innych miejscach. - Opowiedz mi o swojej pracy. Widziałem, że pracujesz teraz ekskluzywnie? Ale obawiam się, że nie wiem co to znaczy.

Siadają naprzeciwko siebie i nakładają sobie na talerz, podtrzymując rozmowę.

\- Yves Saint Laurent, taka marka, naprawdę dobra, byłem jej fanem odkąd zacząłem zwracać uwagę na to, co noszę - chichocze, przypominając sobie siedemnastoletniego siebie. - tak czy inaczej, chcieli mnie po moim pierwszym Fashion Weeku. No i oboje, moja PA i PR pomyśleli-

\- PA, PR? - pyta Des.

\- Osobista Asystenka i ktoś od PR, kto zajmuje się moim wizerunkiem i wszystkim co z nim związane, jakby reprezentant.

\- Masz osobistą asystentkę? - jego oczy się rozszerzają. - I kogoś kto cię reprezentuje? - Harry skina, a Des gwiżdże jak gdyby był pod wrażeniem.

\- Tak, to całkiem fajne - śmieje się. - Tak czy inaczej, stwierdzili że to świetny pomysł, tak jak i ja, to było jak sen właściwie. To Grimmy, przyjaciel, był tym który poniekąd mnie odkrył? Tak, powiedział że to pomoże mojej karierze. Więc Olivia, moja asystentka, pracowała ciężko żeby zaczekali na koniec mojego kontraktu z Diorem na Bali, później byłem w Paryżu podpisując umowę i pracując ekskluzywnie, oznacza to, że mogę być modelem tylko ich ubrań i nosić je na ważnych wydarzeniach - Harry w końcu nabiera oddechu. - I oh, dużo mi płacą, a przez to mam na myśli naprawdę, naprawdę sporo.

\- Wow - odpowiada Des. - Bali? Paryż? Wspomniałeś też o Chinach? Wow, H. Wspaniale sobie radzisz - śmieje się. - Niall podróżuje z tobą?

\- Nie, po tym jak rzuciłem studia płaciłem za jego bilety by mógł mnie odwiedzać, jak tylko znaleźliśmy czas - wiem że to wydaje się proste i tak, to łatwiejsze niż większość innych prac, ale mój grafik jest wciąż napięty...

\- Nie uważam, że to łatwe - przerywa mu.

\- To w porządku jeśli tak uważasz, czasami też to robię - przyznaje. - Ale uwielbiam to. Niall mieszka obecnie w LA, tak jak i ja. Poznaliśmy Zayna Malika i-

\- Tego piosenkarza? - Harry kiwa głową. - Jest świetny. Bardzo znany, prawda?

\- Tak. To najlepszy przyjaciel mojego-Louisa Tomlinsona - decyduje się powiedzieć. - Też modela.

\- I też znanego - mówi, a Harry przytakuje.

\- Poznaliśmy się przez Louisa, a on dzięki mnie poznał Nialla.. A _Niallowi_ udało się spotkać paru ludzi i teraz kończy tam studia, przy okazji pracując dla studia muzycznego.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłeś mu pomóc.

\- Ja też, nawet jeśli tylko zapoznałem go z ludźmi - uśmiecha się.

\- Więc. Louis Tomlinson - odzywa się Des, a Harry bierze kolejny łyk swojej wody.

\- Co z nim?

\- Widzę wszystko o tobie online, Harry.

\- Okej - mówi nie wiedząc dokąd to zmierza.

\- Jesteś z nim okropnie blisko, prawda? - pyta z czymś, co mogłoby przypominać uśmiech, ale Harry nie jest pewien.

\- Okropnie nie jest dobrym słowem - postanawia powiedzieć. - Ale tak.

\- Hm..

\- Tato...

\- Chciałbym zrozumieć, Harry - wyrzuca z siebie.

\- To w porządku jeśli nie rozumiesz - mówi mu Harry.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jest, odkąd rzadko ze sobą rozmawiamy i nie widziałem cię od ponad roku.

\- Niewiele mogę z tym zrobić, co? - pyta go. Jest już zmęczony wysłuchiwaniem tego samego odkąd tylko skończył szesnaście lat. - Szanuję, że tego nie rozumiesz, tak jak i to, że ci się to nie podoba, ale nie potrzebuję żebyś rzucał mi tym w twarz, więc-przepraszam, że nie chcę widywać cię częściej. To nie jest łatwe, okej? A poza tym, to nie ma znaczenia - kończy słabo i odchodzi od stołu.

 _Wiedział,_ że właśnie tak to się skończy. Jest to dobrym przypomnieniem dlaczego nie był w domu od ostatnich piętnastu miesięcy.   
Na stoliku kawowym w salonie jest zdjęcie jego mamy, na drugim znajduje się ich trójka w okolicy Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy Harry był malutki - wie to dlatego, ponieważ mają na sobie te niesamowite świąteczne swetry. Jego oczy zachodzą łzami, jednak nie płacze.

Harry siada na kanapie i wyjmuje swój telefon, widząc przysłaną od Louisa wiadomość. Przytula Félicité, a w tle widać Lottie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie może się doczekać, aż będzie z nimi. Dostaje kolejną, gdzie stroją do kamery głupie miny i chichocze cicho, a przerywa mu głos ojca.

\- Skończyłem zmywać naczynia. I ma znaczenie, H - słyszy jak Des wchodzi do salonu. - Jesteś moim synem, oczywiście że ma.

\- Tato - Harry przeciera twarz dłonią i spogląda na niego, ale nie wstaje. - Nie kłóćmy się, dobra? Chciałem tylko sprawdzić co u ciebie. Radzisz sobie świetnie, to wspaniale. Ja również dobrze. Chciałbyś coś obejrzeć? - pyta tak uprzejmie jak tylko potrafi.

\- Nie całkiem, nie - mówi, zajmując miejsce obok. - Chciałbyś opowiedzieć mi o Louisie?

Harry wywraca oczami, a głowę opiera na oparciu kanapy.

\- Nie.

\- Jest dla ciebie dobry?

\- Tak.

\- Jak długo jesteście razem?

Zastanawia się nad tym, następnie śmieje. - od długiego czasu - wybiera. - Ale oficjalnie od czerwca.

\- Jesteś w nim zakochany?

\- Tato - mówi tak spokojnie jak to możliwe. - Nie musisz się starać. Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, jest w porządku.

\- Ale chcę, Harry. Twoja mama nie żyje! - wybucha. - A k-kiedy się wyprowadziłeś, zacząłem czuć się samotny. Poznałem kogoś, chciałbym czasem porozmawiać z tobą o niej, ale na razie chcę porozmawiać o _tobie_ i widzieć cię przez następny rok. Możemy to zrobić? Możemy to zrobić bez ignorowania faktu, że jesteś gejem i masz chłopaka, a ja-ja postaram się zrozumieć? A nawet jeśli mi się nie uda, po prostu mi powiedz i pomyślę nad tym?

Oh.

\- Jestem - jest następnym co mówi. - Zakochany, to znaczy - kończy, a Des nawet odrobinę się uśmiecha. - Nie tylko zakochany, ale- _kocham_ go. Louis nie jest dla mnie dobry, tato, jest najlepszym co spotkało mnie odkąd Man U zwyciężyło mecz przeciwko Liverpoolu i uśmiechnąłem się po raz pierwszy od czasu śmierci mamy - wyjaśnia. - Kiedy się poznaliśmy-pracowałem przy kateringu dla jego, cóż, teraz naszej agencji. To było kiedy po raz pierwszy hm, rozmawialiśmy? - oboje się śmieją.

Harry cieszy się, że Des słucha, nie ma jednak zamiaru opowiadać swojemu ojcu o tym jak inny facet wylizywał jego tyłek - bez względu na to, jak zadziwiające to może być.

\- Byłem dla niego niezłym dupkiem - przyznaje się. - pierwszej nocy _rozmawialiśmy._ Później stałem się znany, bardzo szybko i chciałem porozmawiać z nim jeszcze raz, ale zobaczyliśmy się dopiero rok później...

Śmieje się delikatnie i na moment pozwala sobie wrócić pamięcią do imprezy noworocznej i tego, jak _odległe_ to się wydaje. Przez ostatnie miesiące wykorzystywał swoje życie na całego, a Louis był tego częścią. Jest taki szczęśliwy.

\- Nienawidził mnie, jak kompletnie nie znosił, nawet jeśli teraz mówi, że to tylko napięcie seksu-przepraszam. Mówi że tak naprawdę mnie nie nienawidził, tylko tak myślał. Zmęczyliśmy się kłótniami. Rozmawialiśmy. Zakochaliśmy w sobie.

\- I jesteś szczęśliwy? - pyta Des.

\- Bardzo.

\- Mogę to zobaczyć w twoich oczach - mówi jego ojciec. - To-one naprawdę świecą kiedy o nim mówisz i-

\- Tato, nie płacz - spieszy się, by powiedzieć. Przytuliłby go, ale wie, że Des nie lubi pokazywać swojej wrażliwości, więc jedynie przysuwa się bliżej i czeka aż powie coś jeszcze.

\- Byłem wychowany, by wiedzieć że to _niewłaściwe,_ wiesz? W-wychowałem cię byś był z kobietą, wziął ślub, miał dzieci... I oto jesteś, mówiąc jak bardzo kochasz innego _mężczyznę._ Kiedy pierwszy raz powiedziałeś mi, że interesują cię chłopcy omal nie dostałem zawału - chichocze. - Ale teraz.. _Mogę to zobaczyć w twoich oczach, Harry_ \- powtarza.

\- Mogę wziąć ślub, tato - uśmiecha się. - I chciałbym mieć dzieci, całkiem dużo jeśli mogę - _Jeśli Louis by tego chciał,_ myśli nim może się powstrzymać. Jest za wcześnie by o tym myśleć, prawda?

\- Wiem, wiem, ludzie jak wy mają teraz sporo praw... - macha dłońmi w powietrzu.

\- Ludzie jak wy - prycha Harry. - _poważnie?_

\- Przepraszam - krzywi się. - Cholera, widzisz? Właśnie to mówię, nie jestem przyzwyczajony do- _radzenia_ sobie z tym.

\- Tutaj nie ma sobie z czym _radzić_ , tato - wyjaśnia z irytacją. - Jest jak jest.   
\- Poznam kiedyś Louisa? - pyta.

\- Rozmawiając ze mną w ten sposób, nie, nie poznasz - ostrzega. - Louis jest naprawdę dumny z tego kim jest, tak jak i ja swoją drogą... Obrzuciłby cię błotem gdybyś zwrócił się do nas _ludzie jak wy_ \- śmieje się. Może wyobrazić sobie, jak Louis unosi brwi do sufitu jeśli Des kiedykolwiek powiedziałby tak przy nim.

\- Nie chodzi o ciebie, to tylko-

\- Ludzi naszej orientacji? - pyta retorycznie. - Tato, miłość jest _równa._ Nie ma dla niej wytłumaczenia, prawda? Czemu zakochałeś się w mamie, a nie w kimś innym? Dlaczego wybrała ciebie, skoro miała prawdopodobnie wiele opcji?

\- Okej, ale to co innego, tak?

_Jezu._

\- Tato, oglądałeś porno, prawda?

\- Har-

\- Oboje jesteśmy dorośli, ja obejrzałem swoje pierwsze mając dwanaście lat, więc to było pytanie retoryczne - śmieje się. - Oglądałeś. A więc powiedz mi, na litość boską, dlaczego takie _świetne_ jest oglądanie dwóch całujących się kobiet w filmie porno, a kiedy dwaj mężczyźni idą po ulicy trzymając się za ręce jest to koniec świata? Bo to gorące dla hetero facetów? - pyta. - Pozwól mi powiedzieć, są kobiety które całują inne kobiety bez żadnego celu, nie dla kamery. Czy to dla ciebie w porządku? Prawdopodobnie nie. To bezsensowny świat w którym żyjemy, a my-znaleźliśmy miłość w sobie, mimo wszelkich przeciwności. Niektórzy faceci znajdują ją w kobietach, a inni w mężczyznach... Niektóre kobiety lubią dziewczyny, a jeszcze inne.. Nie. I to całkowicie w porządku, wiesz?

\- Nie - wzrusza ramionami. - A-ale jeśli będę chciał się nauczyć, zechcesz mi w tym pomóc? - pyta go. - Może mógłbyś powiedzieć temu Louisowi, że jestem w.. Trakcie? I on także mógłby mi pomóc? Naprawdę chciałbym się z tobą widzieć częściej niż raz w roku. Chciałbym też poznać tę osobę, która sprawia, że twoje oczy tak błyszczą. J-jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Jeśli też tego chcesz.

\- Tato- Harry go przytula. Teraz rzeczywiście może też płakać. - Musisz sporo się nauczyć - śmieje się nad jego ramieniem. - Ale ci pomogę, tak? - następnie się uśmiecha. - Louis z chęcią zrobi to samo, jak tylko skończy radzić sobie z gównem które go czeka.

\- Co-jak to?

A wtedy Harry opowiada mu o życiu Louisa. Mówi o jego rodzinie, o ucieczce jego matki, o tym jak starał się odzyskać kontakt z siostrami i jak w końcu był w stanie tego dokonać.

Po jakimś czasie Des wstaje, by zrobić kawę, podczas gdy Harry piecze ciasto, cały ten czas ze sobą rozmawiając. Ojciec opowiada mu o kobiecie z którą się spotyka - już od długiego, długiego czasu - i o jej dwóch córkach, które go uwielbiają i omal nie zeszły na zawał, kiedy dowiedziały się że ich mama spotyka się z tatą Harry'ego Stylesa.

 _Wyobraź sobie jak zawiedzione były kiedy powiedziałem im, że nie widujemy się za często,_ śmieje się gdy to mówi, a Harry mówi mu, że być może za jakiś czas może przyjechać i je poznać, jak tylko odnowią swój kontakt.

Jeszcze tego nie wiedzą, ale kiedy nadejdzie czas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, wszyscy będą zebrani przy stole w jadalni Louisa w Londynie, czując się jak jedna rodzina, nawet jeśli to tylko początek ich wspaniałej relacji. Jednak jak na razie, umawiają się na lunch w przyszły weekend.

Harry dociera do Londynu około dziewiątej wieczorem - w potrzebie prysznica i czegoś do jedzenia, więc ma nadzieję, iż pomimo że Louis i dziewczynki są już po obiedzie (prawdopodobnie), zostało coś dla niego.

Portier Louisa uśmiecha się do niego uprzejmie i informuje, że zadzwoni do mieszkania Louisa, by przekazać jego przyjście. Harry ciągnie swoją torbę do windy, opierając ciało na ścianie przez to jak zmęczony jest. Następnym razem gdy pojedzie do Manchesteru, również tam nocuje. Mógłby nocować dzisiaj, ale naprawdę, naprawdę tęskni za swoim chłopakiem.

Drzwi są już otwarte gdy wychodzi z windy i jak tylko mówi _skarbie, jestem w domu,_ ma przed sobą nakryty stół, a wszyscy na niego czekają.

\- Jezu w końcu, Harold! Umieramy z głodu - odzywa się Louis, ale zmierza w jego kierunku prawie biegnąc. Harry przytula go pierwszy raz od tygodni, a w jego wnętrzu wybucha pewna eksplozja szczęścia. - Cześć słońce - mówi prywatnie w jego ucho.

\- Kochanie - Harry uśmiecha się i całuje go w policzek, następnie muska jego wargi. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też - mówi Louis i się odsuwa.

\- O co chodzi? - pyta, zostawiając swoje rzeczy na dywanie i podchodząc do dziewczynek. - Hej - uśmiecha się do nich, a one wstają by się z nim przywitać. - Świetnie was tutaj widzieć. To mieszkanie jest za duże jak dla jednej osoby.

\- Jest, prawda? - pyta Fizzy. - Uwielbiam je - posyła mu uśmiech. - Dobrze że jesteś bogaty, Lou.

\- Tak tak, jestem przekonany - śmieje się. - Naprawdę, to wspaniale że wszyscy tutaj jesteście - oznajmia i zajmuje miejsce, patrząc wprost w oczy Harry'ego.

\- Wiesz, że to nasz pierwszy dzień tutaj a on zmusił nas do pracy? - Lottie mówi Harry'emu, po tym jak całuje jej policzek i siada obok, naprzeciwko Louisa.

\- Naprawdę? - przeciąga słowa.

\- Tylko zapytałem o pomoc, a wy _chciałyście, bo Harry jest taki super_ \- dokucza Louis. - Razem gotowaliśmy, smacznego - uśmiecha się.

\- Jak rodzinnie i uroczo, będę musiał zrobić wam zdjęcie i dodać na Instagram.

\- Nam - odzywa się Fizzy. - Możesz zrobić nam wszystkim.

Później zaczynają rozmawiać i Harry zauważa jak bardzo Fizzy fascynuje się tym _mój brat jest sławny_ rzeczą, ponieważ nie przestaje mówić o tym jak jej przyjaciele nie wierzyli, gdy zaczął pojawiać się w magazynach i to zabawne. Obiecuje, że oznaczy ją na ich zdjęciu by zdobyła sporo obserwujących. Lottie tylko przewraca na to oczami, ale pyta czy może oznaczyć także ją.

Świetnie jest też patrzeć jak Lottie zachowuje się, kiedy tylko Louis się do niej zwraca. Nie wydaje się zła, jedynie skryta. Harry _wie,_ że to dlatego bo Louis nonstop do niej dzwonił odkąd odnowili swój kontakt ponad miesiąc temu, starając się odbudować ich relację oraz zaufanie. Tak, jeszcze dużo przed nimi, ale są na dobrej drodze.

\- Wiesz gdzie chciałabyś się uczyć, Fiz? - Harry zadaje jej pytanie podczas deseru w salonie.

\- Jeszcze nie, Lou powiedział że możemy się rozejrzeć w tym tygodniu...

\- Zrobimy to - uśmiecha się. - Terminy się zaczynają, ale jestem pewien, że mógłbym zapisać cię do tej którą wybierzesz-a jeśli nie, przyprowadzimy Harry'ego, który się uśmiechnie i załatwi ją dla ciebie.

\- Nie zdobywam rzeczy uśmiechając się do ludzi - sprzeciwia się Harry udając oburzenie.

\- Mnie zdobyłeś - Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Zaraz zwymiotuję - mówi Lottie, z _czułością_ w głosie.

\- Harry może pójść z nami, jeśli będzie chciał. Jedna opinia więcej nie zaboli, prawda? - odzywa się Félicité. - To znaczy jeśli nie jesteś zajęty? - poniekąd go prosi.

\- Nie będę. Ale nie chcę się wtrącać.. To w porządku jeśli chcecie załatwić to samemu - wyjaśnia uprzejmie.

Harry chce być przy nich i pomóc, ale nie chce przekraczać granic. Choć _czuje,_ że jest z Louisem od wieków, jest to tak naprawdę krótki okres czasu.

\- Ona cię zapraszała, kutasie - Louis uderza go w tył głowy.

\- Ałć - Harry śmieje się i otrzymuje całusa w kącik ust. - Bardzo bym chciał. Co z tobą Lottie?

\- Myślałam o tym żeby wziąć rok przerwy? - mówi niepewnie. - Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Możesz zrobić co tylko będziesz chciała, dopóki nie zdecydujesz co chcesz robić naprawdę, Lots - przygląda się jak mówi jej Louis.

\- Wiem-dzięki - odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

Rozmawiają jeszcze przez pół godziny, Harry udaje się do kuchni by włożyć naczynia do zmywarki a gdy wraca, dyskutują o tym który film powinni obejrzeć, jednak Charlotte ziewa w połowie kłótni.

\- Jesteś wykończona, co? - pyta Harry.

\- Wcześnie wstałam.

\- Denerwowałyśmy się - pomaga jej Fizzy.

\- Możemy to przełożyć, tak? - mówi Louis, przyglądając się im by sprawdzić, że nie mają nic przeciwko. - Myślę, że wszyscy potrzebujemy snu.   
I wszyscy się zgadzają. Harry jest zmęczony, tak, ale nie ma w tej chwili ochoty na pójście spać - musi odrobinę uspokoić swoje myśli, odreagować dzień. Jest emocjonalnie wycieńczony, ale to nie sen jest w stanie mu pomóc. Żegnają się z dziewczynkami, a Harry mówi Louisowi że będzie brał prysznic, podczas gdy on wysuszy naczynia.

Spędza czas pod prysznicem, unikając mycia swoich włosów, jest zbyt zmęczony by je suszyć, a nie chce spać z mokrymi. Może umyć je rano. Jak tylko wychodzi, Louis jest już w łóżku pisząc na swoim telefonie, z miękkim wyrazem twarzy.

\- Stan mówi hej - odzywa się, gdy zauważa Harry'ego, który siada na łóżku obok niego.

\- Powiedz cześć - uśmiecha się. - Chciałbym go poznać.

\- Moglibyśmy pójść na mecz niedługo, co myślisz? - pyta i odkłada komórkę na swojej szafce nocnej, odwracając swoje ciało całkowicie do Harry'ego.

\- Definitywnie, tak - posyła mu swój uśmiech. - będę musiał się przeszkolić, żebym przy nim nie zwariował.

\- Oh skarbie, to by było mega urocze - Louis podnosi się i siada na jego biodrach, owijając ręce wokół szyi, przytulając go. - Jak poszło z twoim tatą? - pyta następnie, odsuwając się i patrząc mu w oczy.

Ręce Harry'ego natychmiast odnajdują biodra szatyna, kciuki muskają jego kości biodrowe. Rodzaj bliskości jak ten, poniekąd sprawia że czuje się szczęśliwy.

\- Świetnie, Lou - uśmiecha się i opuszcza głowę na ramię swojego chłopaka. - Chciałby cię poznać - wyznaje i go przytula.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis porusza się, by mogli skrzyżować swoje spojrzenia.

\- Powiedział, że chce się-jak, nauczyć? O nas, zrozumieć tą całą sprawę z gejami - śmieje się, a Louis go całuje. - Spytał czy będziemy chcieli mu pomóc.

\- Chcemy _bardzo,_ prawda? - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Tak?

\- Tak! Możemy zaprosić go na mecz, co? Moglibyśmy zjeść lunch a później pójść na mecz, byłoby wspaniale.

Harry całuje go, ponieważ może zobaczyć jak _szczęśliwy_ Louis jest przez to, że _on_ jest. Był już szczęśliwy, tak, jego siostry w końcu były z nim. Ale gdy tylko Harry powiedział mu o przebiegu jego dnia z Desem, Louis stał się jeszcze _bardziej_ szczęśliwy, zdecydowanie ciesząc się z jego szczęścia. Harry bardzo go za to kocha.

Pocałunek zaczyna się niewinnie, z zamkniętymi ustami, ale nie trwa to dłużej niż trzydzieści sekund aż język Louisa znajduje drogę do warg Harry'ego i przejmuje kontrolę. Louis umieszcza kolana po obu stronach Harry'ego, który opiera swoje plecy o zagłówek i odchyla głowę w tył, by mógł pogłębić pocałunek.

\- Boże, tęskniłem za twoimi ustami - Louis mówi w jego usta, wracając do pocałunku.

Dłonie Harry'ego automatycznie wędrują na jego pośladki ściskając je, masując i otrzymując wzamian jęk Louisa. Starszy model ciasno ściska jego włosy, kierując głową chłopaka jakkolwiek chce jednocześnie nie przerywając pocałunku, przez co obaj nie mogą oddychać i muszą się od siebie odsunąć.

Mimo wszystko jednak Louis się nie zatrzymuje, przemieszczając się na szyję Harry'ego i pozwala swojemu ciału opaść znów na kolana chłopaka, tym razem siadając na jego kroczu i wykonując okrężne ruchy, a penis Harry'ego prawie natychmiast twardnieje.

\- Lou - kwili i Louis na niego napiera, wydając z siebie jęk kiedy jego własny kutas dotyka Harry'ego przez materiał bokserek. - Hnpf-Louis - krzyczy.

\- Powiedz czego pragniesz, skarbie - Louis szepcze w jego ucho, biorąc jego płatek w usta i skubiąc go zębami.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył-proszę, _cholera_ \- przeklina kiedy Louis kręci znów biodrami na jego naprawdę, naprawdę twardym penisie.

Louis schodzi z niego i ma już zamiar narzekać, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten przeszukuje swoją szafkę nocną prawdopodobnie szukając lubrykantu. Słyszy jakieś dźwięki ale nie patrzy w tym kierunku, będąc zbyt skupionym na tym, aby się nie dotknąć, jak tylko zsunął swoją bieliznę.

\- Hazz - nawołuje Louis. - powiedz, że masz lubrykant w swojej torbie.

\- Czemu miałbym? Przyjechałem tu prosto z Chin - odpowiada, patrząc ze zmartwieniem na swojego chłopaka.

\- Nie _zabierasz_ go ze sobą? Co z palcami? Dildo? - pyta w pośpiechu.

\- Już nie, nie odkąd my-po prostu naprawdę wolę twojego kutasa, a nie dildo - mówi, a Louis jęczy na to, wdrapując się ponownie na niego i biorąc w dłoń jego erekcję.

\- Kocham cię - całuje go desperacko. Harry odpowiada _ja ciebie też_ i ociera się o wciąż zakrytego penisa Louisa. _Boże._ \- Jak bardzo chcesz zostać dzisiaj wypieprzony? - pyta w jego usta, wspierając swój ciężar po obu stronach jego głowy.

\- _Bardzo_ \- jest wszystkim co odpowiada.

\- Okej - Louis dyszy. - okej. Zaczekaj zatem tutaj.

I wstaje, tak po prostu, idąc do swojej szafy i wychodząc z niej w pełni ubrany, w spodniach dresowych, vansach i koszulce.

\- Skończył się lubrykant, ale skoczę szybko do apteki, więc-tak. Czekaj tu - mówi bez tchu, sięgając po swoje kluczyki do samochodu.

\- _Jak_ mógł ci się skończyć? Nam? Co z nas za para? - Harry odrzuca głowę w tył i śmieje się sfrustrowany.

\- Taka, która ostatnim razem wykorzystała każdą kroplę i nie kupiła więcej, oczywiście - prycha Louis. - Zaraz wrócę skarbie - mówi oraz go całuje. - _Nie dochodź -_ i wychodzi z pokoju.

~*~

Louis uwielbia swoje sąsiedztwo, naprawdę, ale nie ma nic gorszego niż fakt, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnej apteki do której mógłby udać się na nogach - przynajmniej żadna nie jest otwarta 24/7. Więc jedzie dziesięć minut na południe, aż w końcu dociera do jednej i _poważnie,_ jak to możliwe że trzydzieści minut po północy w ciągu tygodnia w takim miejscu jest kolejka?

Bierze co potrzebuje - a ma na myśli pięć butelek lubrykantu o innym smaku - i zmierza do kasy, czekając nie tak cierpliwie aż jakaś starsza pani (serio, starsza pani, trzydzieści minut po północy!) skończy opowiadać swoją historię _jedynemu_ kasjerowi.

To wtedy dostaje wiadomość.

 **Mogę nie dochodzić, ale z całą pewnością nie gwarantuję że nie będę niczego robił ;)** napisał Harry. _Co?_ Później przychodzi kolejna.

**Będę dla ciebie taki gotowy, Lou.**

Nie odpisuje. Ostatnia rzecz jakiej teraz chce to (bardziej) się podniecić.

 **1 plcae,** mówi trzecia wiadomość. Pewnym jest, że teraz pisze tylko jedną dłonią.

 _Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa,_ myśli Louis.

**Dwa.**

\- Proszę pana? - woła go kobieta. Amen.

\- Cześć - mówi, rzucając wszystkie butelki na ladę. Uśmiecha się pod nosem gdy to widzi i on _tak bardzo_ nie ma na to ochoty.

\- Ty jesteś Louis Tomlinson - zauważa.

\- To ja.

\- Jestem wielką fanką.

\- Dzięki kochana - mówi szybko i podaje jej swoją kartę kredytową.

\- Życzę dobrej nocy, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli - mruga i oddaje mu kartę wraz z torbą.

\- Mam zamiar - uśmiecha się do niej. - Dziękuję.

 **Taki gorący dla ciebie, Lou,** czyta następną wiadomość. Louis zabije go od razu po powrocie. **Trzy.** Albo wypieprzy jak nic.

Wyszedł z domu wciąż twardy, zmusił się na pójście do apteki i oto jest teraz, w samochodzie, nadal twardy, życząc sobie by wcale nie musiał wychodzić z domu, bo właśnie teraz mógł być głęboko, głęboko w Harrym.

Louis odpala samochód i nie spogląda na telefon dopóki nie zatrzymuje się na czerwonym świetle. Nawet nie zamierzał - kto w ogóle zatrzymuje się o tej porze na czerwonym świetle? Ale wtedy, jego komórka wibruje między udami i musi tylko rzucić okiem, dobrze?

Chociaż nie powinien, bo tym razem jest to _zdjęcie._ Knykcie Louisa są białe od mocnego ściskania kierownicy, a penis drga w jego spodniach. Umieszcza jedną z dłoni na swoim kroczu, aby spróbować sobie ulżyć, ale jak może być spokojny kiedy Harry jest rozłożony na łóżku, ciemne loki kontrastują z białym prześcieradłem, jego plecy są wygięte i ma w sobie trzy palce? Jest spocony, perfekcyjny, a światło zmienia się na zielone jednak Louis nie może się poruszyć.

Następnie dzwoni do Harry'ego.

\- Pieprz się - mówi jak tylko Harry odbiera.

\- _To twoja robota_ \- szepcze do telefonu. - _Jestem gotowy, Lou-moje palce są tak mokre od języka... Choć nie są twoje. Potrzebuję cię._

\- Harry muszę prowadzić, ucisz się - syczy rozdrażniony.

- _To ty zadzwoniłeś_ \- Harry śmieje się, a za chwilę jęczy. Boże, Louis ma nadzieję że jego siostry mają głęboki sen, bo jeśli Harry jęczy w ten sposób będąc samemu, jak tylko już będzie posuwał go do nieprzytomności, będzie _krzyczał._

\- To zdjęcie, skarbie - kwili i zaczyna znów jechać.

\- _Czekam na ciebie-oh_ \- grzeszny. Głos Harry'ego jest _grzeszny_ i Louis dociska stopę na pedał gazu. Jeśli umrze dziś, umrze jako szczęśliwie sfrustrowany seksualnie młody mężczyzna.

Ostatnie trzy minuty drogi spędza w towarzystwie jęków Harry'ego dochodzących z telefonu i twardym penisem w spodniach. Czysta tortura, przyjemność - nie może zdecydować.

\- W tej kurwa chwili przestań się dotykać, na ręce i kolana - rozkazuje, gdy tylko wchodzi do pokoju.

Sposób w jaki Harry to po prostu wykonuje, bez żadnych pytań i marudzenia, powoduje że Louis chce jęknąć stojąc w drzwiach. Zrzuca z siebie ubrania i idzie w kierunku łóżka nie patrząc nawet na butelki lubrykantu, po prostu wybierając jedną z nich i wdrapując się na łóżko.

Przykłada wargi do pleców bruneta, obie ręce wsuwając pod jego ciało szczypiąc jego sutki, pozwalając by zęby mogły przemieścić się z pleców na tyłek chłopaka, dłońmi gładząc jego tors, co-co wydobywa z Harry'ego dźwięki, które nie powinny być _legalne_ i tak gorące i-

\- Co sobie myślałeś wysyłając te wiadomości, hm? - żąda od niego otwierając buteleczkę, następnie dając z siebie wszystko by pokryć swoje palce tylko jedną dłonią. - Sądziłeś, że to dobry pomysł? - pyta i wbija zęby w pośladki Harry'ego, czystą rękę wsuwając w jego włosy, pociągając za loki.

\- T-tak - odpowiada bez tchu.

\- Oh naprawdę? - naciska i wbija ponownie, tym razem mocniej. Harry jęczy, ponieważ to najwyraźniej wszystko co może zrobić.

\- Ja-cholera, podnieciło cię to, mam rację? - bełkocze i Louis może usłyszeć uśmiech w jego głosie.

\- Jak myślisz? - krzyczy szeptem i wsuwa penisa między jego pośladki, również głośno jęcząc ze względu na w końcu uzyskane tarcie. - Zatem zobaczmy czy jesteś gotowy - mówi, a po chwili wciska w niego trzy palce bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

\- KURWA - krzyczy Harry. - JEZU CHRYSTE, LOUIS - i nie przestaje krzyczeć, kiedy Louis pociera jego prostatę całując przy tym kark.

Harry odwraca swoją głowę i prawie że błaga o usta Louisa, a ich języki spotykają się nim robią to wargi i jest to tak brutalne a jednocześnie dobre, że Louis w pewnym momencie nie wie który z nich jęczy głośniej w usta drugiego, ale minęło tak dużo czasu odkąd kochali się w ten sposób i Louis absolutnie to _kocha,_ jego, wszystko w tej chwili.

\- Będę tak dobrze cię pieprzył skarbie, _tak dobrze_ \- szepcze w jego ucho. - To jest to, czego chcesz? - dodaje.

\- To-to, _oh_ _Louis_ , _teraz_ \- kwili kiedy Louis wsuwa znów w niego swoje palce. Pociera jego miejsce przez kilka sekund, a Harry _desperacko_ _pragnie_ dotknąć swojego penis, tego jest pewien, ale nie robi tego, bo wie, że Louisowi się to nie spodoba.

\- _Nieee_ \- lamentuje, kiedy Louis wyjmuje z niego palce. - Chcę cię we mnie, dalej Lou, po prostu nie-KURWAKURWAKURWA - wykrzykuje gdy wchodzi w niego, ponownie bez ostrzeżenia, nie czekając aż się przyzwyczai, po chwili się wysuwając, by móc znowu pchnąć naprzód. - _Lou_ \- dyszy, brzmiąc już na wyniszczonego.

\- _Przyjmij to, H_ \- mówi i ciągnie za jego nadgarstki przytrzymując je z tyłu, więc twarz Harry'ego jest przyciśnięta do materaca. - Zniszczę cię.

\- Tak, _pro-ah, proszę_ \- powtarza. - proszęproszęproszę.

A Louis to robi. Pieprzy go mocno, szybko i bez przerwy. Ma włosy przylepione do swojego czoła a wzdłuż torsu płynie pot, ale uczucie jest _tak_ dobre, że nie potrafi się zatrzymać czy też zwolnić swoje ruchy. Po prostu pcha w _ciasną,_ ciepłą, mokrą dziurkę Harry'ego i gryzie swoją dolną wargę, z której z pewnością już leci krew.

Jedną ze swoich rąk trzyma jego nadgarstki, drugą natomiast drapie plecy, wydobywając ze swojego chłopaka okropnie głośne jęki, lewy policzek schowany w pościeli, usta szeroko rozchylone.

\- Tak dobrze, kochanie, tak- _H_ \- sapie. - Jesteś taki-ty-

\- _Lou_ \- jęczy chłopak.

\- Jesteś cudowny, Harry - mówi, nie przerywając pchnięć. - Doskonały - a wtedy się wysuwa, pchając z powrotem tylko aby uderzyć w jego czuły punkt. Nie rusza się, po prostu zostaje i napiera w dół przyciskając całe ciało Harry'ego do materaca, by jego penis zyskał odrobinę tarcia.

Puszcza ręce Harry'ego i przesuwa nimi w górę po obydwie strony jego głowy, przykrywając je swoimi i splatając ze sobą ich palce, by mógł znów zacząć się poruszać, tym razem w wolniejszym tempie, bardziej seksownym.

\- Jesteś blisko, kochanie? - pyta cicho w jego ucho. Ma nadzieję, że tak.

\- Bardzo blisko - zapłakuje Harry.

\- Dobrze, ja też - oznajmia, wsuwając się tak głęboko jak tylko może. Harry rozsuwa nogi na łóżku, jego uda pięknie układają się na pościeli, a pośladki rozchylają zapraszająco, nadal ciasne i tak gorące. - Dojdź dla mnie, tak? Możesz to zrobić? - szepcze znów w jego ucho. - Możesz dla mnie dojść, skarbie? - pyta, kiedy Harry się pod nim wierci nie będąc pewnym czy woli ocierać się o materac czy też spotkać pchnięcia Louisa, by wbił się głębiej.

\- Tylko jeśli ty dojdziesz _we mnie_ najpierw - odzywa się Harry otwierając w tym momencie oczy i _kurwa._

Louis nie jest pewien jak to się dzieje, po prostu spogląda w zaszklone tęczówki Harry'ego a oszałamiająca przyjemność niespodziewanie w niego uderza, powodując że mocno dochodzi we wnętrzu swojego chłopaka i wysuwa się na czas, by zabarwić również białymi smugami jego plecy. Harry naśladuje go jak tylko czuje ciepłą ciecz na swoich plecach, jęcząc przy tym stosunkowo cicho, jak na kogoś kto jeszcze dziesięć minut temu był głośny jak megafon.

Opada na miejsce obok niego i przeczesuje jego włosy, od razu gdy Harry odwraca się na swój bok. Pod i między nimi panuje kompletny bałagan, ale żaden z nich nie ma zamiaru się stąd ruszyć.

\- Cześć - to Harry odzywa się pierwszy. Louis czuje się wykończony.

\- Chcę uprawiać tak świetny seks do końca życia - jest jego odpowiedzią, przy czym nie zwraca uwagi na odpowiednią składnię swojego zdania.

\- Więc po prostu mnie zatrzymaj - mówi i unosi dłoń, by delikatnie pogłaskać ramię Louisa.

\- Taki mam plan.

Uśmiech Harry'ego będący odpowiedzią, może rywalizować ze słońcem.

Zgadzają się, by to Harry zmienił pościel, a Louis wziął prysznic. A gdy Harry bierze szybką kąpiel, Louis przyrządzą im herbatę.

Kiedy wreszcie są z powrotem razem w łóżku, jest trzecia nad ranem i są totalnie padnięci. Louis wyłącza światło i uderza głową w poduszkę, ale zmienia pozycję gdy Harry mówi, że chce się poprzytulać.

Louis chowa twarz w jego lokach, całuje tył głowy szepcząc tysiące _kocham cię._ Jedyne co otrzymuje w odpowiedzi, to złączenie ich palców i pocałunek w knykcie, jednak wie, że to oznacza _wiem, ja ciebie też._

Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu idąc do snu będzie tak zadowolony.

~*~

Louis budzi się przed Harrym, co jest rzadkością. Kilka sekund poświęca na przyglądanie się rysom jego twarzy i dopiero wtedy, zdaje sobie sprawę jak młodo Harry wygląda, jak młody tak naprawdę _jest._ Czuje się przytłoczony uczuciem kompletności i-i _miłości,_ która sprawia że może wybuchnąć w każdym momencie.

Rzuca okiem na zegarek i widząc że wciąż jest dopiero ósma nad ranem, przeklina wszystko bo chciał po prostu spać _dłużej,_ jednak wie że nie będzie w stanie więc całuje czoło drugiego modela i siada na łóżku, sprawdzając swoje powiadomienia przy okazji odpowiadając na najważniejsze wiadomości, nim udaje się do kuchni.

Félicité oraz Charlotte już tam są, cicho się śmiejąc i pijąc coś, co przypomina mleko.

\- Dzień dobry - odzywa się, przy czym jego głos nadal jest trochę ochrypły odkąd się dopiero obudził.

\- Gratulacje, jesteś potworem w łóżku - mówi Lottie. - No i dzień dobry.

\- Co? - pyta sceptycznie.

\- Proszę Lou-mocniej Lou - kontynuuje. - Poważnie - i przewraca oczami.

\- Powinienem czuć się bardziej niezręcznie, ale uważam to _naprawdę_ za komplement, więc - wzrusza ramionami. - Chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie macie żadnego urazu - chichocze.

\- Da się znieść - śmieje się Fizzy podając mu mleko. - On z pewnością jest tak samo dobry, _doskonały_ \- stara się podrobić głos Louisa.

\- Ok, definitywnie montuję dźwiękoszczelne ściany - dziewczynki się śmieją i czuje jak jego policzki odrobinę się czerwienią. - Nie jesteście nawet w wystarczającym wieku żeby wiedzieć o seksie, tak w ogóle.

\- Jesteś zabawny - Lottie wywraca znów oczami. - Czy on-mieszka tutaj?

\- Nie - Louis odpowiada ostrożnie, tylko z tego względu, że nie wie dokąd to zmierza. - Mieszka w Los Angeles.

\- Naprawdę? - jego młodsza siostra pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak, ze swoim przyjacielem.

\- Kiedy był tam ostatnio?

\- Nie wiem, szczerze mówiąc, oboje byliśmy zajęci pracą-

\- A przed tym był tutaj? - Louis skina. - Jesteście tacy dziwni.

\- Jesteśmy - zgadza się z nią głęboki głos.

\- Cicho tam - Louis śmieje się cicho i odwraca, widząc jak Harry do nich podchodzi.

\- Łóżko było zimne - wzrusza ramionami. - Oh-powinienem coś na siebie włożyć - patrzy na nich przepraszająco. Ma na sobie tylko bokserki, jego włosy są bałaganem, na szyi widać duży fioletowy ślad, a na ramieniu można zauważyć kolejny, którego Louis nawet nie pamięta. Kiedy się odwraca, jego plecy są podrapane. Louis ewidentnie tym razem się czerwieni, podczas gdy Harry wydaje się nie przejmować.

\- Nie potrzeba, możesz tak chodzić... - mówi Lottie.

\- Przestań pożerać wzrokiem mojego chłopaka - ostrzega ją szatyn.

\- To ja założę te koszulkę - decyduje wtedy Harry i się odwraca.

Gdy wraca w koszulce która wyraźnie należy do Louisa, oznajmia że zajmie się robieniem naleśników i porusza się po kuchni jakby należała do niego. W tym czasie Louis z dziewczynkami kontynuują z nim rozmowę, tworząc plany na ten dzień, jak i resztę tygodnia.

W tajemnicy Louis stwarza plany na resztę ich życia i byłby przeklęty, gdyby się do nich nie zastosował.

Gdy tak je pierwszy kęs naleśnika, myśli o tym, by w końcu dać Harry'emu klucz zapasowy o którym mówił kilka dni temu, a kiedy szykują się do wyjścia i Harry przeszukuje swoją torbę by znaleźć jeansy, Louis dochodzi do wniosku że zaczeka co najmniej miesiąc, aż oficjalnie zapyta go czy się wprowadzi, jednak na razie przystaje na powiedzeniu, aby rozpakował do szafy co tylko chce.

A kiedy są poza mieszkaniem i Liam pisze do niego z informacją zatwierdzenia Simona, mówiąc że pierwsza część wywiadu wychodzi online właśnie teraz (następna w kolejnym wydaniu), Louis nie czuje nawet przerażenia.

Natomiast gdy paparazzi zbierają się wokół nich na jednej z londyńskich ulic, zasypując pytaniami jego i dziewczynki, a Harry uprzejmie każe im się odpieprzyć, Louis kocha go bardziej. A dzięki zdaniu sobie sprawy z tego, iż miłość do drugiego chłopaka wzrasta z każdą mijającą chwilą, ze wszystkim co Harry robi, uświadamia sobie, że właśnie ten moment jest powodem, dla którego to się nie skończy.

Louis nie zakochał się w Harrym. To go spotkało znienacka. Uczucie było wolne oraz rozwijające się. Nadal jest, jednocześnie będąc kierunkiem w którym ciągle zmierzają. W górę. Znajdują się na nigdy nie zwalniającym rollercoasterze, choć to nie straszne a wręcz przeciwnie; ten dreszczyk emocji, ponieważ ich uczucia mogą jedynie wzrastać, powoduje że Louis staje się jeszcze bardziej podekscytowany na czekającą ich wspólną przyszłość.

Czasem przypomina sobie, że omal co nie ominął przyjęcia - tego, które Simon wyrządził z okazji dwudziestopięciolecia Modest. Omal nie wyleciał z kraju tego wieczoru zamiast dnia następnego i jeszcze trochę, a nie poszedłby do baru porozmawiać z Giorgio Armani. Gdyby nie naciskanie Eleanor na założenie tego przestarzałego stroju, a następnie pchanie go w stronę mężczyzny, ich drogi mogły nigdy nie dostać szansy na skrzyżowanie.

Ale ją otrzymały.

W 2015, gdyby nie Zayn ciągnący go na noworoczną imprezę, istniałaby możliwość, że wciąż by go nienawidził.

Każda podjęta przez Louisa decyzja mogła poprowadzić go na inną ścieżkę.

Widzisz.. Jego życie, które jest już tak stabilne, specyficzne, od początku było budowane na _zbiegu okoliczności._

Wiele zawdzięcza przy tym przeznaczeniu.

 


	13. Epilog

_"But do you feel like a young god? You know the two of us are just young gods."_

Harry zamierza zabić Louisa, naprawdę. Nie widzieli się przez cały miesiąc. MIESIĄC. Są ze sobą już od dwóch i pół roku, a jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli się od tak długiego czasu, zawsze starali się dopasować swoje grafiki, jednak tym razem Louis nawet nie _podjął próby,_ by odwiedzić go w Puerto Rico, ponieważ był _zbyt zajęty_ sprawami w Nowym Jorku.

Zrozumiał jego wytłumaczenie, bo wie jak daje z siebie wszystko odkąd tylko postanowił zacząć swoją własną kolekcję.

Jakieś sześć miesięcy wcześniej wyznał Harry'emu, że męczą go wszystkie sesje i tym podobne, a to przez wrażenie jakby robił to całe życie. Wtedy otworzył pudełko, które leżąc w szafie Louisa zawsze go intrygowało, i pokazał mu masę swoich rysunków.

Według niego, nie uważał że potrafi dobrze rysować, po prostu podobają mu się dane pomysły. Harry mógł to zauważyć: linie nie były doskonałe, a żadna z modelek nie posiadała twarzy, ale patrząc na nie mógł zobaczyć ubrania budzące się do życia, mógł wyobrazić sobie zastosowane przez Louisa materiały oraz całkowity brak wzorów, bo _nie zniosę więcej tych krzykliwych rzeczy jako wzór w świecie mody Harold, bez względu na to jak bardzo uwielbiasz swoje koszule w kwiaty._

Tamtej nocy Harry był w stanie wyobrazić sobie jakim projektantem mógłby być Louis, a jego serce omal nie wybuchło z dumy. Tamtej nocy Harry uświadomił sobie, że bez względu na to jaką ścieżkę wybrałby Louis, zawsze poszedłby za nim - mimo tego, jak ckliwe i przesadne może to się wydawać.

Od tamtej pory nic się nie zmieniło, a Louis tak właściwie zdaje się _chcieć,_ by Harry za nim podążał; nie odbiera swojego cholernego telefonu i Harry nie ma bladego pojęcia gdzie jest. Podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy, która odbyła się wczoraj, Louis nie wspomniał nic o podróżowaniu, więc _mógł by przysiąc,_ że nadal jest w Nowym Jorku.

Dlatego kiedy wchodzi do jego mieszkania - tego, które wynajął kilka miesięcy wstecz - i go nie znajduje, wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni, wysyłając mu kilkadziesiąt wiadomości na które nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi przez następne pare godzin. Bierze prysznic, zmienia ubrania i udaje się do kuchni po coś do jedzenia, jetlag już zaczyna go wykańczać. Na lodówce znajduje wiadomość.

 _Drogi Haroldzie,_ widzi na niej, _skoro_ _to czytasz zakładam, że próbowałeś do mnie dzwonić tysiąc razy i wysłałeś tonę wiadomości. Przepraszam, kochanie. Jeśli chcesz mnie znaleźć, weź bilet który zostawiłem na szafce nocnej i dostań się na lotnisko. Prawdopodobnie jesteś już spóźniony. Kocham cię. Lou._

Zaczyna się w ten sposób. Biletem do Los Angeles.

Harry jest zmęczony, potrzebuje snu i jest pewien, że ma worki pod oczami, ale LA wcale nie jest tak daleko stąd, prawda?

By dostać się na lotnisko ma półtorej godziny i zero czasu na jedzenie, więc wpycha w siebie tylko szybką kanapkę i wysyła Niallowi wiadomość z prośbą o odebranie go, następnie dzwoniąc po taksówkę.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, bracie - jest tym co mówi Niall, od razu gdy wchodzi do samochodu. - Wyglądasz na złego, czemuż to?

\- Louis gra ze mną w chowanego, a _poważnie_ Niall, chciałem tylko dostać się do domu, zostać porządnie wypieprzonym i spać przez następne piętnaście godzin, ale _nieeee,_ każmy Harry'emu lecieć do Nowego Jorku gdzie nas _nie_ ma, a później wyślijmy go do Los Angeles nawet nie odbierając go na cholernym lotnisku - sapie. Powinien brzmieć na bardziej złego, niż tak naprawdę jest. - Ja za tobą też, tak w ogóle - kończy przez co Niall się śmieje, włączając muzykę i zabierając go do domu.

Już od roku, Niall stał się naprawdę, naprawdę bogaty. Osiem miesięcy po przeprowadzce do LA, do tego małego mieszkania wynajmowane razem z Harrym, zaczął zarabiać i przeprowadził się do czegoś większego. Później pomógł Zaynowi wyprodukować jego ostatni album i teraz ma _prawdziwe_ pieniądze - które pozwalają mu na odwiedzanie swoich rodziców, czy też płacenie za ich loty do LA kiedy tylko chcą, takie które pozwalają mu na posiadanie rezydencji w Beverly Hills, a pewnego dnia dadzą szansę na własne studio. Udało mu się. A Harry jest naprawdę dumny.

\- Jest na spotkaniu czy coś? - pyta Harry.

\- Oh, nie. Nie ma go tutaj - oznajmia Niall kiedy parkuje samochód w garażu i wygrzebuje się na zewnątrz, kierując do tylnych drzwi.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc _nie ma go tutaj?_ \- naciska, idąc za nim.

\- Racja. Powinienem chyba od tego zacząć - Niall wręcza mu pomięty kawałek papieru ze swojej kieszeni. - Nie ma go w LA - jego przyjaciel wzrusza ramionami i przechodzi do kuchni. - Piwo? - krzyczy do niego.

\- Poproszę - Harry jęczy i opada na kanapę, żeby przeczytać wiadomość.

Pierwsze jest _NIE ZŁOŚĆ SIĘ,_ na które Harry tylko prycha. Pod spodem jest jeszcze coś:

_Wiedziałeś że Zayn gra na O2 Arenie jutro wieczorem? Liam i Stan też będą, mają dla ciebie wejściówkę. Bądź tam, albo nic się nie uda. A musi się udać. Ok. Kocham cię. Spytaj Nialla o twoją torbę. Pa._

\- Mój chłopak zwariował - mówi, kiedy Niall siada obok niego.

\- Zawsze taki był - śmieje się, podając mu butelkę. - Swoją drogą, twoja torba jest na górze. Możesz się tu przespać a rano zabiorę cię na lotnisko.

\- Jaka torba?

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zapomniałeś swojego bagażu z Nowego Jorku, prawda?

I.. Tak. Harry wyszedł tak szybko z mieszkania, że kompletnie zapomniał o pozostawionej w salonie torbie gdy jedynie wszedł, wziął prysznic i przebrał się w coś Louisa.

Rozmawiają dalej, a w trakcie rozmowy zauważa jak bardzo mu brakowało jego przyjaciela, przez całe szaleństwo jakim jest jego życie.

Harry przepracował rok ekskluzywnie z YSL, a kiedy nadszedł czas na odnowienie kontraktu miał już kilkadziesiąt innych marek do wyboru i razem z Olivią postanowili, iż najlepiej jeśli nie będzie kontynuował bycia modelem jednej marki - co było skutkiem bycia na okładce Vogue mając na sobie Versace.

Obecnie pracuje dla trzech marek - Versace, Gucci oraz Hugo Boss. Wszystko ma się świetnie.

Gdy zawłada nim sen, tłumaczy się odejściem do pokoju gościnnego i zamyka oczy zapadając w sen szybciej niż myślał. Nigdy nie śpi za dobrze będąc samemu, a robi to już od dłuższego czasu. Nadal ma ochotę zabić swojego chłopaka.

Z LA leci do Londynu, prosto na arenę gdzie Zayn go przytula i mówi że za nim tęsknił, następnie wręczając mu kolejną wiadomość. Tym razem Louis mówi jedynie _baw się dobrze na koncercie i nie pozwól Stanowi zapomnieć dać ci twojej wiadomości._ Bo oczywiście nie ma go w Londynie, ale tego już Harry się domyślił.

A więc siedzi pomiędzy Liamem a Stanem, kiedy Zayn zabawia ich jak i tysiące innych ludzi swoim niesamowitym głosem oraz świetnym występem, następnie wspólnie udając się na obiad. Zayn i Liam nie wyglądają już jakby byli razem, a Harry nie ma odwagi by o to zapytać, Louis mówił już o dziwnej umowie między nimi dopóki Zayn nie będzie miał przerwy, a Liam nie dostanie wakacji - patrząc na to, że jest aktualnym redaktorem naczelnym GQ. Najwyraźniej nie mogą znieść odległości tak samo jak Harry i Louis.

\- Masz mi dać następną wiadomość? - pyta Stana po wyjściu z restauracji.

\- Tak, tutaj... - chłopak wręcza mu kawałek papieru. - Chętnie zawiózłbym cię na Heathrow, ale po południu mam mecz w Manchesterze, więc..

\- Ja go zawiozę, mam bilet na samolot - odzywa się Liam.

\- Po co on to wszystko robi? - pyta Harry.

\- Najprawdopodobniej się nudzi.. - Zayn wzrusza ramionami. - To Lou, z nim nigdy nie wiesz - prycha. - W porządku, jestem wykończony, będę się zbierał - mówi kiedy lokaj przywozi jego samochód, jednocześnie gdy paparazzi robi im wszystkim zdjęcie.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Z - przytula go Harry.

\- Ciebie też, H - uśmiecha się nad jego ramieniem i Harry może to poczuć. Przez te wszystkie lata stali się naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Załatw swoje sprawy, tak? - szepcze, a Zayn jedynie ściska jego ramię próbując tym mu przekazać _staram się._

Zayn wpatruje się w Liama jakby błagając go _pójdziesz proszę ze mną?_ i dziennikarz lekko skina, również przytulając Harry'ego.

\- Będę po ciebie o trzeciej, bądź gotowy. Trzymaj się Styles - i wchodzi do samochodu ze swoim wkrótce-chłopakiem.

\- Chodź Harry, zabiorę cię do domu - Stan skupia jego uwagę, biorąc kluczyki od lokaja.

Pierwszym razem gdy ktoś nazwał mieszkanie Louisa _(ich),_ domem Harry'ego, Harry omal co się nie popłakał. To mieszkanie było domem Harry'ego już od długiego, długiego czasu.

Wszędzie jest ciemno kiedy wchodzi do środka, ale może usłyszeć ciche dźwięki z pokoju Fizzy, więc zgaduje że jest w domu, prawdopodobnie śpi - jako że zawsze zapomina wyłączyć telewizję.

Lottie przebywa w Paryżu na stażu i semestrze za granicą, razem starają się odwiedzać ją tak często jak tylko mogą. Do tej pory zdarzyło się to cztery razy i już planują kolejny.

Harry wie, że potrzebuje wziąć kolejny prysznic, ale gdy tylko jego ciało uderza materac, nie może się zmusić do ruszenia. Wie też, że cokolwiek Louis robi jest to urocze a zarazem romantyczne, jednak naprawdę nie cierpi samolotów i podróżowania samemu, więc powtarzanie tego każdego dnia jest dla niego torturą.

Ma wrażenie, że dopiero co zamknął swoje oczy, kiedy ktoś puka do drzwi i Félicité wchodzi niosąc dwa kubki herbaty.

\- Dzień dobry - wita się z nim.

\- Hej - uśmiecha się, przytulając ją tak mocno jak tylko potrafi. - Dobry, która godzina?

\- Dziewiąta trzydzieści - oznajmia. - Twój tata zabiera nas na lunch, więc pomyślałam, że będziesz chciał się obudzić żeby wziąć prysznic i wszystko..

\- Ja-tak, dzięki - unosi kącik ust. - Jak egzaminy? - pyta, ponieważ właśnie zakończyła kolejny rok nauki, a jego przy tym nie było.

\- Dobrze. Miałam czas żeby wszystkiego się nauczyć - choć czułam się jakbym nie spała przez dwa tygodnie - śmieje się.

To nie tak, że razem z Louisem _odgrywają rodziców,_ szczególnie kiedy sami wciąż są bardzo, bardzo młodzi. Ale.. Poniekąd tak właśnie jest. Harry sprawdza stopnie Fizzy i zawsze dzwoni do Lottie, upewniając się że na uniwersytecie wszystko w porządku. Louis robi to samo, nawet jeśli jest bardziej jak _muszę zatwierdzić waszych chłopaków_ oraz _jesteś pewna, że idziesz na te imprezę?_

Relacja Harry'ego z ojcem przeszła z 0 do 100, a chociaż nie było to łatwe czy też szybkie, było tego warte. Nadal jest - na urodziny, święta i mecze. Na proste lunche, takie jak te - podczas których żartują, rozmawiają, Harry opowiada mu o swojej ostatniej podróży, Fizzy udaje zazdrosną, a Des tylko powtarza, że jest szczęśliwy i naprawdę bardzo dumny. Harry zawsze staje się przez to emocjonalny.

Kiedy Des zawozi ich z powrotem do mieszkania, tuż po trzeciej, przytula Harry'ego i mówi mu, by przekazał Louisowi że powiedział _tak, oczywiście że tak._ Harry stara się nie próbować i szukać ukrytego znaczenia, po prostu skina i mówi _ok, tato._

~*~

\- Więc, miałem ci powiedzieć żebyś udał się prosto do hotelu w którym po raz pierwszy właściwie się bzykaliście - Liam informuje go, kiedy tego popołudnia docierają na lotnisko Heathrow.

\- Zmusił cię do użycia tych właśnie słów, prawda? - Harry pyta uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Oh, chciał żebym zastosował jeszcze inne których totalnie odmówiłem, bo _nie potrzebowałem_ tak dużo wiedzieć o waszym życiu seksualnym - śmieje się Liam i wręcza mu bilet. - To już ostatni.

\- Dzięki Bogu - śmieje się z ulgą. - Lepiej żeby wypieprzył mnie tak dokładnie jak tej nocy przy stole hotelowym albo przysięgam-

\- ZA. DUŻO. INFORMACJI - Liam krzyczy ze śmiechem, a Harry do niego dołącza.

\- No dalej Li, przytul mnie - mówi i jego przyjaciel otwiera swoje ramiona. - Pogodziliście się wczoraj z Zaynem?

\- Nie jesteśmy pokłóceni - mamrocze w jego ramię. - Wszystko dobrze.

\- Tak tak, w porządku.

\- Hej, powiedz Louisowi że zająłem się pisaniem tej historii - i jeśli sprzedacie ją do Vogue zanim dacie ją mnie, zabiję was obu - uśmiecha się uprzejmie.

\- Jakiej historii? - ciekawi się Harry.

\- Tej, którą tworzy - jest jego odpowiedzią, a następnie każe mu się zbierać.

~*~

Hotel _Prince Di Savoia_ jest wciąż taki, jakim zapamiętał go Harry, jednocześnie zajmując w jego sercu specjalne miejsce. _Tak_ to tutaj po raz pierwszy się _bzykali,_ jak to romantycznie ujął Liam, ale to również tutaj zatrzymał się podczas swojego pierwszego Fashion Weeku w Mediolanie, kiedy wciąż nie był pewien jak sprawy się dla niego potoczą.

Patrząc wstecz, teraz, Harry nie może uwierzyć jak daleko udało mu się zajść. Dokonał świetnych rzeczy z pieniędzmi które zarobił i jest naprawdę, naprawdę szczęśliwy z tego jak potoczyło się jego życie.

Kiedy wchodzi do lobby dochodzi ósma wieczorem a przez to jak dobrze spał zeszłej nocy, podchodząc do recepcji nie czuje się już tak zmęczony.

\- Harry Styles - mówi i uśmiecha się do mężczyzny naprzeciw.

\- Pan Styles, tak, czekaliśmy na pana - uśmiecha się, spoglądając z powrotem na ekran komputera. - Pan Tomlinson zostawił dla pana wiadomość - mówi następnie. _Oczywiście._

Harry mu dziękuje i bierze kluczyk do swojego pokoju, otwierając wiadomość którą czyta będąc w windzie.

_Cześć Hazz. Przepraszam że przeze mnie musiałeś tyle podróżować._

_Wiem, że musisz być super zmęczony, ale czeka na ciebie kąpiel - jeśli ta urocza pani pracująca w hotelu pamiętała, a mam nadzieję że tak, by przygotować. Poprosiłem o dodatkowe bąbelki i wszystko! Więc proszę, zrelaksuj się, ale nie za długo. Wciąż muszę cię dziś zobaczyć!_

_Swoją drogą: Louis Vuitton świetnie na tobie leży. Zajrzyj do szafy._

_Samochód odbierze cię o dziewiątej. Więc się pośpiesz. Kocham cię. Lou._

Uśmiecha się głupawo na wiadomość przed sobą i chowa ją do kieszeni, wchodząc do pokoju, gdzie czeka na niego jego torba oraz zapach róż z przylegającej łazienki. Ma ochotę płakać z tego jak bardzo kocha Louisa. Wiedział, że będzie w potrzebie ciepłej wody by zyskać energii, bez względu na to jak gorąco było na dworze.

Rozbiera się i wspina do wanny, następnie zamyka oczy na co najmniej dziesięć minut zanim myśli o zrobieniu czegoś innego. Później zaczyna się myć, a gdy woda staje się zimna w końcu wychodzi, otula się ręcznikiem i wraca do pokoju kierując się prosto do szafy, w której znajduje szary garnitur _Louis Vuitton_ oraz parę eleganckich butów.

Po raz tysięczny odkąd znalazł się w NY, robi wszystko aby nie myśleć co to wszystko może oznaczać i zakłada na siebie perfekcyjne ubranie, schodząc na dół gdzie prawdopodobnie czeka na niego samochód.

\- Mógłbym spytać dokąd jedziemy? - pyta kierowcy.

\- The Summer Cave, panie Styles - mężczyzna odpowiada z mocno włoskim akcentem.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiem gdzie to jest..

\- Znajduje się w _Grotta Palazzese,_ hotelo-restauracji.

Harry wciąż nie wie gdzie to jest, lecz uprzejmie się uśmiecha i mu dziękuje, wpisując słowa w google starając się czegoś dowiedzieć. Zasięg jednak nie jest najlepszy, więc po prostu czeka przez kolejne długie minuty.

~*~  
(tutaj możecie włączyć Halsey - Young Gods-dop.tł)

Kiedy już docierają do _Hotelu Ristoranti Grotta Palazzese,_ Harry nie jest pewien czy może oddychać. Tak, byli już w wielu przepięknych miejscach, razem czy też osobno, ale jak tylko stawia nogę w _Summer Cave,_ restauracji w której podobno - nie, definitywnie - czeka na niego Louis, jest zaskoczony jej pięknem.

Miejsce jest naturalnie jasne przez refleksje jakie daje morska woda i jest _tak_ romantyczne i _takie-_ takie Louisa. I takie Harry'ego. Przy stolikach znajduje się kilka osób, ale gdy podchodzi do niego ładna kobieta i wskazuje dokąd zmierzają, natychmiast może w oddali zobaczyć Louisa a jedyna myśl jaka krąży w jego głowie, to pomimo tego jak hipnotyzujące _jest_ to miejsce, nic nigdy nie będzie mogło równać się z tym mężczyzną. Tym, w którym jest tak okropnie zakochany.

Louis ma na sobie granatowy garnitur, ale marynarka jest rozpięta ukazując białą koszulę która doskonale kontrastuje z jego kolorem skóry. Włosy są ułożone i puszyste, jednak nie są ułożone w dół, ani również w quiffa - to ulubiona fryzura Harry'ego na Louisie.

\- Cześć przystojniaku - uśmiecha się i wstaje gdy podchodzi Harry, brunet pozwala się przytulić, ponieważ właśnie tego potrzebuje, potrzebuje znaleźć się w ramionach Louisa bardziej niż cokolwiek innego w tym momencie. - Tęskniłem za tobą - szepcze w jego ucho tym cichym głosem i powoduje, że całe ciało Harry'ego drży.

\- Ja za tobą też - mówi przyciśnięty do jego piersi. Chociaż jest wyższy, zawsze stara się być mniejszy - w ten sposób czuje się bezpieczny, pomimo że teraz znajdują się na środku restauracji.

Lekko się całują, a następnie Louis odsuwa dla niego krzesło. Siedzą twarzą do morza i ciepła bryza morska lata we Włoszech cieszy Harry'ego, który nie potrafi powstrzymać tego głupiego uśmiechu na twarzy.

Louis chwyta jego dłoń na stole i rysuje na niej małe kółeczka kciukiem.

\- Jak bardzo zmęczony jesteś? - pyta go z uśmiechem.

\- Teraz? - mówi Harry. - Ani odrobinę - i błyszczy, jest tego pewien.

Kelnerka przychodzi z butelką wina _Sauvignon_ z 2013 i to jak błogosławieństwo. Harry tak bardzo tego potrzebuje.

Obiad przebiega gładko, ale znów, Louis nie martwił się tą częścią. Wyraźnie wie, że Harry ciekawi się co tutaj robią, ale jeśli jest tak mądry jak Louis wie, że jest, musiał już do tego dojść i po prostu wyrzuca tą myśl z głowy, by się nie rozczarować. _Głupi, głupi chłopiec,_ myśli Louis.

Prawdą jest, że nie musiał niczego robić i kiedy Harry pyta go _dlaczego nie wysłałeś mnie prostu tutaj?_ od razu po zjedzeniu deseru, odpowiedź Louisa jest na czubku jego języka.

\- Wiem że tęskniłeś za Niallem, więc chciałem żebyś go zobaczył.. - wyjaśnia mu. - Co do Londynu... Koncert Zayna to był szczegół, po prostu naprawdę potrzebowałem żebyś spotkał się z twoim tatą - kontynuuje. - Zgaduję, że przekazał ci dla mnie wiadomość? - pyta z nadzieją.

\- Tak - Harry posyła mu uśmiech. Wino zabarwiło jego usta, które teraz są jeszcze bardziej _czerwone,_ kontrastując z jego porcelanową cerą. Louis kocha każdą część tego mężczyzny. Kocha go, _kocha go, kocha go,_ pragnie go _na zawsze_ i nie może czekać już ani minuty dłużej.

\- Zatem co powiedział? - uśmiecha się. Nawet nie jest zdenerwowany. _Podekscytowany_ jest lepszym określeniem.

\- Prosił mnie żebym powiedział ci, że mówi _tak, oczywiście że tak.._ \- mówi Harry, chwytając jego dłoń i ściskając ją.

\- Dobrze, dobrze- nie może powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu. - A więc twoje tak jest teraz jedynym którego potrzebuję.

\- Lou-

Nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Nie zamierzał wstawać i opadać na kolano, ponieważ nie znosi przereklamowania. Nie rozumie tej potrzeby. Ale Harry-Harry to uwielbia. Louis rezygnuje dla niego z bycia tym, kim jest. Więc to robi. Opada na kolano na środku restauracji we Włoszech ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie.

\- Louis.

\- Po prostu proszę powiedz, że będziesz mój już na zawsze, Harry Stylesie - mówi szeptem. - Proszę, _proszę_ powiedz mi że chcesz spędzić resztę naszego długiego życia właśnie ze mną i że wreszcie przeprowadzimy się z mieszkania do wielkiego domu z naszą wielką, wielką rodziną. I że wciąż będziemy w sobie zakochani tak, jak jesteśmy teraz. Ponieważ właśnie teraz, jestem w tobie tak potwornie zakochany - udaje mu się powiedzieć pomimo lecących z oczu łez. Harry jest już płaczącym bałaganem na swoim krześle. - Nie sądziłem, że jedna osoba może sprawić że będziesz tak się czuł-to więcej niż kiedykolwiek mógłbym sobie _wyobrazić_ podczas czytania powieści i oglądania komedii romantycznych - śmieje się, a Harry również.

\- To więcej niż wszystko inne, Harry - oznajmia szczerze. - A kiedy tylko mam wrażenie, że osiągnąłem limit, moje serce poniekąd-wybucha? I wtedy kocham cię bardziej - drżącymi dłońmi wyjmuje z kieszeni małe pudełeczko.

Kątem oka zauważa kelnerkę odkładającą na ich stół butelkę szampana i dwa kieliszki, po czym spogląda znów w szmaragdowe tęczówki Harry'ego.

\- Skarbie- mówi najpierw, bo Harry nie przestaje płakać. Przysuwa się bliżej, jedną ręką ocierając jego oczy. - Jeśli będziesz płakał nie będziesz mógł mi odpowiedzieć. A potrzebuję, byś to zrobił - dodaje, szloch uformował się już w jego własnym gardle.

\- Ja-jestem.

\- Wyjdziesz za mnie, Hazz?

Zrozumienie wydanego przez Harry'ego w tej chwili dźwięku jest niemożliwe, ale Louis pozwala się przemieścić w inną pozycję tak, by Harry mógł przytulić go za szyję i składać pocałunki gdzie tylko jest w stanie sięgnąć. Czuje jego mokry policzek na swoim, ramieniu, szyi i twarzy i Harry nie przestaje mówić _taktaktak_ dopóki nie dociera do jego ust, całując z ostatnim, wyraźnym _tak._  
Sądził, że będzie to zdesperowane oraz szybkie, ale spotyka się z kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Harry całuje go powoli i głęboko, ostrożnie wsuwając język w jego wargi sprawiając, że świat wokół zatrzymuje się tylko dzięki tej chwili. Oboje płaczą, gdy ich dłonie wędrują po twarzy drugiego, ramionach, plecach. Ale też się uśmiechają. A kiedy zderzają się zębami, bo nie potrafią przestać się uśmiechać, odsuwają się tylko odrobinę łącząc swoje czoła.

\- Ja też cię kocham - odzywa się Harry, gdy potrafi złapać oddech. - Mówienie tego jest bezsensowne, ponieważ-ponieważ tak się boję, że pewnego dnia te słowa stracą swoje znaczenie. Jeśli tak się stanie Lou, jak tylko poczujesz że nie są wystarczające, wiedz tylko, że właśnie w tej chwili jestem w tobie tak zakochany że to fizycznie boli. Nic nie równa się z tym jak moje serce teraz bije i jestem pewien, że to się już nigdy nie zmieni, a kiedy już przeprowadzimy się do tego wielkiego domu o którym mówiłeś, z naszą wielką, wielką rodziną, mam nadzieję, że wtedy wymyślą nowe słowa których można do tego użyć.

\- A jeśli nie? - pyta Louis, z wyczuwalną czułością w swoim głosie.

\- Wtedy będę musiał nauczyć się jak powiedzieć _kocham cię_ w każdym możliwym języku.

(Robi to. I w każdą rocznicę wybierają się do miejsca skąd dany język pochodzi, aby Harry mógł to powiedzieć właśnie tam.)

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż za ciebie wyjdę, Louisie Tomlinsonie - mówi. I tak. Louis może go zrozumieć.

~*~

Pobierają się na Bali (ponieważ _oczywiście_ ) w lutym, tuż po urodzinach Harry'ego. Jest to mała ceremonia z udziałem najbliższych przyjaciół. Na podróż poślubną wybierają się do Hiszpanii oraz Grecji, a przez miesiące po powrocie jest tylko _praca praca praca._

Pierwsze projekty Louisa wychodzą w połowie roku, a pod koniec zostaje zatwierdzona jego kolekcja, która pojawia się na sprzedaż w Barneys w okresie Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Następnie, Burberry składa mu ofertę - przyjmuje ją. Harry w tym czasie wciąż pracuje jako model, stając się najlepszym i najlepiej opłacanym w tej dziedzinie - nadal będąc tak głupawym i skromnym. Odrobinę bardziej gorącym, ponieważ wygląda coraz to lepiej. A jeśli podpisuje ekskluzywny kontrakt z Burberry, który trwa do czasu aż nie przestaje pracować, nikt nie może go za to winić.

~*~

\- _... Gdy się zakochujesz, spodziewasz się tego, że będzie to czymś strasznym. Strasznym, budzącym niepewność, przerażającym, wspaniałym, dezorientującym, wszystkiego po trochu. W ten sposób wiesz, że jest to prawdziwe. Harry wywołał we mnie wszystkie te uczucia już podczas pierwszej nocy w której się poznaliśmy_ \- czyta Louis i uśmiecha się z zakłopotaniem, podczas kiedy Harry szczerzy się do niego, czekając aż będzie kontynuował. - _Styles zgadza się i mówi, iż czasem, sądzi, że razem z Louisem narodzili się spod tej samej gwiazdy, żartując że są gwiazdami ukośnik kochankami,_ ty czuły dupku! - klepie ramię Harry'ego po zakończeniu zdania.

\- _Mieszkając obecnie w rezydencji znajdującej się w Camden Town, Harry zapewnia, że nie ma poczucia jakby jego życie dobiegało końca, ponieważ nie wystąpi już na wybiegach. "To była właściwa decyzja" mówi. Nie moglibyśmy zgodzić się bardziej. Styles i Tomlinson właśnie powiększyli swoją rodzinę o małych bliźniaków i my, tutaj w GQ, czujemy się bardziej niż szczęśliwi będąc tymi, którzy dzielą się z wami tą informacją. Życzymy parze wszystkiego, co najlepsze._

Kończą czytać historię ich wspólnego życia i to.. Coś cudownego. Będą musieli podziękować Liamowi za tak piękne jej opisanie.

Piętnastoletni Louis nie sądził, że czeka go jakakolwiek przyszłość, kiedy uciekał tylnymi drzwiami małego domku w Doncaster prawie dwadzieścia lat temu. Piętnastoletni Louis zaśmiałby się w twarz każdemu, kto powiedziałby mu, że skończy gdzieś indziej niż samotnie na ulicy.

Ten chłopak niczego nie wiedział, prawda?

\- Hej kochanie, o czym myślisz? - pyta Harry, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis jest pochłonięty wspomnieniami.

Louis zamyka magazyn i na niego spogląda. Lata minęły, a on wciąż widzi swój świat w jednej osobie - i teraz też w dwóch malutkich, śpiących drzwi obok.

\- O tym, że nastoletni ja był w ogromnym błędzie - śmieje się słabo.

\- Założę się że jest teraz nieźle wkurzony, nienawidzisz się mylić, każda twoja wersja tego nie znosi - śmieje się jego mąż i go całuje.

\- Nah, nie tym razem - mówi, ponownie zamykając dystans między nimi.

 _God Only Knows_ leci w tle, a wszystko zdaje się być na swoim miejscu.

 


End file.
